Changing up the story
by LRAEwrites
Summary: What if in the "You're my best friend" episode Jackie ran and met new people in her hour of need? Will she ditch her old friends for new ones? Will Hyde stay with his stripper and let her slip away? Could there be middle ground? If you want the Zennie end (complete) read Ch 1 to 19. If you want the Jackie/Peter story read 1 to 9 then skip to Ch 20, that story is in progress.
1. Dream on and survive

So, I really should not start a new fic since I have two incomplete ones. But even with outlines, I have horrid writer's block for those and this idea has been in my head for over a month since my Zennie passion returned when I accidentally caught on the "Nobody's fault but mine" episode and reread a bunch of amazing Zennie fanfic. BTW if you haven't read "November Rain" and "With a new beginning come change" those fics were updated within the last year and are amazing. The second one is incomplete, but still a worthy read.

With that in mind, know that it may take me a while to complete this since I'm busy busy with school and family and work. But I have the idea all panned out to the end. This is a Jackie/Hyde end game with a Jackie/OC in between. I'll do my best to keep the characters as cannon as possible, but a bit of OOC may occur and feel free to call me out on it. I might change it. Also, if anyone knows someone who may want to beta this and is into Zennie stories PM me. I'm using a fake timeline since the show itself had a timeline no one could follow, but I'll try to use the season 8 (nightmare that we all wish to fix) episodes with a spin (big one) as much as possible for this story. I love love love reviews, but I can't promise they'll make me write too much faster. I'm hoping for one to two chapters a month for a 10-chapter story. Still I would love to hear what you think, and any constructive criticism is welcome and I might change the story based on that. Also, I don't own T70S, if I did Jackie and Hyde would so have gotten a season like what is written in the fanfic "Season 8 redo" which is crazy better than the real season 8. Now without further ado.

Ch. 1: Dream on and survive

September 15, 1979

_I can't believe Donna would invite the whore to her house! She's my friend! Right? Whatever. Don't look weak. Break this bimbo! _"So uhm tell me what are you gonna do with all your stripper money? Huh? Buy back your self-esteem?" Jackie asks.

"Ah, actually I bought a Trans-Am." Samantha replies.

"Oooh, a slut-car!"

Donna intervenes. "Okay, stop! Jackie, you and Samantha are gonna have to learn to get along. Mostly because I don't like being the cream filling in your oreo of bitchiness."

"Oh! So, all of a sudden your happiness is more important than mine? You are so selfish!"

"No. It's just that unlike you, I don't think Samantha is the worst piece of trash that ever walked the Earth."

"Ohhh! You traitor!" Jackie angrily answers. She hears Donna's "Jackie! Come on!" as she slams the door and leaves, but ignores her. _How could she? This whore shows up, takes the love of my life and I'm supposed to get along with her? I didn't cheat! I didn't destroy everything! _She continues to hear the conversation from her spot next to the door.

"So what color is your Trans-Am?" _Are you serious!_

"Powder blue."

"That's freakin' awesome!" _And now I know how the twig felt about Casey Kelso._

"Does Jackie do this a lot? Just run off and lock herself in her room when she gets mad at you?"

"Huh Not always. Sometimes she just tells people I'm four months pregnant."

"How can you be friends with her?"

"Well see the thing about Jackie is... see it's like... uuuhhhmmm..." All is quiet.

_Are you kidding me! How about she kicked my fiance in the shins after he left me at the altar and without her the rock in my engagement ring would have been even smaller? Or she's been there every time that Star Wars geek screwed up and she's the reason my nails are not ruined for all eternity! _A tear falls down her cheek. _Oh God! No job. No boyfriend. Now not even friends. _

She runs to the main door like a bat out of hell and gets in the Lincoln. She doesn't know where she's going. She just drives as the tears she's held in since she heard the words "we got married" pour out like a waterfall. Somewhere in her haze she reads the words, "Welcome to Racine."

_I've driven for over a half hour. _

She takes a deep breath and keeps driving as the freeway turns into main street. She looks around, sees the dark waters of Lake Michigan and decides to park. She takes a few deep breaths.

_Enough! No more! Find another way. You're not the girl who gets destroyed by falling for a boy who was only out for a good time and drops her for a whore who can give him kinkier sex. You are not that girl! Stop crying!_

She looks at herself in the mirror. Her make-up is ruined. She opens the glove box and finds her make-up case and the emergency fifty dollars Red told her to always keep. She fixes herself.

_I'm gorgeous. Hyde, Donna and the gang can choose that whore if they want, but I'm still the freaking prettiest girl in Wisconsin! _

After a few minutes she looks at herself in the mirror again and sighs in relief. Her eyes look a bit swollen but the redness of her face is gone and it's enough to make her slightly smile. She's still so pretty. She notices a bar nearby, takes the fifty dollars and heads there with a purpose.

_Steven forgot me by drinking. Let's see if I can return the freaking favor! But no screwing a stripper much less marrying one, ewww! _

She goes into the bar, flips her hair and smiles at the muscular black bouncer. He whistles at her, says "Welcome to Abbot's" and lets her in. Then with the best sway of her hips she walks straight to the bar and takes a seat.

"What will it be?" asks a tall blond with boobs bigger than Donna's.

Jackie scowls then answers, "The strongest thing you have."

The blond girl looks like she's studying her for a minute then her eyes soften. "Let's start you with a screwdriver."

"Fitting."

The girl disappears and Jackie looks around. The place is nice. Nicer than the bars in Kenosha that she's been to before. The blond returns with her drink and she downs it. "That's not juice," the stranger says. Jackie looks at her name tag and then answers.

"Look… Leah… be a good little barmaid and pour as many drinks as this can buy. Got it?" Jackie slams the fifty on the counter and looks at the girl with contempt.

"Okay, come on."

"What?"

"Move to that section. Over there." Leah points down the bar where a blond guy is drinking. A smoking hot man that's staring at the counter like the world is ending.

"Why?"

"Because misery loves company and if you move and get that one to say more than one sentence I'll let you have a hundred dollars worth of drinks."

Jackie shrugs and stands. "Whatever." She walks over and sits next to the blond man.

"This one prepaid for a hundred dollars worth of screwdrivers," Leah says to another bartender.

"That so?" The older man with silvering blonde hair that falls down to his chin turns to Jackie. "Think you can handle that?"

"Who are you to judge, old man?" she growls.

"Aren't you just a sweetheart," he spits sarcastically as Leah gives her another drink.

"Leave the broken hearts alone," Leah says, watching Jackie down her second screwdriver of the night.

"Who's the owner here?" the man mocks.

"The members of the Abbot family?"

He frowns. "You and your smart mouth better go take care of that side before I can say fired. I got the boy and sweetheart."

"Don't patronize me," the blond guy next to her growls and jumps over the bar.

"Dammit kid!"

"No need to curse or waste time serving us. Me and…"

"Jackie."

"Me and Jackie are having a glorious evening without bothering anyone." He grabs three bottles from behind the bar, puts them in front of Jackie and jumps over again.

"Hell no! You wanna mix your own, get away from my bar."

"Fine by me," the guys says and shrugs. He stands, grabs the bottles and walks over to a side door. "You coming?" Jackie shrugs and begins to follow him. "Get our glasses." She does. They pass the door, walking into an area with tables and music playing. Some people are dancing and some sing what's on as they stand in the small stage in the front of the room or on the tables. He motions to an empty table and they sit. He pours from two of the bottles into her glass and from the other he fills his.

"Bottoms up," he says and downs the brown liquid. She does the same with hers and he's pouring again.

"How do you do that? It tastes the same as the bartender's."

He snorts. "I'm offended. Leah has only been at it a year." He drinks again.

"You're a bartender?"

He nods. "Soldier by day. Bartender, musician by night. You?"

"I… I used to have my own public television show." She drinks. "But, I'm taking a break for now."

"Fancy. Must be nice to have enough money to take a break."

She drinks some more. "It's not really by choice." He raises his eyebrows at her. "Why do you care?"

He downs his drink. "I don't. But maybe your story is as pathetic as my own."

Now she raises an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"Peter. Peter Mercer."

She puts her hand out and he shakes it. "Jackie Burkhart."

* * *

An hour later.

"A stripper? A real life take her clothes off for a living stripper?"

"Yes! Two years! For two years I loved that excuse of man! I encouraged him to meet his dad! Drove to Milwaukee everyday as soon as I got out of school to support him in his job and spread gossip about his sister. But I'm too demanding! I got knocked up and was upset and wanted to pretend I was getting married and starting a family and got caught pretending to live all my fantasies. I needed to know if he saw a future with me for me, not just the baby. That maybe there was a chance to get the dream. That's what my pretending was about. I broke up with him, hoping he'd give me something and everyone thinks I'm a bitch and assumes I did it only because I'm a spoiled marriage obsessed princess. Which I am but, there was more to it. But I lived with that. I forgave the I don't knows, took him back after I lost the baby, and didn't even tell anyone so he didn't get to feel that pain. _I_ tried to save him from pain! Me! The selfish spoiled princess! But I'm the one everyone blames. Then the job comes up and he still doesn't know and when he finally shows up in Chicago, his paranoias about Michael hit full force. And instead of letting me explain, the dumbass goes on a bender to Vegas and trades this," she says, pointing to herself, "for an air head who takes her clothes off for a living!"

"Damn! I'm -"

"Remember the rule!"

"Yeah. Not sorry. Umm… well it's his loss." She slouches. "I'm serious! You're smoking hot. And from what I can tell you're nice enough and you really loved him."

"You think I'm nice," she laughs and then downs the rest of her drink. "No one thinks I'm nice."

He shrugs and they notice his bottle is empty. "Be right back." She slumps on her chair, looks around at the people dancing and laughing at the other tables and realizes that she hasn't cried. She's yelled and cursed the life out of Steven, Donna and every single member of the gang, but hasn't cried since she walked into this place. Peter comes back with a new set of bottles and plops down.

"Got yours too in case you run out," he says.

"Thanks? So what's your story?" He lets out a sigh and shakes his head. "Come on. Can't be worse than mine."

"We're really gonna need this," he says as he pours himself another drink and downs it.

"What is that anyway?"

"Scotch."

"You must have a high tolerance," she slurs and then giggles.

"Might be genetic. Figures, but once it kicks in I'm going down."

"Good to know. So… story time."

"My ex went into labor today."

"What!"

"Not mine," he adds, seeing her accusing expression.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh."

"So -"

"My brother's. The girl I've been in love with since we were five years old and my fucking brother!" Her mouth falls open. She tries to come up with words and ends up making little squeaks of disapproval. "Remember the rule. You made it."

"Of course. I'm not sorry. It's just… that's..."

"Beats the stripper?"

"I don't know. You still have a job."

"Two actually."

"Rub it in. Then again… you're the one who loved someone since you were five years old."

"Stupid, right?"

She shakes her head in denial. "Did you ever tell her? That you loved her."

He nods. "When we started dating, when we lost our virginity, when we graduated, when she got her first job at the Marina, when I got my first paid gig, before I left for basic training. Lots of times since we were fifteen."

"Fifteen? How old are you?"

"Twenty two. You?"

"I'll nineteen on the twenty fourth."

"Happy early birthday," he says then lifts his glass in cheers and drinks.

"Thanks. So... you dated this girl for seven years?"

"I was a sucker for seven years."

She rolls her eyes. "Did you give her jewelry?" He looks at her like she's insane. "Never mind. For the record, she's the stupid one. A stupid slut. How could she not love someone who's loved her since she was five and who told her for seven years? Steven told me once! Once! And it was after the freaking nurse."

"The nurse?"

* * *

Another twenty minutes and more alcohol later.

"Let me get this straight. You gave up your chance to record an album with your band and went into the army for the income security to help pay your brother's debts from trial."

"And mandated rehab."

"And he slept with your girlfriend!"

"And they pawned my Fender while high and drunk; on the wild bender that probably led to today's baby. Pawned my Fender on a bender!" he starts to laugh. She is also laughing like crazy.

* * *

Two hours later. Standing on a table they scream, "Sing with me! Sing for the year! Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear! Sing with me, just for today! Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away! Sing with me! Sing for the year! Sing for the laughter! Sing for the tear! Sing with me, just for today! Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away!" Half the room is singing with them and flailing about. When they're done he jumps off the table and holds his arms out for a hysterical Jackie to land in them.

"Okay maybe the angry rock isn't so bad!"

"Aerosmith is the best!"

"Whatever. It's still angry music. My turn."

"Oh no!"

"I learned yours!"

"Fine!"

A while later they're screaming at the top of their lungs and disco dancing on stage. "Do you think I'd crumble! Did you think I'd lay down and die? Oh no, not I, I will survive! Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive! I've got all my life to live! And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive! I will survive! I will survive!"

They somehow stumble down the stage's steps without killing themselves.

"I wouldn't have, you know," she says. He looks at her confused. "Told him to walk out the door. Not permanently anyway. If he would have sent the stripper away and come begging at my door, it would have taken time and I would have bitched forever but I would have forgiven him. Like the nurse. Who's stupid now?"Jackie asks, staring at him with the saddest eyes.

He shakes his head in the negative. "You're not. You're beautiful."

Neither knows who closes the distance between them but their lips collide fiercely.

* * *

The next morning. Jackie wakes up naked in an unfamiliar bed. Her head pounds as she realizes there's a naked body spooning her and the memories flow to her brain. _Peter. Oh God I slept with Peter who I just met last night. _She stays still but after some time feels movement next to her and knows he's awake.

"Morning," he says sleepy and then sits up.

Her stomach churns and her head hurts. She sits up as well and pulls the covers up so her breast are hidden. "Look I just want you to know I'm not some slut. You're the first guy I ever sleep with that I haven't known for years. I don't do this."

"I know."

"You know?"

"You kept saying 'You should know I don't do this. Oh God yes! But, know I don't do this' even as we did," he says with a smile.

She scowls at him. "Well as long as you know!" She grimaces as her own loudness makes her head hurt. "So what now?"

"Breakfast?"

"I don't think I can eat."

"I'll make coffee." He stands and she covers her eyes. "Nothing you haven't seen before," he comments as he puts on boxers and grabs a T-shirt.

"I know. It's just... I've only ever seen Michael and Steven."

He nods. "I'd only seen Monica until last night."

"What!"

"Can you tone it down? Head hurts enough."

"You've only had sex with one girl your whole life?"

"Two now. Thought we established I had a girlfriend for seven years?"

"I know. It's just… never mind." He is dressed and looking at her. "Could you go start the coffee so I can get dressed?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Haha funny."

"For the record you have nothing to be ashamed of."

She throws a pillow at him. "Get out!" He laughs and walks away.

After she gets dressed they settle at a small table and sip their coffees. She remembers making her way upstairs to the small apartment above the bar. God she's so embarrassed and for once I her life doesn't have much to say.

"Look Jackie, I've never done something like this before so we're on the same boat here."

"Right." Silence. She takes a breath and tries again. "I guess we can either walk away and pretend we never met or we can try to turn this into some sort of relationship," she says, sounding like neither is particularly exciting.

"Or we could be friends."

"Friends?"

"Look, I don't know why but last night… I talked to you and I sang and discoed for you. I wanted to help you." She suddenly looks angry and is ready to scream but he intervenes. "But that's not why we had sex! Not at all! I sang and danced because I wanted to help you, but the sex was just… look it's been a while for me and you're hot. And it was good to feel wanted again even if it was only for a little while. Did I say you're hot? Like really smoking hot?"

She smiles. "You're not bad yourself and it's been some months for me. It was nice… the feeling wanted thing, even if you whispered Monica when you came."

"You called for Steven."

"Fair."

"Yeah. My point about helping you is that… it's been a while for that to happen too." She looks confused. "Jackie, I used to be the kind of guy who wanted to help people, family, friends. I might not have done it all the time, but I always wanted to. But since the cheating and the baby… it's the first time I've actually wanted to do something for someone and I even did it. For the first time since I found out, I don't feel that acting like a jerk and closing off is my only option. I even had fun. Thank you by the way."

"You're welcome."

"My point is, if I can, I'd like to still help you. No sex or friends with benefits just… you know listening and what have you. Just friends."

"You'd do that for me?"

He shrugs. "I wish someone would have for me when Monica and Russ happened. I mean someone who wasn't related to both of us or felt stuck being friends with us and having to choose sides or who wouldn't look at me with pity or like I was stupid for letting it happen."

"I get it and… yeah, I'd like a friend. It's not like I have a lot to pick from. They all chose Steven and his stripper." He's quiet and she shrugs as if it doesn't matter. "What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"I had an interview at ten for a job at the perfume shop in the mall." She lets her head fall to the table and wills herself not to cry or puke from her hangover.

"You really need a job to keep the car and the house, don't you?"

She raises her head from the table. "Yeah."

"I have an idea."

* * *

Okay, about the OCs: I always wished that Jackie would have stayed with Hyde or worse case met someone else, but never in my worst nightmare would I have had her go for Fez. That was an insult to her characters, which I felt was kind of the point of season 8. They seemed to just want to bring Jackie down. Horrid! Also, I would have loved to see Hyde jealous after his huge mistake with the stripper and seen his softer side again like we did after the nurse and then when he was getting ready to go to chase her in Chicago. Oh, the missed opportunities! Hence Peter. Physically I based him on a popular actor in the early 2000s since that's when the show happened so when thinking Peter think Kip Pardue as sunshine in Remember the Titans. That's Peter.

Again, I love love reviews, so please let me know what you think.


	2. Happy Birthday Doll

Okay I know I said one or two chapters a month, but this story keeps flowing so here is another one within a week. Crazy! I so need to stop and focus on work and studying.

And also the end of the chapter is definitely rated M - as in lemony smut. So beware and avoid the last part if that's not up your ally.

Anyway, one of the ideas for this chapter came from the lovely Sprout76 who gave blessings for usage in this story and I give full credit and gratitude for that. I'll share more details about it at the end since I don't want to tell you too much before you read the chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, favs and follows. So exciting! Without further ado.

Ch 2: Happy Birthday Doll

Hyde arrives at Grooves with Sam and finds WB talking to Randy.

"WB."

"Steven," he says sternly.

"What's going on man?"

"You tell me. I got a call from my accounting department saying your books were late and when the office finally received them they had problems."

"No way man! I double checked those!"

"Look Steven, Mason is in your office reviewing all the transactions because the books are incomplete. I don't know what has happened to you in the last two months, but one way or another this mess needs to get straightened out."

"Hey, who are you to talk to my husband like that!" Sam interjects.

"Husband?" WB says.

"WB this is Samantha. We got hitched. Sam, this is WB, my dad." WB is staring at him like he's gone crazy.

"Oh! It's so nice to meet you!" Sam says and grabs WB's hand and shakes it.

He gives her a strained smile. "Yeah, Samantha, right?" She nods. "Why don't you wait here while Steven and I step in the back and review the books and talk some shop stuff."

"Yeah," she answers with a smile.

WB puts a hand on Steven shoulder and gets him to walk to the back hallway. Before they go into the office he speaks. "Son, what have you done?"

"Got married man," he answers with a shrug.

"When?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Weeks? Why haven't you said anything? Angie and I would have come for that."

"Nah, Man. We met, got hitched in Vegas, no fuss. Really, no big deal."

"No big deal? And what exactly were you doing in Vegas?"

"Needed a break. Took a road trip, hung out in for a while. Then Sam came up here, told me we got hitched."

WB takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his face. "Tell me Steven what did this young woman do for a living in Vegas?"

"She's a stripper, man," he says with a smirk.

"You mean was?"

"Nah, she found a job in a club in Kenosha. Pays well too."

"So, you're telling me you're married to a stripper?"

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" WB looks disappointed. "What's your problem man?"

"Nothing. Steven, go in that office and work on the books. Mason is staying in Point Place until the accounting is in top shape. I need a report of your revenue and a strategy for increase in sales within two weeks. Call me when those are ready."

Hyde angrily watches WB as he walks away and doesn't say goodbye to Sam or Randy. His fists clench and he feels like he wants to punch someone. _Who does he think he is to judge me or Sam? Rich snob that wasn't there when I could have used a fucking parent! He needs to get that I needed a break because I almost screwed my life. I had the ring and the words at the tip my tongue, but she nailed Kelso! It's her fault! Bitch! Vegas was perfect. I traded a pain in the ass for someone who gets me beer and lets me do that thing in the sack. Who cares what anyone thinks! _Hyde storms into his office and finds the ferrety man he met at his dad's office a couple of times going through his books and stacking receipts and invoices.

"Mr. Hyde," Mason greets.

Hyde sits across from him at the desk. "Mason, I did the books right after Angie left and the office said they were great for my first time. So, what the hell is your problem?"

"You are correct Mr. Hyde. The first set of books when you took over for your sister was close to perfect. But, the last submission only had a general journal with no ledger."

"That's what I did the first time!"

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is!"

The ferrety man pulls out two books. "These are the general journal and general ledger you first submitted."

Hyde looks at him bewildered. He grabs the ledger book and feels like he wants to hit a wall even more. He stands and paces, remembering that day. She always liked to help with the store and he was never against less work. They were closing and flirting, trading soft touches as they moved around and completed tasks. He asked if she had called to check with the office about the books. She said she did a few days ago and they wanted a couple more things and she took care of them and mailed everything. The flirting got him distracted and they started making out. Somewhere in between locking and turning off the lights, deep kisses that left them breathless and the loss of their clothing, she'd promised to show him the extra steps for the books when they did next month together. But next month together never came.

"Jackie." He murmurs. He sighs and sits back down. "Look Mason, I didn't do this."

"I figured you weren't the type to put hearts on your i's," Mason says with a smile. Hyde looks at him like he could kill him. "You probably lost the employee that took care of these and haven't found a good replacement. It's hard to find people who actually care about their work, but it's not a problem. It won't take too long to transcribe the journals to the ledger accounts and balance them. I'll show you how and we can also complete the August books and be back on schedule with the main office. It should take no more than a week since I see you have the journal for August practically done. Sounds like a plan?"

"Not much choice." He forces himself to calm down and get to work. This whole week has gone to hell. _I need a beer._

* * *

Later. Hyde answers the phone.

"Grooves records."

"Yeah."

"No, Mrs. Foreman, I have to work late. Can you hold for a second?"

He talks to Mason and gets Randy to take him to lunch while him and Leo watch the store. Then he gets back to the phone.

"No, I really can't."

"Sam doesn't have any say. She's not here and is working tonight."

"Look Mrs. Foreman, WB showed up this morning and brought an accountant to help with book issues. I really have to work late."

"Thank you. Right. That's cool."

* * *

Foreman kitchen 2 pm.

Kitty is decorating the cake. She smiles looking at the pink icing and the rainbow above Jackie's name. _She is going to love this. _

Fez walks in with bags filled with pink garlands and other decorations. "I'm ready to create a heaven for my goddess."

Kitty smiles. "Wonderful, I called everyone. Go ahead and start with the kitchen then do the living room. We have until 5 and Jackie is bringing a couple of her work friends to dinner. She still thinks it's just a small birthday dinner with me and Red."

"So, we finally get to meet the mysterious people that have been taking my goddess away!"

"Oh dear. Well maybe you can take them to the basement after the party. One is a girl."

"Is she single?"

* * *

Foreman living room around 5 pm

"Mrs. Foreman are you sure they're coming?" Fez asks.

"Jackie said they are meeting at her house at five and then coming straight here so any minute now."

The sliding door opens and Kelso walks in. "Did I miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Jackie's friend. Fez called to tell me about the surprise party and said Jackie was bringing a hot woman."

Kitty looks at the offending foreigner with an admonishing frown. Donna walks in carrying a present. "Midget here yet?"

"No," Kitty replies.

"Where's Hyde?"

"He has to work late." Kitty sighs. "At least the stripper is gone too." Donna looks like she's about to talk but the guests arrive at the front door. Kelso and Fez quickly are eager to meet the hot woman and after learning everyone's names Kelso begins. "So, Leah, you're smoking hot. I'm smoking hot -"

"Let me stop you right there. First of all, eyes up here," she says, pointing to her face. Then she gently pulls the little boy that has been getting smothered by Kitty from the second Jackie introduced him. "Second, meet Felix, half the cause of the 'hotness' you keep staring aka the wonders left after breastfeeding."

"Must have been a happy kid man. Brook's didn't get that big, them jugs are poppin' more than Donna's!"

"Kelso!" Donna admonishes and frogs him.

"Mommy, is the weird man bothering you?"

"Nah. Don't you worry baby."

"But mommy! Zilla said if men gawked at you I could kick them in the ding ding. Can I?" Everyone laughs.

"No need for violence." She turns to the large black guy that came with them. "George needs to keep those 'ideas' to himself."

"Chill it, girl," he says the muscular black man who looks like he could be a star wrestler. "My man's gotta do what he's gotta do to protect his mamma. But next time he better remember not to worry when we are right here."

"Oh yeah," says the little boy with a smile. "Anyone messes with mamma and you and uncle Peter kick his ass!"

"What did you just say?"

The little boy looks up with puppy eyes. "Nothing?"

"Felix Jacob Petersen! Who taught you that?"

"Nobody."

Leah turns to the two guys that came with her and Jackie and glares. Then turns back to her kid. "You don't speak like that. It's rude."

Kitty interrupts. "Hahaha, why don't I take this angel to the kitchen? A baby boy! I have cookies!"

"Yeah!" little Felix replies excitedly. "Can I, please? please?"

"One cookie and you be nice to Mrs. Foreman."

Once Kitty and Felix are gone, Leah whacks Peter and George on the back of the head. "Keep corrupting my child and see what happens. I'm the one that feeds you!"

"What did I do?" Peter says.

Red walks in and gets introduced to the guests. The group talks about the bar and their jobs there and how Jackie has adjusted to the team very well. Leah is head cook, Peter lead bartender and Zilla works security. Kitty returns and allows Felix to go into Eric's room and play with his toys.

"Ahh man! You never let me touch Eric's GI Joes!" Kelso complains, earning him strange looks from the guests and headshakes from those who know him.

When Red learns that Peter and Zilla are Army he gets them engrossed in conversation about ranks, basic training and eventually how Peter and Zilla met their first day in the service. He laughs when Peter tells the story of their first team assignment and George plowing through the competition, earning him the nickname Godzilla or Zilla for short. "Hooah," the two say at the end of the tale.

Red looks at Jackie with a slight smile. "I should have known you'd be the one to bring young people who aren't dumbasses to my house."

"Oh Mr. Foreman, I love you too."

Red glares. "Don't push it. You're the reason my living room looks like it went to war with a bottle of Pepto-Bismol." He turns to George. "So, you're from Chicago."

"South side."

"Family still there?"

"Yes, sir."

"There are bases closer to Chicago."

"I know. But I wasn't guaranteed a flexible civilian job for my time off in Chicago. My man here offered me a sweet deal for when we were done. I can still drive home when I need to. Plus, someone needs to watch over this dwarf."

"I'm taller than everyone here except you and maybe Kelso, moron."

"Wanna go?"

"No! You two break stuff!" Leah says. "I'm sorry Mrs. Foreman. Sometimes, it's like I have two extra children."

"Relax. We were just kidding," Peter says.

"So, you own the bar?" Donna asks.

"No, my uncle does. But I knew he'd hire Zilla. Can you imagine a better bouncer?"

The group smiles at that. "And how did you meet our Jackie?" Kitty asks.

They notice Jackie and Peter blushing. "Jackie came into the bar when Peter had a night off. They hit it off and talked all night," Leah says.

Zilla laughs. "More like he drank her under the table."

"Did not!" Jackie says.

Peter smiles at her, "I wouldn't dare. You hold your liquor well, little one."

"Riiight," Leah says teasingly. "That's how Mr. Scotch and Miss Screwdriver karaoke-butchered Aerosmith and made ears almost bleed."

"I'm a guitarist, not a singer," Peter says.

"And our public loved us. Obviously. Who wouldn't love this face?" Jackie adds as she strikes a pose.

"You sang Aerosmith?!" Donna exclaims, half disbelieving half excited.

Jackie shrugs. "It was okay."

"Okay? You flung your hair like you were Steven Tyler and jumped so high we almost flew off the table," Peter taunts.

"You discoed! Boogied to Gloria Gaynor like there was no tomorrow." Peter turns red.

"I wish I had that recorded," Leah says.

Zilla laughs. "It was awesome! Now at the bar no one messes with Jackie. Between her constant word bombs and having whipped our man into singing and dancing like a girl in a single night she's golden."

"I'd been drinking!" Peter defends.

"Yeah, blame it on the Scotch," Leah teases.

"Give Peter a break. No sane man can resist dancing with me."

"You wish. I was drinking and realized we needed another bartender. Might as well stick to talking to you and having fun before offering you the job."

"As if. I got the job from old man Abbot and have kept it because I am _**good**_," Jackie sasses.

"That much is true. And thank god," Leah adds. "If I had to play hostess, help the bar and oversee the kitchen one more weekend I would have shot myself. Don't you dare quit anytime soon."

"Hell no," Zilla says. "Where are we gonna find a tiny chick that can get away with calling Henry old man Abbott without consequence?"

"Ahh you love me," Jackie says.

"You're actually good at bartending?" Donna asks.

"Really Donna? Have you met my mother?" she says with a raised eyebrow. "And Mrs. Foreman's parties and her wine drinking kept me in the loop with what's in." The kids snicker.

Kitty looks flustered. "You, you…"

Peter puts his hand out, as if Jackie should hand him something. She looks at it and shakes her head no. "I mean, thank you so much letting me mix for you while I was so young. It really helped me with my job. I even used one your favorite tequila sunrise recipe in my interview." She beams with pride. "Old man Abbot says I just need to master the art of pouring beer with the perfect amount of froth."

"Now that's a skill a man can appreciate," Red adds.

Peter shakes his head at her and keeps his hand out. "Give me."

She glares at him and gives him five dollars. "We'll be right back," Jackie says, and they walk into the kitchen.

"They have a game. When she drops a verbal bomb without intent she pays five bucks and he explains where she went wrong," Leah explains. "She can argue if she meant to be hurtful with her honesty or not."

"No wonder she's been so nice," Fez says. "My poor goddess is being censored."

"I wouldn't go that far. It's more like she's learning the art of acting mildly pleasant," Donna replies.

"Why didn't we think about a game like that years ago? It's like training a dog but with money. A very hot dog." Kelso smirks as if he unraveled a huge mystery. "Hot dog! We can call their game hot dog!"

Leah and Zilla look at him in awe and then at each other. "His mother dropped him on the head as a baby," Red states.

"Damn Red!" Kelso wines.

"Ah burn," says Fez.

"Anyway," Leah says. "Jackie must have something on him 'cause sometimes he's the one pulling out fives and getting a lecture. We just can't tell what it is yet."

Jackie and Peter return. Jackie moves right to Mrs. Foreman, gives her a hug and whispers something into her ear. "Well, that's… that's just the sweetest thing," Mrs. Foreman says and puts her hand to her chest. Then out of nowhere, "Our littlest girl is turning into lady! A good one! Oh Red!" She runs off upstairs in tears.

"Ah crap! Damn menopause!"

Jackie glares at Peter. "You give that back!" He returns her five.

Eventually, they get to share a pleasant dinner. Kelso and Fez try to hit on Leah until a stern foot in ass threat from Red with a "there are children present!" remark from Kitty makes them shut up about poppin' jugs and doing it with the hot older blond. Jackie blows her nineteen candles with a smile. Donna actually enjoys herself and wants to listen to Peter's music. And Mrs. Foreman adopts a new baby named Felix and makes Leah promise to let her babysit.

* * *

Grooves. 1:30 AM.

Mason left to his hotel well before ten, but Hyde remained, wanting to get through at least most of June in one day. It had nothing to do with avoiding the basement in case Jackie is still there trying to flaunt her new life and new friends. No way. He finishes June 27th and can't read anymore. He's tired and has hated his day. He moves to find the stash he keeps in his office. As the smoke enters his lungs he feels better, he relaxes, but doesn't get to feel silly or goofy. Something is nagging in his head and then he can't help himself. He finds the Barbra Streisand album and places the needle down. All he can do is sigh and close his eyes. In his high it almost feels real, it almost feels like 365 days away, in 1978.

_They had gotten back together just in time for her birthday. As soon as the words had come out of his mouth Mrs. Foreman had agreed easily. Now Red couldn't put a foot in his ass. His actions were wrong in so many ways and all Foremany, but he didn't want a repeat of the crap with Kelso and the sweater like last year. And she had smiled so big with those twinkly eyes when he told her the lie he made up for Mrs. Foreman that he couldn't help but be… less pissed off. He explained how she needed to tell Donna and Bob that she had an away game and would be gone on the bus right from school, then they could disappear for the night. Once Friday came, she almost burst his eardrums when he made a stop at the bakery where he had ordered her cake and pulled a scented candle from the glove box. And man did his chick keep him hard from neck kisses and indecent touches the entire drive to the cheap hotel. _

_The moment the cake is safely placed on the small table in the room and the candle lit, she attacks him. Their lips meet in a searing kiss and he can taste the strawberry gloss that is so distinctly Jackie. And fuck he's addicted. No matter how much he denies it or if he makes her say she wants to be with him first, their entire time apart he's missed her, missed her bad. _

_They separate, and shirts came off quickly followed by jeans and underwear. He crushes her to his chest and into a deep kiss as they stumble to the bed. She rolls them until he's flat on his back. Words of gratefulness and love tumble from her mouth with every kiss she places down his throat and then his nipples. It's as if giving her a cake, a candle and time away from everything is the gift of a lifetime. _

_He realizes that she's started to not really sing, but murmur words that rhyme in between kisses. "Life is a moment in space. When the dream is gone it's a lonelier place." Normally he would despise all the talking, even more the tune she's giving him, but in this moment, everything is perfect. "I kiss the morning goodbye. But down inside you know we never know why." She kisses her way down to his toes, everywhere except the dick that's aching for her. "The road is narrow and long when eyes meet eyes and the feeling is strong." She licks her way back up to his face then slowly kisses his nose, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips. "I turn away from the wall." Her body is pressed against his and she's everywhere as she keeps the sweet whispers going. "I stumble and fall." Her adoring pecks make his closed eyes burn with an emotion he doesn't want to admit a second time. "But I give you it all." Then she sinks down, taking him deep inside. _

_She glides and has their pelvises meeting in just the right way. Everything feels like it's in slow motion; delicate, tender, deep, everlasting. "I am a woman in love. And I do anything to get you into my world and hold you within." Her gentle movements are torturous and glorious all at once. "It's a right I defend. Over and over again. What do I do?" Sometimes she gets his dick to hit just the right spot. It makes her moan and stop her words only to regain her bearing and start again. "With you eternally mine in love there is no measure of time. We planned it all at the start, that you and I live in each other's hearts." He opens his eyes and is scared shitless when he sees the intensity in hers. They stare, the words stop, and her pace increases and for a while all is moans and whimpers. The he pushes into her from below and she bounces deliciously. _

"_Fuck, Jackie. Fuck!" _

"_We may be oceans away. You feel my love. I hear what you say." He can't believe her. She started again and is… breathtaking. "No truth is ever a lie. I stumble and fall. But I give you it all."_

_He flips them over. She lets out a moan as he penetrates again. "I am a woman in love and I do anything to get you into my world and hold you within. It's a right I defend over and over again. What do I do?" After some time, she wraps her legs around him and resumes her murmurs as his mouth feasts on her nipples and he thrusts slowly, putting in a small pivot of his hips in the way he knows will make her squirm and let out those cute little whimpers he needs to hear. _

"_Sing doll face. Sing for me."_

"_Oh God! I am a woman in love. Ohh… and I'm talking to you… You know, I know, how it feels._

_What a woman can do. Ahh… Ahh… It's a right I defend over and over again…" _

_Tears slip from her eyes as the words wash over them. He starts coming in spurts as her walls contract around him from her orgasm. It feels like it lasts forever and no time at all as they tremble. "I am a woman in love... and I do anything to get you into my world and hold you within…. it's a right I defend. Over and over again." He captures her lips in a kiss so deep it makes their chests ache. Eventually their orgasms end, and he relaxes on her with his face buried in the crook of her neck and the smell of her hair overcoming his senses. Their bodies are sweaty or as she would say 'glisteny'. He's never felt like he belonged in this world more than on this day, her birthday. "Oh puddin', I love you."_

_He lifts his head and smirks at her. "Happy birthday doll."_

_They spent the night and some of the morning in bed and they don't even eat the cake. He's never come so many times in one day. _

The tune ends, and he stays still with his head in a haze. After a while he stands and turns off the record player. He closes his eyes and allows himself one last moment of weakness. "Happy late birthday doll." He puts the record away and heads out towards the Camino. He has a wife that should be home from the club soon. A wife to get him beers and to fuck until he finally forgets. In the car he plays Highway to Hell.

Okay, so that was an emotional roller coaster for Hyde. Hope you liked. Tell me what you think.

Th idea that Jackie helped at Grooves with the books and admin stuff came from Sprout76. I was totally inspired by her story "Don't stop me know" and she has Jackie doing the books in that story. If you haven't read it, the plot is a cool and original twist on many ideas that seem to have floated in fandom for a while. For me several chapters, especially at the beginning, were total tear jerkers, oh the drama/angst.

Anyway, I hope the positive changes for Jackie didn't throw her into the horrible OOC realm. The game with Peter is one way I'm hoping to instigate changes in Jackie that flow naturally. Writing Kelso and Fez was very hard for me because so much of what they say/do is just wrong and disrespectful on so many levels, yet in the show (up to season 7) it was honestly funny and often (not always) harmless and without bad intent. I don't think I'm very good at wrong yet funny. But I tried. Again, let me know what you think. Also, I added an image of what I envision Peter to look like in the cover.


	3. Ignorance was bliss

Third update in June! Wild! Thanks so much for the reviews, favs and follows. I didn't expect such positive response in such a short time. Thanks a million! Please keep commenting, it's so inspiring and I have actually used one of the reviews and give my extra thanks to Mr.Green37 who called for a circle. I hadn't planned on writing that mostly because I don't think I'm good at writing funny/silly moments and this fic is more of a drama/romance. But then I realized this is T70S and we need a circle. So here you go. I don't think my circles are funny per se but they work for the story and one is almost a verbatim circle from season 8, which I don't own because if I did it would have gone the way I wrote it here not how it happened on TV. I still hope you enjoy the circles and the rest of the chapter.

Best

~LRAE

**Ch 3: Ignorance was bliss**

He's been wondering how to approach this situation. He already talked to Red and Kitty who told him about Steven going to Chicago to get his crazy girl to come home with him but found her with the tool that Angie dated and disappeared for a month. Then when it seemed him and Jackie would work things out the stripper showed up and said they were married. _How did I not know my son was missing? Why didn't anyone call me? I could have found him. Why do I keep falling short when it comes to Steven? _He takes a deep breath and drives. He needs to understand just what is happening to his young son. He can't see him make the kind of mistakes he did once upon a time. He will never regret the women that led to Angie or Steven but can't help thinking about the what ifs. If he had stayed sober, been less proud and more faithful, she wouldn't have turned her back on him. Four divorces, an illegitimate son and a daughter named after her and he still hasn't filled that void. She was the one, his angel, and he blew it. He arrives at the address Kitty and Red gave him and hopes that after this he will understand and be able to help Steven, even if he doesn't want to be helped. He knocks and after a while the girl opens. She looks surprised.

"Hello, Jackie."

"Hi. Is Steven okay?" she says in that direct way of hers.

He gives her a nod. "Steven's at the store. May I come in? I'd like to ask you some questions."

"Okay."

They settle in the living room. He lets out an exhausted breath and decides he's not going to sugar coat what he wants. "Look, I'm sorry to be disturbing you but I need some answers about the store and you and Steven."

Her expression hardens. "There is no me and Steven, Mr. Barnett. I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing."

She stands and seems ready to lead him to the door when he says, "I met the stripper." She sighs. "Please, I need to understand how my son ended up this way. I've failed Steven in many ways, but I believed it was because I didn't know about him. Then again, I failed him when we first met and I thought he wanted money, but you put me in my place," he says. A smirk escapes her and her eyes seem less unyielding. She sits back down.

"I thought I did okay after that. I got to know him, gave him a job, then the store and we would call and talk. I would have given him an apartment, but he seemed content at the Foreman's. And until I saw him two days ago he seemed fine in his cranky way. He had you defending his rights to a promotion and calling my daughter names." She smiles slightly again.

"Won't say I appreciated that part, but I thought you two were solid and he was heading in the right direction in life and I had helped. I never imagined that in the blink of an eye, he would marry a woman who gets naked for a living and I'd find him at work smelling like smoke and beer by ten A.M. I talked to the Foreman's, and they are concerned. Steven and his wife constantly argue, supposedly to spice up their married life. But, they've only been married a few weeks. It should be bliss, not a game of arguments, booze and pot. Don't think that Red and Kitty can't tell something is happening. They don't know for sure drugs are involved, but they notice more drinking and smoking and him hidden downstairs more and more. Jackie, what happened?"

"You met the stripper and talked to Kitty. You must know what happened."

"But why?" She shrugs. He looks at her eyes, pleadingly. "I'm trying to see if I can help Steven. I don't want him to be taken advantage off or turned into an addict or worse. What Red described… it's not healthy." The girl seems conflicted and remains quiet. "Jackie, I'm trying to be there for my kid. Please."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Did you cheat on him?"

"No!"

"Were you going to?'

"No!" She stands and begins pacing. "God! Everyone always assumes the worst of me!" She stomps her foot and looks like a little girl on the verge of a temper tantrum. But then she sits and faces him with defiant eyes. "You really wanna know what happened!"

"Yes."

"Fine!" She tells him about the job offer and the ultimatum and Steven's 'I don't knows' and the 'have a nice trip'. "I was crying and ran into Michael. He felt bad and told me he would give me a ride since he had to drive to Chicago to see his daughter anyway. So, we went. I spent two days living out of a motel room and working. The pilot got good reviews from the network and my new boss was pleased, but I missed Steven so much. I felt so lonely. I called and talked to everyone here, even talked to my dad in prison. Then I called Brook and Michael to see if I could hang out with them and Betsy. She told me that Betsy had a fever, so she was staying with the baby at her mom's, but Michael could come see me. He did and made me laugh." Then she finally tells the complete truth about Chicago to someone who isn't Peter.

"Oh," is all WB can say once he realizes what must have followed.

"Yeah, oh. I tried to talk to him and explain, but he just went after Michael. He was furious and after leaving Michael naked but not being able to catch him, he got in the Camino. Once Brook showed up with his clothes, I got Michael to drive me to Point Place so I could explain things. But Steven was gone. I quit my job determined to wait and fix things. But the more I waited the more I knew he was cheating on me again."

"Again?"

She tells him about the nurse and her stupid summer and the biker chick and he can visibly see her pain. WB takes her hand, but she pulls it away and walks to the window, looking out with a faraway expression. "I forgave him once, so after a couple of weeks of waiting, I decided when Steven came back I wasn't gonna tell him right away. I hadn't explained all the details to anyone except for saying it was a misunderstanding and any talk about Chicago got Michael to freak about how Steven was going to kill him instead of explaining what really happened. I thought I would let him keep his assumptions until I found out if he wanted to be together and would forgive like I once did, even if I wasn't even close to doing anything wrong. Once I realized he had gone to Chicago to propose, I was ready to forgive him, despite anything that may have happened in Vegas. He said he wasn't ready to get married and I could have worked with that. Then the stripper showed up and that was the end of it." She closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. He can tell she's struggling and a big part of him admires her keeping the tears in.

"You never told him?"

"He said he wasn't ready to get married but is happy to throw his _**wife **_in my face. It wasn't marriage he didn't want; it was _**me**_. So, I talked to Michael and he's keeping quiet. He owes me that much."

It takes a lot of talking for Jackie to lower some walls, but he's patient. Eventually, he gets her to call him WB again instead of Mr. Barnett and to really explain why she won't tell Steven. "He wouldn't believe me. But even if he did, it wouldn't change anything."

"But -"

"Look, the nurse and the biker to get back at me for being immature and fickle were terrible. I thought I would never get over it, but he said he loved me and had cared enough to manage his first relationship despite his past with Edna and Bud, so I did. But the whorey wife… I know you want to help Steven, but imagine it was your daughter in my place. Would you want her to explain or to walk away?"

He understands and apologizes for his son. Then he focuses on asking how she's doing and about the ledgers for Grooves' books. He insists she deserves to be paid for her work, particularly since she quit a job for Steven. It is a feat, but in the end, she agrees to getting compensation. Normally, he would be stingy with his hard-earned money. But he writes a check for the equivalent work time from his accountant. She's no CPA, but it's not much money for him and something tells him the girl needs it. He gets her to talk about her new job and asks her to call him if she needs anything. Then she gets a gleam in her eye and asks for a favor, not for her, but for her friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter's apartment. The next day.

"It's two hundred and fifty dollars. You don't think I made a mistake?"

"Tiny, you worked those hours. Probably did a lot more for your boyfriend's store than a bit of accounting. You should use it for more sessions with Dr. Falco."

"But I'm Jackie Burkhart! I don't take handouts."

"It's not a handout. It's like Russ asking me to talk to Henry about working here again. I may want to do it because he's my brother and I love Monica and she and the baby need him to get a job that pays better and want to move back to town. But I can't. You and the Dr. told me I can't. Plus, it's good to keep him away from alcohol."

"How's that the same?"

"Because it's business. You may have done those books and other chores for personal reasons, but it was work and your work should be compensated. Just like talking to Henry about hiring should be based on the potential employee being reliable and making the team better, not pity or the guilt that I'm one reason Russ doesn't get hired here again. The point is, forget about the history with your ex and your issues with handouts. Get the money for the work you did and move on. Treat it like just business, like you made me."

She takes a breath and nods. "It's still weird. Taking WB's money feels like taking Steven's. But whatever."

"Wanna a ride to the bank?"

She shakes her head. "Work starts in an hour. I don't want to go only to have to rush back here."

"True. Thank you by the way. Can't believe your ex's dad might get the band an audition."

Jackie smiles. "I didn't mean to take it that far, I asked for a lead, just someone to call. But WB said you guys are good when I played your old tape for him."

"Not mine anymore. I'm glad the band will get a second chance with new members."

"You could get a second chance. They want you back."

"I don't want to audition, get an offer and leave them hanging again when I have to go back to base."

"They have a backup. They'd replace you when the time comes but they'd be happy to have you back for now. They're your friends, Peter." He shrugs. "At least play with them sometimes. I know I say it's angry music but you're actually good and should play outside of this apartment and the academy."

He sighs. "I'll think about it. What about you and your friends?"

"Did I tell you Donna had the stripper take nudie pictures of her for Eric and everyone got to see them?"

"You started, but Henry made us shut up and work."

"Oh it was incredible! Donna was so embarrassed in front of Bob and Mr. and Mrs. Foreman."

"_**They**_ saw?"

"Yeah. We walked to the basement when Fez was showing Michael. They had them laid out on the table and were salivating like dogs. Michael saw us and told Donna she should dye the downstairs to match the upstairs and take more. Fez suggested she start stripping like Sam since her girls look good. Kitty had just come down to do laundry and she heard, saw the pictures and screamed. Bob and Red came to check on her and Donna wasn't done picking up all of them so they also got an eyeful. Michael being Michael said it wasn't their fault Donna was making porn and planning to strip with Sam. Bob cried and Red ran Michael off," she says with satisfaction.

"Jackie," he admonished with a smirk.

"I didn't do anything! I'm being so good you and the Dr. would be proud! It was Mrs. Foreman. She accidentally gave them to Leo and they got to Steven and then Fez in the record store. He brought them to the house to show Michael and it all went crazy. It's awesome! Bob and Kitty have been taking Donna to a prayer group every Wednesday. Steven or the slut have to buy dinner those days and every time either of them tries to call me a name Red shuts them up. It's great."

She begins her best impersonation of Red Foreman. "She is not the one who took pictures that sent my wife to church on weekdays and made me lose my home cooked dinners! Dumbasses!" Jackie looks completely amused.

"Okay so I could have kicked Michael and Fez in the shins for being disgusting pigs or helped Donna pick up the pictures faster. I could have also talked to Bob and Kitty about Donna never saying she wanted to strip or her having no intention to show her body to half the people we know. But I figured that's what she gets for being in cahoots with that dumb whore."

"You really didn't do anything to make that happen?"

She smiles and shakes her head, "Karma is apparently an even bigger bitch than me!" He laughs. Then she continues with silly stories about the gang and tries to forget some of the painful moments seeing the stripper with her Steven and her friends. It's getting easier to ignore and burn them with the picture incident, the slut's job and Steven's crappy attitude. "And then Michael set Red's garage door on fire. I thought he was finally going to put a foot in an ass for real, but Mrs Foreman didn't let him."

"You know the Kelso kid keeps calling the bar to talk to Leah."

"Yeah. Sorry about that, but he doesn't stand a chance."

He smiles. "The other day, she told him she'd rather kiss a dirty rat than get anywhere near him."

"I'm so burning him with that one"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foreman basement. Circle after stealing Fatso.

"This is what we do with a stolen clown," Hyde says with a smile. "Actually, this is what we do without a stolen clown. It always comes back to this."

Randy pretending to be the clown, "Thanks for bringing me here you guys!"

"Look at that freaky-ass clown," Jackie says, looking wide eyed and fearful, her hands shaky. "It's just staring at me. He doesn't even blink," she says.

"It's because he likes you. He loves you. He wants to marry you and then kill you!" Donna says.

"Arrhhh!" Jackie shrieks and as if on instinct jumps into Hyde's lap. In his haze, he wraps his arms around her and keeps her in place.

It's so familiar. He inhales the smoke in the air and that vanilla fragrance that is just her and feels relaxed and then turned on, with no need for pretend fights to make things happen. Now he's high… so high. She burrows into Stevens' neck and feels his arms tighten around her and the hardness beneath her and his warm breath close to her forehead. The strength and warmth of Steven… _I'm so high puddin' pop. _Everyone is giggling still focused on the clown, ignoring the embrace in front of them.

"My hands are huge!" Donna says. "They're like bear paws!"

"Uhh paw me my lady," Fez says with a goody smile. She frogs him.

"So, Fatso, now that you're free, is there anything we can do for ya?" Kelso asks.

Randy with Fatso voice again. "Huhuh yeah. Find me a really trashy clown-hooker with nice long legs and a pair of -" Wonk wonk, a trumped sounds.

"The stripper would make a creep like you happy. You're the perfect couple so stop looking at me! Stop it red-nosed freak!" Jackie orders.

"Burn!" Fez and Kelso yell, looking at Hyde.

His smile falters and he shakes his head. The spell is broken, and Jackie jumps away just as Hyde begins to push her off.

"I hate clowns!" she yells and runs for the doorway. _Stupid Fatso! Stupid Steven! I don't want him! I don't need Steven Hyde!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of weeks later. Hyde walks to the Foreman kitchen to get a beer. He stops short as he overhears Jackie's name. He stays by the door.

"-like that. If I get a hold of that woman… oh but she's so tanned… what good is that tan now, Red! How does the tan make up for abandoning her child? Again!"

"Kitty, the girl has a job and a plan."

"That doesn't make it right. That girl needs a mother or a father or someone! She is so tiny and has been all alone in that house since before leaving to Chicago! Months, Red! Months!"

"Kitty-"

"Don't you Kitty me! She could have Laurie's room."

"And live here, with the stripper? She wouldn't even consider Bob's offer."

"I know! Too close to that… that… urrghh! It's not enough for her to corrupt our Steven and try to turn Donna into a real harlott. Now we can't even help one of our babies when she needs us!"

"I don't like it either. But she's not my mistake to pack and ship back to Vegas. And you're the one that begged me not to kick your second son out when he decided to keep her."

"I should go to church more."

"Kitty."

"Red! My baby boy is in Africa! Who knows where Laurie is! Our Steven brought home a woman of the night that takes naked pictures of one of our girls to have them flying around town for even her father to see! And my littlest one is fending for herself. How do you want me not to pray when Fez and Michael are the easy ones?"

"Tonto and kettle head! They can't be the ones not causing trouble. Ah crap! I'm never getting peace in this place!"

"Red Foreman! We love our babies and want them safe and healthy and happy."

"Kitty, they are going to be fine, especially Jackie. She may be stubborn as a mule and refuse our help, but she is handling things. Her job is going well. Henry Abbott is even giving her extra work doing some accounting and managing work schedules. He's a good man and she's impressed him. Mark my words, the girl will get that house squared away and in the market in a couple of months."

"And then what?"

"She'll move to Racine."

"I'm losing my babies." They are quiet for a little while.

"They have to grow up sooner or later."

"Red, she'll be all alone and sad like when she went to Chicago. Even now she's not okay."

"What more can we do? Every morning I check if she got home from the bar safely and give her your food. She has my old pistol in her room and carries the little Beretta the Mercer boy got her in her purse. And he's taking her to the shooting range. Might not be the best circumstances, but that girl is finally getting some sense. Let's be thankful she met someone who cared enough to tell us what's been happening and is taking the time to teach her how to defend herself."

"I **am **thankful for that. But we're the closest thing to parents she has. And I don't like her working in a bar, driving late to an empty house and depending on people she barely knows. Don't look at me like that. I like Peter. I like all her new friends, but she's known them for what… a month?"

Hyde doesn't want to hear anymore. He hurries back down to the basement and his sex, beer and dope smelling room. He sits on the bed and rubs his face with his right hand. The Foremans hate Sam. And Pam left her alone again. He knew it would happen. He didn't have it in him to tell her when she moved back with her mother, but he knew. And he told himself he would pick up the pieces when it came to it. But he didn't even notice when it happened, and they were together, and now… "Dammit!" He can't do this again! He can't think about her this way. He can't care and lov-

_Crap! No! Remember Chicago! She made a fool of me in Chicago for the last fucking time! Yeah remember that and 'the get off my boyfriend' and 'I choose myself' and 'marry me or else' bull. She's a bitch who is not my problem anymore!_

He repeats that in his head over and over but can't stop his wandering brain from asking why her becoming someone else's problem hurts so damn much. Yet, as he always does when something hurts he turns the pain to anger. Anger at the situation but more than anything at her. He is enraged. She nailed Kelso and he hates her!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grooves' back office. Halloween circle.

"Randy is great," Donna says with a smile. Suddenly her face straightens. "But sometimes, I just feel weird."

"It's tough when you've been with someone for a long time. Like, just the other day, I heard this burglar alarm, and it was making this really awful high-pitched squealing noise. I found myself thinking about Jackie," Hyde says with a smile.

"I remember that after I lost her," Kelso says and laughs. "Man, I missed her. Do you miss her?"

"No! Jackie is so annoying!" Hyde assures with an angry face. Then he smiles again. "Sometimes you gotta marry a stripper to get things into perspective."

"But she's not as annoying!" Fez says. "It's like Zotz turned to Mars Men. Still sour and sweet, but without the extra acidic middle. She's changing for that censoring son of a bitch! It was my turn! He already works with gorgeous Leah and all those hot women, but he's stealing my goddess!"

Hyde feels his chest tightening and his happy high getting cut short. Fez needs to shut up. He doesn't want to know about Jackie and her new man and her in that house alone or with... Dammit! He wants ignorance! Ignorance was bliss!

"Don't mess that up. Leah has been trying to get them together since the day they met," Kelso orders. Then he smiles goofily. "When Jackie starts doing it with Peter, I'll have the hotter jugs a poppin' in the bag. Girls love double dates and then _**we'll**_ be doing it!" he yells with a fist of victory in the air.

"No you won't. She'd rather kiss a rat," Hyde says, Zen. The words about Jackie doing it with another man were a kick that changed his high from smoky bliss to painful haze, but they don't need to see that.

"Rat. Ratty rattity ratman," Donna giggles.

"She wants me! She's just playing hard to get."

"Kelso the ratman," Donna continues, laughing.

"I'm hot! I'm going to Abbott's."

"What about tricks or treats! I want candy! Sweet and sour mars men and zotz! Wait for me!" Fez yells.

"Candy... Randy… I want Randy," Donna announces. She heads to the front of the store since Hyde left Randy and Leo in charge.

Leo walks in and sits. Hyde takes a drag of the joint before passing it to Leo.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

"I'm great."

The hippie smokes and smiles. "Hyde, man, don't be sad. Go to Chicago! Loud girl's in Chicago. You love loud girl!"

If it was anyone else Hyde would frog them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, a bit of background on what inspired this. During the unbearable season 8, I kept waiting for some reveal about what happened in Chicago beyond what we saw to bring J/H back together, but obviously the show never came through for me or other Zennies and instead went down the drain. Also, when Jackie was stranded from going to Chicago and got a ride with Kelso, she basically said her mom had ditched her again. She was obviously in a pretty bad place and it was like nobody cared and that plot point was ignored until eventually in season 8 she moves in with Fez (probably because she was alone in her big house). So this chapter is the start of what I think could have been and the beginning of a foot in Hyde's ass (Red smirk here) and some adult involvement from Red, Kitty and WB. Hope you liked.


	4. Halloween to Veterans' Day

Another chapter super quick, the plot bunny keeps coming for this one. Thanks for the reviews and favs and follows again. So great.

I had so much fun writing the first part of this chapter. I've never considered myself a comedic writer, but I actually laughed as I wrote that part. Hopefully that helps counteract how heavy things get after. But I think/hope you'll like where this is going.

**Ch 4: Halloween to Veterans' Day**

Forman dining room. Red, Hyde and Sam are sitting at the table waiting for Kitty to finish dinner.

"Trick-or-treat!" they hear. Then Kelso flies pass the sliding door with little Felix in tow. They are dressed as Batman and Robin and flounce their capes as they run pass the kitchen into the living room. "Da ra da ra da ra! Da ra da ra da ra da ra! Da ra da ra da ra da ra! Batman! Batman!"

Kitty jumps in excitement. "That's just... the cutest thing!"

They hear something big fall. "If something happened to my TV my foot-"

"Red! It's a little superhero!"

"Michael!" they hear from outside. Then Jackie, wearing her old lilac prom dress with a tiara and a star shaped wand on hand, runs in and slams the sliding door closed. She turns right as Kelso and Felix come back into the kitchen saying Happy Halloween and approaches them. "You dilhole!" she yells and then kicks Kelso in the shin.

"Damn Jackie!" he exclaims, as he kneels in pain.

Little Felix laughs, "You got kicked by a girl."

"Children," Kitty admonishes though she's smiling.

"Sorry, Mrs. Forman. But we're supposed to be trick-or-treating with Felix like normal people! Instead, Michael has kept him singing and going wild since we got in the car in Racine!" She turns towards the culprit. "You got a bunch of dogs all wound up and didn't wait for us! Moron!"

"Jeez! Not my fault you're slow!"

"Slow!" She kicks him in the shin again. "I am wearing hills! And I had the bags with all your candy!"

"Oh yeah," Kelso answers with a goofy grin.

"Where's Fez?" little Felix asks.

"Where are the bags?" Kelso asks.

Jackie shrugs. "I might have dropped them behind me."

"You threw them at Fez and… the dogs," Kelso adds. "Burn!"

Just as he says that Fez enters in a similar way as Jackie did. He's dressed as the Hulk and looks the part with torn clothes, a dirty face and disheveled hair. He takes some breaths of relief and then turns. "You son of a -"

"Baby boy present!" Kitty screams.

"She tripped you!" Kelso announces.

"He made dogs chase us!" Fez narrows his eyes at both of them. "I let you have all my candy and even dropped theirs," Jackie adds.

Fez nods and turns his angry glare to Kelso who starts to run. Fez chases him and they're off to the basement. After a few seconds... "my eye!"

"Dinner?" Kitty asks with a smile, looking to Jackie and little Felix.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So, I totally imagined a commercial break here, ahahaha (Kitty laugh)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later, as they eat.

"Kitty, this food is just delicious. Isn't that right, baby?" Sam says and kisses Hyde's cheek. He looks uncomfortable and simply nods.

"Sure looks like it," Red grumbles, looking longingly at the fried chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy and then sighing as he eyes the grilled chicken and broccoli his wife insists he eats.

"Bet it still beats the junk you have to eat on Wednesdays," Jackie comments. Sam looks like she could kill.

"Ahahaha," Kitty nervously laughs.

"How did you manage to steal a kid to trick-or-treat?" Hyde says, trying to move the conversation away from the Wednesday crap.

"We didn't steal him," Jackie answers, glaring at Hyde. "His mother sent him with us."

"Kelso stole the chance to be the Batman to his Robin," Fez wines.

"I'm way more Batman than you, buddy. And you've had your Hulk costume for a month."

"You just did it to impress Leah the second goddess."

Felix looks uncomfortable. "Would you shut up!" Jackie orders.

"It's okay. So my dad didn't show up to be Batman and my mom has to work." The kid shrugs. "I know I'm a mistake."

Hyde wants a hole to open up and swallow him for bringing up the kid. Red glares at the boys like he could kill and Kitty looks stressed.

"That's not true," Jackie assures.

"What do you know?"

"Everything since I'm a genius. But for starters I know you have family and friends who love you. I also know if Micheal and Fez hadn't fought to be Batman and convinced everyone to stay at work your mom, Peter, or Henry would have put on that costume and figured out who would take over the kitchen. They might have even called your grandma," she says, making big eyes and with a tone as if she was speaking of the wicked witch of the west. "But giving me the night off so I could watch after you and these two was easier. Your mom loves you so much she would have put on that Batman suit and made it look way cooler than either of these morons. I could make it look cooler than these morons!"

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do and I'm pretty and like I said a genius so you better listen."

Felix smiles slightly, "Okay."

The conversation continues while Kitty fusses over the kid. But Hyde pays no attention. He can't stop staring at her. If she looked beautifully innocent in that dress when he took her to prom, now with the tiara, the wand, and the words to the boy she takes his breath away… she's gorgeous, smug and conceited as ever, but caring... his chick.

"Hyde!" a choir of voices yells.

"What!"

"Cookies! Kitty has been asking if you want them!" Sam angrily explains.

"Yeah, sure."

"No one makes apple cider and ghost cookies like Mrs. Forman," Kelso says

"Is that what brought you dum-" He stops at Kitty's look. "- you children to my house? Are there no cookies or cider in Racine?"

"Not like Mrs. Kitty's. And we were hungry and she always has dinner," Fez adds.

"And Michael set a garbage can in the Marina on fire so we had to leave town before the cops realized Batman was with us and Fez and I needed costumes," Jackie adds.

"It was an accident!"

"I wish it was just the food," Red laments.

* * *

Two days later in the basement, Kelso announces that he's looking for a job in Chicago. Seeing Felix missing his dad for Halloween and a long talk with Leah afterwards made him decide he needs to be a man, and be there for his daughter and grow up.

"Oh please," Fez says. "You're moving to keep that amazing goddess happy and doing you whenever you visit."

"She hasn't done Kelso the ratman," Hyde says in full burn mode. Everyone laughs except Fez who insist they did it.

"No, mmmhhh, Hyde is right. We haven't done anything," Kelso says, unconvincingly.

"You did too! I heard you in the apartment," Fez says.

"No you didn't!"

Jackie stares and raises an eyebrow then whispers, "Oh my God." She stands, clapping her hands and then jumping in excitement. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Stop your squealing. It's annoying," Hyde adds. Sam laughs along with everyone except Kelso.

"Oh shut your pie hole!" Jackie orders. "Don't you see? Michael. Is. In. Love!"

"What?" the group asks again.

Kelso tries to laugh it off, but looks nervous.

"Don't you see? After our first time he told all of you and half the school with no hesitation. He paraded Laurie in front of everyone just like all his whores in school. And let's not even begin with Brook and bragging about the concert bathroom and how he constantly reminded YOU of how he'd done your girlfriend and was then doing your sister," she adds, smirking at Hyde and earning his scowl. "But Leah… he's protecting her… because he LOVES her. It's so sweet!"

"Puhh! I… no… she doesn't put out… she's a good mom and works so hard and deals with her witch mom... and is smart but still listens... and when she's cooking... she's just … it's… Damn Jackie!" he blurts out and runs out of the basement.

"Michael Kelso, head over heels in love," Jackie says dreamily. "This is so exciting! I have to call Leah! Bye," she adds and heads out, leaving everyone in the basement looking at each other flabbergasted.

Hyde doesn't get it. _She should be jealous. She may have this new guy around, but Kelso is the one, if you believe in that kinda crap. He's the one she'll always go back to, isn't he? _

The next few days seem to fly. Kelso passes on a job at the playboy club and has Jackie going gaga over his newfound willingness to give up other women because he is in love with Leah. Instead, he takes a job as a mall cop and also signs up to model for one of the fashion stores there. Fez cries when Kelso leaves and everyone misses him.

Jackie continues to work as much as possible and spends a lot of time with Peter, Leah, Zilla and several other Abbot employees. When she visits the Forman house she keeps things as civil as possible and after the episode with Fatso she tries to avoid circles with Steven, just in case her body betrays her. That pretty much eliminates her circles in the basement, which annoys Hyde like nothing else. Every time they start she leaves.

"So you're going back to little Miss square to fit the mold of your new friends? You were always a sell-out."

"I just don't want to overdo it. I had a circle in Peter's apartment after work last night and I'm tired," she answers with such a saccharine smile she hopes it makes him vomit and then leaves the basement. It's a total lie since she hasn't been in a circle in a couple of days and that happened in the bar's backroom with Zilla, Karla and Tina, two of the waitresses. But Steven doesn't need to know that.

He fumes and his high feels tainted and the sex he has with Sam after feels like an angry pounding that does nothing but release his frustration and only mildly.

* * *

Veteran's day.

Jackie brings Peter to Red's barbecue, dressed in full uniform since he was in one of the parades. Red keeps her and Peter talking about cars and the bar then about the service some more. At that she leaves them and Kitty gets her busy bringing out pies and serving beer in fancy glasses with flags. She happily shows she can pour with the perfect amount of foam by now, even if it's cheap beer from a can and not some of the fancier stuff from the bar.

Through the entire exchange Hyde is Zen. Except when he meets Peter face to face.

"And this is Steven," Jackie says as if it's the most normal thing to introduce her ex.

"Stripper Steven?" Peter questions, in what is an obvious on purpose blunder.

"It's Hyde."

"Right." The smile the blond in the uniform gives him pisses the hell out of him.

Then he sees Kitty hanging on his every word and Red even calling him son once. It was an accident. Something like, "I'm glad for men like you training, son. But, I hope you never see a real war in your life." _Still, what the hell!_

And Hyde feels judged by the asshole. It's almost like with two words and a few looks, this jerk who doesn't know him, is repeatedly calling him a dumbass. And Hyde feels like with the easy camaraderie he keeps with her as they walk towards the bar and their shared laughter while mixing a special drink for Kitty he's saying 'your loss my gain' and 'you idiot' all at once. Jackie gets teased by Donna about never bringing her new friends to the basement and her snobbishness and rolls her eyes.

Hyde needs to leave, so he gets Sam, Donna, Randy and Fez to go down to the basement after the food is done. They finish a circle and are eating chips and drinking more beer when Jackie finally descends with Peter to hang out. They sit on the couch in what normally would be Eric and Donna's spots. A few burns are sent their way, but nothing extreme. As the gang continues to drink, they laugh at Gilligan who again fails to get off the island. Overall the group manages a nice conversation until they begin teasing Jackie and Peter about dating.

"Jackie and Peter sitting in a tree-" Fez sings.

"It's not like that!" Jackie interrupts.

"We're just good friends," Peter says calmly.

"Friends that play cute little games that manage to make the midget be a bit nice," Donna teases.

"Not always, so shut your pie hole."

"Or what? You'll lock yourself in a room and then run like a scared tantrumy baby?" Sam says. Jackie is suddenly seething but tries to remain Zen.

"Come on Jackie. You hate being alone," Donna says and turns to Peter. "No way she can be just friends with a guy like you," she adds with a giggle.

"I'm not a slut! And Peter is a good guy that has been a wonderful friend when I needed one!" She turns to him. "I'm not using you. Not for a rebound or anything like that."

"I know," he answers.

Hyde snorts as if this whole thing is a bad joke. He almost says something but bites his tongue because if he's speaks he might just tell the asshole to get the fuck as far away from her as possible because that's his chick.

"You must be giving him something as payback for your job," Sam adds.

Now Peter looks pissed. "She's not the kind of woman that gets naked to have drunk men do her and then pay the consequences."

"Asshole! You should pay a five for your insults like in your game with Jackie," Donna admonishes.

"Payment is only required when the insult is not deserved!" Jackie replies as she stands and walks to the door. Peter stands and grabs his uniform jacket from the back of the couch ready to follow her.

"Stop being immature and running away," Donna says. "Sam is right about you."

Jackie turns back, eyes fiery with rage. "I was trying to stop myself from telling you what you deserve, but forget it! Miss supposed feminist who pretends she's all about her brains but can't even manage pursuing her college dreams without a twitchy boy to take her there!" Donna stays still, in shock, and tears fall down her face. "You're not the lumberjack I first met! You're a bleached imitation that wouldn't know how to be there for another decent person much less a girlfriend! Useless and heartlessness-"

Hyde stands and interrupts her, furious. "Stop your bitching! You barely know this guy! Donna's been your best friend for years!"

Jackie shakes her head in denial and lets out a dark laugh. "A friend is supposed to help you become a better person and be on your side unconditionally when others hurt you or when you're down not- it doesn't matter anymore," She looks at Donna. "I don't know how I can be friends with you either," Jackie says tiredly and then exits the basement.

"Tiny!" Peter calls and he follows Jackie.

Everyone is still. Sam turns to Donna and puts a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Don't touch me!" she shrieks, as she jumps from the couch and stumbles up the stairs.

* * *

Kitty is ready to check on her again, a part of her dying with worry. She's been cocooned in his sheets for so long. The tears have run dry. At times she sleeps, but otherwise she lays staring into space. When she saw her desperately running through the living room and up to Eric's room she knew push must have come to shove and their babies had broken something important, especially since they'd just heard Peter calling for Jackie who was running like a bat out of hell. Kitty followed Donna and sent Red after Jackie. She sat on Eric's bed and held their red turned blond as she cried and cried and incoherently mumbled about Eric and Jackie and losing them and being a moron… and how everything hurts and she's terrible and deserves the hurt.

It made Kitty cry to see her this way, but she also knew sooner or later something had to give with the girls. She had talked to Jackie about the distance she'd put betweeen herself and Donna and Steven. Steven she understood because of the stripper and his behavior, but Donna? Then Jackie told her about the party at Donna's house and ending up at Abbot's and meeting Peter. She also explained that she's going through therapy to understand herself and why the people she cares about keep leaving her. It broke her heart to hear the little girl put a brave face as she spoke.

"_I just can't do it anymore. Dr. Falco and even Peter and Leah have helped me see that I wanted company so badly, I never made sure the company wanted me. Michael cheated constantly, but I kept forgiving him because I was so scared to be by myself. When he first brought me here, I knew Donna didn't really like me and Steven pretty much hated me, but I still went to both of them whenever Michael hurt me because they were so cool and everyone here liked them and I thought if I could get the cool ones to be there for me then I was really part of the group. Even Eric, he may not be cool, but he has a kind heart that I leaned on when I thought I was in real trouble. Fez is the only one who has always treated me like I was great and not just a big mouthed pain to put up with. He pretty much worships me, but then again he always wants to cop-a-feel," she says with a small smile. Then she gets serious again. "I can't do it anymore Mrs. Forman. I can't keep taking scraps and settling for a best friend who thinks I'm just a shallow cheerleader and that my dreams and habits are stupid and always takes the side of my cheating boyfriends who are more important to her than I can ever be. I can't keep trying to make it work with boyfriends who trade me for the nearest skank whenever things get hard or if I make mistakes or demand too much and then to top it off treat me like I never mattered, like my pain means nothing. If I don't stop, I'll end up like my mother. You get it?"_

Kitty may have understood where Jackie was coming from, but it didn't make her hate the situation any less. She knew Donna may not be the best of girlfriends and Steven and Michael had broken her heart, but they were good kids just… well dumbasses! And Steven did love her but he has his own issues and now… Well Red explained that Jackie was quiet as a tomb and sat in Peter's car staring at her feet. It was Peter who told him what happened in the basement and how the little brunette unleashed on her best friend. Red had let the boy drive Jackie home and had him promise to call if the little one didn't speak soon because that was just strange. Kitty could see how the message hit Donna hard. She hasn't moved from Eric's bed as if it's a sanctuary. Bob has come and checked on her and cried like a baby himself, which made Red kick him out with a clear message. "Stop being such a pansy and get a hold of yourself! For your girl! Dammit!"

And Steven, Fez, Randy and Sam hadn't escaped unscathed. She remembers Red's voice carrying from the basement to the living room clear as day and the fact that even after the arrival that followed he was angry says something.

"You listen and listen well! I don't know what is going on through your dumbass heads, but this is my home and I'll be damned if there is any more crying or running from either of the girls!" Small pause. "Don't you dare open that mouth Steven! I don't care if it was Jackie or Donna who said things or Fez who teased or the stripper who implied Jackie was somehow paying for a job with herself! If I hear any of you utter a word about Jackie's morals or new relationships my foot will go so far up your ass, your mouth won't be able to move again! And if any of you dares to go upstairs again and tell Donna to ignore Jackie and get over it only to make her lose it, you'll wish I had never come back from Korea because I'll pretend I'm back there and that you're a troop of commies with guns to my face! A foot up the ass will be the least of your problems then! From now on, all of you will treat my girls with respect and not pit them against each other or else!"

Then Red joined her in the kitchen and she kissed his cheek and nodded. Her strong man had come through and set some semblance of order. Then the sliding door opened.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Oh hell!"

Kitty sighs at the memory. The fact that Laurie of all people actually got a lecture from Red about this house not being a walk-in hotel speaks of his mood. Not a peep has come up from the basement and she's not sure if that is a good or a bad thing. Having the stripper trapped downstairs and not reaching out to Donna again is perfect but Steven and Fez might actually get through to her. She takes a breath and goes in. Then is surprised to see her daughter there, holding Donna's hand. She walks in and actually smiles at Laurie before directing her attention to the neighbor girl.

"Donna dear, drink a bit," Kitty requests showing her a glass of water. She gets no answer.

Laurie walks down to the basement and meets the stripper who is doing her nails on the couch. They talk for a while. _No wonder the little cheerleader is bitching her friends out. This one is dumber and sluttier than me._

Hyde comes out of his room.

"Mooching orphan, you still squading here?"

"Dim slut, did the wife of whatever nasty man you were with kick you out?"

"Ah ah ah, no calling me by your wife's names, Mr. stripper," she replies as she's going upstairs, giving him no time for a comeback.

If anyone ever asks, she will say that she has and will never care about the morons in the basement. No sirree, it's not caring, it's the unresponsive neighbor girl and the pathetic angry boy taking space in her parents' house and daddy's angry look and even mom's desperate eyes that moves her to do it. She sneaks in her parents' room and gets what she needs then picks up the phone and dials.

"I need to speak to Eric Forman. It's his sister and this is an emergency." After a while. "Yes it's me twerp. Daddy is fine but your girlfriend's kinda broken. What? Oh man you really are a dumbass."

* * *

Hope you liked and send me a review if you did or even if you didn't. Love suggestions and comments.

Best

LRAE


	5. Chiquitita

Thanks so much for the amazing reviews and the encouragement to continue. So stoked!

So this was one of the first chapters I visualized for this story. That's probably the reason it flowed out of my head in a day and is going up without many changes from the first draft. I had so much fun on this one. It is partially inspired by Jackie's love for ABBA and me watching Guardians of the Galaxy recently and thinking about what a Jackie Burkhart mixed tape of the best music would be like. That said I don't own any Guardians, T70S, ABBA or any other piece of 70's music or memorabilia, buhh, how I wish I did.

Anyway, without further ado.

**Ch 5: Chiquitita**

Hyde sits in the kitchen, quietly eating the dinner Mrs. Forman left for him. He's so tired. Tired from purposely working late the past three days to avoid Red's scowls and Kitty's sadness. Tired of Sam being all over him and saying everything was fine until Jackie went crazy and that it will be fine again soon. Tired of avoiding sex and sleeping in the basement couch, of Randy's sad face at work, and Fez being MIA since veteran's day and… fuck if he's tired of not knowing a damn thing about Jackie! The last he saw her she was running away from the basement with that blond asshole in tow!

At least he can be at peace for now, alone in the kitchen and soon in the basement. The Formans went to Milwaukee to get Eric. Sam is in a convention for a week. Fez and Randy haven't stepped foot in the house since Veteran's day. For some crazy reason, whorey Laurie is in charge of the house and Donna, but luckily he has been able to avoid her. It figures his luck runs out. The only Forman at home walks in with a tray of uneaten food. The sight makes Hyde's insides twist. There's anger at Jackie for doing this. But he also feels the most horrible guilt because deep down he knows that this wasn't all her, that she was pushed to the edge until she exploded and her best friend just happened to be the one that took the hit. He wonders how she's dealing with what she dished, but knows that even if he wanted to help his is probably the last face she wants to see. And the fact everything inside him is begging him to go and check on her sucks!

He notices that Laurie staring at him. "What! What the hell is your problem?" She starts laughing.

"It's just funny…" Laughter. "You and the twitch made a hot mess… " Laughter. "And your face… so pathetic..." Laughter. "And even mommy trusts me more than your dumbass..." Laughter. "With _**your **_friend!"

She is even tearing up in her mirth! At him!

"You're such a bitch and-" As he's starting to put her in her place the sliding door opens and he doesn't know if he's happy for the distraction or even more pissed off!

"Kelso!" Laurie calls, still laughing like a hyena. "Ex-hubby!"

"Hey Laurie," Kelso says.

"What are you doing here?" Hyde asks. He turns to Fez. "And where have _**you **_been?"

"Way to welcome home a friend… damn Hyde!" Kelso says.

"I went to Chicago. I needed my handsome friend," Fez answers with sadness. He tears up. "You're a heartless bastard! My goddess won't answer the door for Fezzie or even for Mr. Red! Donna is like sleeping beauty but without the sleep! And her prince is gone and can't wake her! Ai!"

"Stop being such a chick! And Foreman is coming home. Should be here any minute."

"Eric is coming home?" Kelso says.

"Yeah, mommy and daddy went to get him at the airport," Laurie says.

"Thank you, Jesus," Fez says, looking up. "He'll wake up Donna and she can get back my goddess."

"I'm going to see big D," Kelso says, walking to the door to the living room.

"Wait!" Laurie says. She picks up the tray. "I'll bring you, but try to get her to eat. She might for you. She hasn't eaten properly in days," Kelso looks at her with worried eyes. "Hey, I did my part, put the twitchy geek on the phone and got her to eat some apple sauce and drink water. Mommy, daddy and Bob got nothing, the stripper made her freak and dumbass one and two are too chicken to defy daddy and go upstairs," she says, looking to Hyde and Fez.

Kelso nods. "Can I come?" Fez asks. "I'll be so good, Mr. Red won't kill me. Let Fez come. I won't even try to touch her boobs."

"Okay," Laurie says, rolls her eyes and walks out of the kitchen with the boys in tow.

Once everyone leaves, Hyde puts his head in his hands and sighs. This sucks! After a while, he raises and takes a breath. Might as well do the dishes. Whorey Laurie may act all high and mighty, but she's barely done anything besides bitch and stay upstairs. _Upstairs with Donna who needs her friends… her friends. Fuck this! If I can't go to Jackie I can do __**this**__._ He heads to Eric's room.

* * *

Eric Forman is aware that he is the type to avoid confrontation and always try to bring peace and keep things nice and congenial. He knows that the reason his friends and relatives call him twitchy is because when he does something wrong, something that can disrupt the peace or hurt another person, he can't help the physical expression of his discomfort. Eric Forman actually tries to avoid making mistakes, which he always ends up making anyway but he also always tries to fix them. It's just… it's never been this big. He's never felt like his bitchy sister of all people, may be a better human being and have a right to call him every name in the book. He didn't sleep on the ride from the village to Johannesburg or the entire time he spent in airports or the flights Amsterdam and then Atlanta. His thoughts were like a tornado that got his head to pound like crazy and every time they told him Donna was on the phone and he didn't hear a word he felt like his world was ending. When he did manage to sleep between Atlanta and Milwaukee he woke up from a horrible dream in which Jackie was yelling that they were the shittiest of friends and Donna disappeared into thin air, asking why he broke her heart in a letter and left her to deal with the Hyde and Jackie mess.

On the way home, his parents tell him even more than what they had on the phone and what he understood from the tapes his mom had sent. They also explain that Jackie has been alone in that big house since around the time of her graduation and didn't tell anyone except that Peter guy, her new bestie, and also the one that told mom and dad and asked them to check that she gets home safely. That made him feel even shittier. _If I can't make Donna get better and Jackie talk and trust us again, Hyde is so dead! _

He gets home and runs to his room, right pass Bob who is sitting in the living room looking gloomy. Once there, he stops and catches his breath at the scene. Kelso is kneeling on the floor facing Donna and asking her to say something, anything, call him an idiot or frog him. Fez is sitting on the desk chair all teary, holding onto Laurie's waist who has her mouth twisted in annoyance yet keeps a hand on his head. Hyde is sitting on the floor, his back to the wall, looking worn and as contrite as Hyde is probably capable of looking. Eric chooses to ignore them and gets Kelso to move so he can see her. Her skin is pale, her hair limp and her blue eyes look empty.

"Donna, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Her eyes begin to water and she sits up and hugs him. She starts crying full force and clings onto him so tightly it's almost painful. "I'm here… I'm here. It's gonna be okay. Shush. Everything is gonna be okay." He can't help the few tears that slip from his own eyes. He barely registers his parents getting everyone to leave him and Donna alone, he's so caught up in her. He should have never left, much less broken up with her. Red has always been right. He **is **a dumbass.

He manages to get her to calm down and eat the full meal his mom brings, but she won't speak. After a while she falls asleep. He's scared… so scared that she still won't talk and her eyes barely show signs of life. He wakes his mom and asks her to stay with Donna then heads to the basement. It's almost three in the morning by then, but he needs a ride and any intel on the devil he can get. He finds Kelso, Laurie and Fez sleeping on the couch and chairs. He wakes them up.

"I need one of you to take me to Jackie's house or the bar she works at. I haven't slept properly in two days and Donna needs her. I'll drag her here if I must."

"Yes!" Fez exclaims, waking up Laurie.

"What the hell-" Hyde mumbles as he walks out of his room.

"We're getting my goddess back!"

"Bar is closed by now. She should be home," Kelso says sleepily as he stands and stretches.

"Well what are you waiting for!" Eric yells. Eric, Kelso and Fez hurry out. Laurie follows quickly.

* * *

Steven Hyde hates to feel. Feelings are for chicks. Feelings lead to pain and disappointment and losing the few things in life he's learned he has full ownership of… his strength, his Zen and his rep. Edna and Bud may have taken the ease and innocence of his childhood and half his heart and dignity when he tried to be good for them and when he had to survive on ketchup and crackers, but they were never able to make him lose face in front of anyone else. He's never showed the hurt, the disappointment or the longing for what he doesn't have and he won't start today. Not when he sees her from the sliding door, with all his friends, whorey Laurie and the soldier asshole getting out of the Vista Cruiser and what he assumes is that jerk's jeep. Not when the sight of her in a simple pink shirt, jeans, high boots and a big bag on her shoulder, with no makeup on, gives him a relief he didn't even know he needed. Not when she hugs soldier boy goodbye, making him want to beat the crap out the blond jerk. And definitely not when she walks past him, like a woman possessed, on a mission to make the world bend her way, making him feel thrilled to see what happens next. He remains Zen. But that doesn't mean he isn't curious, so he follows all the way up to Eric's room.

"Get up, lumberjack!" Jackie screams the moment she gets there.

"Jackie!" Eric yells.

"What! You told me to fix it! I'm fixing!"

"What the hell is going on in my house now!" Red interrupts, in his pajamas.

"Pumkin'?" Bob says.

"We convinced Jackie to come fix Donna. Get with the program," Kelso answers, earning him a glare from Red.

Kitty interrupts. "Red. Jackie dear, it's good to see you, but… maybe a gentle tone."

"Oh please!"

"Laurie!"

"What! You've kept us walking on eggshells for days and she's still oooo oooo," she says, opening her mouth and imitating something like a ghost or a Zombie. "I say let the cheerleader do whatever she wants. Can't get worse and you were gonna take her to the hospital soon anyway."

"Ai! Her prince didn't wake her," Fez wines. "Did you even kiss her, you skinny son of a bitch?"

"What prince? All I see is a bunch of morons," Laurie states.

"That's my girl," Red adds.

Jackie approaches Donna. "I said get up, you red giant!"

"How's she gonna know you're talking to her?" Kelso says. "She's a blond, duh!"

She glares at Kelso then grabs a glass from the table and throws the water at Donna's face. "Get up, lumberjack!" she shrieks so loudly right at Donna's face that everyone stares.

"Jackie?"

"She talked!" Kelso screams. Him and Fez start jumping in excitement and grab Laurie into a dance of victory. Hyde can't help the small smirk that graces his face.

"Wow," Eric says, a huge smile breaking out. His mom hugs his dad who has started smirking ever so slightly.

"My baby girl," Bob says in tears.

"Get those humongous feet of yours moving and go wash your face and use some mouthwash. You look even worse than usual and I refuse to have a conversation when I imagine you haven't brushed your teeth in days. Really Donna that's bad, even for you."

Donna stares at her. Somewhere in her haze she hears, "Burn!" And then everything gets more and more clear. "I said go wash up! Or I will kick your ass like I did Laurie's!" Donna runs to the bathroom.

"Everybody out!" Jackie orders and for once they all listen, except Red who stares at her questioningly. She looks at him and makes doe eyes, "Please."

"Fine. But you better fix that girl! And no more running and not answering your door or talking to me!"

"Yes, sir."

"Good to have you back."

Donna returns after Red leaves. Jackie closes the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, I was-"

"I didn't mean-"

They both laugh slightly. "Let's start by annoying the boys?" Jackie says and pulls out a few tapes from her bag. They all have 'Jackie Mix # ' with 1 to 10 written on them.

"Okay," Donna says. Then she smiles and tears up all at once as she hears the beginning guitar chords of the song. Annoy the boys is right. It's perfect.

_Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong_

_You're enchained by your own sorrow_

_In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow_

_How I hate to see you like this_

_There is no way you can deny it_

_I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

Donna cries as she speaks. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch, an idiot and a traitor. I was so bad. I just… after the wedding that wasn't I never stopped to really deal with things and then when Eric left and Hyde was gone too and you were so upset and then angry when he got back and I didn't want to be around that because it hurt… and then Eric broke up with me on that letter-"

"What?"

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_

_I'm a shoulder you can cry on_

_Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on_

_You were always sure of yourself_

_Now I see you've broken a feather_

_I hope we can patch it up together_

_Chiquitita, you and I know_

_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving_

_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end_

_You will have no time for grieving_

_Chiquitita, you and I cry_

_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_

_Let me hear you sing once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

_Try once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

"I should have never gone to her."

"No you shouldn't have."

"Please forgive me. Please, please."

_So the walls came tumbling down_

_And your love's a blown out candle_

_All is gone and it seems too hard to handle_

_Chiquitita, tell me the truth_

_There is no way you can deny it_

_I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

"That was a low blow. I know you can go to college on your own."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do, and I know everything."

_Chiquitita, you and I know_

_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving_

_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end_

_You will have no time for grieving_

"I only teased you and Peter because I wanted you to get together. Because if you could move on so fast from Hyde then maybe… maybe it was okay that I… I..."

"That you what?" Jackie asks softly.

"I slept with Randy. The day I read Eric's letter… I was just so mad and lost… and everyone had seen those awful pictures and I knew he liked me... so I just kissed him and went with it. Then I went to him and we did again and again every time I felt upset or guilty or lonely sometimes when I was high or just… I'm such a whore!"

She cries and Jackie hugs her. "You're not and I… I slept with Peter."

"What?"

_Chiquitita, you and I cry_

_But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you_

_Let me hear you sing once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

_Try once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

_Try once more like you did before_

_Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

"I hated that she implied I got the job by sleeping with him because… maybe I did."

"No Jackie, you even said his uncle was the one that hired you and Leah says you do a good job."

"I know. But I would have never thought of even applying for a job as a bartender if Peter hadn't had me meet his uncle and recommended I get an interview _**after**_ we slept together."

_Piano music._

Later. In the kitchen.

"Mr. Forman, it's almost six in the morning. Can we please go to sleep now?" Kelso aks.

"My ears are ready to bleed," Hyde complains.

"If I have to listen to this crap, so do you," Red answers and calmly reads the newspaper. He looks at Hyde. "I know you can take a day off whenever you want and guess what? Today you're calling the one with the hair and telling him you have the day off." He smirks.

"I have to work today because I'll be in Milwaukee for a meeting with WB tomorrow."

"You're at least taking the morning off."

"I don't know what the problem is," Fez says. His head is bobbing to Donna Summer's hot stuff.

"Why do Eric and Laurie get to go to the basement with ear plugs and we're stuck here?" Kelso wines.

Kitty looks murderous. "Did you just spend days coming back from Africa and helping fix the mess that became of our girls! Did you spend months away from your mother's cooking! From your proper bed! Oh my baby boy! He needs his sleep and a proper meal! So you all shut it!" She goes back to cooking, which has been her focus since she got out of Eric's room.

"Kettle head, don't ask about my little girl."

_Dance, boogie wonderland._

_Ha, ha, dance_

_Boogie wonderland_

"Kill me," Hyde whispers and puts his forehead against the table.

* * *

_She's got electric boots a mohair suit_

_You know I read it in a magazine_

_B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets_

"I got so mad because…I didn't want Peter to think I was using him... as a rebound or for a job or anything... because… because I had already lost my love and all of you to her. I couldn't lose my new friend as well." Jackie starts crying.

"Oh midget!" Donna hugs her.

_Ooh_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh, see that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

"Do you like him?" Donna asks.

"Of course I do, but not like that. We only did it the one time, but he's been… we've been like each other's lifelines. But I just couldn't go there. I don't think he could either."

"Because he's still wrapped up in his ex and brother drama and you still love Hyde even though he messed up, again! From another stupid misunderstanding, the dilhole!"

"Maybe I still love Steven, but I don't want to anymore. And he's not my Steven anyway, not the one that took me to prom and shaved his beard and called me his chick. Since Chicago, there's just Hyde."

"You're right. He doesn't deserve to know and get a chance to try to get forgiveness again…. Jackie, I don't want to love Eric either."

"But Eric actually loves you and he came back and didn't marry anyone."

"I know he didn't. Not even me."

"Good point. At least he didn't marry a stripper."

_But right from the start_

_I gave you my heart oh oh_

_I gave you my heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

"Look what I became without him. It's pathetic," Donna says.

"That's true. And if you ever trade me for trash or go catatonic again, I will so hit you in the eye!"

"Good."

_I, I just want to be your everything_

_Open up the heaven in your heart __and let me be_

_The things you are to me __and not some puppet on a string_

_Oh, if I stay here without you, darling, __I will die_

_I want you laying in the love I have to bring_

_I'd do anything __to be your everything_

"Why do they always leave me? Even my parents leave me."

"Jackie your parents are selfish idiots and Kelso and Hyde are first class morons! Come on! They have no brains and I should kick their asses!"

"I shouldn't have given either of them a second or third or whatever chance. They never loved me."

"Yes they did. Kelso was devastated when you started dating Hyde. And when that dilhole comes to and realizes just what he lost… man I want to be around to scream, dumbass! And you're just… so strong and forgiving and that's good because otherwise you wouldn't be able to forgive _**me**_. Except unlike those two assholes I won't let you down; if I do… hit me in the eye!"

_My woman takes me higher_

_My woman keeps me warm_

_What you doin' on your back, aah_

_What you doin' on your back, aah?_

_You should be dancing, yeah_

_Dancing, yeah_

"Yeah. I hate the red, but you really truly suck as a blond."

"You think you can fix it?"

"You know I can. I'm good at everything. But I'm tired so we should just ask Fez."

* * *

Eric walks into the kitchen, looking groggy.

"My baby boy is awake! Do you want pancakes or waffles or french toast? Oh and sausage or bacon?"

"Wow… both?"

Everyone is eating breakfast. Some are annoyed at the music and lack of sleep, some happy as can be and others just enjoying the unhappy faces of dumbasses. Suddenly, the music gets louder and something crashes down the stairs.

_Can you hear the drums Fernando_

_Do you still recall the frightful night we crossed the Rio Grande_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_How proud you were to fight for freedom in this land_

They run to the living room and find a bunch of broken legos and GI Joes separated from their heads.

"What the hell!" Eric says. He looks at the girls coming down the stairs.

"Donna?"

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

"You really hurt me," she says with puffy red eyes and a tear still falling down her face. She cleans her eyes. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," she adds, looking at the Formans. "Daddy, can you take me home?"

Eric looks devastated as he watches Bob walking Donna away. But his sadness doesn't last long because suddenly he feels the pain of a pinch in the arm. "Arhh!"

"That's for the wedding that wasn't and for leaving!" Jackie says.

"But-"

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

"Arhh!" he says from a pinch on the other arm.

"That's for your stupid break-up letter!"

"That hurts!"

_Yes, if I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

Then he really feels pain as a boot collides with his left shin. "And that's for me and how hard it was to be without her! Dilhole!"

"Jackie!" Mrs. Forman admonishes. Red is trying to hide his laughing from his wife.

"I'm sorry! But he's a twitchy moron!"

"But -"

"Did I say you could talk! I didn't think so! Here is what's going to happen. You are going to beg, get on your knees, sing her praises and tell her you are the dumbest of the dumb for ever taking her for granted and turning her into a shadow of herself! You will find a job in a flash and work your ass off so you can take her to the movies and the Vineyard and any place she wants to go every weekend. If and when she takes you back you will treat her like a freaking queen and not fuss about anything that may have happened with Randy like you did about Casey and you won't have any issue with any pictures that may surface. Or I promise you, I will kick your skinny ass so hard it may land all the way back in Africa!"

"Jackie-"

"Don't you dare Jackie me! Now what are you going to do?"

"Umm I-"

"Today!"

"Get a job so I can take her anywhere she wants."

"And?"

"Beg on my knees and say I'm the dumbest of the dumb and treat her like a queen and not fuss about Randy or pictures."

"Glad we have an understanding," she says calmly. Then she smiles. "Fezzie, we have red hair dye to pick up at your salon. And I was thinking after you work and we nap you could come to Donna's house and do our hair. Then take us to the bar so you two can watch me work my magic."

"Yes!"

"Oh that's definitely my favorite," Red adds.

* * *

This was my favorite chapter so far, so pretty please let me know what you think.

I'm planning to put one more chapter out in July and take a break in August since I have a huge licensing exam that month and need to focus. If I don't pass I have to study for a retake next year and that would suck. So, break after July, but definitely back full force in September especially because I have two chapters after the one planned in July already half written.

Best,

LRAE


	6. Bohemian Rhapsody

Thanks for the reviews and new favs and follows. Super cool.

I'm so excited to give you the last July update (if I write another one kick me because I should be studying).

Anyway, this is a big one. Bohemian Rhapsody was the start of the horrid season 8 on TV (which stung me since that's one of my favorite songs and bands) and I think of this one as the true start of my version. Now remember this is a J/H I love my Zennie story, but you will have to bear with the trials and tribulations I'll put them through and try not to hate me. It can't be as bad as what happened on TV, right?Anyway, onto the chapter. :-)

* * *

**Ch 6: Bohemian Rhapsody**

Forman basement.

"Okay, so what are we gonna do?" Fez asks.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Eric answers.

Hyde rolls his eyes they've been trying to decide what to do for what feels like half the morning, "Knock it off, I'm trying to watch this."

"They can't help themselves. They're so boring," Jackie says. Then she mocks. "What are we gonna do? I don't know. What do you wanna do? What are we gonna do?"

Hyde smirks and yells, "Let's do SOMETHING!"

Jackie smirks right back and giggles out, "Okay. What do we wanna do?"

Then they speak together, "Oh, blimey! There you go again. The same notes again!"

If looks could kill Sam's eyes would have led to Hyde and Jackie's death. Donna smiles and continues the silliness, "I've got it! This time, I've really got it!"

She looks at Eric who says, "Now you've got it. So, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't get it," says Fez.

"It's okay Fezzie, you're a foreigner," Jackie answers.

"I don't get it either," Sam adds.

Donna responds, "It's okay Sam, you're a nitwit."

"Burn!" Fez and Eric add.

"It's the vultures from The Jungle Book movie," Hyde says, annoyed.

After the torturous night of bad music, which he's determined to never speak of again, Donna made it very clear where her loyalties lie and made sure Hyde knew what was expected of him.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_He is tired from his trip to Milwaukee and WB's talk about making sure his legacy is in good hands and how he wants those to be the hands of his two children. He keeps trying to teach him about what it takes to manage more than one store, distribution centers and merchandising, and how to not let the music business steal your soul and make terrible mistakes. It's strange… he feels like WB knows that deep down he's all screwed-up and is taking it upon himself to try to fix him. He's trying to turn him into a respectable somebody and he's just… him; a basement burnout who can barely manage a store and a stripper wife and is lucky not to be in jail. He could never be the man his biological dad is suddenly trying to make out of him. _

_Hyde sits in his chair with a beer, enjoys the quiet and tries to forget all the things WB keeps telling him to think about and how his dad wants these meetings to happen weekly. Then Donna walks in the basement with Eric and Fez trailing behind her. He sees the comeback of the red hair and a part of him feels happy, some things are finally going back to normal._

"_What's up big red?" he casually asks._

_Donna glares at him. "I am not your stripper's friend!"_

"_That's cool."_

"_Don't freaking Zen me!"_

"_Whatever."_

"_You gigantic dilhole! You almost drove Jackie away and destroyed not just the gang, but ME in the process!"_

_He sighs but tries to keep his cool. "I didn't do anything to you, man. I even defended you."_

"_You hurt my best friend! You gave a stripper you just met what you were too chicken to promise Jackie could happen with her someday! Someday!"_

"_That is not your business!"_

"_Yes, it is!" Donna says._

_Hyde is ready to answer when Eric speaks. "You kinda made it all of our business when you kept a stripper in my parent's house and got my mom to pray every Sunday for the sins she condones here." _

"_And turned our red-hot woman into half sleeping beauty," Fez adds._

"_You want me to leave? Fine!"_

"_We didn't say that!" Eric argues. _

"_Then what the fuck do you want!"_

"_My goddess back and to just be… the gang again!" Fez answers._

"_I have nothing to do with Jackie not being around as much."_

"_Yes, you do!" Donna argues. "You and your stripper parade around here like you own the place and Jackie doesn't belong. It needs to stop!"_

"_Whatever man, guess I'm out."_

"_Oh no, you're not," Eric says, stepping in front of the door to Hyde's room. "If you leave with that… woman… mom will have a conniption and that'll be Red's excuse to kill us all. You're staying."_

_Hyde looks like he's ready to pound him, but Donna gets in the way. He looks murderous._

"_Hyde, you don't hit girls and now you don't have a midget to come after me." They're quiet for a second. "Don't even think about sending your stripper, I'll kick her whorey ass so bad no man will pay to see what's left of your so-called wife getting naked."_

"_Whatever, what the hell do you want from me?"_

"_No more finding ways to call or imply that Jackie's a slut."_

"_Mr. Red already took care of that," Fez says. "He'll put feet in asses if anyone says that or pits you and my goddess against each other."_

"_That's a lot of feet," Eric says cringing._

"_Maybe Mr. Red is an octopus?"_

"_Really? Now?" Donna says and turns back to Hyde. He nods but of course that's not enough. "No more burning her about not having a boyfriend or you and Kelso preferring other women." He is so ready to argue. "Hyde please! Haven't you done enough?"_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

"_You told Jackie you weren't ready to marry her but have a wife you got while drunk living in the house of the closest thing she has to a family. You've practically said you regret the past two years and that a stripper stranger is better for you than her. You and Kelso even high fived about how much you messed her up! And God forgive me, I stayed quiet and betrayed my best friend. But I won't anymore! Dammit Hyde! Have the decency to stop burning her with your drunken marriage so we can all try to stay friends?" _

"_She nailed -"_

"_No, she didn't! And deep in your black heart you know it!"_

"_Okay Hyde, what Donna is saying is that you can stay a cranky orphan boy," Fez says calmly. Then yells, "But be decent to my goddess!_

"_But-"_

"_I said decent to my goddess!"_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x- End Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

And that was that. For the past few days Hyde has been civil, or if you ask him a freaking saint, when it comes to Jackie Burkhart. One night he even went with the gang to the bar she works at, watched her and soldier boy team serve a bunch of people like a well-oiled machine, and only barely burned her. Not his fault that calling out a square like soldier boy, who could never keep up with a woman like Jackie, was easier than saying burn. Too bad it seemed to really piss Jackie and Donna off which meant that when Sam returned from her convention, she faced Jackie's and big red's team burns and Eric's attitude. Who knew his skinny friend had it in him to be a subtle asshole? But it makes sense since Eric has been kissing Donna's ass. And if making Donna happy and keeping Jackie away from his shins means giving Sam crap, Eric is all for it. Even Fez, unless Sam is taking her clothes off, the candy-loving foreigner wants nothing to do with her. And when she's half naked, he murmurs to himself, "betrayal, betrayal" and runs out of the basement.

So, it's been up to Hyde to appease Sam's whining about not understanding and how she misses having a girlfriend. That's getting old real fast and he's so annoyed that they barely have sex anymore. She's not supposed to talk and whine and want, she's supposed to bring beer and distract.

"Wait… that's the movie with the boy, the bear and the panther?" Fez says.

"Yes!"

"Our little foreign boy is learning," Eric says with a smile.

"I know that silly movie," Fez giggles. "I mean a snake gets on the boy and he doesn't grab it by the mouth, pull the fangs out and bring it home for dinner? Silly."

Hyde stares at him. Eric twitches and Donna shakes her head. Sam has a blank look.

"Ewww!" Jackie responds.

"What?" Fez asks.

"I'm gonna go with Satan on this one," Eric adds.

"Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Forman announces from the top of the stairs. Everyone gets up to the kitchen.

They eat and joke around. Red is in the muffler shop so it's just Kitty having lunch with her kids and she's beaming. Her baby boy is back! Even Laurie is here and her attitude is not quite as terrible, even if she's still mooching of her father for all he's worth. Still, for the first time in a long time they're eating in peace. None of her girls seems like she's holding back tears or wants to run away or is ready to tear someone else at this table to pieces. And the boys are not scowling or acting horrible or throwing accusations. Oh the joy of peace among her children. Okay, so maybe the stripper looks put out, but Kitty doesn't care about that. Suddenly the phone rings. "I got it."

"Hello. Yes. Hi, Leah! How are you and when are you bringing that wonderful boy of yours to see us?" Pause. "Oh, my! Peter? Mr. Abbot?" Jackie stops her conversation and stands. "Thank goodness. I mean I'm sorry-" Pause. "Yes, she's here. Of course, dear." She calls to Jackie who's already next to her.

"What's going on?" Eric asks, looking at his concerned mother.

"Peter's brother overdosed and is in the hospital."

"Oh my god!" Donna says.

They all become quiet and just listen to Jackie's voice. "- couldn't believe the nerve. That bitch." Pause. "What? How's Peter?" Pause. "And Old man Abbot? Thank God. Yes of course, but I'm supposed to work in two hours." Pause. "No, but I've driven with a map in Milwaukee so I can find it. Sure, I can stop and get it on the way. It'll be fine, just hang in there. I don't know, but it will. You should call Michael. Leah, just call Michael," she orders in her bossiest voice. "Good. Of course, she would. Wasn't she just asking? Just trust me. I'll put her on the phone when we're done. No need. I'm leaving right now so I'll see you soon. Okay, here's Mrs. Forman."

Jackie asks a worried Kitty to take the phone back because Leah needs someone to watch Felix. "I have to go."

* * *

It's Jackie's first appearance in the basement since the issue with Peter's brother. Hyde would never admit it, but he has been irritated at the lack of her presence for three days straight. It's dumb since he knows nothing happened to her, just work and… her being there for soldier boy. Dammit!

"Oh, come on!" Donna exclaims, looking at the TV. "She's obviously lying!"

"But who could resist Catwoman? Miau," Fez argues.

"She does have the best outfit," Jackie adds.

"Of course you'd say that," Donna answers with an eye roll.

"I agree with Donna. A man should focus not just on the good looks of a woman. It's the brains and heart that matter, Batman," Eric says, looking hopeful. She broke up with Randy, but said she needed time before anything more than friendship.

"Would you stop kissing her ass. It's nauseating." Hyde states. "She won't take you back and you risk making it worse with your dumb mouth." Jackie giggles at that.

"I think it's nice to have someone care," Samantha says. "Good for you, Donna," she adds, looking hopefully at the red head. Jackie glares.

Then they hear steps coming from the stairs along with Kitty's voice. "Jackie you have a visitor."

Within seconds Peter is by the couch, looking straight at Jackie with tired but livid eyes. Even without yelling his anger comes through. "We need to talk."

She bites her lip. "I know. I- Can we go outside?" She looks at him with obvious guilt, but also with what Hyde knows it's her 'I'm determined to get my way' face. He nods and they exit using the side door.

"Dinner?" asks Mrs. Forman. They all file upstairs to obviously spy through the sliding door with the excuse of food.

They notice Jackie and Peter arguing inside his Jeep. Hyde only has a view of Jackie's back, but he can see Peter who looks like he's fuming as he talks. Hyde's blood boils as he sees her shoulders start to shake. _What the hell did he say to her?_ Then… the asshole sighs, says something and moves to hug her and Hyde feels his stomach churn. He can see when her shaking stops as his hands rub her back slowly. They separate and her hands move to her face to obviously clean her own tears. They keep talking and then he nods at her and turns his eyes away, looking straight to the garage. She does the same as him and now Hyde can see her profile. Peter says something and she smiles. Dammit how he wishes he knew how to read lips as he sees her say something back that makes him laugh slightly.

They talk for a while longer and suddenly… it's a fucking nightmare… he turns and kisses her briefly. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ Hyde should focus on eating his food, but he can't fucking stop looking. Soldier boy says a few more words. Then she gets out of the car and stands outside, waving as he drives away.

"Looks like baby cheerleader traded up," says Laurie, looking at him with a condescending smile.

"Ahahaha," Kitty laughs nervously, "Dessert anyone?"

Donna looks shocked and as soon as Jackie walks in she says, "Midget, what the hell!"

"What?" Jackie answers, trying to look nonchalant.

Hyde sneers, "I think she's wondering why you're making out with the square when just a couple of weeks ago you screamed that you weren't screwing him." _Fucking hypocrite._

"I wasn't screwing him! And things change," Jackie answers.

"Fucking quickly, but then again it's you," Hyde adds.

Jackie is ready to fire back, but Donna interrupts. "My room, now," she orders and drags Jackie out of the Forman house.

* * *

To say that Stephen Hyde is pissed off would be a gross understatement. The last time he was this furious, he was driving away from a shitty motel in Chicago. But this time no weepy little brunette can be seen from the rearview mirror. This time he sits alone with a clueless wife in his room and no one else who fucking cares about his feelings as they toast to the future upstairs. _Happy fucking Thanksgiving!_

The day had started normally with enough breakfast to hold them until the early dinner Mrs. Forman had planned and Red talking about football. Except, Mrs. Forman was practically jumping in excitement about the extra cooking she needed to do since she had gotten Peter and Henry Abbot to attend and Kelso would be back too and bring Betsy, Leah and Felix. Hyde didn't share her enthusiasm. Jackie had practically disappeared after making out with soldier boy in the driveway. His brain knew that it had been a brief tongueless kiss, but for some reason he kept picturing a make-out session with her on that blond asshole's lap and… Dammit! It feels like it's been weeks since he has seen her for more than a brief run-in on her way to Donna's house or when his friends drag him to Abbot's and all those times, she's with Peter. _She has probably been screwing him this whole time. Fuck her_.

So, the day goes by normally until Jackie, Peter and Henry Abbot arrive at the front door. The old man hands Red two bottles of wine with a handshake. Peter has a pink bag hanging off his shoulder and gives Kitty a bouquet of yellow and orange flowers that has her beaming. And Jackie is holding... a baby! Kitty gushes over the wine and flowers, but her eyes shine at the sight of the baby girl with shiny blond hair in the purple dress. "Who's this?"

"This is Maddy, Peter's niece" Jackie answers. "Isn't she perfect?"

Kitty practically seizes the baby out of Jackie's arms. "She's gorgeous. And Betsy and little Felix are coming with Michael and Leah later. We'll have a house with little children again," she says, smiling.

Red looks irritated. "Kitty, how about I help you check on the bird and avoid any crazy ideas."

"Oh please," she says, handing the baby back to Jackie. "You know Eric doesn't even have a girlfriend anymore and Laurie… at this rate I'm never having grandchildren!"

"Should be thankful. This one is driving me crazy with the wails above my bar whenever sweetheart or the boy manage to leave his apartment and actually do their jobs," Henry comments.

Jackie speaks to the baby, as if it was the most natural thing. "Don't listen to cranky old man. He just whines because at two-months old you already have everyone in that place wrapped around your little finger."

"Sweetheart, stop putting your crazy ideas in my grandbaby's head," Mr. Abbott orders.

"Too late, pretty sure Maddy now follows most of what she says," Peter answers.

"Here," Jackie says, passing him the baby and taking the pink bag from him. "Mrs. Forman, do you have a deep pot? I should warm her bottle."

"_You_ are gonna warm a baby's bottle?" Hyde says with a raised eyebrow.

"A lot can happen in a few days," Jackie says smugly.

"Like you'll probably burn the kitchen and ruin Thanksgiving," Hyde answers.

"More like learning to live with no sleep and not destroy my kitchen utensils trying to change a baby without touching the poopy diaper," Peter says with a smile.

"I did it, didn't I!"

"The devil changed a diaper?" Eric says incredulously.

"Somehow tiny can now warm bottles and wipe baby butt in between shifts _**and **_my place isn't covered in poop or burned to the ground. Next thing you know she'll crack an egg and the world will flip on its head," Peter jokes.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine," she says with a glare.

"Sunshine. That's cool. I can dig it," he says with a smile.

"Whatever, I'm good at everything," she answers and walks into the kitchen with Kitty.

"What did I miss?" Fez asks as he walks past Jackie and into the living room.

You would think that was the worst of it. But when Jackie returned, she gave the bottle to soldier boy and sat on the shoulder of the couch next to him as he fed his niece, cooing over the little girl. It made Hyde want to puke, especially when Sam pointed out how cute they looked together. Then Donna showed up, held the little girl, and it was as if every woman in the room was in a baby trance.

Then came the winning blow, actual dinner. Mrs. Forman made room for Jackie, Peter and Henry in the big table with them and sent Laurie, him and Sam to sit with Donna, Fez and Eric. _Whatever. I don't care!_ Then Kelso and Leah got there just in time for dessert with Felix and Betsy, making the whole thing look as if they were all one big happy family.

"How are you related to them?" Sam asked the little boy.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hyde's wife."

"You're pretty."

She smiles. "So how are you related to Peter."

"My grandma is Uncle Henry's cousin and his sister was uncle Peter and Russ' mom. And Uncle Russ is stuck with grandmaii."

"Russ is the baby's dad?"

"Yeah, but he can't be near Maddy. It's weird, but… dads can be weird. And I'll take care of her with uncle Peter and Auntie Jackie," the kid says proud of himself.

"Could I have your attention?" Peter asks, standing and holding the baby in his arms. Jackie's eyes get big. "Sorry to interrupt pie, but… Mr. Forman, Mr. Pinciotti, you two are the closest thing to Jackie's father so… it's kind of up to you… would you allow me to marry her?"

_What the fuck!_

In no time Bob is crying and Kitty is covering her mouth after letting out a small, "Oh my God." And Red is… well Red. "Are you pregnant?" he growls.

"No!" Jackie says.

"No sir, she's not," Peter adds.

"Then… what the… what is going on? Marriage is not a joke!"

"He's asking for permission, from us, me," Bob says in tears. He turns to Eric. "That's the right way."

"Would you hold it together!" Red asks.

"Boy, what the hell are you doing?" Henry Abbot asks.

Hyde is in a haze and can't hear anything anymore. His ears are actually ringing, his hands are sweating and curled into fists, and his head is spinning. _She can't… she can't marry him. It's… she wanted to marry me! She was supposed to marry me!_ He feels like a monster inside him is ready to roar as he stands. His chair falls to the ground from the force of his move and the sound of the wood hitting the ground makes Maddy and Betsy cry and his head clear. He can finally hear what's being said and that's what stops him in his tracks.

"Mr. Forman… please," Jackie says.

"Is this really what you want?" Red asks. She nods.

"Fine! You can marry him."

"Uncle?" Peter asks.

"Okay boy, marry sweetheart. But I think you two are bat shit crazy."

"Noted."

"Congratulations!" Fez screams.

And it was done. If Hyde had wanted to puke before, now he was truly feeling sick. He ran to the basement with Sam on his hills. She tried to start an argument about his behavior, but he ignored her, sat and drank his beer until she went to his room in an angry fit. So, he just sits there wondering just when everything went to shit. Jackie is marrying soldier boy. Soldier boy who she just met two months ago. Soldier boy who gave her a job. Soldier boy who smiles and feeds babies and… fucking hell might just actually… deserve her.

The next day Jackie announces her wedding date. Sunday, December 2, 1979. She quickly gets Donna and Fez wrapped up in a frenzy of invitations, dresses, cake and all sorts of crazy shit.

* * *

Were you expecting that one? I know I'm awful, but again I promise this is a J/H endgame because I adore them. Just bear with me for a while (2-4) chapters. Hope you still enjoyed this part. And please review even if you hated it. I may change pieces if it was truly hated.

Best,

LRAE


	7. How do you sleep at night

Okay so you guys can kick me because I'm posting another chapter in July even though I should be studying. But a lot of this came from the show itself so it didn't take long to write. The chapter I had prewritten for August is so getting moved to be 10 or 11 since so much must happen before that.

Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews and new favs and follows. Super pumped. Now to the new chapter named after a Lennon 70s song.

**Ch 7: How do you sleep at night**

Jackie Burkhart lays on the new mattress in Peter's apartment feeling like it's more hers than his. She can hear the squeaks coming from the couch. She stands, looks in the crib and smiles. Maddy's deep in sleep. She walks to the living room and sits on his small chair.

"Can't sleep either?" he asks. He sits up and pads the spot next to him on the couch. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. You?" He shrugs. "You can tell me."

"Russ called and apologized. Not just for almost killing himself and having his daughter taken by child services, but for all these years... the drugs, the stealing and pawning, almost driving the bar to bankruptcy… stealing my girlfriend… everything. I think losing his kid hit home and he means it."

"And?"

"I said I was sorry too for sleeping with Monica before she left. He said he gets why it happened and he's okay with us applying for full custody of Maddy after the wedding, but asked if he could see her. Maybe the supervised visits the social worker suggested?" She looks at him expectantly. "I told him I had to talk to you."

"Really?"

"You're the reason we have her in the first place. I'm not proud that I didn't even think about her existence while we were in Milwaukee or how I reacted after, but now... I wanna do the right thing for her and that includes you. You love her." The look in her face is... "What's wrong?"

"I just… thank you… no one ever stops to consider what I want. It's… nice."

"I thought Donna has been listening to you."

"She has. I know I have my best friend back, but when I explained… she accepts you and Maddy. She's trying really hard, but I don't know if it's just to keep our renewed friendship from falling apart again or if it's part of her own therapy. I don't think she can truly support me because deep down she hopes things could go back, with her and Eric and me and Steven. She's on my side but I think she wishes she could change things. Does that make sense?"

He nods. "Did you tell her everything?"

She shakes her head in denial. "It was hard enough with you. I don't wanna get into it again and… if she knew she might do a whole lot more to Steven than yell or kick his shins."

"That's how you know she cares about you."

"She does and it feels good."

"Is that why you couldn't sleep? Worried people don't really care?"

"No. I just… I don't know. I guess I'm waiting for everyone to tear at me about this being revenge on Steven."

He laughs. "The only thing you did since the engagement is tell people the date and ask Donna and Fez to help you put a few things together. If you wanted revenge you would make a huge fuss about our ring shopping or hell thank him for getting so wasted he got tied to a stripper leaving you free to find someone better. He would crumble." She smacks him slightly in the shoulder. "What?" He laughs. "Come on, his face when I asked Mr. Forman and Mr. Pinciotti for your hand like it's the 1800s and holding a baby beauty. I made that look so good; only way to top it would've been if I was in full uniform. And when he stood up like he was going to battle but then cowered and ran to the basement like a kicked puppy... You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that at least a little?"

"Maybe a little, but it's not really funny," she says, trying to let out a smirk but with eyes filled with melancholy.

"Holy shit! You feel bad."

"Be quiet! You'll wake up Maddy."

"I'm not the noise maker here and we both know Maddy can sleep through a riot so don't change the subject. You still have feelings for him?"

"You slept with Monica what? A bit over two weeks ago. You really wanna talk about lingering feelings?"

"There's nothing lingering anymore. I'm glad she's gone and if she comes back and Russ doesn't man up, _**I'll**_ kick her ass to the curve. She's not getting anywhere near Maddy, me, you or anyone in my family."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," he says with certainty. "Jackie, she cheated on me in the worst possible way after years together. Then just when I feel I'm getting my shit together and I'm back to being me, she walks in here and uses me. I was with her thinking… I don't know what the hell I was thinking and of course she left me behind with nothing but a note. What else should I expect? But I never thought she would ditch Russ and their daughter right after. My big brother may not be the greatest of people but he got really fucked up in 'Nam and has never gone back to how he was before. He didn't deserve what Monica and I did behind his back or her telling him about it in another cowardly note and leaving him with a kid when most of his family and friends have turned their backs on him. And Maddy, that's where forgiveness ends. I don't care if Russ got her hooked on whatever she's on now or if she truly loves me and needed me but couldn't face how hard us trying to be together again would be, she disappeared and left her little girl in the hands of a man that gets war flashbacks, freaks and tries to solve it by getting high. I know her and somewhere in her addled brain she has to have known that baby wasn't really safe with my brother, no matter how hard he was trying. She's not stupid, but she left anyway. She didn't even bother to tell her mother or Leah who would have checked on Maddy. As usual she put herself first without looking back but this time she let down a helpless baby. It's the last straw. I'm done."

"You deserve better."

"So do you."

"Steven wouldn't do anything like that. He may be a lot of things, but he would never in a million years abandon a kid much less a kid that's his."

"I guess. Look, I get what you say about him. I get your 'he's had such a hard life and he's been so much better lately'. But all I've seen of your Steven is him defending Donna after her and Samantha attacked us and then giving me crap. Come on, a stripper that gets him to marry her while he's so drunk he doesn't even remember has the audacity to imply you are whoring yourself out to me and he just allows it like it means nothing. You may not be a bag of rainbows and sunshine but you don't deserve that shit. And he dares to call me out on high school kind of crap when he knows nothing about me. Meanwhile he is the kind of man that runs, drinks and marries a slut because working it out with the woman he loves is hard. Give me a break, Monica was hard you're an open book about what you want. I'm glad he's jealous and eating a little crow."

"He's not jealous. He'd have to care to feel that way. He kept his stripper wife and didn't want to work it out because he doesn't love me."

"The way he looked at me when we met at the Forman's, how he is when he comes here and how he reacted to the engagement, I call that jealousy. And now that I've met him, I'm pretty sure he kept the stripper wife and didn't work it out with you because he would have to really put himself out there and he is a coward."

"No. He's just naturally an asshole with people he thinks are square. It has nothing to do with me and you and jealousy. He's happy with the stripper."

"You're wrong. When you were holding Maddy and cooing at her he couldn't stop looking at you like you were the stars and the moon all wrapped into one. He loves you, probably a lot, but is too much of a screwed up chicken to fight for what he wants. Why do you think I flirted like crazy and told them you help take care of Maddy and basically live here? He deserved to see what he's lost by being a coward."

"**You** are supposed to be helping me be nice not pulling crap like that when my ex reminds you of yours. I've created a monster."

"Nah, maybe a small level demon but nothing real bad," he says with a smile. She laughs. "And that's what you were supposed to for me, right? Teach me to give people some of the crap they deserve without it getting to me."

"What can I say? I'm good at everything."

* * *

Red's muffler shop. It's early; no customers are due for appointments yet and he's not really expecting anyone to walk in. Nice and peaceful and then the phone rings.

"Forman and son's, how may I help you?"

"Red, it's me."

"W.B. Is today the day?"

"Yes. I got the husband from the airport yesterday and put him in a motel. He wants his stripper back just hadn't had the time and means to find her. And he's agreed to keep our 'sponsorship' under wraps."

"How did you get him to do that? And what is the excuse for how he found out _**his wife **_is in _**my house**_?"

"He's going to say he tracked her down because she's been using his credit card. Which is not far off since that's how my PI found the real husband. He doesn't want to go back to Vegas so I'm financing the start of a new life for them in his Ohio hometown as long as he takes her and our involvement is kept quiet. I even promised a Camero in a year as a bonus if he keeps that woman far from my son for at least that long."

"So all it takes is money."

"Never underestimate the power of money, my friend."

"No wonder you like the loud one."

"Yeah." W.B. says sadly. "Is she really getting married?"

"Gave us the date yesterday and was by then wearing a nice ring. Said she would have invitations printed by tomorrow and the wedding is next Sunday."

"You sure she's not pregnant?"

"Her and the Mercer boy say she's not. She's been the least dumb of the dumbasses so I'm choosing to believe them."

"Then maybe Steven-"

"Steven should leave that little girl alone. Her future husband is due on base in Virginia early next year and has at least six months of duty. That's probably the reason for the wedding rush. He's a good man."

"And a damn good musician." W.B. sighs. "My son lost one of the good ones."

"That he did. And I thought the Mercer boy gave up that band business to be an Army man."

"He did, but I heard him play and the business man in me can't let talent like that go to waste. I talked to one of my friends about buying some of Peter's songs if he is willing to sell the rights to his old band or other artists. I'm meeting him soon to make him some offers. Anyway, back to our business. I'll drive Larry out to rent a car soon and give him directions to your shop. You're in charge from there."

"Warn him that I have a gun and know how to use it. He better go straight into the basement and nowhere else in my house. My Kitty will not be exposed to some man from Vegas who is our age and acts like a pimp coming for his cheating half his age wife only when it's convenient and means money."

"I understand."

"No you don't. These dumbasses have worried my wife and made her cry with their disappearing acts, stripper marriages, naked pictures, and breakdowns. I've put up with all of it for her, but it ends today. We have had enough depravity and madness in the past few months to last a lifetime. So that man better toe the line. It's bad enough that the girls may be in the basement and see the mess Steven has made."

* * *

Forman basement. Jackie brought Maddy with her to get her out of the noisy bar for a while. Her and Donna have her on the couch on a blanket between them. Eric sits on the armrest next to Donna while Hyde and Fez are in their respective chairs and Laurie sits on the deep freeze. They are watching Three's Company when the door that leads to the backyard opens.

"I'm looking for Samantha."

"Who are you?" Hyde asks.

"I'm her husband."

_What the fuck? _"Sam!"

"Larry?" she says surprised after walking out of Hyde's room.

"Samantha."

"Uh, this guy just said he was your husband which is a little off-putting because I'm your husband." _Now tell me I didn't destroy my life for nothing._

"I can explain this. You're both my husband."

_Dumbass!_ _Don't get mad but burn the hell out of him. _Donna hides the fury for her friend and this mess and smirks. "Wow, Hyde, I bet when you married a stripper, this was not the kind of threesome you expected."

He sits there with his mouth partly open in shock, looking like he has no idea what to do, but recovers quickly and puts on a Zen yet a bit irritated face. "So when you and I got married, you were already married to another guy?"

"Sort of."

_Dammit! I did not lose Jackie to a goodie soldier for sort of a marriage! _"Sort of?" He stands and now looks pissed._"_There's no sort of a marriage! When you say I do, you mean I do wanna marry you, not I do already have another husband!"

_He meant it_. _I've told myself that at least it was a drunken mistake, but… He didn't know with me. I wasn't good enough to know for sure but he really meant it with her! _She feels her chest tightening and her eyes prickling and wanting to tear. She picks up Maddy from the couch and holds her, focusing on the feeling of the sweet baby against her chest. _Bastard! Stay zen. Zen and with my sweet girl. _

"Hey, everybody, Hyde's part of a boy harem," Laurie teases and everyone starts laughing.

_Well thank you Laurie! Even you are not as horrific as this dumb whore! I need to leave before I kill somebody. Peter and Leah will help, even Zilla and the old man will. _Jackie stands holding Maddy with one arm and using the other to pick up her things and get them in the baby bag.

"Look, Hyde. Larry was a regular at the club and one day he asked me to marry him. He said he'd rent me an apartment and buy me a Camaro, what was I supposed to say?"

"How about: no you creepy-eighty-year old loser!"

"Hey, nobody talks to Larry Lenan like that."

"Shut up Larry!" Sam orders.

"Sorry."

"Then I met you and I fell in love. I figured we'd just leave town and I'd never see him again."

_In love! I loved him for years, you life ruining bigamist! Zen. Finish packing up Maddy. Zen. Zen. Zen._

"Luckily for me, you kept using my credit card. Which expires in a month. I got you a new one in the car."

"So if she was married to him, before she married you, then you guys aren't even legally married," Eric says.

"Which means this is freaking hilarious!" Laurie adds.

Jackie puts the bag on her shoulder and looks up, noticing Steven isn't showing just humiliation as their friends put two and two together, but is staring at her without his aviators and with those eyes… the ones he had when he said sorry for the nurse. Those 'I need your forgiveness like I need air' eyes._ The ones that almost got me the one time he said he loved me. _She puts on her best I don't care face but before she says anything Laurie strikes.

"Congratulations Hyde, you gave up a life like that." She points to Jackie with a baby. "For someone that makes me look almost like a Girl Scout." He looks like he's been slapped but still stares at her. Jackie shakes her head at him, walks past Sam's other husband and leaves. It's her disappointed tired eyes that make him look to the ground in shame.

"Nice going, dumbass!" Donna states and goes after her friend.

"Hyde," Sam says tentatively.

"Get out. Get your shit and go with your husband."

"You're my husband."

He puts his aviators back on. "No, I'm the guy you married because you were bored! Next time, try tennis, you lunatic!"

"Hyde, for what it's worth, I don't love Larry. I love you."

"You ruined me! But you love me more than you love your grandfather! I'm going out and when I come back you better be gone! You hear me! Get the fuck out!"

-x-x-x-

Hope you liked this one! Sam is finally gone! And this is how I wished Hyde would have reacted to her lie. He was so mad at Jackie for maybe lying to him but just forgives a woman who visibly made a fool out of him with marriage and thought about still keeping her around. Man I hated season 8 and the episode with this crap so much then the writers topped it off with the Fez/Jackie thing. Man they messed up one of my favorite shows ever. Hopefully you like this alternative path for things.


	8. What do I do

Okay it was really hard to write this half transition half really important events and revelations chapter. I wrote three different starts for this thing with the ending always almost the exact same. But I'm finally happy with it and I'm naming the chapter using some of the lyrics of the song that inspired the version I liked best. To Sir Elton John's Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word. I totally recommend listening to that as you read.

Also, thanks so much for the reviews, favs and follows - more on this at the end so please read the footnote. Anyway to the chapter. Hope you enjoy reading and much as I loved to write. ;-)

**Ch 8: What do I do**

Hyde sits in the passenger seat of the El Camino and looks out the window feeling for the first time in years like he needs to let everything out. If it wasn't for Forman's presence in the driver seat and his defensive instincts still being in high gear from sitting in a jail cell overnight, he would be losing it. It was all for nothing! The anger and feeling betrayed... the constant drinking and getting high in Vegas and ever since and... Sam. Fucking Sam! Why the hell did he have to meet that hussy? Dammit! How he wants to blame this entire mess on that lying bitch. He wants so badly to say it's all because she conned him. But he can't because… _I did this. Me and my mistrust and my anger. Not Samantha, not Kelso, and not Jackie… not my doll… she wasn't the problem, it was ME! FUUCCKKK!_

"Hyde?" He stays quiet. "Hyde, I'm stopping for gas and to go to the bathroom at the next exit. You need anything?" _Can you turn back time and give me my chick back? _He keeps looking out the window and hears Forman sigh. After a while the car takes the exit and stops. "Are you gonna be okay?" No answer. "Can you please just stay here? Just tell me you'll stay."

He manages a nod and is finally left alone again. He takes a few deep breaths and looks at his bruised knuckles. He can feel the split lip and the hangover from hell that seems to have lingered for days. He's still for a moment and then... "Mother fucker!" he screams and punches the dashboard. He holds his head with his hands and can't keep it in any longer. For the first time in years he cries because right now he's everything he's never wanted to be. He's the pathetic friend Kelso had to get out of jail. The ass Forman and Red had to bail a second time after he went crazy in a police station parking lot. The jerk that keeps worrying Kitty to death. The undeserving son who has W.B. calling lawyers and driving from Milwaukee to meet Red and Forman when they bring him home. But worse of all, he's the stupid son of a bitch that hurt his chick in the way he knew would cut deepest. _I chose to only see the spoiled princess and not my doll who loved me. I got so pissed at being pushed to think of the future that I didn't see _**her**_! I didn't wait for an explanation about Kelso even though I fucked up the last time I assumed shit. And... how could I give the dream she had for us to a stripper? A fucking stripper who was everything Jackie isn't and was already married! And I rubbed it in her face... cruelly. I'm… I'm Edna! Years avoiding attachments or exposing myself, focused only on keeping my pride so no one could hurt me like Edna that I turned into her myself. What have I done?_

He's crying like he hasn't since he was a kid and Edna whacked him for wanting a party for his eighth birthday. His entire body shakes and he has to open the door of the car to throw up, partly from the emotional breakdown and partly from the excess alcohol he still has in his system. Once he's done he tries to inhale and stop the choked sobs that make it hard to breathe. He goes slowly, breathe in and out, in and out.

Eric gets to the car with some chips and sodas and sees Hyde sitting still with tears flowing down his cheeks and a lost look. He's never seen his friend like this and… he's scared.

"Hyde -"

"Just put gas and drive," he says with a scratchy voice. Eric nods, leaves the chips and soda he got in the seat and goes to grab the pump. He does as Hyde asked and soon enough they are on the road again. He watches as Hyde gets himself together and puts his broken aviators on. Funny, even though his eyes are hidden Eric thinks that everything about his friend is completely transparent.

"You wanna talk about it?" Hyde stays quiet. "You're gonna have to explain at least some of it to my mom and dad and W.B. You can practice on me. Hyde?"

"I got nothing to say."

"You know what! Screw it! You have everyone tied up in knots about you! You ran out of the basement after kicking out the damn stripper and disappeared for days! Me, my mom and dad, W.B., your sister, our friends, everyone has been freaking out!" Hyde stays quiet. "You have to talk about it with someone! I suggest you start with me because my dad is so pissed he didn't even threaten you with a foot in the ass back there and everyone else… I don't even know what they think about this. Honestly, I'm just scared of what Red may be planning for you in his wicked head. Hyde, come on! Look, I understand you being mad about Sam tricking you."

"You understand? You think you understand? Have you lost the love of your life over a lie! Lost everything because of your own pride and fear and plain stupidity!" He's furious and now Eric thinks he's scary and starts getting all twitchy. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You don't fucking get it!"

Eric takes a breath. "You're right. I don't really get it. But this is all about Jackie, isn't it?" Hyde is quiet. "I know Jackie is getting married and your stripper marriage was a joke, but did you have to drive to Chicago and go completely nuts?"

"Whatever."

"Screw whatever! You got so wasted you lost it and trashed a room in that motel. I know it's the motel where you found Jackie and Kelso about to do it, but how does renting a room to drink and smoke and then destroying it help anything? How does going to jail for disturbing the peace, vandalism, public endangerment and trying to beat up the motel manager help you? You threw a TV down a balcony! And we send Kelso to pay bail since he's the closest and the second you're out you try to beat him in front of a bunch of cops and get you both arrested! What the hell is the matter with you!" Nothing. "You know what! Get over yourself! Donna nailed Randy, not once, not twice, but a whole fucking lot and you don't see me losing my shit completely! A part of me died when she explained, but I'm finding a way to make peace with it because my heart still wants her. I've hurt her, she's hurt me, but in the end the heart wants what it wants Hyde. And you… man, Kelso and Jackie didn't even do it. They might have been on their way, but-"

"They weren't!"

"What?"

"After we got thrown in jail… Kelso was in the cell across from mine and he told me what really happened in Chicago."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x- _

"_Why did you do this? Why would you come here and do all this?" Kelso asks. Silence. _

_"Really man? You get yourself arrested twice in two days and drag me down with you the second time and you won't even explain. You know I'm trying to make something of myself. I'm trying to get back in the force either here or in Wisconsin so I can make enough money in one job to have more time for family. I need that so I have enough money and time for Betsy and to visit Leah and I can't do it with a record. I can't be here, Hyde."_

"_Whatever man, you've been screwing that chick for what? A month," Hyde lets out a cynical laugh. "You'll be fucking someone else soon enough and probably forget her name." _

"_No I won't! Hyde, I found a hot as hell woman who makes me want to be the best me I can be. She doesn't care that I'm an idiot that loves puppies and toys and gets glued to shit. She laughs about it and fixes my injuries and makes the best burgers and cookies. Man her food is amazing, might be better than Mrs. Forman's. Uh yeah, don't tell her that. Anyway, my little girl loves spending time with her and she doesn't make feel stupid when I don't know things and loves that I come up with games for her son, even if she stops us when the roof or rockets are involved. And the kid, man, I'm like his hero and Leah loves it. She's the kind of woman that should have never looked at me and I'm the type of guy that should have only wanted her body and moved on as soon as we did it. She tried so hard not to be into me because she has to put Felix first and honestly I just wanted to touch them big hot jugs. But now... she's crazy about me, I can feel it. No one has ever wanted just me like this, with no changes and demands. And I love her. I really love her. I mean doing it with her is like… damn man… so hot. So, I want to be better… for her and Betsy and Felix. Do you know how incredible that is?"_

"_Yes I do! I had that! I had that and you ruined it! You fucking moron!"_

"_What are you talking about? Wasn't it was like a hundred-year old man that took your wife?"_

"_No her, you dolt! Jackie! I'm talking about Jackie!"_

"_Jackie?"_

"_Yes, Jackie! She was the one. She was it and you had to screw it up for me. Why couldn't you keep it in your pants? I know she shouldn't have had you in her room to begin with but why did you have to take advantage of the situation and her being vulnerable? Why couldn't you just be our friend?"_

"_I am you friend, man." For the first time in his life he sees Kelso sigh and get serious. "You can't keep blaming me for all your crap with Jackie. I know I got in the way when you first started but losing her hurt. She was my first everything and I would have been mad at anyone that she dated after me, but to have it be one of my best friends, man that felt really bad. So yeah, I tried to break you two up but Jackie wanted you. We talked and I released her. Hyde, I didn't make you screw that nurse after you saw her comforting me when I needed a friend. I didn't make you run off to Vegas and marry a stripper because you saw me joking in a towel since my clothes got burned."_

"_What!"_

"_Look, man, I promised Jackie I wouldn't say anything because you had chosen the stripper and after all the cheating and crap I did to her I kind of owe her just about anything she asks. But maybe knowing can make you stop acting this crazy. Nothing happened in that hotel room and nothing would have happened even if you hadn't shown up."_

"_You were naked!"_

"_Weren't you listening? I burned my clothes." Hyde looks at him like he's insane. "That day Jackie called Brook's place to see if she could hang out with us and Betsy because she was alone in town. Betsy had a fever so Brook had to keep her at her mom's, but I said I would come hang out. We watched some TV and I managed to make her smile with some jokes, but she still looked so sad. So I took her to this carnival in the outskirts of the city that I had read about in a flier. I had planned to take Betsy, but first Brook wouldn't let me and then Betsy was sick so figured I might as well take Jackie. Anyway, we had fun until we saw the flamethrower."_

"_What did you do?" Hyde asks, with fear suddenly gripping his entire body. _

"_Duh, she was a hot blonde and was holding fire! I love fire! So I tried to join her act to get into her pants. What else was I supposed to do?" Kelso says as if Hyde is stupid. Then he stops as if he realizes what he did was not a good idea. "But then my shirt caught on fire and I got doused with a fire extinguisher and banned from ever going to their shows again." _

_Hyde looks at him stupidly. "What?"_

"_Oh, come on! You know I can do these things. I just don't anymore because of Leah. So yeah, my clothes were half burned and I was completely covered in the chemicals from the fire extinguisher. We went back to Jackie's hotel room since I didn't want Brook's mom to see me half naked and all dirty because she like really hates me. And you know how Jackie is. She was screaming 'ewww!' all over the place and yelling about how I was crazy and smelled like a burned dog. She made me go in the shower and told me she was going to throw my ewww clothes in the dumpster outside and call Brook to bring me new ones. Once I got out she said we had to wait since Brook wasn't coming until Betsy fell asleep. I only had a towel on and started teasing her about doing it. I didn't really mean it and she knew that it was a joke. Just a joke! She went along and jokingly said 'as if I would do it in some motel where half the world can see from the parking lot. Ewww!' She said ewww a lot that day. Then she sent me to get ice so we could drink some sodas she had that had gone warm since she didn't want to go out in her pajamas and she knows I don't care. Some hot woman could have picked me up outside her room, you know. Anyway, I came back trying to keep the joke going with her own words. But you were there and you know the rest."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- End Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x- _

"So Jackie was never going to sleep Kelso," Eric says with his mouth hanging half open and unsure of what to say or do next. "Damn."

"Damn is right. I used to think no way I would ever do anything to her worse than Kelso, but now… I've gone and completely blown it."

"Yeah, like put on the stupid helmet kind of blown it."

"Put it on! I should have you glue it on me! What do I do now?"

"I… I don't know."

"Forman, don't ever ever say those words to me."

"Got it. I… let's just get home. Maybe think about what you'll say to my mom… she'll be the easiest to get on your side."

Hyde takes his sunglasses off. "Forman I… it's hard for me… sorry it's just something I hate to say because sorry means shit after someone hurts you. But I am, man. I'm really really sorry about this and bringing a stripper to your home and… everything."

"I know, man. I won't say it's okay, but… you're my brother." They're quiet for a while. "What are you gonna do about Jackie?"

"I have to tell her that Kelso told me. You were always right, you know. I was happy, not just less pissed off, but actually happy. She did that and I… I left her like everyone else does except I know what being abandoned feels like. I know and God help me I did it anyways. And then I married a stripper when that was her dream. I didn't mean it, I swear to you Forman, I didn't mean it. I don't even remember a wedding. But I kept that lying whore as revenge. I kept hurting and hurting my chick for something she didn't even do. Shit. How do I even begin to apologize? What could I say to make up for what I've done? What do I do to get her back?"

Eric looks baffled. "You want her back?"

"I love her… she's… she's everything."

"She's getting married in two days."

"I know but I have to try. I need her and I owe her to try, to really really try."

* * *

First, I'm so thankful for the response to the previous chapter. After publishing that one, this story got more reads than it ever has and that was so cool. Also, the reviews were wonderful and so appreciated. Man, you guys like drama and some "hit the road Sam and don't you come back no more!" To **nannygirl and guests**: your comments about Peter made me sooo happy! I started the story trying to make sure the Peter/Jackie relationship was something special that they both needed and I'm happy readers can appreciate what they have.

Anyway, that is what happened in Chicago. Honestly, I kept waiting for something like this to be revealed in the show. I seriously always thought: _Jackie would never sleep with Kelso again, not after knowing what being cheated on felt like, so Kelso must have like burned his clothes or spilled glue on himself or something dumb like that. _But then the show kept going and they pulled out the Fez idea and it all went to hell. So here you have what I always imagined was the deal in Chicago. Hope you liked. Please let me know what you think about this one and wish me luck on my crazy licensing exam that is within a month. Arhhh! I have so much to study and I'm freaking out and can't even sleep, which is why I end up burning time writing when my brain is too fried to study anymore. Arhhh!


	9. Love of my life

Wow! I can't believe the response to the previous chapter. So incredibly touched! Thank you! Thank you!

**To the reviewers/PM's that created the awesome Jackie/Peter vs. Jackie/Hyde debate in my head**: I set out to make this a Zennie because I adore them together and I honestly think Hyde could never replace Jackie in his life even if the show totally destroyed that for him. That said, I've also come to adore the Jackie/Peter dynamic so I see where many of you are coming from. I honestly have now imagined several endings (J/H, J/P, J/P then J/H and vice versa), but I had one in my head before I started writing and I'm gonna write that one, but I've decided to write an alternate end as well. So, first there will be a J/H end and then a J/P end.

I think/hope you will enjoy the surprises along the way and how Jackie, Hyde, the gang and the new characters all grow and get their shots at happiness. Just please keep reading and giving me feedback in your reviews and through PM's. I honestly have gotten great ideas from reading your thoughts. :-)

Anyhow, I've envisioned this chapter since the beginning regardless of what ending was chosen and I'm so excited to finally have it done. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think, even if it makes you mad as hell or sad or anything else - just don't drop any f-bombs on me even if I made you mad. There is a purpose to this and everything will turn out for the best eventually. The story is also longer than the 10 chapters I planned since I'm already in chapter 9 and not close to the end in my head. I have at least 3 more chapters and an Epilogue for you. :-)

**Ch 9 Love of my Life**

The half of Abbott's bar that holds the stage has been transformed into a reception area with flowers in different tones of pink and white adorning doorways and walls and tables with candles in the middle covered in pale pink and white cloths. Everything is ready.

In Peter's apartment above the bar.

"I know I'm the biggest idiot on Earth and not listening caused us so much pain. I've been a proud moron and... I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you... just give me time, it's been hard."

* * *

Two days earlier. Forman kitchen.

Kitty has dinner ready and is now baking like she needs enough muffins and pies to feed an army. WB sits at the dining room table looking exhausted.

"There they are," he says, standing right after he sees the Camino. He's outside just as Hyde and Eric are getting out of the car. He walks to his son and puts his hands on his shoulders. The boy looks terrible. "I should kill you."

"I know."

"I won't."

Red's car pulls into the driveway and he moves towards the group.

"My baby!" Kitty exclaims and extracates Hyde from WB to hug him tight. "I've been so worried." Then she lets him go. "How could you do this to me? I may not have given birth to you, but I am your mother!"

Hyde nods. "You are. I'm sorry." She takes hold of him into another embrace.

"Let's get inside. We have a lot to talk about," Red adds.

"Look, I know you want to tear me a new one and I deserve it. But I have to go," Hyde says, separating from the Forman matriarch.

"What!" Kitty says.

"And just where do you have to go to!" WB asks, losing the cool he had shown at first.

"I have to see Jackie."

"Oh no you don't!" Red says and pulls out something from his pocket. Next thing he knows Hyde feels a handcuff on one wrist and sees the other on Red's wrist. "Walk inside because at least for the rest of today your dumbass is mine."

Eric gulps and whispers, "Oh God, he's really gone dark side and Hyde's his target."

"Shut your smartmouth or you are next. Inside, now."

Even Hyde feels a shiver of fear run down his spine. _Dammit!_ They all follow Red's orders to a T and get inside and ready to have dinner. Laurie joins them with a quick, "Criminal, you're back and looking even worse than usual."

After everyone is sitting and eating, Kitty looks at her poor Steven trying to eat with his left hand. "Red, really -"

"No, I've had enough. If he's so keen to be someone's prisoner he will first be mine, then he can go for the State or at this rate Federal prison."

"Oh please, he'd have to plan things properly to get to that level. He's just a petty loser." He has a comeback at the tip of his tongue but he's already handcuffed to Red, the last thing he needs is to make him want to kill him more.

"Laurie!" Kitty admonishes.

"Mr. Forman, I -"

"You what? You weren't drunk off your ass and doing drugs! You didn't think you could have killed someone if that TV fell on a person when you threw it! You-"

"Red," WB says. "Steven, I get that you were reacting to some terrible news and I'm part to blame for what happened. But that doesn't excuse your behaviour. Not only did you land in jail for actions that were not just dangerous but plain stupid, but you beat up the friend that got you out in front of the police and over something he didn't even do with a girl you left for a stripper." Hyde looks at him surprised. "I know things, Steven. And if you had taken the time to talk to Jackie months ago you would have known too."

"She told you?" WB nods. "When!" he asks angrily and tries to stand but gets pulled down by the hand that's handcuffed to Red's. "Dammit!"

"Sit down and listen to you father!" Red orders. "The man has done more for you than you can imagine! And how do you repay him? You worry and embarrass him! And cost him his hard earned money!"

_Well hell if that doesn't make Hyde shut up._ Eric thinks. Then they listen as WB tells them about going to Jackie's house after he met Sam at the store and how she explained the ultimatums and Chicago and made him promise not to tell. Then how he investigated Sam, found Larry and paid him off to take his wife. He apologizes for not telling Hyde about Larry but explains he wasn't sure Hyde would listen and drop Sam if an adult told him to.

"I know how tempting it is to rebel against good old reason but I didn't anticipate you'd react this strongly to him and losing Samantha."

"Forget Sam and her eighty year old! Why didn't you tell me about Jackie and Chicago?" Hyde demands.

"She forgave the nurse and the biker girl. And asked me... if it was my daughter would I want her to explain and fight for someone with a wife or to just walk away some dignity?" If Hyde had felt like crap on his way home, this was just digging into his soul. _My doll. _"So, I kept her secret… honestly you're lucky her dad is in jail."

"You're also lucky my wife loves you so you only get a handcuffed wrist and not your own hand shoved so far up your ass you could bite your damn fingers," Red adds with a glare.

"It's not just his feet anymore. God help us, you got him to diversify," Eric whines. Hyde frowns, Red glares and the others look at him like he's weird.

"After explaining and agreeing to take payment for her work on the books at the store, Jackie had me listen to Peter's tape. I got his band some auditions and used his contact information to also have him checked out."

"So he has secrets?" Hyde asks.

WB shakes his head. "Between Army records and being part of a popular Racine business and a local band his story came quickly. There's nothing to worry about."

"You sure?"

"Yes, dumbass!"

Kitty looks at Red with questioning eyes. "You knew about his?"

"You were worried about the girl. I just figured what's the harm in WB checking into him. He already had a PI."

"Oh Red, you do care," Kitty says sweetly.

"So, he's perfect," Hyde says with a mix of hot angry jealousy and anxiety.

"And totally yummy," Laurie adds. Hyde glares at her.

"Steven, honey, no man is perfect," Kitty says.

"But at least he knows how to be a man," Red says. "Which means you're staying with me and leaving him and _**his **_fiance in peace." Hyde's glare intensifies.

The conversation moves away from Peter and they focus on the conditions of Hyde's probation after this stunt in Chicago.

"AA meetings? I'm not an alcoholic."

"Son, you've reeked of alcohol and smoke for months," Red says in a tone that though still harsh also shows his concern.

"Whatever."

"Not whatever Steven. AA, therapy and forty hours of community service or else we'll lock you up in a rehab facility for at least six months," WB threatens.

"Fine."

The night doesn't improve much. He hears Mrs. Forman and Laurie leave for Jackie's bachelorette party and is not even able to take a proper shower since he's still handcuffed to Red even as the oldest Forman closes his eyes on the living room couch. He tries to check for keys in Red's pocket after he's asleep but all that gets him is an, "I learned to sleep with one eye open in Korea, dumbass."

* * *

Wedding day. Above Peter's apartment.

"So you're giving me what I deserve," Hyde says sadly.

"I didn't do it to hurt you," Jackie assures.

"But you are!"

* * *

The day before

He's pissed beyond belief. She's getting married tomorrow and he hasn't seen her since that day in the basement. He checked Donna's first only to be told Peter and Jackie had to go to Milwaukee for most of the day and that he should leave the midget alone. Dammit! How could Red keep him away from her after he came back from Chicago? And now... Donna won't tell him anything besides how as her best friend she'll become Jackie's guardian if she needs to. _This is ridiculous! _

In the late afternoon he calls her house a few times, but gets no answer. Then he tries the bar. Henry Abbott pretty much tells him to go to hell and when Leah answers she tears him a new one for getting her boyfriend thrown in jail. Yeah, he can't show his face over there. So, he looks to Donna's house and even after big red comes back with her short pale green bridesmaid dress, whining about how tired she is from all the wedding crap she had to do, Jackie is nowhere to be seen.

He knows he messed up but he can't let her get married. It'd be a mistake for her to marry someone she barely knows… he would know, he did that. She shouldn't rush into something when she doesn't know everything because… he's ready. He's ready to tell her that she was everything he needed but was too proud to admit he wanted… that he was scared. That even though he said he hated the dances and Girl Scout pancake breakfasts and the nagging about being better and the future, those were the best days of his life. That no one has ever cared that much or made him feel. Because that's what she did, she made him feel everything and his heart soared but his head hated it. She needs to know that since he left that Chicago motel his life has been a painful haze of grey and dullness that could only be endured with drugs and alcohol and letting red hot anger and plain meanness overtake him. That even the freaking circle doesn't feel right because he keeps waiting to take the little firecracker next to him to his room or back office once the joint is done, having his way with her and afterwards hear her yapping away, making him laugh and roll his eyes before either falling asleep or leaving the store. He can't let her go and get married without her knowing that. He needs her to give him just one more chance.

He arrives at his destination, hoping that since it's almost eleven at night she would be home. There are no cars in the driveway and it's dark, but she could have parked in the garage and gone to sleep. He makes up his mind, jumps over the gate and gets to the tree by her window. It's a familiar climb for him and soon he's opening the window and walking to wake her if she's in bed. But instead of finding the familiar piece of furniture within a few steps, there's something else. He walks closer to the door, flips the light on and doesn't know what to think. The walls are still pink, but the ABBA, Andy Gibbs and David Cassidy posters are gone and so is her bed and other furniture. Instead there is a big teddy bear by a rainbow painted on one wall. A crib, a rocking chair, a changing table and a toy box fill the place along with shelves holding Jackie's and some new stuffed animals. Before he has time to process everything, the door opens and he sees Peter pointing a rifle at him.

"Shit!"

"What the hell! What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Peter asks, lowering his weapon.

"Where's Jackie?"

"Are you kidding me!"

"Jackie!" Hyde calls, walking past Peter and into the hallway.

"She's not here!" Hyde turns to look at him. "Not that it's any of your business but Leah insisted we spend the night before the wedding apart and tiny hates being in this house alone. So I let her stay in my apartment. Only way to get in there is with a key to the back or through the bar. Good luck trying to get past Zilla." Hyde looks at him annoyed.

"Whatever."

"Eloquent. Get out."

"What's your problem?"

"You're my problem! You and all your crap. You have no idea the number you did on Jackie and I'm not going to let you hurt her again."

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know me!"

"You're right, I don't. But I know that you left her crying in a parking lot in Chicago and married a stripper when she had been begging you to say someday you'd want to marry her. I know those things because she told me! I also got to see you do nothing when your stripper tried to call her a whore or when her and Donna were a mess. I know you didn't have the balls to stop our engagement or go after her when your stripper's real husband showed up. And I know she deserves someone who doesn't abandon her and that and getting wasted is all you seem to do!"

Hyde is livid and moves to punch him, but the taller guy deflects him repeatedly. He loses his balance in one of his attempts to deck him and falls onto a small table with a vase in the hall. Peter pins him to the ground. "Calm down! I'll let go and let you leave through the main door! If you even think about doing anything else I'll kick your ass and call the cops. You wanna add home invasion to your wrap sheet?"

"Fuck you! I know I screwed up but I love her!"

"I really don't care how you feel, buddy. Now calm the fuck down!"

* * *

Sunday, December 2, 1979.

Hyde parks the Camino in the Marina at a good distance from the bar. He hides his curls in the Brewer's baseball cap and waits. He can't believe the one person that agreed to help him is the devil incarnate, but he'll take it. Laurie opens the passenger door and sits.

"You so owe me. Mommy is kicking everyone out to supposedly talk to Jackie about her wedding night." She snorts. "Doubt the cheerleader hasn't climbed that hot blonde tree." His nostrils flare. "It's your own fault. You know that, right?"

"Fine! I know I fucked up! Okay! Now, when should I go in?"

"Come right behind me. I have that monster so worked up as soon as I say the words he'll follow. You think the Godzilla thing applies to all of him?" She grins deviously. "I might be in for a treat!"

"That's… fitting for the tramp you are. Hope it works out, now can we focus?"

"Well soorrryyy, I thought with your boy harem experience you would know all about it, Mr. screw-up." Hyde seethes, but takes a deep breath. She smirks at his restraint to burn her and throws an olive branch. "How did you manage the outfit out of nowhere?"

"Used to work as a busboy, remember? I just stopped by Roy's and he got me what I needed."

"Alright, follow me and hide by those bushes until you see me tame that hot beast. Man I get to climb a mountain. Anyway, there are some floral arrangements close to the front door. Grab one and hide your face as you walk pass the bar. You have to go into the wedding area then there's a door behind the stage that leads to the stairwell for the apartments. Peter's place is on the second floor, number 212." Hyde nods. "For the record, I never gave into your country music moping and pathetic 'I need my Jackie' back whining and this never happened. If you or mom say anything I will deny and find a very painful way to kill you."

"Like you killed Eric when he told us about your tail?" he smirks.

"Oh forget this!"

"No, no! I'm sorry. I… I'll give you fifty bucks." She raises an eyebrow at him. "And access to free records for two weeks." She looks unconvinced.

"What else do you want?"

"How about a job?"

"What?"

"Daddy is riding my ass about it and I don't want to leave so… whatever… give me a job and don't make me do much. Deal?"

"Deal. Randy is leaving after New Year's anyway so you can train and take his place."

"Alright then, let's do this."

They follow the plan to perfection and as he nears door 212 he puts the flowers down then takes off the hat, busboy shirt and his aviators. He knocks and Mrs. Foreman lets him inside.

"Hey Mrs. Forman," a smiling Jackie says. "Who's at the- Steven."

Her makeup is a mix of browns and pinks and applied perfectly. Her hair is partially up and she has a shiny hair band with pink flowers on one side. She's wearing a long sleeveless dress that is a mix of pale pink and white at the top and all white tulle from the waist down, with an opening between her breasts that's only covered with see through fabric.

Hyde gasps. She's even more beautiful than the time he saw her in a wedding gown with Eric. It's obvious she has no bra and man, in this moment, she is the perfect mix of smoking he wants to jump her hot and angelic. _How could I ever give her up?_

Donna walks back into the apartment. "Everything is ready except for- What the hell!"

Hyde only has eyes for Jackie. And she can't help looking at how his clean shaven face and beautifully haunted eyes have no trace of drunkenness or the effects of the stash in them and seem soft and endless. This is Steven, not Hyde, it's… puddin' pop. She takes a deep breath.

"Come with me dear," Mrs. Forman pleads and takes the redhead by the arm towards the door. Leah gets in the way as she walks in.

Hyde visibly swallows. "Doll. Can we talk?" he asks. "Just give a chance to explain."

"Well, you have some nerve," Leah admonishes.

"Don't worry, Jackie. Hyde was just leaving," Donna asserts as she separates from Mrs. Forman and grabs one of his arms. Leah is giving him the evil eye and seems ready to have a go at him.

"It's fine," Jackie says. Leah gives her a look that is a mix of disbelief, anger and begging. "Wait for me in the hallway downstairs. It'll only be a moment."

"But -"

"Donna, please," Hyde says.

"Have it your way," Leah says. "Jackie, you've become a true friend but… this is my family." Then she exits.

Donna comes close to Jackie and squeezes her hand. "Anything you need." Jackie nods at her and then she follows Leah with Mrs. Forman closing the door behind them.

Jackie is calm and collected, stony. He clenches and unclenches his hands. "So..." she says. "What's so important you invaded my house last night and couldn't wait until after today's party?"

"Jackie. I love you." Her eyes flash with anger for a brief moment, but she stays quiet and goes back to a mask of indifference. "I… I was hurt," Hyde adds.

"I'm familiar with those feelings. If that's all-"

"I know it's my own fault for not stopping to listen, but… when I get jealous I'm a dumbass. When I saw Kelso in that towel I assumed the worst and lost it… nothing made sense because the idea of him touching you, taking you from me, it hurt so much and I couldn't let anyone see the pain so I ran. Then… I barely remember Vegas. I was so drunk and high… just gone completely. But once it wore off I came back because deep down I knew that I need you. I always need you. Then Sam showed up and I… I turned the misery of losing you into this wild anger because... it was all I thought I could do. I didn't know what else to do... I know I'm the biggest idiot on Earth and not listening caused us so much pain. I've been a proud moron and... I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you... just give me time, it's been hard… but I think with time we could be good friends and everything will be okay."

"Nothing will be okay with just time to be friends. I know it's too much to ask, but I'm asking for more. I'm asking for you doll."

"Steven."

"Please, I'm asking because I love you. Jacks, I can't let you do this. I can't let you commit to something just because it's the path of least resistance. That's what I did. And my biggest regret is keeping Sam around just because it seemed like the easiest solution at the time... the easiest way to keep my Zen and my pride and forget the pain and my heart. I was a tool."

"Stop. Just stop talking."

"No. I know I should have found a way to dig myself out of the hole I crawled into in Vegas and fought for us… and I know words can't make up for what I did, but if you let me I'll spend the rest of my life trying. Give me a chance and I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"I can't do that."

"Jackie… I am not the horrible man that I've acted like these past few months. I'm done with that crap. I don't want to be anything like that again. And... if in your heart you could see that I'm telling you the truth, that I'm never going back to being that asshole… then you wouldn't be getting ready to marry someone now, unless that someone was me because... I'm back… I'm the man that you fell in love with."

She takes a deep breath. "I wish I could say I don't have feelings for you anymore, I just… what's really important is that Idon't want them and this is pointless. We can't go back."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not fair!Because YOU left ME!" Her calm facade breaks. She looks like she's on the verge of either breaking into tears or kicking his ass. "I wasn't perfect, no matter how much I pretended to be, but I tried! I loved you and told you and tried to show you! But you couldn't give in an inch when I tried to get you to grow up with me! You assumed the worst and never trusted me! You saw me as a threat that would make life… what was it you said? Go to crap!"

"I…"

"No! I forgave your revenge cheating and you couldn't give me a chance to explain something I didn't even do! I gave up the job of my dreams to chase you and you let a stranger show up and destroy us! So fast! So easily!"

"It wasn't -"

"I don't care anymore! You and Donna, even Fez and Michael, all got swept up by her nakedness and Trans-Am while I was left with a big empty house that was on the way of being taken by the IRS!" He looks to the ground. "I was heartbroken and alone… you know how much I hate… how the loneliness… it might only turn you into a huge asshole but it eats at me… it leaves nothing but the shallow bitch to pose and pretend perfection… if I hadn't ran into this place and Peter and everyone... I don't know where I'd be. We made choices, Steven. You picked Samantha and I picked Maddy and Peter. His friends and family are down there."

"Do you love him?" She looks to the ground and nods. "No, look at me. Look into my eyes and tell me if you love him like you love me. I know you still do because what we had can't be forgotten in a few months and if you didn't love me you wouldn't be this worked up." He puts his finger under her chin and makes her raise her eyes. "Tell me doll," he whispers. She looks… incredible and he can't help himself… he gets closer slowly, like he's approaching a scared kitten, and kisses her. It's the sweetest, most wonderful kiss, and he's lost in its wonder. Then she's kissing him back and his arms envelope her and pull her close. But too quickly she pushes away and covers her mouth with her hand.

"I can't do this. Peter and I… we care about each other."

"Care? Doll, that's not enough. I'm not perfect. I've been a piece of shit since the ultimatums and Chicago. I know that, but I also know I can give you what you need. Jackie, you need love. You crave it and fight for it and you deserve it... that fairytale once in a lifetime kind of love that you've always spoken about."

She shakes her head. "Peter and I may have met when we were heartbroken, but in a short time we've built enough for me to never ever want him hurt. He trusts me and I trust him. That's a place you and I never truly got to. I don't think we ever could."

"Yes, we can. Give us one more chance... Doll, we deserve one more chance… me and you… you're the one, Jackie. You're the love of my life"

"It's not love." She steps even further from him. "You feel lonely without Samantha and guilty because Michael told you."

"You're wrong. Samantha wanted to stay with me after her husband showed up, but I kicked her to the curve. I couldn't care less where she is or what she's doing. And if I just felt guilty I would have tried to say sorry and given up when Red, Donna, Peter and half this bar got in the way. I wouldn't have tried this hard. But I love you. You're my chick, the only one for me."

She shakes her head. "You know… in therapy, I've learned that you can't really love someone properly until you learn to love yourself… to understand your best and worst qualities and still value who you are and what you have to offer and openly share it with another person. You and I… we were never taught how to do any of that… how could we not question our worth or guard our hearts when the people that should have loved us most acted like we didn't matter at all. Steven… even if I was the one for you and you the one for me... sometimes for two messed up people... love isn't enough and it just doesn't work."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"You can't. Don't make the same mistakes as me. Don't commit to something you can't take back."

"It's too late," she says with a sigh.

"Please, Jackie."

"Peter and I applied for the marriage license the day after you all saw us have that argument in his Jeep and... the day the stripper's husband showed up…after I left the basement I... I asked him and the next morning we took Donna and Zilla with us, went to the justice of the peace, and signed the papers."

"What?" She walks to a small desk in a corner and pulls out an envelope. She hands the papers to Hyde who doesn't bother to read them. He knows she's telling the truth. "Why?"

"I knew you'd try to get to me and-"

"You're giving me what I deserve," he says sadly.

"I didn't do it to hurt you."

"But you are! Why else would you do this that day? Why, if not to hurt me!"

"To protect myself! Because with your wife gone-"

"She wasn't my wife!"

"But we thought she was! I knew you would try to rope me back in and I couldn't risk it. I have a chance to have a family and... if I give that up for you… I won't survive the next time you throw us away."

"I wouldn't -

"It doesn't matter anymore! The papers are signed and dated. Today is just a party, I am already married and Peter and I are getting custody of Maddy for at least a year. She'll be our daughter and that's it. That's my family."

He looks at her and doesn't know what to do. His eyes sting and his chest hurts. Can you really get a hole in your heart? Because that's what it feels like is happening. "You can annul it. It's only been a few days," he whispers.

She shakes her head. "I understand if you don't stay. I'm sorry."

"No."

"Steven… if you meant what you said. If you have ever loved me or just cared about me in any way then let this go. Let me do what I need." She walks to a box and opens it. He sees her pull out the little troll she once gave him. What the hell that thing is doing in a box in Peter's apartment is something he'll ponder later. Right now as she hands it to him breathing is hard enough. "I gave you this, daydreaming you would turn into this big executive and we'd live in a mansion… that you'd get me a unicorn or at least horse with a fake horn and we'd ride into the sunset like a knight and his lady," she says with a sad smile. She wraps his hand around the toy, kisses his knuckles, then steps away. "I know it was silly, but keep it and remember how much I believed in you. I still believe you're so much more than your pretend to be. Steven I want you to be my friend. Let me go but be my friend and let me be yours."

"How? How can I ever-" he swallows the lump in his throat.

"Run the store, stop getting wasted, avoid jail cells. Find something that gives you purpose and learn to love yourself. Be the man I've always thought you're meant to be."

"What if I'm meant to be the man that loves you?"

She shakes her head in denial, but doesn't show any other reactions. Instead, she goes to the door and calls Donna. "Please, Steven."

He puts the papers she gave him on the table. Donna and Kitty walk in.

"I know I didn't do it right, but I loved you... It scared the shit out of me and that made me fuck everything up, but I've always loved you... always will."

"You should leave," Jackie says with a choked voice.

Kitty looks between Hyde and Jackie and takes his hand gently. "Come on, honey."

The moment he leaves Jackie lets out a strangled sob. Donna hugs her and tells her it will be okay. "Oh God, my makeup. I… I just..." The tears keep rolling. "That's the hardest thing I've ever done."

"It's gonna be okay."

Jackie nods. "I wish… Michael had never told… this hurt him and I… I don't want him to go off the deep end... again… I just... I'm sorry."

"Sush… Mrs. Forman has him and Eric won't let him run off again. Don't worry, midget." They hold on for a little longer then Donna separates from her. "Well Mrs. Mercer, I'm no make-up expert, but I can help you clean up and then you can redo your face until it's perfect." Jackie nods and breathes deeply. "Let's fix you up and bring you to your new family, yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Okay, this made my heart break a bit while writing because… these poor souls... and I was listening to Queen's Love of my Life a lot. That is part of the inspiration for this chapter along with the movie 13 going on 30. I take no credit for some lines I borrowed from that - you may realize which ones now that I put it out there.

If you hate me after this… yikes! I hope I can make it up you. but I think you'll like me again within 2 more chapters. :-)


	10. Lean on me

Thanks so much for the reviews and feedback on the previous chapter. I know I let down a good number of you that really favored the J/P new ship. But let's enjoy what we have for now. I have decided to write the alternate end and picked just how to twist things to make that super fun. So, you'll get the J/H end first and then the J/P one after. If you totally hate the J/H direction and want to wait for the J/P version, you can read again after the chapter I'll name Epilogue 1 and you'll be happy, happy. I'm actually thrilled to write that version as well.

Anyway, this was an unplanned chapter. I meant to move the story past the wedding day and into some big events quicker, but this little heart to heart came to me and I had to let it out. So, here is a short transition chapter that I had a lot of fun writing as a study break. After my exam I'll get back on track with the real chapters from my outline.

**Ch 10 - Lean on Me**

He stands at the water tower alone, holding the little troll in his hand. It's cold but he's not going to stay for long. He just needed to get away from... that bar, Peter and Jackie, the Formans, his friends, the basement… everything. But Mrs. Forman took his keys afraid he'd pull a disappearing act again. He stayed in his car for hours just listening to whatever the radio played and sitting still. Once enough of the party was done Forman was able to sneak out and drive him. He asked to be left alone here and he would walk. Knowing Forman, he'll either be back soon or is parked and waiting nearby, but for now Hyde appreciates being left in peace.

He looks to the horizon as the sun sets. The mix of oranges, pinks and purples contrasts nicely against the snow. The trees have no leaves and they make eerie shadows. But he can appreciate the beauty in the deadness of it all because he feels the same. It's like a part of him died and he's been left half hollow. He just… was this how she felt when Samantha showed up? Angry and frustrated but mostly... sad and broken… lost and… lonely.

He realizes he should have asked for forgiveness sooner, so much sooner. Even if it hadn't been a misunderstanding, even if she had thought about sleeping with Kelso because she was lonely, it didn't actually happen. She forgave his very real revenge cheating but he judged and punished her for what could have been, without even stopping to listen. And once Samantha showed up and he told her to stay, he never looked back to try to make sense of things and at least remain good friends with his doll. He didn't appreciate that it took going out to torture guys and have it go terribly wrong for her to she say the words that he remembers so clearly. _I just wanna let you know that we're through. If you're gonna go off and marry someone you don't even know, then we can't be together anymore. _And like a biggest bastards him and Kelso high fived on her being off men and how much they messed her up.

_That's why she has to protect herself. That's why she married someone else. _His thoughts keep bouncing to every burn, every scathing comment or times he rubbed Sam in her face and it eats at him, the stupidity, the immaturity, the guilt but most of all the lost. Because now… it's done and they lost. He stares at the toy in his hand. A part of him can't believe the woman that just told him that sometimes love isn't enough a few hours ago is the girl that walked into the basement dressed in rainbow colors and confident she was the best thing that ever happened to this town and knew everything she needed about love. The bitchy girl who believed in unicorns and a shining knight that would come to her rescue and could be fooled by even a moron like Kelso is gone. _And it's not just Kelso's fault. It's mine. She was still open and believed in fairytales when she gave me this, but now… she doesn't give her heart easily and today she made the smart choice._ And knowing that hurts most. He turned his in your face, conceited, I always win chick into a woman who knows what it's like to lose, to be left behind and have to will yourself back together. He knows he can never change what Pam and Jack Burkhart and even Kelso did to her, but the pain he put her through… how he wishes he could take it all away.

But it's the past and the issue is what to do now. Funny he asked himself that two days ago, thinking, _what do I do to get her back?_ But now… she's at her wedding reception and will be off to Wisconsin Dells for a couple of days and then... she'll still be married. Mrs. Jackie Mercer… Mercer, that lucky son of a bitch. _What do I do with myself now, doll? I wish I would have done things right. I wish I could be everything you needed. I miss you so much Jackie… my Jackie._

He leans against the old structure with the pot leaf, thinking for what feels like both hours and just a few seconds, until he hears someone coming up the ladder. He's surprised when he sees her red hair. Donna is wrapped in a long black coat that covers her dress completely. She has sneakers on even though he can see she's wearing those fancy lady stockings and her hair has been pulled down from the do she had earlier. He smiles, Jackie would rave if she saw her ruining the bridesmaid look. He sobers the moment he remembers Donna helped his doll get married a few days ago.

"Hey," she says.

"Why are **you **here? I thought you'd be dancing in joy that you won't have to guard the best friend that you ditched for a stripper from this monster anymore."

"That's not really fair."

"Why didn't you tell me she was already married when I asked about her yesterday? Do you realize I had a fight in her house with her husband? Not her fiance, her husband!"

"It wasn't my news to share. And Jackie and Peter don't really want people to know they got married ahead of time and question them." He stays quiet. "Hyde, let's get you home and warm, okay?"

"Whatever, man."

"Hyde, I'm sorry, alright. But after what I did, I had to be there and support her unconditionally. I owed her that since I tried to do the same for you when the damned stripper showed up. You made a terrible mistake and I was there in the wrong with you."

"What am I supposed to thank you for supporting my shit!"

"Of course not. I didn't mean it like that. I just… I'm sorry I brought up your mistakes."

"Do you think she's making a mistake now?"

Donna sighs. "She has her reasons and it's been surprising… seeing how much she's growing up and... he listens to her and sometimes makes sense of things that would leave me looking at her like she's nuts. And she makes him tougher. But it's happened so fast and… so soon after they both got hurt really bad." He looks at her questioningly. "You'll find out anyway so I might as well tell you. Peter and Jackie met the night Maddy was born."

"His niece?"

Donna nods. "Yeap, the niece his brother had with Peter's ex-girlfriend." Hyde's eyes get big. "And they weren't broken up when she got pregnant."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Why did you help them get married if they're on the rebound?"

"Because they're good people and who am I to judge? He's a great guy, Hyde, and he's good to Jackie. Plus, if I didn't go with them they'd have gotten Leah or someone else at the bar to go sign as the second witness."

"So you don't think she made a mistake."

"I think I don't get to make that call. Not after all the horrible mistakes I've made and how much I hurt you and the midget." He looks at her confused. "Hyde I… I'm so sorry. I should have been a good friend to both of you and kicked your ass when that stripper got here, made you ship her back to Vegas and told you to get your shit together and get Jackie back."

He sighs. "It was my mistake, man."

"Was it? Or was it just you wanting to keep your cool and not be on the receiving end of our crap if you did the right thing and begged and crawled on your knees to get Jackie back. Because… from the moment we found out you and the midget were together we have given you nothing but crap. When you shaved your beard to cheer her up we laughed behind your back. When we heard she called you puddin' pop we relished in the ridiculousness of it so much that whatever name you called her never came out in the open. Any time we caught on the little things you did for each other we made fun and gave you kissy faces and… we were such assholes! Me especially. Jackie is my best friend and… after the whole nurse thing and you and Kelso competing for her… I should have told you to wait for her… that I knew she loved you so much more than she ever did Kelso and that you hurt her and should wait and be there for her. But I didn't bother."

"That was also on me and being a dumbass."

"I'm not saying you're not, but I wonder if things would have gotten this bad or if… man there were so many times that instead of encouraging you we… me… I ridiculed you. I should have told you to support her and go to her graduation party, but no… we all bailed on her. When you were broken up and showed up in the station I knew you loved her and I could have told her what you came for after the show was done, but I just let you two stay broken up and upset. At some point in your relationship Eric, Fez and even Kelso encouraged you to be together, but not me. And when I realized that you were going to say yes to her ultimatum and not let her go to Chicago, instead of being supportive of my two good friends who were in love and tell you she was still here and you had a chance, I gave you crap and made you feel inadequate and probably got all your defenses to kick in. I can't help but wonder… if I hadn't done that, would you have told her to have a nice trip? Or would we have toasted to Mr. and Mrs. Hyde today instead of-"

"Donna knock it off! I don't need my entire relationship hashed out for me. What happened was my fault. Maybe you assholes played a part, but you didn't force me to listen to your shit and let it get to me. I'm the one that put my pride above everything else. I didn't listen to my heart or my chick who loved me and now I have to pay the price for what I've done. I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

"I know! And I know you fucked up, but it's just… it's not fair! We're the same you know." She looks at him sadly. "When we feel lonely and insecure we fuck things up and take everyone around down with us."

"That's what I do. You're not that bad."

"Yes, I am. I may have had a mental breakdown because Eric hurt me by disappearing the night before our wedding and took me for granted and then left for Africa and my best friend pretty much told me I was a horrible human that sucked at life, but most of it was because I've screwed up so much worse than either of them and facing the music was scary as hell. Hyde, I broke up with Eric over me not taking his promise ring, the promise that he would always love me. And I went and dated a Kelso and if you hadn't been a good friend and pulled that fire alarm for ages I probably would have gone through with having sex with him. Then when that's finally over I get pissy because Eric won't take me back right away. Then I run off to another state with my best friend's boyfriend who I gave a place to go to as he ditched her without an explanation. What kind of a bitch does that? And then when Eric and I find out about you and Jackie, I act all high and mighty about you two hurting Kelso. Kelso! Who had cheated on her and hurt her over and over for years. Kelso, who left her to go do it with whores in California and didn't think about her for one moment until we were on the way back here. Then Jackie's family falls apart and it takes you explaining things for me to help her properly. And finally with Eric gone to Africa I ditch my best friend for the stripper that her boyfriend drunkenly married and I have the audacity to tell her she needs to get over it and get along with the whore in our lives."

"That's bad. I still did worse."

"But I didn't stop there. I got naked and had Samantha make me look like a dirty tramp and take pictures for Eric that made their way around town for even my own father to see. Whatever trauma he has caused me with his shenanigans with my mom and his other women in the house, I completely outdid the day daddy saw those nasty photos. And then I start nailing Randy left and right whenever I feel lonely or down or plain horny and I try to call out Jackie on her friendship with Peter. They were only friends back then and I sided with Samantha to make it seem like some sordid affair because that's what I was doing and if she did it too then maybe it wasn't so bad. How shitty is that? And through it all, none of you ever held me accountable. Man, if Jackie had done half the shit I did everyone would have called her out on it. "

"I know. We've been assholes where she's concerned. Me more than anyone."

"But you've been held accountable. Eric, Fez and I intervened and made you stop dishing out shit. W.B. has been trying to talk to you constantly and even hired a PI to look into Samantha and has now threatened to lock you up in rehab if you don't clean up your act. And we all know how Red is riding your ass and will destroy you if you make one more dumbass mistake. Even Laurie has been brutal with the red hot burns about your crap. And like you said you're paying the price of your mistakes. Jackie is now married to another man. But somehow through it all, you guys all forgive me and trust me and still want the best for me without looking at the pain I've caused and making _**me **_pay a price."

"It's fine big red."

"No, it's really not and that's why I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been a self-righteous bitch who thought that somehow feminism and equal rights made the things Jackie and Eric have always wanted dumb. The midget needs the safety her parents didn't give her and I never saw that before. So what if she wanted to cheer in high school and be popular and someday become someone's wife and have a family? It may not fit into what I thought was women's power but it's not a crime, much less a crime that I should have judged. And if a housewife life is what will make my best friend happy then anyone who gets in the way along with feminism can all get bent. And Eric… he just wants what his parents have. He may never say it or even be conscious about it, but Red is his hero and he wants to live up to his standards. And that's fine, because Red is like the best man we've ever met."

"He is."

"And if that's who Eric is in twenty years then I'm so lucky he chose me because I'll never find anyone better. And you… you can be so smart and caring when you want to be. Hyde, you've always been there for me when I needed a friend. You've never let me down and I didn't return the favor and I'm so so sorry. I know you have a good heart but you have been through so much. Jackie told me that you think you need to keep face in front of the world otherwise you have nothing. But that's just not true. You can share the burdens of your life and stop hiding from us. We've been through so much this year and you've fucked up bad, but so have the rest of us, even Jackie. She didn't screw up nearly as much as the two of us, but she still left without waiting for your answer and didn't tell you the truth about Chicago."

"Are you blaming her!"

"No. I understand she was scared you would say no and after Sam showed up she wanted to keep some of her pride. She had every right to do that but… things could be so different if she had chosen to tell us everything, even if it was just to show us the kind of big dilholes we are or maybe let Kelso tell us. My point is we all made mistakes, some, namely you and me, much worse than others. But in the end we are all still here and we can choose to lean on each other. Hyde, I've been so wrong, but I think I'm slowly getting better and making amends. It's hard and it will take time to fix things with Jackie and Eric and you. But I'm seeing a therapist weekly and I'm willing to put in the work to be the kind of person that deserves a man like Eric Forman and a friend like the midget, then I will properly be there for the people I love. And you are one of my best friends so I want you to come home and find your way again. Hell, I'll give you my therapist's number and go with you if you want."

"Do you think Jackie will ever forgive me?"

"I think in some ways she already has. She told you she would in time and she still wants you in her life. Do you want her in yours?"

He nods. "I need her in my life. I don't know how, but I'm gonna have to handle her being married to someone who isn't me and not let my rage overtake me and… Donna, I have to cut back on the circle and the beers. I… I wanna be the man she thinks I can be, even if I don't get her back. If all I get to do is watch her make a beautiful family for herself... as long as she's happy, I will try to find a way to live with that. But I have to do what she asked me. No more jail or drinking all day or skipping work. I have to be the best me I can be, I owe her that."

"Then do it. Stop the madness and be your best and if you feel like you're falling off the deep end lean on me… lean on all of us." He nods. Then she smiles at him. "Not like you have much choice since you have probation conditions and if you fuck up again Red and WB will have your hide and Mrs. Forman won't be able to save her crazy baby anymore."

"Get bent," he says and shoves her jokingly. Then… "Holy shit! Are you okay?"

From the ground below the water tower. "I'm cold and my arm hurts," she yells back. "We're too old for this crap!"

* * *

A couple of weeks later.

It had been really hard for him to open up to a therapist, but he's seeing him every two days for now. It was definitely harder than starting the community service hours as a Big Brother or going to AA. In the four meetings he has attended, all he really did was sit and listen, and man there were some people there that had done things while drunk that were really messed up, but no one judged. He tried Donna's therapist, but he just couldn't open up to a woman who could rightfully think he was dumbass who deserved to lose his great chick to a better dude. Lucky for him, WB found Dr. Carter in Milwaukee. The man kinda reminds him of WB, maybe because he's black. But he has an extra edge, a sternness that makes Hyde listen but is not nearly as scary as Red could be. Maybe it's because he works with troubled teens and had experience with people in the criminal system, but he never seems fazed by the crap Hyde has done or the things he confesses. He listens, gives short comments and makes Hyde think and decide how to make things better.

"Why did you get them to be with each other if you liked her?"

"Because, man."

"They were broken up and you took her to prom and liked her. Why shoot yourself in the foot? "

"I don't…" His leg starts bouncing and he bites his lip in frustration. He can't say 'I don't know' because he promised to never say that shit again and because well he fucking knows. "Dammit!"

"Steven."

"Look, I just ended up at the prom with her because he was a tool and took Pam Macey."

"So?"

"What do you mean so!"

"I mean exactly that. So what if she ended up with you because he was a tool? You said she thanked you for taking her and kissed you and seemed willing to meet your mother. Did she ask you to walk away and set her back up with her ex-boyfriend?"

"She wanted him."

"Did she ask?"

"No."

"Did she know he had cheated with more than one girl?"

"Of course not."

"Would she have wanted him back if she knew what you and your friends knew about him?"

"I… ummm… " Dr. Carter stares at him. "Probably not."

"So why push her to that instead of trying to be with her?" He looks to the floor and stays quiet. "Steven, why?"

"Because I barely had a house to live in! Even a cheating tool was better than the white trash son of a whore! She had everything and was so… so damn beautiful!" He stands and starts pacing. "Crap!"

"Please, sit down." He keeps pacing. "Steven."

He takes and breath and follows the Doctor's directions. "That's a stupid answer."

"There are no stupid answers about ourselves, only the truth. What do you believe is the truth about that night?"

"The truth… the truth is… I shouldn't have led them back to each other when I liked her. Even if I wasn't good enough… neither was Kelso."

"She may have gone back to him anyway."

"Yeah… but I wouldn't have helped and he would have had to try. I made it easy for him, we all made it easy for him to keep lying to her, but I... oh crap!" He pauses. "I thought I did it because Kelso was my friend but… I was scared. She got me all hot and bothered from a kiss on the cheek! The damn cheek! So I pushed her away to Kelso because I'm a fucking moron."

"Steven," the Dr. scolds.

"Fine! Insecure… I'm insecure. What now?"

"Now you decide what to do. Most of us are insecure about a number of things, but it's up to us what we do with that."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"It's not about what I want Steven."

"Right. It's what I want."

"So, what do you want?"

"I can't have what I want."

"Steven, there is more to life than Jacqueline." Hyde sighs. "I know you love her and miss her, but you have to live your life. I believe you promised that you'd do that for her along with being her friend." Hyde sighs. "How's that going?"

"Fine. She's only brought him to the basement a couple of times. She spends a lot of time working at that bar and at her… their house. He moved to Point Place. But usually when she visits she's alone or just has the baby." They sit quietly. "You're not gonna ask me how that makes me feel?"

"You hate when I ask that, but since you brought it up, how do you feel?"

"I walked right into that one."

"You did, now answer."

"I… I hate seeing him around her. They don't kiss or make out in front of me or anything. Maybe she asked him not to like she asked me to try to be friendly. But still, they're like a team, taking care of his niece and going to work and stuff. And they never argue! It's just…"

"Yes, Steven?"

"When it's just her or her with the baby, it's easy to pretend that everything is okay. I can just talk to her and joke with our friends but then if he shows up… she's married and going home with her husband that she doesn't even fight with."

"You have to face reality."

"I know. It just sucks."

"You also didn't tell me what you want. And I'm not talking about the girl. What do you want to do about being insecure?"

"I… I wish I wouldn't feel it."

"Feel what exactly?"

"That I'm below everyone and have to hide everything or the world will crush me… then again I already crushed me so what's the point?" They remain quiet. "You're not gonna say anything?"

"I think you're making progress. Just giving you a chance to finish your thoughts."

"Of course you are."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Just a short way to move forward.

Best,

LRAE


	11. So this is Christmas

And I'm back! Took my test on Monday and I think it went well. Crossing my fingers until next week when I get the results. Anyway, it's done and if I didn't pass I'll deal, but I think I might have pulled it off. Anyway, I'm sooo pumped to have time to write again! Yeah, yeah! I got more to do from work since they know don't need to study like crazy anymore, but it's cool.

First, I want to say thanks so much for the reviews and follows. So thrilled. I'm looking forward to writing the Jackie/Peter version of this since I got so many comments about that. Never thought I would be getting reviews saying team Peter or Jackie and Peter forever. I'm super pumped so many of you have come to love this character as I have while writing him. Also, to the guest that wrote: "I know you think peter can't replace hyde's place in Jackie's heart he can have his own place that is bigger. Because frankly I think peter is the love of her life." I love this comment and it inspired part of how I'll write that alternate end, so thanks a million.

Anyway, I hope you can still enjoy the Jackie/Hyde version of things. I think this journey and ending for the story is really cool too. And even though I've come to love my OC, I can't help but continue to ship Jackie and Hyde, always. I'll forever think they got back together in the 80s and never let go. Also, I hope the growth and background for the other characters keep the story fresh and kinda keep you all on your toes. I'm having a ton of fun with this and can't thank you enough for reading and commenting. Best and enjoy the chapter. ~LREA :)

**Ch 11: So this is Christmas **

Forman kitchen. Saturday, December 22. Late morning.

Jackie, Leah, Donna, Mrs. Forman and Laurie are frosting cookies. There are small sandwiches, tiny tarts and all sorts of food all over the counters. Hyde and Kelso walk in from the basement. Kelso steals a sandwich.

"Damn," says Hyde, eating a tiny pie thing. "These are good."

"Holy crap, are you feeding the entire town?" Red asks, as he walks from the living room carrying baby Maddy.

"Don't be silly. Leah is our caterer and this is the food for the Ladies of Point Place party. We are getting it catered! So fancy!"

"Oh, the LOPPs again." Kitty gives him a meaningful look. "Best time of the year. Look at this little girl, isn't she cute?" His wife takes the baby from him.

The kids snicker. "Nice save," Hyde whispers.

"Shut it or I'll cuff you again."

"You better be on your best behavior because we're in charge!" Jackie says, excitedly. "My first LOPPs' year and I'm already second in command," Jackie adds, giddy. "I'm amazing! And this is going to be the best party ever!"

"At least the one with the best food," Kelso says, grabbing a chip and some orange looking dip.

"Stop eating everything!" Jackie whines. "It's for the party."

"Don't worry. I made extra dip and left it in the fridge. Mickey really likes that one," Leah says with a smile.

"Thanks, Minnie," Kelso says and comes to kiss her.

"Ahh," Jackie and Donna tease.

Next thing everyone knows they're practically making out.

"This is where I eat!" Red scolds.

"Sorry, Mr. Forman," Leah says, blushing furiously.

Red stares at Kelso. "Yeah, but come on! Look at her."

"Michael!" Leah says.

"Sorry. Anyway, we'll see you later," he adds, grabbing her hand and leading her outside.

Donna laughs and shakes her head. "Wanna help frost?" she asks Hyde. He looks at her like she's crazy. Red goes back to the living room.

"Peter helped you frost last night, didn't he Jackie?" Laurie says.

"He had to. Leah baked enough cookies to feed every town around Lake Michigan."

"See a man can frost. Sit," Laurie orders. Hyde glares at her but sits next to Jackie. Donna gives him a spatula and tells him what to do. But he mostly just watches as Mrs. Forman gives Jackie the baby who started fussing.

"Are you hungry?" Jackie asks the little baby. "Is that what this is? Hold her would you?" And without further warning Hyde gets a heap full of baby on his lap. The little girl looks up at him with big blue eyes and he's scared shitless and holds the three month old like she'll break any minute. Jackie warms a bottle and sneaks a peak at him when she thinks no one is looking.

"Don't you look cute," Kitty says. Hyde rolls his eyes.

"Of course he does. Maddy makes everyone look great," Jackie says. "She will be the cutest thing at the party."

Kitty smiles. "Are Felix and Betsy coming too?" They hear a knock and Red opening the front door and talking.

"Felix's dad has him until Christmas Eve. But Brook's in town for the holidays and is bringing Betsy."

Red walks in followed by a tall man with blond hair almost down to his shoulders, a goatee and a face that's purple and swollen with an almost shut eye.

"Russell?"

"Thought we'd agreed on just Russ."

"Right… Russ." The baby that Hyde is holding suddenly starts wailing. Hyde feels bad… he tries to gently rock her, but it doesn't work. Jackie moves to hold her, but it doesn't help either.

"Please?" Russell says.

"Showing your face here since you ran out of places to take you. Pretty pathetic, even for a big mouthed screw-up," Laurie says sarcastically.

"I almost didn't recognize you outside of a closet and without Godzilla behind you. You know he can do a hell of a lot better than the girl barely capable of keeping her clothes on."

Red's eyes go big. "What?"

"Don't listen to anything he says. He's an even bigger screw up than Hyde and a lying fru-"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Jackie yells. Baby Madeline has been bawling and hearing Jackie's menacing tone makes her cry even harder. Jackie bites her lip and hands Russ the baby. She calms down almost immediately and burrows into his chest. He closes his eyes and seems to forget the world for a second. He then looks back at Jackie. "I'm sorry… I know right now I have no right and you're preparing for your party thing and should probably tell me to rot in hell but… can I talk to you?"

"You should talk to Peter."

"I know, but he's not in a listening mood and my face doesn't really feel like meeting his fists again."

"Can you blame him?"

"No. I'm sorry. I mean it. I just… look, he listens to you. Even before the wedding, he wouldn't let me near her without asking you first. Why not cut the middle man?" She scowls at him. "Okay, he's more than that and has every right to never listen to anything I say again and punch my face in, but I hoped you would listen because… I don't know I just hoped and maybe if you do… you could talk to him and he'll listen to you, not me, you." They're quiet for a second. "Please, just hear me out. For Maddy."

She looks at his contrite blue eyes and the way Maddy has her head on his shoulder and her little fists bunched in his hair, clinging as much as a tiny baby is probably capable of. And damn if it doesn't tug at her heart.

"Fine. Mr. Foreman, could we use your living room?"

"Jackie," Laurie scolds.

"Don't."

"You call for me if you need anything." Jackie nods. He looks at Russel. "Young man, if I hear anything that makes me think you're stepping even one toe out of line I will make you sorry."

"Yes, sir."

Laurie, Donna and Kitty pile at the door to hear better. Red scowls and Hyde can't help the twitch of his leg. _What the hell is soldier boy's brother doing here talking to Jackie after soldier boy bashed his face in? He better not think about hurting her, not with us here. He'll learn what a real punch is._

"So what's this Godzilla business?" Red asks, looking at his daughter.

Laurie makes an innocent face. "It's no big deal daddy, we're… having dinner sometimes and kind of… umm… dating."

Red looks sirius. "Laurie, that young man is leaving in a couple of weeks."

"I know… I just..." she bites her lip.

"Oh my God!" Donna says. "You like him!"

Kitty starts jumping up and down. "Uh uh, you like a boy your age that is not married and works for a living! Red! He's a soldier and you like him!"

"Urhhh, Mom! It's… he's…" Hyde snorts and is about to talk, but Laurie snaps at him. "Don't! This is all your fault! You… and your help me try to break a wedding and stop being the dumbass that was in a boy harem!" Then she runs to the basement.

Red is sitting at the table looking flabbergasted. "Oh honey, are you alright?" Kitty asks.

"I… is my little girl in love?"

Kitty smiles a huge smile and nods. "I think so." He looks lost and Kitty gets close and hugs him.

"Or she just likes the challenge of riding a giant," Hyde whispers to Donna. She frogs him and pulls him to listen with her at the door.

"-I know… and I could try to blame the war or fighting what I felt for so long or the drugs, but in the end… it's my fault. I could have gone to therapy or seen the guys at the VA or somehow been better and admitted that… I like men. There, I am attracted to men and I should have accepted it instead of tearing myself and my family apart for almost ten years. But I'm clean and working on my issues and my daughter is all that matters. I know I fucked that up too and if it wasn't for you and Petey, God knows where she'd be, but I'm still her father. She needs me. Please, I'll do anything for you guys to give me a chance to do the right thing and be Maddy's dad again. And maybe someday… he can forgive me."

"Why should he? You slept with the girl he loved and you didn't even love her or want her and now he knows that. How could you?"

"I don't-"

"If you say I don't know, I am not responsible for killing you! Deep down you know! You have to know!"

Hyde winces at her tone. This is his doing, he knows, and a part of him is proud of her. She will never take that bullshit answer and let it go again. _If only I had learned to say something else all those months ago. _Hyde and Donna hear the baby cry. Then Russ sings Lucy in the sky with diamonds softly until the baby stops.

"He's good, maybe close to Beatle good," Donna says. Hyde nods. It's quiet for a little bit then he speaks.

"I was drunk and higher than a kite and I'm not talking about the grass you and even Petey smoke sometimes. I'm talking acid, mushrooms, coke… I took whatever I got my hands into… to forget the blood… the ringing in my ears, the shots and the screams that came after, the smell… and I would have slept with any girl as long as it helped me pretend I was normal. I was already so fucked up from 'Nam, I didn't want anything else about me to be different and... man, I slept with so many women… you know, I was in jail more for corrupting the major's daughters one at a time than any of my actual crimes. But Monica… I should have never crossed that line. I know Peter doesn't believe it but she loved him. She missed him and was lonely and vulnerable and just as stupidly drunk and gone as I was. If she hadn't gotten pregnant, she probably would have crawled on her hands and knees until he forgave her."

"He would have," Jackie says. "I think even with Maddy, if Monica hadn't moved to Milwaukee with you or left him after that night... he loved her enough he would have eventually forgiven her. But she made her choices, the abandoning bitch."

_Soldier boy would have forgiven a cheating girlfriend? And my doll knows he loved his ex that much. _

"I know and that's just it… Maddy deserves better than a mother who slept with her uncle then ditched her and a father that almost killed himself from his vice right after. She deserves a family, in a nice house with a dog and everything. I should have given her that."

_Slept with her uncle? He slept with his ex? Was he already with Jackie? Fucking asshole… I'll… dammit… but she knows. She knows and she's still married to him. What the hell?_

"Yes, you should have."

"I know and I know that you and baby bro could do that for her and I should be thankful, but I can't be. Jackie, I'm not much, but I'm hers and…" He takes a deep breath. "Look, after my mom and dad died, uncle Henry didn't just take us in, he really treated us like we were his. For all intended purposes, he became our father and he was more than just decent at it. But still, deep down we knew he wasn't. And it hurt man… knowing that we lost the real deal. I know you and Petey would do a great job with Maddy, but you're not her parents."

"I know that. But her mom is gone and you're a mess. It's not just Peter's or my opinion, you can't take care of her, you know you can't and even the state of Wisconsin agrees."

"I know I can't right now, but I will get there. I'm already better than I've been in years and I'll only improve and stay clean and be a good father."

"What if you are not? You know Peter doesn't make decisions about her without me because I'm just as responsible for her as he is. When the old man got the call that you were in the hospital, Leah had me go to Milwaukee to be with him and Peter while they waited to see if you'd live and blamed themselves because they left you alone. She also was the one person who thought about your baby and asked me to check on her. **I'm** the one that went to your place and talked to your neighbors and then the police. **I'm** the one that found her with the nuns and demanded and bitched social workers and mother superiors until they let me see her. I brought Peter there and **we **pushed and squashed all arguments until they gave her to us instead of the foster system. I may be a bitchy shallow cheerleader turned bartender that's probably not good enough to have a baby, but I'm all in now. I can't just give her back to you. What if you mess up and leave her to be picked by the state again?" _That's my chick._

"I won't! I can't because I don't want Maddy to wonder, you know. Ummm… look, my uncle was always there to play father for us, and aunt Karen would step in if we really needed someone to be like a mom, bringing Leah for the sister role. And we love them for it, even my wench of an aunt, but they still weren't our parents and we knew it. Petey coped better, maybe because he was younger or since he is who he is, but deep down I know he felt it too. We missed on our real parents for years because the car accident took them from us. We still miss them now, but Maddy… I don't want her to think she wasn't good enough to get the real deal. Monica already screwed that up, but she deserves for me to get clean, hold a job and be her family, the way I should have always been."

"She does, but you're not done with the program and… you hurt Peter, **again**, and you're messing with one of my best friends. I'm scared you'll hurt him too and I don't know what this means for Maddy."

"I didn't mean for it to happen or for anyone to find out, much less by catching us making out. And Maddy still comes first. I just... Fez… do you believe in love at first sight?"

_Love at first sight? Fez? He likes men… oh shit! _"Did you know about this?" Hyde asks Donna. The look of shock on her face is enough answer but she still shakes her head in denial. They both start to listen to the conversation in the living room again.

"-and he's special and I want him bad, but if I have to stop things between us for my daughter I will. I have a job interview at the Johnson's factory and the vet program and AA are going well and I'm doing all I can. I just want to be able to visit you guys in Virginia and have a chance to get my girl back when you come home. Can you give me some hope?" _Virginia? What the hell is he talking about Virginia?_

"I want to… I really want to. Anytime you're near she cries until she's in your arms and you sing to her then she seems happier than ever. She adores you. But I know what it's like to have a father in jail and a mother who left you." They're quiet for a bit. "Daddy is doing five years for fraud and who knows where my mom is, probably in Mexico with some pool boy or sugar daddy. Anyway… right now Maddy's just a baby and she can grow up around people that love her and never remember that moment, that moment when you realize you're all alone. But if you get her back and go to jail again… it can ruin you, you know, when it registers that your parents never cared enough to think about what would happen to you… you wonder why they even had you in the first place and realize that you were just a mistake... then when others leave, you start to think everything about you is a mistake. It's the worst and if I can help her from ever feeling that, I will. And Peter will help and keep her safe, even from you."_ You've never been a mistake doll… you're my everything… and soldier boy and that baby are lucky to have you._

"I understand, but… don't judge me for the mistakes of other people… I'm not saying I've done well. I fucked up real bad, but I'm trying. Don't you ever wish your parents had tried and stepped up and been there for you?" They hear nothing for bit and Donna looks sad. "You're family now and I'm asking you to give me a chance to be there for my little girl. I won't fuck up again, not this time. I just want to be there for my kid, please."

"Swear to me. On Maddy and Peter's lives… swear to me you won't mess up if you get another chance."

"I swear."

"I'll talk to Peter. He has no problem with you and Fez. Both of us simply worry about what you could do to him. He's a good guy and I will kick you if you hurt him. Just… Peter is really really pissed that you betrayed him for what to him is no good reason. He'll come around. But if you end up in jail or overdose again and leave Maddy behind, your shins will hurt so bad you'll wish you had no legs and even Zilla won't be able to stop Peter from killing you."

"It'll be my last chance. If I mess it up, you have full permission to kick my ass then send baby brother to finish the job. You can bitch me out for the rest of my life."

* * *

Later that evening. LOPPs Christmas party.

Hyde and Eric got dragged here early by Mrs. Forman since Red didn't want to haul all the food and party crap and she pulled the 'you owe me for the toy mess last year' card. But it doesn't take long for everyone they know to arrive. The decorations are almost the same as last year. Kitty is giddy to be in charge and Jackie matches her enthusiasm being her second.

He stares at his chick as she moves around the room like a butterfly, with Peter at her side, holding Maddy against his chest. She's in her element, putting Pam Macy in the SLOPPs table and rubbing her new husband and baby in all SLOPPs' faces. She's brutal in her dark purple wool dress and black boots._ Fuck doll, how do you look so hot? _Still Hyde thinks something is missing. The smile is there but without the full devilish glint in her eyes. Kitty takes the baby and tells this Patty lady that it's great to have a wonderful growing family to help put the party together in no time. Jackie adds her two cents saying nothing would be this great without Mrs. Forman and of course the classiness she added herself.

"Hyde!" Eric yells.

"What?"

"I've been asking where you put the punch mix for like ever. Man, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right. Let's go make more punch before mom realizes it's gone and has our heads. She's still riled up about last year."

"Whatever."

The party continues and Hyde just sits and watches. Then comes the time when the kids get their presents. Mrs. Forman makes sure pictures get taken, including one of Jackie and Peter taking baby Maddy's hands to open a small rattle. After… there's this sadness in her eyes. He sees Peter hand the baby to Mrs. Forman and take Jackie into the hallway. And he shouldn't follow them… but… fuck it. He moves stealthily and sees them near the door leading outside. They're talking and he gets as close as he can without being seen. He can barely hear.

"I'm sorry, tiny," Peter says, and pulls her in for a hug. "At least you're not a SLOPP."

She giggles. "Yeah, no one wants that to happen again… thank you… I couldn't get past this without you and Maddy."

He smiles. "Yes you could. You're strong and… life with you isn't crap." Hyde feels something inside him break, remembering his words last year. "Loud, crazy and a bit obnoxious but not all out crap."

"Jerk!" she yells and whacks his shoulder.

They start laughing. "Come on!" Peter puts his jacket on her, keeping only his sweater, hands her some gloves and pulls her outside. Hyde peaks and catches them throwing snowballs at each other.

"This outfit is not for running in this!" Jackie wines, unable to chase Peter and get him. She gets hit with another snowball.

"Excuses! I don't even have a coat or gloves on."

"Your bruised hand likes the cold and you don't need a coat, polar bear!"

"I'm just a guy from Wisconsin. Take that." A snowball hits her in the back of the head.

They keep battling and annoying each other. _She's laughing, she looks even more beautiful when she's laughing, _Hyde thinks with a mix of sadness and some joy because… at least she's okay. He stops looking out the window and trying to listen and heads back to eat some of those little pie things and annoy Kelso by eating that dip he likes so much.

He ends the night in a circle with Forman and Donna, giggling about Fez being gay and how they should have seen it coming for ages. They're all cool with it, but a bit annoyed he hasn't told them yet. That night he decides to give Jackie the present he found and make peace with her. He loves her and wants her to be happy and if soldier boy is the one that does that for her… he'll be okay with them. He hasn't been drinking and has kept the circles to only times when they're fun with other people, no solo circles since Chicago and jail and no hard alcohol. He's going to stay better and be a man, even if he never gets his doll back at his side again.

* * *

Monday, December 24. Forman's annual Christmas Eve party.

It's almost midnight and everyone has been eating and talking all night. Jackie and Leah put Maddy, Felix and Betsy to sleep in Erick's room. Presents are being exchanged and some make people laugh while others lead to kisses or hugs. Eric gets his first kiss on the lips since leaving for Africa and the grin on his face seems to never end. Donna rolls her eyes with a smile when Jackie gives her a kit for a makeover and a book about how to pick outfits that can work with red hair. Peter and Jackie give presents to everyone except each other. They all go downstairs and do a huge circle with Leah, Peter, Zilla and Laurie joining the usual gang. When Donna asks Jackie why her and Peter didn't exchange presents she says they're saving that for tomorrow.

"Aunt Karen will kill us all if we don't open those during Christmas day at her place," Peter adds. He smirks and turns to Jackie, "With a candlestick, in the kitchen... before the Turkey diner."

"Arhh!" she yells and moves to the couch to munch on a cookie. Peter giggles.

"He's not kidding," Leah says. "Mom will murder us and curse our afterlives for good measure." Her eyes get big. "I'll be a ghost and haunt you forever," she says to Kelso with a giggle.

He laughs. "Haunting… that's want you wanna call it. Haunt me baby."

They get shooed out. "No making out in the circle!" Hyde orders.

When everyone is starting to file out, Hyde asks Jackie if she could talk for a second. She stays with him in the basement as everyone goes upstairs.

"Give me a minute," Hyde says. She's confused but just waits. He comes back with a small box wrapped in blue and silver paper with a shiny bow on top. "Something shiny," he says, smiling at her without his aviators.

"Oh… I didn't think -"

"You gave me a present. Shouldn't you expect me to return the favor? I loved the shirts, they fit perfect."

She nods and smiles. "Thanks Steven." She tears the paper and pulls the black box. She's jittery and then opens it. Her eyes almost water at the sight. It's delicate, so pretty and blue.

"How?"

"I saw it in Milwaukee through the window of the antique shop near Dr. Carter's office. Sometimes I walk around after our sessions, to just… walk it off I guess. I know you have the others and have looked for the blue one forever and I… I had to get it for you."

She nods. "The starlight warrior," she says, staring at the glass unicorn that will complete her collection.

"I heard you, doll… when I had you, I always heard you… I was just too much of a self-hating dumbass to really listen."

"Steven," she says, looking like she might cry.

He gets close and puts his hand on her cheek, gently stroking. "It's okay. Everything is fine. You know what you said… before your wedding… or just reception… whatever. You said I had to love myself and you were right. I've never learned to do that. I always thought I was nothing but the kind of trash that even Edna didn't want. Talking to Dr. Carter, I've realized that it was that hate for myself and my insecurities that made me be so defensive when it came to women, especially you. You made me feel… annoyance, anger, wanton, need, love… from the moment you walked in this basement all pigtails, rainbow socks, and chewing bubble gum."

"You remember that?"

"I remember everything about you. I just… I've had that horrible belief that I'm nothing in my head for so long… I had to push away anyone that made me want anything besides being Zen and alone. I realize now that I have to let that shit go. It already cost me you and I have to stop it before it destroys me. It'll take me time, but the Dr. says admitting it is half the battle. Jackie, I know you're better off with him. He's a better man that listens to you and can give you everything that I've been so scared to ever try to give. But you need to know that despite all the mistakes that ended our relationship, you are not and were never a mistake, not for me."

"You heard." He nods. "How much -"

"Most of it. We won't say anything about Fez until he's ready to tell us on his own."

"Good. He deserves to come out on his own terms and get support."

"He does. But so did you, doll. It kills me, knowing that I wasn't there when you needed support; when you needed me the most. That I made you feel all alone and like something was wrong with you. Jackie, even when I acted like an ass about you pushing and demanding, I loved you and you were making me a better man. It's just… I kept waiting for the day you would open your eyes, realize I was nothing, and leave like she left. I didn't want to give you everything because like it or not, I loved Edna and she left, and I didn't want to risk you doing the same. I can admit it now. She was my mom and even if she didn't deserve it I loved her and it killed me that she didn't love me. When she left so did my willingness to give my unconditional love to anyone else. But then you came along and got to me and stole my heart. I know it's over, but I'm still glad it happened. I was stuck being this cold, closed-off asshole and you freed me. So you see, you're not a mistake… you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I'll always be glad that at some point in our lives you loved me. Even if it all went to crap, we loved each other and I'll always remember, even when you leave to Virginia."

"I -"

"Shush… you don't owe me any explanations. Go with him and be happy, okay? Promise me you'll be happy, doll face."

She looks at him like… like she used to before the ultimatums, before Chicago and Sam and Peter. He's staring at her and wants to kiss her so badly, but her husband is upstairs. He kisses her cheek and tries to memorize the feeling of her body this close to his, her smell, the softness of the skin under his lips.

"Jackie! Maddy is crying. Peter has her upstairs but says she needs a bottle. Do you know where her bag is?" Donna asks from the kitchen.

"I should go… I… Steven, thank you."

He swallows hard. "Uh yeah... that's cool."

* * *

I hope you liked. The gay Fez part is so the way I always thought things should happen. Fez and Jackie - blasphemy, utter and horrible season 8 blasphemy. I hope you liked Laurie falling in love. That's also something I always wished for in the show. Laurie finding someone unexpectedly, hell I wouldn't even have minded a Laurie/Fez turn. But given what happened with Lisa Robin Kelly I understood her character being cut. But in her memory, let's see Laurie try to figure out what to do when she finally falls for someone.

Anyway, let me know what you think. Love it, hate it, tell me, but without flames.


	12. Fairytale

First, thanks for all the reviews, PMs and follows/favs. Super cool and it seems like the Zennies have come out for our favorite couple again. Awesome! I'm still pumped to write both endings, but having a good number of Zennies eager to see the first one is so exciting!

Anyway, this is one of the shortest chapters I've ever written for any story, but it seemed like enough based on what inspired it and what I wanted to get across. I'll also try to put the next chapter out pretty quickly. Anyway the inspiration for this is partly Amy Grant's 1979 song, Fairytale, but mostly Hyde's Christmas present from the previous chapter. Hope you like.

Best. ~LRAE

**Ch 12: Fairytale**

"What are you doing here?" Hyde asks.

"We need to talk," Peter answers.

* * *

January 1, 1980, 3:30 am

She's tired from working so late at the bar to ring the new decade. As much as Mrs Forman and the gang wanted her and her new family to receive 1980 with them, New Years is one of the busiest nights of the year at Abbot's and with this being the new decade everyone on staff had to work. Somehow she got Peter to trust Russ to watch Maddy, it was probably the promise Fez made to always be there too and that they would bring the baby to the Forman's and stay under Red and Kitty's supervision until they drove her back to Jackie's house, put her to sleep and waited for them. That had meant Fez telling everyone that he had a boyfriend that he was bringing to Mrs Forman's party, which had him freaking until he made Jackie go with him.

_-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-_

_They burst through the sliding door without thinking of the time and who would be there._

"_I have something to say." _

"_This better be good, Tonto. You're interrupting my dinner."_

"_Ai!"_

"_What is it?" Mrs. Forman asks._

"_Mrs. Kitty… Mr. Red, Hyde, Eric… I… you tell them!"_

"_But Fez -"_

"_I say you tell!" he yelled at Jackie._

"_I… umm… Fez was wondering if he could bring a date to your New Year's party."_

"_Of course you can. I love meeting my babies new significant others. Is it a lady I know or someone from out of town?"_

"_Better not be that crazy girl that chokes herself. Kitty doesn't need to be putting her nursing skills to use during a party," Red adds._

_Hyde and Eric look at them with interest. Red continues to eat and rolls his eyes. Jackie speaks, "Well, you see, Mr. Forman… it's… different…"_

"_Well out with it, Kitty is dying to know and my wisp of a son is getting twitchier by the second."_

_Jackie gives her most winning smile. "It's… well special you know… this person will even bring another guest and… have you ever been to the mall and had every clerk tell you that the black dresses in an A-line are the best fit for your body type? And you know you look great in those… I mean I look great in everything!" Hyde smirks. She's so freaking… Jackie when she rambles about herself. "Anyway, everyone tells you black dress, but then you see these amazing jeans and a bright pink shirt, fuchsia with ruffles and -"_

"_The one with the little roses?" Fez asks. _

"_Yes!" _

"_What?"_

"_Right, see Mrs. Forman, I was saying, everyone tells you black dresses are the right fit but then you try the dark blue jeans and fuchsia shirt and you love the outfit. You can't help that it works and you think it's better than black A-line because well let's be honest, no one in this room but me could pull an Audrey Hepburn. Anyhow, no one can get mad if that happens, nothing wrong with jeans and fuchsia, right?"_

"_What the hell are you dumbasses talking about?" Red asks._

"_It's Russell, Peter's brother! He's my boyfriend!" Fez blurts out and then runs off. _

"_Ah ha ha ha ha," Kitty laughs nervously._

"_The cat's out of the bag," Hyde says. _

"_You knew?" Kitty asks. All the kids nod. "Why is a mother the last one to know!"_

"_Really Kitty? He's been fruity for years."_

"_Mr. Forman, don't judge and let them come to the party," Jackie orders then quickly changes her tone. "Please."_

"_Who's judging? Tonto is fruity but an honest man with a job and an apartment of his own. Better than some dumbasses I know." Red says glaring at Eric and Hyde. "As far as I'm concerned the older Mercer served his country like his brother is doing now. Screwed up a lot after, but war can do that to a man and I hear he's fixing it. They can come to the party and they better bring that baby girl you're raising and not let her be in a bar for the craziness of New Years. Henry said he expects to make a killing that night and you'll all be insanely busy."_

_Jackie squeals in excitement and hugs Red then kisses his cheek. Kitty smiles. "That's my husband."_

"_Can't a man eat his dinner in peace?" Red complains._

"_I'll find Fez," Hyde says, standing. "And tell him everything's cool."_

"_I'll help," Eric adds._

_-x-x-x- End Flashback -x-x-x-_

So Maddy rang the New Year with her daddy and their Fez while her and Peter broke their record for liquor sales while training their replacements. Now she sits in her living room, next to the open cabinet, looking at the beautiful glass pieces and remembering every fairytale, every dream. She hears his dragging feet before she sees him. If he wasn't such a dear, she'd be yelling about how she used to have nightmares about a killer coming in this house and dragging his muddy boots everywhere. Steven was quiet and stealthy as a thief even when he was tired. But this is Peter who shares his thoughts and emotions and shows his tiredness with no shame and she loves him enough to ban her silly little girl fears and just wait for him and his dragging legs.

"Hey tiny." He sits next to her and quietly looks at the blue unicorn in her hand. She sets it next to the others on the center table. "You've looked at those every night since Christmas Eve."

"You noticed me?"

He nods. "Military. Since training I try to stay tuned to my environment. Any changes wake me and you're not a quiet person."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. His present really touched you, didn't it?" She nods. "What makes these so special?"

"My grandma gave me the Goldia King and his fairy queen before she died," she says, pointing to the yellow and light purple pieces. "She told me he was wise and noble and able to protect every creature in his forest kingdom. And his queen was the most magical and talented unicorn to ever exist. After she died, I wanted them in my room but mom said delicate things belong in cabinets so they ended up here. I used to come down whenever her and daddy were gone and hold them. One day daddy came and found me asleep with them on my chest. When he woke me up I was scared he would be mad. But he didn't say anything just put them away and helped me get to bed. Then on my tenth birthday he gave me the flower princess, who is in charge of love and beauty and brings the rebirth of spring… he told me I was the prettiest girl in his kingdom and would always get anything I wanted. He spent my birthday with me and took me and mom to dinner. It was one of my favorite days, definitely one of the best memories of my childhood." She touches the red unicorn. "Then on other birthdays he got me the sand prince and the silver dutch but he never spent the day with me again and neither did mother. And after those two he stopped getting my presents. That became one more part of his secretary's job. She's the one that called to say sorry your dad couldn't make it, but here are some pearl earrings or designer dresses, bags and shoes. Then one day I dragged Steven to the Kenosha mall and found the moon lady by accident in one of the knick knack shops. And I have looked for the starlight warrior for what feels like forever."

"The King is wise, the queen is magical, the princess stands for love and beauty, what do the rest -"

"The prince is bright and fun and brings the joy of summer, the dutch is generous and kind and watches over the autumn harvests, making sure there's enough for all, the moon lady makes dreams come true and leaves the sky in winter to make sure the world can make it through the cold and the starlight warrior fights for them all. He's the bravest and strongest of all unicorns and protects the Kingdom through all darkness, loves his flower princess above all and makes stars glow brighter."

"You saw the princess and her warrior as you and Hyde, didn't you?"

She nods. "I used to tell Steven that the princess would be sad and grey until I found her warrior. I never told him grandma gave me the first two or that daddy gave me three after, only what each unicorn stood for and that I wanted them all. I always thought he tuned me out when I told him fairytales."

"Tiny, maybe -"

"Don't. I made a choice and I won't back down. It wouldn't work anyway. I may be able to forgive some day, but I can't forget. And… how could I ever trust him again?"

"Jackie," he says, pulling her into a hug. She doesn't cry, but as he looks at her he realizes he's never seen her so small and young yet looking like she's been carrying a burden that's much too heavy for way too long. And damn... it's awful... as much as he calls her tiny, her personality has always been one of the largest in any room she's in and her smile one of the brightest, but right now… she's so small... tiny but not in a good way.

* * *

Hyde hears a knock on his bedroom door. He looks at the clock which reads five twenty six AM. "What the fuck?" he grumbles and groggily stumbles up and out to the basement. "Red if this is another punishment wake up call over my dumbassery I-"

"I'm not Red." Hyde immediately wakens at the sight of Peter Mercer.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Or more like you need to sit and listen carefully because I'm going to give you one chance and one chance only."

* * *

Okay you can hate me for the cliffhanger but this just seemed like a natural place to stop. We have three more chapters and the first epilogue then the Jackie/Peter alternate ending. Let me know what you think. Hope to have the next chapter out within a week.


	13. Ultimatum

Okay so I have to share - I passed my big huge test! Now just a few more classes and I'm good to start other kind of work! I'm super happy and inspired now!

Thanks for the reviews of the super short previous chapter and for dealing with the cliffhanger. I usually hate those myself but hope I'm making up for that by putting this chapter out super fast. Also if you read both the J/H and the J/P endings you'll hopefully agree that chapter made sense on its own. The next chapter will probably take me longer, but we're on the finish line for the first ending with Jackie and Hyde and some cool story lines for other characters as well.

Oh, anything in italics are memories, I just didn't want to keep writing the word flashback every time. Without further ado here is the new chapter. Please read and review.

**Ch 13: Ultimatum**

Foreman basement, January 1, 1980, 5:28 AM.

"I'm not Red." Hyde immediately wakens at the sight of Peter Mercer.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Or more like you need to sit and listen carefully because I'm going to give you one chance and one chance only." Hyde stares at the man that stands in front of him at a complete lost. "Do you love Jackie?"

_Crap I know she's off limits but I… crap. _"Look man, she chose you. She's your wife and I respect that. I gave her a Christmas present and kissed her cheek that's all."

"I know and that wasn't my question. Sit and listen then answer honestly." Peter sits on the old couch and Hyde takes his chair. "Me and Jackie… we... " he lets out a soft chuckle. "I'm just gonna start with the night we met. I think you were having a bachelor party with your friends and Donna had the ridiculous idea that a slumber party with Jackie and your stripper would somehow turn out okay." Hyde almost winces at the memory. Will the crap with Sam ever stop hunting him?

"Yeah… I heard that's when you met."

"We had sex that night." At this he actually winces and his hands ball into fists. "I'm not telling you to be a jerk. I also don't owe you or anyone an explanation and neither does Jackie. But to explain the rest I have to say that we were drunk, heartbroken and felt unwanted and betrayed by the people we loved most. I think the sex was more about getting to feel that we could find someone that would want us, maybe not our love or hearts and souls but at least our bodies. And if her sleeping with me the night we met taints your image of her and makes you not want her anymore then you're a hypocrite and an even bigger moron than you've let on and you can just get bent. But if you are capable of moving past jealousy and pettiness and be a man, then I won't be pissed if you love her. I just need the truth. Jackie has told me you're always honest, an asshole but an honest one. Do you really love her and if you had a one in a million shot would you be able to trust her and her friends and treat her properly?"

"Yes."

"Okay. The night we met I told Jackie about my ex going into labor to have the baby she got from cheating on me with my brother, about his drug problems and going into the Army to pay his bills, my parents and all sorts of crap about my life. She told me about you, her ultimatums, the nurse and Sam, her parents, pretty much everything. With every drop of alcohol we let out more and more and I think I might know more about your relationship than you do man."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that most people do things for a reason. Did you ever ask Jackie for hers? Did you ask why she gave you the ultimatums in the first place?"

"No."

"_Two years! For two years I loved that excuse of man! I encouraged him to meet his dad! Drove to Milwaukee everyday as soon as I got out of school to support him in his job and spread gossip about his sister. But I'm too demanding! I got knocked up and was upset and wanted to pretend I was getting married and starting a family and got caught pretending to live all my fantasies. I needed to know if he saw a future with me for me, not just the baby. That maybe there was a chance to get the dream. That's what my pretending was about. I broke up with him, hoping he'd give me something and everyone thinks I'm a bitch and assumes I did it only because I'm a spoiled marriage obsessed princess. Which I am! But there was more to it. But I lived with that. I forgave the I don't knows, took him back after I lost the baby, and didn't even tell anyone so he didn't get to feel that pain. I tried to save him from pain! Me! The selfish spoiled princess! But I'm the one everyone blames. Then the job comes up and he still doesn't know and when he finally shows up in Chicago, his paranoias about Michael hit full force. And instead of letting me explain, the dumbass goes on a bender to Vegas and trades this," she says, pointing to herself, "for an air head who takes her clothes off for a living!"_

Hyde is pale and feels like… he can't take this. He would trade a fucking beating over this… Peter Mercer is killing him with no weapons or punches just the truth and God it hurts. He puts his head between his hands and leans on his knees. Breathe… in and out… I can't breathe… fuck! They're quiet for a while as he tries to get himself together.

"She was… pregnant… with my kid… did I… fuck, I killed my own baby."

"No. You're an ass but women can miscarry for no known reasons. I asked a doctor when we took Maddy for a physical because Jackie keeps blaming herself. He explained these things just happen sometimes without any clear reasons."

"It might not have if I had just told her yes… if I had said that I saw a future with her and didn't stress her. We might be the ones married with a baby."

"Maybe… but if my whole mess with Monica, Russ and Maddy has taught me anything is that sometimes life is just hard and blaming yourself won't do anything to help, you know?"

"Easy for you to say. You haven't made terrible mistakes that hurt the people you love most. You're the one that got screwed not the other way around."

"You really think I'm squeaky clean in all this? My ex, Monica, asked me not to go. She begged me not to join the Army and leave her and give up on my music, even offered to use her wages to help me pay for Russell's debts while I tried out recording. But I didn't listen. Too proud to let my girl front up money for my family's issues. Then… when she told me she was pregnant and it was Russell's, I said things to them that were really messed up and half the town looked down on them. I heard she felt like crap and once she started to show they moved to Milwaukee. I admit a big part of me was glad that most of our friends and family and even random people in town punished them for me even if they looked at me with pity painted all over their faces. I turned quiet and bitter and stopped caring about other people's problems until I met Jackie. She really helped me to try to get myself back and stop acting wounded. It was like... here is this girl who's had so much crap happen to her and if she's trying so should I. Then one day Monica showed up in my apartment and apologized and cried and I slept with her. I want to believe it was clear that I wanted to start over and wasn't just taking advantage of her being all vulnerable or using her for revenge on Russell, but maybe she didn't know. Regardless, I slept his baby's mother. I realize now that even if she was with me first, I had no business going there and creating more problems. She took off before I woke up and then she left Russ and Maddy too."

"Probably good riddance. She played you and abandoned her kid."

Peter shrugs. "Maybe and maybe Russ had it coming and it was meant to add up until it drove him to the edge with the drugs and almost killed him. But the guilt of knowing you had a hand in your own brother's downfall and your niece landing in an orphanage… it sucks. Even after, I might have killed him with my bare hands if Zilla hadn't stopped me. I barely listened to him explain, in my head he slept with my girlfriend for kicks when he doesn't really want women. Man, I lost it. He got a broken nose, minor hemorrhage in the left eye, a bruised rib and a sprained ankle from my take down. I scared the shit out of Fez, Jackie and Leah and my uncle has just about had enough of mine and Russell's shit and hospital bills and us messing up his business. And Maddy screamed her little lungs out during the whole mess. Everyone says I had a right to hit him, but that doesn't make it right and I should know better and not do that kind of crap to the people I love. My point is… I'm not a saint and neither is Jackie. She could have avoided a whole lot of mess if she had told you about the baby. She was scared and you stealing toys and telling her you were having fun before you had to grow up and have life go to crap sure as hell didn't help, but it was her decision. She chose to pretend that teenage pregnancy wasn't happening to her and she was having the perfect wedding even if it was with Fez and then broke up with you when you didn't say you saw a future with her. I'm not saying it's all her fault. You could have asked what brought on her behavior instead of just assuming she was being a brat or said that you loved her but weren't ready to think about marriage."

"Instead I yelled at her and told her not to threaten me."

"Yeah and since we're talking about babies and assholes, I should tell you about me and little Maddy."

_He walks into the Forman basement, comes close to the couch and looks straight at Jackie. He's had a horrible couple of weeks and is so tired and just plain pissed off. "We need to talk."_

_She bites her lip. "I know. I- Can we go outside?" She looks at him with her big eyes and he feels his anger slightly lessen. So, he nods and they exit using the side door. _

_They get in the Jeep and he can't hold back anymore. "So I'm your fiancé? What the hell Jackie!"_

"_I'm -" _

"_You what! Were gonna inform me for our twentieth anniversary after raising my nice without my consent! What the hell! Why would you say that!"_

"_I don't know! Maybe it was seeing you all slumped and defeated over your brother and not caring that you have a niece out there. Maybe it was Leah asking me to check on a baby that's been abandoned like I was! Or seeing that the place she's at looks dull and sterile like a lonely hospital. I don't know! I just had to get to that baby and save her because… because I couldn't even manage to have mine born!" She is crying full force and now he feels like shit. _

"_Jackie... I'm sorry."_

"_No I'm sorry I just… I know she's not mine and… oh God I lied to a nun to see a baby that I'm not even related to! I'm nuts! I'm the devil!"_

"_No, you just wanted to help and I'm an asshole," Peter sighs. "You're right that I forgot about the baby and then didn't really care and I'm sorry. It's a good thing you found her. I was just blindsided by the phone call from the social worker. And I think I'm starting to get paranoid about when next shoe is gonna drop." He hugs her and she talks against his shirt._

"_They kept saying I couldn't see her since I wasn't family. And one of the workers is really nice and might have suggested that an uncle's 'friend' had no rights whatsoever but a fiancé could perhaps work and I just went with it… I just…" _

_He rubs her back slowly. "But you did this also because of the baby you lost, didn't you?" She nods into his neck. "It wasn't your fault. Jackie, I'm not a doctor but I'm sure you didn't do anything on purpose to lose it. You know you didn't cause that right?"_

"_I know… I just… my baby would be about a month older than her and… maybe it's not my fault but I should have it and I don't. And little Madeleine, she didn't do anything wrong and should have parents but she doesn't... and then when I met her… she's so beautiful... and she let me hold her and feed her and put her little hands in my hair and… I think I fell in love. Oh God, I'm so stupid! I probably ruined your chances to help her with my lie." She manages to sob even harder. "I do make life crap."_

"_No you don't," he says. "Shush…. it's okay we'll find a way to help and get her out of there, okay?"_

_They separate and her hands move to her face to clean her own tears. "How? I made an even bigger mess of things? I should have just waited until you were done in the hospital and then dragged you there with me."_

"_Or I should have listened to you when you tried to talk to me instead of telling you that I only cared about if and when he would recover and you were free to deal with that bitch's baby any way you pleased. It doesn't matter anymore, we're here and we'll figure something, okay?"_

"_Okay… but how are we going to talk to them and get her out of there without my lie coming up?"_

"_We'll just go there tomorrow and I'll meet her and if we need to... wanna get married?" Her eyes go big._

"_What?"_

"_It wouldn't be real like… I won't demand you start sleeping with me… we just keep the story you told and get her out and then once the dust settles we'll get a divorce and see what's best for everyone then. The social worker told me they'd be forms to fill to make sure we'd be good to keep her but she saw no immediate problems. And I… well would they give a baby to a single guy who's leaving the state in a couple of months to serve in a Virginia base?"_

"_Ummm... probably not. We'd still have to live together if we're gonna take care of her and I'll probably have to go to Virginia with you, even if we're not having sex."_

"_Right... yeah." He nods. "It's not so bad, right? We get along and have fun and it's not like either of us has this amazing prospects for love."_

_She giggles. "I suppose. Not my dream proposal but yes, I'll marry you."_

"_You think we should try and..." _

_She smiles. "Why not?" _

_He turns to her and kisses her briefly. _

_"Okay, it's too soon for me. I feel like it was yesterday that I slept with Monica and… I can't do this."_

"_Sorry. If it helps, I'm not there either. I just… maybe with time?"_

"_Yeah. Maybe. Look we'll go tomorrow and I'll meet her and we'll decide if we still want to keep the lie after. Fair?"_

"_Fair. Thanks for listening to me and my crazy reasons."_

"_Hey we make not make each other's heart race but we're friends and it's my family you're saving. It's me that should say thanks."_

"_That's cool."_

"_I'll see you at the bar tonight and we'll figure tomorrow's trip?"_

"_Yeah."_

"The next day I met Maddy and she's… so darn cute and little and innocent. I couldn't risk her going to the system and I knew where Jackie stood. So we went and got a marriage license right after."

"So you guys just got married for the baby?"

"Mostly. Honestly, I kinda hated your guts for how you just let that stripper try to walk all over her and how lost she was after screaming at Donna. Man, you pissed me off. Especially because I knew the truth about Chicago and the reasons for her ultimatums. So I might have enjoyed taking revenge on you and showing off that we were getting married, even if the real reason was to keep Madeleine. I told Jackie to let me ask Mr. Forman and Mr. Pinciotti and try to at least give her some semblance of a nice wedding since that's all I could really offer her. Rubbing it in your face was a nice bonus. Might have channeled some of the anger for my ex into making you squirm."

_"You deserve better."_

_"So do you."_

_"Steven wouldn't do anything like that. He may be a lot of things, but he would never in a million years abandon a kid much less a kid that's his."_

_"I guess. Look, I get what you say about him. I get your 'he's had such a hard life and he's been so much better lately'. But all I've seen of your Steven is him defending Donna after her and Samantha attacked us and then giving me crap. Come on, a stripper that gets him to marry her while he's so drunk he doesn't even remember has the audacity to imply you are whoring yourself out to me and he just allows it like it means nothing. You may not be a bag of rainbows and sunshine but you don't deserve that shit. And he dares to call me out on high school kind of crap when he knows nothing about me. Meanwhile he is the kind of man that runs, drinks and marries a slut because working it out with the woman he loves is hard. Give me a break, Monica was hard you're an open book about what you want. I'm glad he's jealous and eating a little crow."_

_"He's not jealous. He'd have to care to feel that way. He kept his stripper wife and didn't want to work it out because he doesn't love me."_

_"The way he looked at me when we met at the Forman's, how he is when he comes here and how he reacted to the engagement, I call that jealousy. And now that I've met him, I'm pretty sure he kept the stripper wife and didn't work it out with you because he would have to really put himself out there and he is a coward."_

_"No. He's just naturally an asshole with people he thinks are square. It has nothing to do with me and you and jealousy. He's happy with the stripper."_

_"You're wrong. When you were holding Maddy and cooing at her he couldn't stop looking at you like you were the stars and the moon all wrapped into one. He loves you, probably a lot, but is too much of a screwed up chicken to fight for what he wants. Why do you think I flirted like crazy and told them you help take care of Maddy and basically live here? He deserved to see what he's lost by being a coward."_

_"You are supposed to be helping me be nice not pulling crap like that when my ex reminds you of yours. I've created a monster."_

_"Nah, maybe a small level demon but nothing real bad," he says with a smile. She laughs. "And that's what you were supposed to do for me, right? Teach me to give people some of the crap they deserve without it getting to me."_

_"What can I say? I'm good at everything."_

"I guess deserved that. I… shit I can't believe… I'm such a fool."

Peter nods. "I realized you loved her back then. Wasn't sure if it was a good kind of love or just the you're mine and I don't care if you're happy as long as you stay mine kind of shit. I admit I kind of enjoyed you looking like your world was ending the day I asked permission to marry her. She deserved someone on her side who made you pay and I was happy to do it. Guess I always wished I had someone do something like that for me."

"Well… that sucked for me. But… I'm glad someone was there for her while I made an ass out of myself. She didn't deserve to be left so alone."

"No she didn't. And… why didn't you go after her when your stripper's real husband came?"

"I don't… I didn't think she'd want to hear anything I said. She looked so disappointed."

"Of course she was disappointed! You put her through hell for no good reason, man! She was freaking out, showed up in my apartment in a flurry of jitters and angry names for you and Samantha. I thought she was gonna make a hole in my living room with her pacing."

"Then why did you marry her? If she was a mess she was in no place to make that decision and if you hadn't done that -"

"You might have been able to stop her on the wedding day when you went up to talk to her?" He interrupts as Hyde looks at him angrily. "That's exactly what she didn't want."

"_Tiny, if you think he might be able to convince you to take him back then maybe we shouldn't do this."_

"_Would you say the same if it was the other way around? What if Monica showed up and wanted you back?"_

"_I told you I'm never going there again! She didn't just leave and hurt me. She hurt Russ and Maddy."_

"_Fine. But, what if this had happened before and you could have asked me to do something that would have stopped you from sleeping with her and getting hurt again. Would you have wanted me to help you and stop you from considering going back and feeling the pain of her leaving you? Be honest."_

"_Yes."_

"_Steven will want me back and I'll get hurt again. I need you to marry me now so he stays away. Once he knows we're married he'll respect that. Please don't let me fall for this and feel that kind of pain again. Please."_

"_Okay. You told Donna most of the truth so hopefully she agrees to sign papers early. I'll talk to Zilla and we can go tomorrow morning." _

_She jumps and hugs him. "Thank you."_

"I get it. But man, I hate your guts for marrying her. Dammit!" He stands and paces.

"I haven't slept with her again. Not since that first night when we met at the bar… we've… we're not ready to consider it. I need more time to move past the whole mess with Monica and Russ… Virginia will hopefully be a nice clean restart. And Jackie… it's been hard lately, remembering the mess with Christmas and the LOPPs, the ultimatum and losing the baby a couple of days after. She could use the break as well and having Maddy really helps her."

"Is she at least a little happy? With you and the baby?"

"She's okay and getting better. In time, I think she'll get to happy."

"I'm sorry. God I'm sorry for everything."

"I get it, man. You remind me of my brother. You do things to deal with the crap in your head, to try to move past it. The problem is you never really think of others before you do dumb shit. Then one day push comes to shove and you have to face that everyone has limits. Russ has really pushed on mine and I hope he never does it again because brother or not I'll be done the next time and Monica definitely hit my limits by abandoning her own child. Jackie… she's almost there, at that edge where she could let you go even if she still loves you. You fucked up bad and she may never trust you again."

"But she can. I swear. After this… I'll never mess up again. I'll talk to her when we have problems and do things right. I'll find a way to I convince her. I can get her trust back."

"Not if I get in the way."

"But-"

"She trusts me and values my opinion above even Donna's. You can go to her and say sorry like you did the day of the wedding or give her thoughtful gifts and wish her only happiness and thank her for her love, you could really love her more than anyone in the world, but if I remind her of all you've done and tell her not to trust you, she won't."

"Then why tell me all this! Was this some kind of torture? Guess what man? You told your pregnant girlfriend you didn't know about a future with her and not only did she lose the baby but then you tore your relationship to shreds! Hey Hyde, I haven't consummated my marriage to the girl you love but you still can't have her. What the hell! You said you were giving me a chance!"

"Yes, but it's not a chance for you to run to her, convince her she can trust you and get her back. It's a chance to convince me."

"What?"

"I may not love her like a husband or even a boyfriend, but I do love her. She was there when Monica left me, when my brother almost died, when my niece was lost in an orphanage and they didn't want to give her to a single man who's gonna be on duty with the Army and when I found Russ and Fez making out in my apartment. She's been a constant comfort and an amazing friend in the middle of the madness around me and hell the one time we had sex it was pretty hot." Hyde seethes and glares at him. "Look, I am almost sure that if we go to Virginia and we actually try, we could fall in love, move on and let go of all of '79s shit. And I will try to do just that unless you give me good reasons not to. Convince me you are what's best for her. That I shouldn't give this marriage a real chance because she is meant to have you and only you can give her everything she deserves and more. That you are capable of trusting her and letting us stay good friends, because I am keeping my friendship with Jackeline no matter what happens. Convince me because if you don't I will make sure she doesn't fall for any of your crap ever again and you'll just have to deal with it. And please don't tell your friends what I told you. We don't need this to blow up and have child services find out we lied and take Maddy."

"I… I... How? How do I convince you?"

He shrugs and stands up. "You have a few days to figure it out. The papers that allow us to take Maddy out of state arrived two days ago and I got tickets to DC for Sunday. If you haven't convinced me by the time we board that plane, I'll tell Jackie what I did tonight, beg for her to forgive me telling you her secrets and ask for a chance to try to make our marriage real."

He stands and walks towards the door that leads to the yard.

"Why are you doing this? Why bother giving me a chance?"

"I know what is like to want your ex back and deep down hope like crazy even if everything is telling you it's nuts. If there's a chance tiny can have her hopes met I want to help her. But I also know what it's like to go for it only to have everything blow up in your face. Jackie has helped me, Maddy, my uncle, our whole family really. I owe her to do my best to make sure what happened to me doesn't happen to her. Guess this is another ultimatum for you. Convince me that you're worth the effort she'll have to make to forgive you and trust you again and deal with the shit people will say if we get a divorce and she goes back to the man that traded her for a stripper. You better make it count Hyde because I won't let you have her unless you prove you'll deserve her some day and will never hurt her like you did again."

* * *

I hope you liked it and let's see if Hyde can manage to convince Peter and how. To _**judithneary **_you so called that the moment in the Jeep was important and I hope what actually happened there didn't disappoint, thanks for following the story and your insightful comments. I also hope the attachment Jackie has to Maddy makes sense and that it's clear she's not trying to replace the baby she lost, but that she couldn't see an abandoned child after that experience and let things be. I also hoped this kind of made Peter more of a flawed human than just the nice guy we've seen without making him too much of a jerk for not caring about his niece at first. Really hopeful those things came across, if they didn't let me know and I can always make this better.

Well, what do you all think?

I'm hoping to get to the first epilogue within a month and then start the J/P alternate end and finish those chapters by the end of November. I can't promise my timeline will work, but the outline of all the chapters is now done!

Happy labor day weekend!

LREA


	14. Angel

First, thank you so much for the reviews and new favs/follows. It's always wonderful to see all those and keeps me going.

And I wasn't kidding when I said I was inspired so here is another chapter pretty fast. There's a lot happening and I hope you enjoy that so many characters are involved. Hopefully is not too all over the place. I also hope I didn't offend anyone with how Fez came out in Ch. 11 and that I won't offend anyone with some of the things discussed in this one. If I do please PM me because that's definitely something I'd hate to do.

Also, at the request of wonderful reviewer _**hokkman04**_, I will add one or two more chapters of happy fluffy moments to make up for all the angst and drama we've had. You're so right and we should get some good times. So expect 2 to 4 more chapters before epilogue 1 and then the J/P alternate end.

**Ch 14: Angel**

January 1, 1980, 4:45 PM

Eric was annoyed, angry, scared and just overall surprised things went this way, but he's doing this. Laurie called him to help Donna once and now well… he might die today but he's returning the favor. He parks his car in front of Abbot's. _Okay be Luke… may the force be with me. Practice. Mr. Zilla. No George… my sister… you need to… I'm dead._

* * *

A few hours earlier

His day, no his year, had started perfect. He kissed his beautiful redhead at midnight and even though they're not together the way he expected since Donna told him she needs more time to work on things, they are happy. They managed to organize everything to start the semester in Madison in a couple of weeks. They are registered, found their assigned dorm rooms and classrooms, and each has talked to their respective roommate on the phone. It's not what he had envisioned. He thought once he came back from Africa they would move in together, but with everything that's happened the current arrangements are cool. Donna wants to learn to not depend so much on him and be a good whole person on her own. They agreed to try a regular college experience and date but go slowly. Funny thing is now he's ready for more, but he knows he can't push. Donna is right. They have time and should enjoy college and new experiences and it doesn't mean they're not together or that they aren't attached to their home. She will come to Point Place once a month to continue working with her current therapist and visit Bob and all their friends and family. He will come with her whenever his schedule matches her trips and see his parents. And he knows they'll come for plenty of weekends. She also has a Spring break trip planned to Virginia to visit Jackie. And Kelso told him they should organize a man trip with Fez and Hyde to Chicago for his Spring break. He's definitely considering that and hell they would even invite Russell if he hadn't already planned to go to Virginia with Donna so he can spend time with his brother and daughter while her and Jackie have girl time.

So, all in all, Eric started the day in a great mood. He was prepared for the start of his mom's tears since she only has her baby boy home for less than two weeks. So, he was okay with dealing with that during breakfast and honestly dad managed most of it since he's eager to have him out of the house again. Laurie being a bitch was no surprise though lately she had been a little tamer, but he should know better. He didn't expect Hyde's crabiness and that was what started the change of his day. Hyde was quiet at breakfast, sour looking while they watched TV and pretty much kicked him out of the basement when he asked him what was wrong and suggested a circle. "You know maybe, as impossible as it seems, I'd like to deal with something other than the stash! I need a clear head! Go bug big red, Esmeralda!" _Moody much._

He went to his room to start packing and… well if his Luke action figure just needed to defeat the emperor… who was him to deny a Jedi? But his reprieve was stopped as he heard the tune. Was that? No way! It has been years since he heard his sister playing sad music. Hell… he was still in middle school the last time she had a pity session with her one girlfriend that moved away. He came closer and sure enough he could hear it. _All by myself. Don't want to live, all by myself anymore. _He opens the door. _When I was young. I never needed anyone. And makin' love was just for fun. Those days are gone. _"Laurie?" She's a mess of tears sitting next to her radio. "Are you alright?"

The moment she hears those words, her eyes fill with fury. "What the hell twig! Are you so much of a dumbass that you don't know how to knock on a door!"

"Seriously? I try to be nice and you… whatever." He walks out and closes the door. But as soon as he's in the hallway his anger abates as the music rings in his head. _All by myself. __Don't want to live, all by myself anymore. _His hands are twitching. _Dammit! Here goes nothing. _He opens the door again and faces his sad sister. "You know what? First Donna, then Hyde… I swear everyone just bottles shit up and hides until things get to the point where someone is catatonic or in jail… well I just won't have you go there too! You tell me what's wrong right now!"

"There's nothing wrong!" She moves to clean her tears. "I'm fine! I have a wonderful life that's all mine, you loser!"

"And your wonderful life has you crying like a baby? And..." That's when he notices the suitcase next to her bed. "You're not leaving again?"

"What's it to you?"

"What's it to! I... Urhh!" He mumbles. "You know dad is like… not happy since he's Red but… dammit Laurie! Everyone, except me of course, seems to be okay with your company and… why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying! See?" And it's true as she points to her face there are no more tears.

"Fine! Why _**were**_ you crying? Why would you leave? You've been home almost two months, got a cool job at Hyde's store and dare I say made friends and even got a boyfriend."

At the word boyfriend it's visibly harder for her to stop tearing up. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Is that what this is about? Your boyfriend going to Virginia?" She shakes her head no and continues trying to stop her tears. She's sitting on her bed and Eric feels bad. Even if she's the real devil… not a contender like Jackie… she's still… his very own beelzebub in the flesh sibling. "Laurie did he break up with you? Because if he did I'll - Who am I kidding? I can't kick his ass. But I can get Hyde, Kelso, Fez and maybe even Leo together and then we could take him down. What say you lady sister?"

She can't help the small smirk on her face. "You're... such a dork," she sniffles.

"Did he hurt you?" She shakes her head no and seems to composed herself. "So, he broke it off because he's leaving?"

"We weren't really official in the first place and I broke it off."

"Well then… I don't get it."

"Course you don't, twitch… you don't have a past. I have one and it's not all pretty. It's not all that bad either and I'm not apologizing for my lifestyle. I've had lots of boyfriends, older, younger, crazy hot, average, whatever... I enjoyed it. Won and lost, had lots of sex and so be it. If I was a man no one would bat an eyelash, but I'm a woman so I'm a whore, right?"

"Laurie, I'm sorry I ever said… I'm sorry."

"Whatever, I don't care. It's just… George… he said he didn't care. But already he's heard a few people including Russ saying I've been around."

"That dilhole!"

"It's fine. He apologized and from one crazy who's been around to another, Russ and I are cool. But who cares what the stealer of his brother's girl turned Fez's man says anyway? Or freaking little Point Place high school bitches that used to be my classmates who think they can look down on me? I honestly don't care. It's just… Zilla… he likes me Eric… like… he might want more kind of likes me and he was nice to me and my God he's hot! But also sweet and… if things get serious... what if his family visits this place and they hear about me and they care? What if… dammit! Why can people accept when men sleep around like Russ did but not when a woman does it! I mean… none of the guys I was with was so drunk he didn't remember, I never lied to them or promise love, I wasn't married before, and the one man I dated that was married didn't tell me! But next thing I know I'd dated tons of married men and I'm a lying whore!"

"Oh… I thought… you said..."

"That I just used them for the money until their wives found out. I dated one! One married man who lied to me! But the rumor mill runs wild and once the lies start it's better to just go with it and shock them with a hard face and bitchy attitude instead of fighting it. At least then they stop trying to break you because they think it's impossible. And then… they don't know me in other places. If I go, I can just be."

"But he didn't care. Your boyfriend didn't care what people say, right?"

She shrugs and stands. "It doesn't matter." She starts opening drawers and putting stuff in her suitcase. "He'll care eventually. World's fucked up like that. Girl gets a promiscuous wild boy to settle down and everyone swoons over how she's so special and how cute they are and oh it's so great he finally found a way to settle and be faithful. But a guy chooses a woman with experience in the sack and people think he's a sucker that's lost his senses to a good fuck and he'll find someone better soon enough. Fucking hypocrites!"

"Then screw them!" Laurie looks at him with surprise. "I'm serious. I don't know who is telling you these things, but it's the seventies! Women in this age are equal!" He stops and smirks. "God, I love my girlfriend. Anyway, who cares about what people say or think! If he doesn't care and you guys like… want to be together then be together."

"But… what if more of his friends and family meet me and they care and -"

"Have they? Any of his friends besides Russ, have they said anything?"

"No, Peter, Leah and the bar crew are cool. And Jackie forced me and Russ to talk and make peace, if we want to keep our shins bruise free."

"See if you meet more of his friends and family and they are good friends and a loving family they'll accept that he chooses you. So, if he doesn't care it'll be cool. Take me and you, I… yeah... so you have a past and you've like been mean to me and ratted me out with Red but you're still my sister and… never repeat this but I love you."

"You do?"

"Shut up, demon older child! And… well yeah and so do mom and dad and even my friends. Hell, Hyde may say crap but he has even been letting you boss him around at Grooves and it's his store! Laurie… you deserve to be loved. You _**are**_ loved."

* * *

Back at Abbott's

_Alright. Be a man and talk to him for your sister. I got this. _So, Eric Forman who's known as the twitchy geek of the gang walks up to Abbott's then to apartment 311 and faces George "Zilla" Adams. He's nervous since this is the biggest, toughest looking man he's ever met, a total badass that's a soldier and a bar bouncer. But he'll make the man listen and go talk to his sister, if it's the last thing he does!

* * *

Two hours later. Forman Kitchen.

"Can you hear what they're saying?"

"Kitty, they are outside and the boy doesn't have super hearing."

"Did you just refer to me using superhero talk?"

Red glares, but then his face softens. "Son, don't speak and annul the points you got for making sure your sister stays home and fixes things with that boy."

"He called me son with no foot in the ass threats _**after **_I said something geeky. My daddy loves me." Red shakes his head then hides behind his newspaper and smirks.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside.

"-and I don't want you to be talked about like that and regret being with someone like me."

"Have I given you any reason to think I'm some saint who hasn't been with women?"

"No, but -"

"No, girl. If I haven't been a saint then why would I demand you to be pure and holy or something? I thought..."

"What?"

"I thought you broke it off because I'm black."

"What! Are you crazy!"

"I've seen it happen. It's… you know, all cool when it's just sex and fun, but then… people will look at us differently. Not everyone, but some people will look and talk. It ain't been that long since some states banned interracial marriage. Not that I want to get married 'cause I've known you for a month, but… you know."

"Is that why you were so pissed off?" He looks to the floor. "Never. Please look at me. Never. I don't care about that."

He looks at her blue eyes. "Really? You wouldn't mind people seeing you in an actual relationship with someone like me?"

"I don't care about the color of your skin. I care about you." They move closer and share a small kiss. She smiles brightly. "And if people talk then in my dorky brother's words, screw them!"

He smiles back. "Screw them, huh? I like it. Laurie, I don't care what anyone says about your past and if we get to the point of you meeting my family and someone ends up caring we'll deal with it and they're gonna have to get over it. Okay?"

She nods. "And I don't care what anyone says about different races or backgrounds. My family already likes you and they're the only people whose opinion matter. Got it?"

"Yes, madam." She giggles. "I know I'm leaving tomorrow and it'll have to be long-distance for a while but... Laurie Forman, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

They kiss deeply until they have to come up for air. She laughs.

"What?"

"The small minded gossips in this town will really talk now."

"They don't matter. Wanna go on a date with me? Really give them something to talk about?"

"You have no idea how much I like you right now."

* * *

Friday, January 4, 1980, 11:00 AM

Hyde sits in the lobby of WB's building feeling edgy. Laurie saying goodbye to Godzilla so he can spend a couple of days in Chicago and then head to base made it real. Peter is going to Virginia soon too and taking Jackie with him. He has two days left to change things and he's losing it. This week, this month or few months have been… he doesn't even know how to describe things, he can't believe how much everything has changed. A year ago him and Jackie were broken up but… if only he had checked on her and not stayed put to hold onto his pride and then mess everything up. But now… God he hopes WB found Dr. Carter because his head is about to blow. He needs to talk. Fucking ironic. He spends most of his life avoiding any talk of his emotions and now he's going nuts because if he keeps this inside any longer he might burst and he promised not to tell his friends. His head is chaos. It's like… thinking of ways to convince Peter Mercer he's the one for Jackie is bringing up everything he wishes he could forget. Getting her back with Kelso during prom, ignoring her when she wanted him even going as far as writing and giving her that damned Haiku, lying about not feeling anything after the kiss on her daddy's Lincoln, never giving her anything for Valentine's, the nurse, Raquel, the LOPPs party last year, the baby and her dealing with a miscarriage on her own, getting back together and pretending he only did that because it was oh so wrong, the I don't knows and have a nice trip, Chicago and... Sam. Fucking Sam. He admits she was hot, definitely bangable in every way… but he also knows he never enjoyed it. He actually needed to be all out drunk, high and angry from fake arguing to screw her… it was like that every time and he should have known better. Everything between them was as fake as her long nails and he gave his doll up for that shit!

_How do I convince him I'm what my doll needs and deserves? How? I can't even convince myself. I love her and I want her… God how I want her, but how do I know I'm what's best for Jackie?_

He sees WB come in the main door. "Happy New Year, son." He pulls Steven in a quick awkward hug.

"Uh...umm… Happy New Year." He stares at his father with hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry. I went to Gilbert's house and even his mother's but couldn't find him. His niece said he took his wife and kids to New Orleans to spend the holidays with her side of the family."

"Of course he did."

"Steven… what's wrong? You seemed fine after your last session and you have a time with the Dr. scheduled for next Monday. I know it's your longest gap between appointments since you started but it's not that long."

"I know. But Monday is too late." Hyde starts pacing. "It's fine. I'm fine. I'm going."

WB grabs his arm to stop him. "Something happened to you?" He sees his son's gaze fall to the ground. "You can talk to me. I know I've been hard on you lately, but I won't judge. Come up to my place. I'll make coffee and I'm sure I have donuts." He's quiet. "Steven. Trust me, please."

"Okay. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

So they go up and he spills his guts. "Maybe I should let her go. He's a good guy who would never put her through the crap I put her through. She's better off with him and I can at least watch her be happy when they're around."

"I think you should let her decide that."

"She already did. She married the man!"

"She was scared and wanted to help that baby and was probably still grieving the one she lost."

Hyde shakes his head. "I don't deserve her."

"It's not about deserving. It's about loving. And Peter told you she still loves you."

"She can grow to love him and be better off. It's the truth."

"Nothing I say will convince you, will it?" Hyde shrugs. "How about I show you?"

"What?"

"Get your coat. We're going to the airport. But I have to make some phone calls first."

* * *

Almost an hour later. Mitchell Field airport

WB is at the counter paying for tickets. Hyde sees Angie walk in. _What the hell is going on?_

"Steven?"

"Hey." They hug briefly and she asks what he's doing here. "Your guess is as good as mine. WB just said we're going to the airport and that he had to make some calls before we left the apartment. What are _**you**_ doing here?"

"Not a clue. He called me and said to meet him at the airport by this counter."

"Kids," WB says coming closer.

"Okay, you're freaking me out. Why did you make us come here?" Hyde asks.

WB sighs. "I want to show you a few things. Would you two be willing to let a father share his life and listen and put my example to good use?"

Something about how WB is looking at him tells him this really is important so he nods while Angie replies, "Of course, daddy." Then he shows them airplane tickets to his hometown and tells them he has cleared their work schedules for two days and already told Red and Kitty that Steven will be gone. They can buy clothes and whatever they need there. Hyde doesn't know what to say. Angie is static and exclaims, "Music City!"

Once they get to Nashville, WB does not disappoint. He gets a suite in the best hotel and has them go shopping in the best shops in town. Hyde is completely out of his element and manages to find simple jeans and a couple of t-shirts until Angie forces him to get a pair of dress pants and a button-up for the dinner and show they will go to later. The rest of the afternoon is spent immersed in music from the country music hall of fame to studios where even Elvis has recorded and music cafes with life acts. Hyde doesn't have the words to describe how he feels. This is the most fun he's had in what feels like forever and he's honored to be able to go in some of the places that he's sure would not be options if WB wasn't here with his money. The whole thing is amazing, even if jazz and country music are not his usual style except for country sometime... when he misses Jackie.

"You okay?" WB asks as they get in the limo to go back to the hotel for the night.

"Yeah, man. This is cool."

"Good."

The next day when they get to the limo WB tells them the plans for the day. "First, we're going to the Parthenon because it's a must see and then… we'll make this a more personal visit."

"Personal? Are we going to see your childhood home, daddy?"

WB smiles sadly. "That area got torn down and replaced with a bank. But I'll show you my home away from home."

As he said, they go the Parthenon place, but after, things get a bit heavy. He takes them to a couple of plantations and then memorials of the civil war and the civil rights movement.

"I had school friends that became part of the protests after I left. Things got... intense, even ugly for a couple of them that had younger siblings in the sixties' college movement here. Some even traveled through the south and got to meet Dr. King. I thought about joining, but I was always about sales and music. I told myself I would sell the next Nat King Coles and Louis Armstrongs of the world. What better way to stick it to the man than spread all kinds of music and get as rich as the best of them? So, I did it. Black music, unacceptable censored music, the accepted music, Jazz, Blues, Rock n'roll, Country, Disco, Latin. I've sold it all, built a chain of my own through the Midwest and hopefully the music inspires the young to keep fighting the good fight."

"Why the Midwest? Why a Milwaukee main office and not one here?" Hyde asks.

WB smiles at him. "You're very good at looking for the important pieces, Steven."

"You didn't answer his question," Angie says.

"I will," he says then asks the driver to take them to the Ryman. The auditorium is closed for the day but WB called in advance so they're allowed in. "My daddy worked here. Came every morning and after every show, cleaned the isles, polished the floor. He started bringing me to help when I was ten years old." He smiles with nostalgia in his eyes. "Then one day daddy made the mistake of sneaking me into a show. We would hide way up there," he says, pointing to a spot with a curtain high above the stage. "After that, I was hooked. I took daddy's keys and snuck in here for every show. I got to see the best of them and daddy kept going insane with worry that I'd get caught, but for some reason he never stopped me." He gets them to climb to the spot he showed them and they see it's a tiny alcove where only a couple of people would fit. "We used it to clean the upper side, right there. You get a broom long enough and dust that real well." Then he touches a piece of the alcove and smiles sadly. The wood is carved with "W.B. A.W." in a heart.

"Who's A.W.? Hyde asks.

"Angela Williams. The day we started dating, I told her since she was already William's angel she might as well just be my girl." He lets out a nostalgic laugh.

"You had a girlfriend with my name?" Angie says.

"More like I gave you hers, baby girl."

He tells them about meeting Angela in a dance one summer and even though she wasn't his type at all he was enchanted. How he then spotted her as a freshman in his high school, all prudish and looking like she was going to church instead of school and he was a goner. He didn't relent until she was his girl. How she was smart and wicked proud and never put up with any of his crap. They get in the limo and start driving somewhere else.

"So what happened?" Angie asked.

"Life and… _**me**_. By senior year, despite daddy's death and momma having to work as an in-house maid to keep me and your uncle fed, I had scrounged enough money to buy records in bulk and resell them at school, in the neighborhood, anywhere I could and help with the bills. When school ended, I thought I had enough of a set-up to get a loan and start a small store in our neighborhood with the grooviest music and maybe get mamma out of that job. It was a new decade. I thought the fifties were mine for the taking and I would create a new amazing life for us. Then I got drafted, did my year and came back to my angel who was by then graduating. She wanted to become a teacher, get married and start a family. But I met some boys from Detroit in the service and was ready to go big and move beyond a neighborhood store. Marriage and family didn't really fit that plan."

"So you left her?" Angie asks.

"In a way. With the new connections I began to travel and sell records for different companies and understand distribution and the business. My angel waited for me, I would come home from every trip to her and momma and Tyrone and smiles, hugs, jokes, home cooked meals and … you're adults so you know. It was good for about a year, but it got harder as the trips got longer. I wanted my angel to come with me, but she had started college and her path to teaching and it wasn't fair to ask her for more when I didn't give her marriage. Her family was very old fashioned and looking back I realize just how shitty it was to leave her here in the fifties dealing with her family and friend's disapproval. Anyway… she stayed and studied and worked with her children. I kept moving records around the country, but mostly through the Midwest. Then... well... Detroit was hot. Motown wasn't even close to being founded yet, but the ideas around it were being discussed and I was surrounded by music. I was meeting performers, producers, all sorts of people and selling. I've always been good at selling and I was making a lot of money for people who then wanted to keep me around. With the music scene came the parties and the drinking and some drugs along with… the women."

"You cheated on her," Hyde says. W.B. nods. "You tell her?"

"Not the first time or the second or even the third." Angie looks upset. "I was young, dumb and completely wasted when it happened. The trifecta for messing up the best thing I had. After that trip... when I did that... I came back and saw her with her bright smile and adoring eyes, the one girl in the world who could make my heart stop with one look and three little words. That day I promised myself it would never happen again and I kept my promise. I went back to Detroit and controlled the alcohol and did minimal partying. But these things always have a way to get to you... your uncle died in Korea and many of my colleagues from all over came to the funeral. I didn't think much about it and focused on momma who was heartbroken. Then after the service one of the women I had been with made a move. Told me she could give me comfort and implied what had happened on our nights together."

"And Angela was there," Hyde says.

W.B. nods again. "I lost my brother and my girl within a couple of weeks. I told her everything. She moved out of my mother's house and back in with her folks. Her father and brother pulled out their guns the moment I got anywhere near the place. I had gotten momma out of the maid job long before that and with Angela and Tyronne gone she didn't want to stay here in her house all alone. So we sold, moved permanently to Detroit and life went on. I kept working and chance brought me and momma to Milwaukee and my first store and eventually meeting your mom," he says looking at Angie. "While I was in Detroit and then in Milwaukee, I kept in touch with old friends and they told me about her and all the things happening around here. My angel became active with the integration cause and couldn't wait to work in schools with kids of all colors despite the opposition. She wouldn't speak about me to anyone. Even met a teacher like her. Then at the tail end of fifty four... everything happened so fast. She married him and died from early childbirth along with their baby. She did make it to the end of Brown versus Board of Education, which I'm happy for. I would have loved to see her face that day."

The car stops at a cemetery. "You want us to see her grave?" Angie asks.

"You can if you want. I just can't come home and not see my girl."

"Why did you bring us here?" Hyde asks.

WB shrugs. "You remind me of me back then and it didn't seem fair to bring you and tell you about my stupidity as a young man and not share with my baby girl who has my girl's name. You know after she died… her husband called me, asking me to come to the funeral. I did and after the service he gave me a letter. My angel… she had high blood pressure and gestational diabetes through most of her pregnancy. She was told she was at high risk and put on bed rest and was scared... she was so scared so she wrote **_me_**. The envelope of letters was big... she had written so much and put all our old photos. She loved me. Even after everything I did and her moving on and making a new family, she still loved me. She wondered why I didn't fight and just left. I didn't realize back then that I should have fought for longer… I just... I felt like crap because I had betrayed the love of my life and... everyone told me I should leave her alone, so I did. But she still loved me, she kept all our memories and to the end she loved _**me**_."

"Oh daddy," Angie says, letting out a few stray tears and hugs WB.

"It's okay baby girl. Time heals all wounds. The scars are there, but I have you two and my life is as good as it can be," he says and kisses her forehead. She sits back in her place. He gives them a sad smile then exits the vehicle.

Hyde sits in the limo quietly until Angie talks. "I had no idea. It's crazy… he's my dad and I had no idea. You know, he donates a ton of money to the NAACP and the United Negro College Fund to honor his Angela. I always thought he meant me." She pauses. "Why would he bring us here and tell us now?"

"Me. He did this because he wants me to rethink what I should do about me and Jackie."

She frowns. "Isn't she married now?"

"It's a long story. Let it go. I… I'm gonna talk to him and… yeah."

She nods. "I can't. I just… I wonder if mom knows. I'm staying here."

"That's cool."

He walks around the small cemetery for a while until he sees him. He tries to make his entrance obvious but W.B. has his eyes closed and is speaking.

"- as tough and beautiful as you were. My tiny, wrinkled wonderful baby girl is turning into a smart, stubborn and kinda square woman, amazing. And my boy… he's been through so much. He's so strong and I know he has a good heart, even if in Red's words he's a dumbass. He was all alone or with people who didn't care for so long… I wish I would have known… my boy, angel… Edna made a mess of my boy and... I'm trying, but I don't know if I'm any help or if giving him the store and money made it worse. I just don't know." He hears WB sigh. "I worry you know… she doesn't see some of the realities of the world and thinks everything is great and happiness will just fall on her lap. He's the opposite and seems to always expect the worst, which lost him his own wacky bossy angel and now… I can't just tell him that if he lets this chance go he'll regret it the rest of his life because he might do it just to defy the man. Me as the man, who would have thought that twenty five years ago? Would you keep an eye on them? In another life... they'd be yours. We'd be... a happy family." There is a brief silence. "I love you. That's a fact. I'll be seeing you, okay."

It is the saddest thing he's ever heard and in that moment he knows. He knows exactly what to do now. One way or another his doll will make the final choice and he'll know he gave it his all. Then he smiles. "Let's go home... dad."

WB smiles in a way he's never seen before. "Let's get back your angel, my son."

* * *

I was so nervous about this one. I've had a draft of it since the Chiquitita chapter and have rewritten it over and over. I almost used it as a way for WB to intervene and get Hyde to dump Sam instead of having her husband show up, but then changed my mind and moved it back to help him decide that even if he doesn't feel like he deserves Jackie now, he should still fight for her.

I also hope I didn't offend anyone when writing about racial relations and discussing people judging women when it comes to their sexuality and experience. I've had experiences dealing in interracial relationships and with people judging young women I loved in ways they would never judge men and I figured in the 70s these issues were even more difficult. I hoped I did okay putting this out there respectfully and did justice to the issues discussed and the characters. Also, I've never been to Memphis or Detroit, much less in the 50s. But I tried to do enough research that hopefully this isn't too inaccurate about those cities and civil rights issues back then.

Let me know what you think and if you have suggestions for changes please send those too. And if this did offend you tell me without burning me too horribly for any ignorance on my part.

Best

LREA


	15. Take a Chance

And I'm back. My last classes have been kicking my xxx. But I really want to try to at least wrap up the first ending soon. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favs/follows. So stoked to see those even with my about month long disappearance. I hope the next chapter doesn't take me this long to get out. I just rewrote this one too many times. Anyway, here we go! Two or three more and we're done with the J/H ending! Yey!

PS: I still don't own any part of T70S or 70's music, including ABBA.

* * *

**Ch 14: Take a chance**

Saturday, January 5, 1980. Mitchell Field Airport payphone area.

"Hi Bob, it's Hyde. Donna there?" Pause. "Yeah. Thanks."

A minute later.

"Hyde?"

"Hey man, I need you to get some things from my room and meet me at Jackie's house."

"What are you talking about? Her house is pretty much empty."

"Doesn't matter as long as her and Peter are there."

"Jackie told us she doesn't want to travel with Maddy so early in the morning cold to catch their flight so they're leaving today."

"What! Today!"

"Hyde, where have you been? Peter was looking for you yesterday and looked pissed."

"What did he say?"

"He was asking for you in an angry tone after Jackie told us when they're going."

"Crap! What time are they leaving?"

"They're coming to the Forman's to say goodbye any minute then driving and staying in a hotel in Chicago for the night. Dad and I were heading out the door to meet them when we heard the phone." Donna hears him cursing. "Hyde, I know you probably meant to say goodbye, but maybe you can just call the Foremans' and check if they're already there and-"

"No! Donna, ask Peter what hotel they are staying at and all their flight information before they leave."

"Why?"

"I'm taking one last chance with my chick."

"Hyde you can't-"

"Don't start with me! Peter is cool so get the hotel and flight details from him. And tell him I'm driving from Milwaukee right now and I'll show him. And don't tell Jackie." She starts asking more questions, but he stops her. "Would you just trust me! Get the information and meet me at your house after you say goodbye. We're going to Chicago."

"What?"

"You heard me! Also get the keys to Grooves from the second dresser in my room and the box that's under the bed."

"You want me to go through your things?"

"Yes."

* * *

An hour and a half later. On the road to Chicago.

"You went with them. You knew why she got married, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are almost as bad of a liar as Forman. And Peter already told me."

"He what!"

"He told me they got married to get custody of his niece. But he also asked me not to talk about it since it could put Maddy at risk and we know the walls at the Forman's have ears so I've kept my mouth shut. Man, why didn't _**you **_tell me?"

"I couldn't! I had just gotten some of her trust back and you were gone again! And we all heard you say that you meant to marry Sam and it crushed the midget so I helped her."

"What are you talking about? I never meant to marry her!"

"But you said it!" And then she reminds him and the words ring in this head. _When you say I do, you mean I do wanna marry you, not I do already have another husband!_

"God dammit! I said that because I was pissed that I lost Jackie over something fake. Not that I meant or wanted to marry the con stripper! How do I always say the wrong thing?"

She shrugs. "I'm sorry. But Hyde, if I had told you, I would have lost my best friend for good and little Maddy might have been put back in the system. Zilla and I promised not to say a thing and no one else knows."

"Fine, I get it. But I deserved to know about my kid."

"Your kid? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing?"

"Spill!"

They go back and forth about what each does know. She basically tells him everything Peter did, except for the miscarriage, though she also gives him more details on how they got the paperwork and visits from social workers done to get custody and how much Zilla and her helped. He explains what Peter told him happened after his break-up with Jackie over her fake engagement to Fez and then all the reasons for the ultimatums, even Peter's."

Donna is shocked and sad over the news. "She really does trust him more than me. I guess I deserve that. But now Jackie is gonna kill him."

"We won't let her. He did the right thing."

"Hyde... I'd love for you to get Jackie back, but just… don't hurt her."

"I won't. It won't be like before, big red, I swear. This time it'll work. Just…go for it when you hear the words, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Chicago Airport Howard Johnson. Reception area.

"Hi, we're looking for a guest, Peter Mercer," Donna asks the receptionist.

"Is he expecting you?"

Hyde speaks. "Could you call the room and tell him Hyde is here and ask if him, Jackie and Maddy can come down. But only if he answers. If he doesn't, ask for him."

She looks at him strangely, but his request doesn't go against policy so she calls the room. "Hello, is this Mr. Mercer? I have a Mr. Hyde that would like to have you and Jackie and Maddy meet him and his friend at the reception." Pause. "He'd like to speak with you."

Hyde takes the phone. "Mercer."

"You're sure cutting things close."

"I thought I had until tomorrow. Would you please bring her down to see me?"

"The terms are to convince me, not her."

"I need her to convince you. Look, every time I fucked up it was because I let my insecurities get to me or I put my pride above everything else. I don't know how to show anyone that I'm done doing that without showing her."

"She's in the shower. I'll ask her to come down to get some snacks for tomorrow. If you hurt her, I'll make you wish you wouldn't have shown here," he threatens before he hangs up.

Hyde paces the lobby and Donna smiles. He knows she's thrilled to be the one that gets to see this.

"You're gonna embarrass yourself and beg," she teases.

"Stop it."

"You love her, you want to kiss her, you want to hold her, love her and marry her," she sing songs.

"Would you get bent!"

She smiles and then puts her hands on his shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "Don't freak. You're here and ready and it's a good thing. I have the tape and player ready. Breathe and see this through and hope like hell it works. You owe her and yourself that much."

They wait for a while longer but soon enough they see Jackie and Peter coming out of an elevator. Jackie frowns in confusion when she sees them. "Steven? Donna?"

"Hey, doll."

Donna smiles in excitement.

"Jackie, I told Hyde."

She turns to Peter. "What do you mean you told Hyde?"

"I told him about Maddy and why we got married and… about your baby."

"What," she says sternly. She looks like she might kill him, but he has the baby in his arms. "Give Maddy to me," she orders.

"Don't be mad at him." She turns her irate eyes at Hyde. "I needed to know. I should have known you wouldn't give me an ultimatum without a good reason." She sighs and is ready to speak, but Hyde won't let her. "Please listen because I finally get it. You wouldn't have put our relationship at risk for nothing. Not after your first boyfriend ran off when you wanted more. You're not a dumbass that makes the same mistakes twice. I'm sorry I didn't realize that before and… about the baby and how I -"

"Please don't. I don't know why Peter told you about this, but don't talk about it in public or apologize. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault," she says in a shaky tone and then takes a calming breath.

"You're probably right, but you shouldn't have had to go through that alone. Jackie, I know I fucked up bad, so bad, and I can never erase that, no matter how many times I say sorry and mean it with everything I got. But I can make sure I don't make the same mistakes again. I know I apologized and you asked to be friends and at Christmas I told you to go and be happy. But the thing is… we won't be, not if we stop fighting for us. That would be the same mistake I always get us to make and I refuse to mess up again. So I won't give up on us, never again."

"Steven, you can't just take back what you said w-"

"Hell yeah I can! Look, I know that regardless of the reasons he's your husband and a good man and the logical thing to do would be to let you go. He's been your partner in saving a baby that was abandoned and I'm the guy who made you so nervous you couldn't even tell me you were pregnant with my kid. I know that. And I know that you don't trust me and I can't offer the safety and care that he could if he tried. But that's the thing… he hasn't really tried and I'm not going to wait and let him."

"But-"

"No. You see, this morning I was in Nashville with my dad and in that trip he showed me… his hometown, where he once had the love of his life and he lost her after screwing up. And now he can only visit the place she's buried and dammit Jackie! If either of us dies tomorrow or in a year, I want to know that I gave this my all... that you know for sure exactly how I feel about you, because the way I love you... it makes me stupid and scares me shitless and it may be part of why all my insecurities kick in and get me to do dumb shit. But there is no way in hell that anyone will ever feel more for you, not Peter or anyone else. He may get to be good at taking care of you and not hurting you and even get to love you for real, but never as hard or as much as I do."

She's looking at him with softer eyes but still seems hesitant.

"Cherry pie 'nilla bunch," he says and her eyes get big at him so openly saying the secret nickname that even high he always stopped her from uttering in public and she swears she hears the lumberjack teasing, but she can't take her attention off him. "I don't want to be my dad and go through life without the one. I may not deserve you but… this crazy love thing doesn't follow rules or reason. Even if it makes no sense and we're creepy and unnatural, I fucking love you and I know you love me and it's stronger than my mistrust or your bitchiness or our pride and fears." At the words creepy and unnatural Donna smiles and clicks the play button in the boombox Hyde got from Grooves.

_If you change your mind_

_I'm the first in line_

_Honey, I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know_

_Gonna be around_

_If you've got no place to go_

_When you're feeling down_

"Dance with me?" Hyde asks after Donna, with a teasing expression on her face and an "awww", hands him the flower hair pin that he got from the box under his bed. It's the pink flower she wore on her hair for the dance his senior year when they had gotten back together after the 'get off my boyfriend' disaster. "Come on doll," People are stopping in the hallway and staring.

She looks flabbergasted and he smirks at how he can still get her off balance. Then he puts the flower on her hair."You hate ABBA," she mumbles.

He shrugs. "I know. But I love you and I've been a proud moron that needs to convince your husband, you and myself that I'll give up all the bull. And I will, I'm losing half my dignity to ABBA... for you."

_We can go dancing (oh)_

_We can go walking (yeah)_

_As long as we're together (long as we're together)_

_Listen to some music (oh)_

_Maybe just talking (yeah)_

_Get to know you better (get to know you better)._

He pulls her to him and they start dancing. They don't really hear Peter start laughing as he bounces Maddy or Donna making kissy noises or the "how romantic" that the receptionist lets out along with all the other whispers of the people passing by. Her heart is beating too fast and she almost wants to stop and pinch herself to make sure this isn't one of her daydreams. He feels elation at having her in his arms and getting to smell the vanilla of her hair, but also the worst kind of embarrassment. There is no way in hell that Donna is ever letting this one go and Mercer probably thinks he's a pansy or an ABBA loving crazy, like Fez. He takes a breath and gathers his wits. _Bite the bullet and go all out. _He begins to softly sign by her ear. "You want me to leave it there. Afraid of a love affair, but I think you know. That I can't let go."

"You learned the lyrics."

"I brought every ABBA tape I had hidden from you in the store and listened to them in the car on our way here. Donna helped me pick the right song and learn it. Some of the worst two and a half hours my ears' have ever experienced, so maybe you could hear me out." She can't help letting out a little giggle and he sings softly in her ear again. "Oh, you can take your time, baby. I'm in no hurry. Know I'm gonna get you."

"Steven."

"Just dance, doll." He says and continues. "You say that I waste my time. But I can't get you off my mind, no, I can't let go. 'Cause I love you so."

She closes her eyes and lets out a whispered, "Puddin' pop." He kisses her forehead and closes his eyes as well. Both hold on tighter and move in rhythm with the music, forgetting everything else around them. "If you're all alone. When the pretty birds have flown. Honey, I'm still free. Take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best. Baby, can't you see? Gotta put me to the test. Take a chance on me. Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me." He can hear her breaths and feel her soft against him. "I love you, Jackie. No matter what happens. I love you."

_Ba-ba-ba, ba, ba_

_Ba-ba-ba, ba, ba_

_Honey, I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_Gonna do my very best_

_Baby, can't you see_

_Gotta put me to the test_

_Take a chance on me_

_Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me_

_Ba-ba-ba, ba, ba_

_Ba-ba-ba, ba, ba_

_Honey, I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

As the sounds of the music fade Donna and Peter get the the small crowd in the lobby to clap. Hyde is so embarrassed he wants to crawl into a hole and die, but somehow manages to hold on to her hand and breathe. She's blushing but smiling. Then she bows and basks in the attention. Hyde watches her and shakes his head with a smirk. _Of course she'd take the part of the star of the show, my doll._ People laugh for a bit and eventually disperse_. Finally!_

Hyde turns to look at Jackie and thankfully finds a smile on her face. But she sobers up the moment she hears Maddy making little noises in Peter's arms. She lets go of Hyde's hand and moves to the pair.

"I left the bottle in the little fridge upstairs," she tells Peter.

"She doesn't need a bottle. You've corrupted her brain enough that she likes your crazy style of music and was cooing happily at your little display."

Jackie smiles and puts her arms out. The baby is happy to go with her. "Wanna thank Steven? Say ABBA. Ahhh BAAA. Ahhh BAAA."

"Baabaaba," she drools out.

"That's great. Now I have to tell Russ her second babble wanna be word was ABBA. Thanks for that, tiny."

"Anytime sunshine." She turns to Hyde and suddenly looks so sad. "I can't stay… I love her."

"I know and I'm not asking you to."

"What?" Jackie and Donna both ask.

"I came to show you that you are more important to me than my pride and that even if it took me long enough, I trust you, doll." She stares at him. "I trust you enough to let you go with Peter and Maddy until you can safely give her back to her dad. If you tell me this is about her and that I have a chance I'll trust that. I'll be right here waiting and trying to become the man that deserves you, trusting that nothing will happen with him again."

"You'd trust me to live with Peter for more than half a year, on my word?"

He nods. "Just tell me we can try. That you'll give me your number and take my calls while you're there so we can figure things out. Tell me it's possible that someday after we work through all our crap we'll get back together. Can you give some hope?"

She looks like she wants to jump him, but still hesitates,chewing on her bottom lip and holding onto baby Madeleine. Hyde has never felt this exposed. _Crap! She's gonna say no. Dammit!_ He's fucked up too much, gone too far, and now her well-deserved answer will break him.

"Tiny," Peter calls. She turns to him and looks all kinds of miserable and confused. Hyde doesn't know what to do. Did he convince him? Or will he tell Jackie to drop him like a bad habit and move on with their lives in Virginia. "I don't think it'll end up the same as when I thought I was getting Monica back." Hyde releases a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. She looks at Peter with clear anxiety, but also hope, as if he has the answer she's so looking for. "Sometimes, those hardest to love need it most. But, he's not like my ex. He showed up to fight for you and will wait and give you trust. Jackie, you and I… we shouldn't start something to get over the past or for the comfort and safety we could give each other. Don't let it go just because you're afraid it'll be hard or because of what others might think or say. Maybe there's a chance to still get that fairytale you explained to turn real."

She looks like she might cry and nods. Then walks to Peter and gives him Maddy back before turning to Hyde. "Promise me, if I try you won't bail on me."

"I won't. I swear."

"And you won't pretend I don't mean that much to you when your friends make fun?"

"Our friends, Jackie, and I won't."

"Nothing will happen with Peter. I promise."

He pulls her into a hug and whispers in her ear, "Thank you, doll."

"I haven't forgiven completely, Steven. I'll try but it's just… hard. I need more time."

"It's alright. Take all the time you want. I'll call and wait for you."

She nods and then looks up into his eyes. "Write to me Steven. Call and write." He whispers 'yeah' and then they stand with their foreheads touching each other. "I'm gonna miss you, puddin' pop."

"Me too 'nilla bunch, me too."

* * *

Okay so honest, I changed this scene from the basement to Jackie's house, to an airport to eventually what you got. I also had WB in one version and Eric and Fez in there in another and then took all that out 'cause I figured Hyde wouldn't really bring more people in to his moment of embarrassment and would realize it wouldn't be smart to make it to public that Jackie and Peter's marriage isn't real. So, anyway, hope you liked and off to fixing things for our favorite T70S couple! Excited but kinda sad to be so close to the end. :-)


	16. So far away - part 1

First, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and favs/follows. Those make my day!

Now, this was super uber challenging to write. It felt like writing a transition chapter but one where the main characters had to work through their problems while being far away. I ended up breaking this in half since it was getting way too long and it felt like a two part thing. This part is hopefully the last chapter with angst/sadness and now Jackie and Hyde start healing. Hopefully, this worked okay and you like. I'm excited to move to happier moments in part II, then one more chapter and then the epilogue. Yeah! Almost to the first end! Then to the Peter/Jackie end, which I'm actually excited to write too!

* * *

**Ch 15 So far away - part I**

January 6, 1980, 5:50 pm

"Knock it off, you're making Maddy fuss," Peter says while trying to give Maddy a bottle and watching Jackie all jittery in the kitchen of their new house.

"What do I say?"

"Hi sounds like a good start," he says with a smirk.

"You're no help."

"Would you relax? He's just a guy and it's not like you don't know if he likes you. I mean the man tried to rock ABBA for you." He laughs and Maddy finally starts drinking. "Tough guy, the musical oxymoron."

"Stop making fun of him," she scolds. "I can't believe you blackmailed him and told him things that would hurt him. My poor puddin' pop." He laughs more. "Stop it! I'm still mad at you and want to kick you. Traitor."

"Come on, you know it was for the best. You would have done the same if you thought Monica was worth it. And you can't kick me while I have Maddy."

"You can't hold onto her forever. Whatever. Your shins are safe. I just don't know what to do now. I want to make things better because I still love him. But we could never talk properly even face to face, how are we supposed to work this out over the phone?"

"Jackie, you just agreed to start trying yesterday. Give the man a break and just say hi and tell him about the flight from hell or, seeing the house or something."

"Okay."

"Just dial already. You agreed on five pm his time and that would be about right now." He stands and heads to the living room.

"Peter."

"Tiny, just talk. You love to do that. Stop thinking and run your mouth."

She scowls at him then takes a deep breath, picks up the kitchen phone and dials.

"Grooves Records."

"Steven."

"Jackie!"

"Yeah. Hi." She hears him clear his throat.

"Hi." They're quiet for a minute. "I… whatever. How are you, doll?"

"I'm good." She takes a breath._ Just talk_. "The flight was awful. Maddy cried most of the time. I think her ears bugged her and there was turbulence and it made things worse. There was also a jerk across the aisle that kept glaring. Who glares at a baby!"

"Asshole."

"Yeah. Peter took her from me after the turbulence and stood right next to him with her wailing. Towering army man in uniform seemed to be enough for him to focus on his magazine and stop his evil eye. Didn't stop her crying, but everyone else was cool."

"Nice."

"Yeah… how was your trip back?"

"Donna kept giving me shit, but it was fine. We cleansed our ears listening to Zeppelin, the Stones and ACDC."

"Come on puddin' deep down you like my music."

"Whatever. How's Virginia?"

"Warmer than Wisconsin, which made me and Maddy be way over bundled but we're still the cutest things here," she says with a small smile. "There was this welcome group for us at the airport. I guess the Army wifes try to support each other and have this club here that helps new families get used to things. We had to wait for two other soldiers and their families to show and then took a forty minute drive here. Amanda, Jane and Diana came with the lieutenants to get everyone. Each rode with one of the families to explain the process of joining the base. Once we got here Diana brought Maddy and I to the house while Peter checked in with his commanding officer. She's like a slightly younger version of Kitty, I swear. Even had a casserole in our fridge ready for me to heat up and offered to show me how to cook when she realized I had no idea how to set the right oven temperature."

Hyde laughs. "I remember your cookies."

"Hey! Those were made with lots of love!"

"They were great, doll."

"Good. And now I know to turn the knob to 350, wait until it beeps and then put the casserole for twenty minutes. I'm excited to see what else Diana shows me and to explain a few things about matching lipstick to your outfit and complexion. She's not as bad as Donna but honestly orange lipstick while wearing a green blouse and jeans, big no no. She might be married but still needs to ward away the skanks and simple pink would have been perfect for her."

"That's cool."

"Yeah." They're quiet again. "Zilla showed up with Peter after and we had dinner. He left not that long ago."

"Cool. Laurie left in a rush to make sure she was home in case he called."

"He really likes her. He'll call."

"That why you called, doll?"

"Whatever. I'm excited to go furniture shopping tomorrow. We have enough things for tonight, but need an extra bed so I can sleep in Maddy's room and I need a dresser. No way all my things are fitting with Peter's in one closet and the small chest of drawers they gave us. I also need a vanity because where am I supposed to put my makeup?"

He laughs at her crisis tone, but sobers up as something else she said comes to mind. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"The master bedroom."

"That's cool."

"Steven."

"It's cool, really. I trust you."

"Do you?"

"Yes doll. I do. Where's Mercer anyway?"

"Feeding Maddy in the living room. And he's taking the couch until the second bed and Maddy's crib are set-up. Her and I get the big bed tonight. We'll try to get all the furniture before he leaves on Wednesday."

"He's leaving you alone?"

She explains that Peter's unit is assigned to field training for a week, starting Wednesday so it'll be just her and Maddy for a while. He wants to say that her having to stay alone is crap, but lets it go. She tells him the wife group is getting together Friday and Diana told her she'd be by tomorrow, so she probably won't be too lonely. He tells her more about coming home after Chicago and his visit to Nashville and his dad's past. She feels her heart break a little for WB. Before either of them realizes an hour has gone by and they've just been talking about random things. They say goodbye with a promise to call at the same time tomorrow.

* * *

January 22, 1980. Dr. Carter's Office, Milwaukee, Wisconsin

"I'm cool." Dr. Carter stays silent, knowing that it takes Hyde time to start. "I… have a lot on my mind."

"A lot has happened in the last month. Are you still processing everything Peter told you and getting a chance to work things out with Jackie?"

"I guess." They stay quiet again. "She's writing about the baby and then sending me... what she's been feeling." He takes a breath. "She started seeing a new therapist in Richmond and tried to talk to her about it, but couldn't. Peter is the only one she's ever trusted with what happened, but she knows he can't help her move past it. She said she realized she needed to go over that with me before trying to process everything with Dr. Johnson. But she got all choked up on the phone when we tried talking. She said she couldn't breathe and had to hang up. The therapist suggested writing instead of talking since she had a similar reaction when she tried to talk in her office."

"Writing could lead to progress."

"Yeah."

"How does it make you feel?"

He fidgets and twists the leather band on his wrist. "I guess… thinking about how it could have been… hurts. But also… I'm pissed. I don't want to be but dammit!" He stands and paces. "She says she just couldn't find a way to tell me when we were together and she still can't talk about it over the phone or even with her therapist, but she told HIM! The day she met him! I know I hurt her and she was drunk and Sam and Donna had made her feel like she had no one, but… shit!" He sits back down. "She couldn't tell me but she told him and slept with him that night and I… I'm jealous. I said I wasn't gonna be, but I am."

"Jealousy is a valid emotion."

"But I don't want it! I don't want to fuck this up. It's what I do. I get jealous and hurt and scared and then abandon her and make a mess. I don't want to do it again. I can't do that. I want to make her happy."

* * *

January 30, 1980.

Hyde is tired from moving. It took everything in him to muster the courage to tell the Formans he was getting his own place, a simple loft near the record store. Red approved easily, but Kitty cried a river and even asked if he'd stay if they gave him Eric's old room. He almost said yes to placate his surrogate mom and because burning Forman by taking his room would have been hilarious. _I'd tell him I'm the favorite after Laurie._ But he knew he couldn't do that. He needs to be a man and have a place of his own for when Jackie comes back and it'll also be easier to have their daily calls after the store's closing time without Kitty always wondering why he's late for dinner.

He sits in one of the two pieces of furniture in his living room and sets the notebook that has been on his mind since he received it two days ago on his lap. Privacy is also a good reason to have a place of his own. He may have been able to stay alone in his room in the basement, but people would show up and knock whenever or he could hear people in the house and had to stay guarded. Here the chances of anyone knocking while he's dealing with emotional crap are minimal. He can actually consider being emotional without risk of anyone hearing. And he knows reading this will probably be like a hit to the gut, but it's time to bite this bullet. He told Jackie he would do it today and he will. She wrote to him, telling him how sorry she was for keeping the truth when she found out she was pregnant and then when she lost the baby. She tried to come up with an explanation, but couldn't and instead sent him her diary for the year. Of course, Jackie being Jackie, kept her diary based on her birthday. So, here he had the life of his doll from September 24, 1978 to almost the same day in 1979. She's putting everything out there and asked him to help her go through how they got here and find a way to move forward.

He will do it. He will deal with whatever is written in this and help. The first entry brings a smile to his face but is accompanied with deep longing as he reads her rambling and gushing on paper over spending her birthday with him and their activities at the hotel he took her to and how he reacted to her singing Barbra Streissand in bed. God he loved that day. It was perfect. She loved him and he loved her. _I should have said it. I should have told her over and over._ He keeps reading. Most of the entries make him laugh though a few give him pause.

Jackie's view of Eric waiting for his surprise party and finding out his parents were more concerned with doing it. Her twitchy dork burns and 'eww old people doing it!' Jackie not believing Kelso about the Molly Hatchet concert. Jackie describing how she rubbing her amazing boyfriend in those cheerleader faces during the Christmas dance was perfect and the private cheerleading show she gave him as a reward for being amazing. Jackie's thoughts of how gross Eric was when Donna told her about him going Fezian and thinking of her mom while he was at it in Donna's bathroom. Jackie ecstatic that Steven thought she was beautiful in a wedding dress. Jackie pissed off that they all saw Pam topless. Jackie glad that Kelso would be the one riding a canoe that might wipe out instead of her Steven. Jackie worried about him falling off the water tower. Jackie thinking about how meeting his dad will be so good for him. Jackie moving back home with her mother. Jackie describing a hundred ways in which William Barnett can go to hell for thinking her puddin' was after his money. Jackie so happy when he finally starts a relationship with his father. Jackie proud of him when he started working corporate. Her dreams of him making it big in the music business, getting her a mansion and even riding a unicorn or at least at horse with a fake horn after their wedding. Jackie loving him dressed up for work and saying flowchart. Jackie writing a list of ways to bring his wicked sister down after she dared to try to get her puddin' out of their father's business. Jackie thrilled they are getting a record store. Jackie, Jackie, Jackie and good times. He smirks as he reads the wild ways in which her mind works. But the smile on his face vanishes with a few more entries.

'A baby. Oh my God! Everyone is gonna think I'm a whore. No, it's the seventies. It'll be fine. And it's Steven. He'll be there for us. He loves me and has grown up so much. He has his own business and it's running great. He'll be there and marry me and we'll be happy. He won't run from the future like Michael. He's the one that got Michael to take responsibility for his daughter. Yeah, Steven loves me and is responsible and will be happy about this baby. I just have to muster up the courage and tell him.'

'Stupid party! Stupid LOPPs! Stupid Steven! It's all his fault! ME at the SLOPPs table! While he's stealing toys for children! Children! And he called our future crap. Life with me will be crap. He thinks I'm gonna ruin him. He doesn't love me. Maybe he'll be there for the baby but he won't marry me. He doesn't really want me.'

'I shouldn't have gone with Fez to that party. Now I don't even have a boyfriend. Knocked up at eighteen and single. I'm so stupid! But at least now I know. He won't marry me for me. I'll tell him about the baby, but we'll never get married for love. Oh God, I have to tell him even if we're not together. I'll tell him soon. I'll tell him. I still want this baby and I'm okay that it's his because I love him even if he doesn't love me.'

'It's gone. I never told him and now the baby is gone. It's my fault. I shouldn't have freaked out so much over the breakup and my mom telling me she's gonna leave after graduation. I just made it worse by losing my Zen and now the baby is gone. I killed my baby and I have cramps and even if mom is still here, getting Maria to make me soup and bringing extra pads and pain pills, it hurts. It's too much and I can't stop crying. Maybe I should call and tell him and he can hold me. But I can't. He'll be mad or sad and I don't want us upset anymore. What am I gonna do?'

'The bleeding is done and I decided I need to just focus on the present and the future not what happened to me and the baby. I went out with Donna now that I feel better. The Karate she dragged me to actually helped. I want to hit everything! Mostly every man in the world. They have no idea! But I didn't really get to enjoy my I kicked ass afterglow because we got chased by dogs. What kind of a moron would unleash all those?'

'I look so pretty. My outfit for the Packers is the definition of Wisconsin perfection. You're so going to be drooling over me Steven Hyde.'

'I made a fool of myself again. At least Steven was decent and tried to walk me home once we got back from the game. Maybe it'll be okay. Maybe I'll get my puddin' pop back.'

'I bummed my show! What am I gonna do? Mom is gonna leave. I still haven't talked to Steven. What am I supposed to do? No parents, no boyfriend, no baby, no dream job. I even lost a lock of my perfect hair! How did this happen?'

'Thank God for Eric. He may be a twitchy twizzler but he helped me and my show was amazing! I was amazing! Not that it should be a surprise. I'm good at everything. Or almost everything. Maybe someday I'll get another chance at a baby. Maybe. Focus on the good. The show went so well. Even Steven came and congratulated me. Maybe he still cares about be. I miss him. I miss him so much. But I shouldn't go after him. I should wait for him to come to me this time. Right?'

'We got back together! I'm so excited! It wasn't perfect and we haven't talked about things and I didn't tell him. But his kisses, his touch... I missed him so much and today was incredible. I think he loves me, even if he didn't tell me.'

'He called me his chick. That means something in Hyde speak. I know it. He told Mrs. Forman, I'm his chick and spent all the time at the carshow with me. He loves me!'

"Michael made us Betsy's godparents. We're the best and he thinks we'll make it together. I'm so happy! Me and my puddin' are in for the long haul."

"He didn't come. I know he said he didn't want to come to some dinner party, but I thought that was just him playing tough in front of our friends. I thought since it was my graduation he would show. At least mom got a nice dinner with her friends before she leaves. Maybe something happened to him. I should go check in the basement. Yeah I bet something kept him and our friends somewhere even though they meant to be here with me.'

'I can't believe I did it again. I put myself out there to see if he could see a future with me and he said he didn't know, again. Maybe he will come and say yes. It's not like this time he can say this is coming out of nowhere. Last time he didn't know why I was asking, but now the future is happening. Come on Steven, tell me to stay. Please, tell me to stay.'

'He said have a nice trip. He passed out drunk, never came for me and then told me to have a nice trip. How did this happen?'

'Thank God for Michael. I'm so lonely. Please show up already, I'm so scared to be alone in this city. This room is so spooky by myself.'

'He drove off! He saw Michael naked and assumed the worst and left. What if something happens to him? What if he crashes because he's upset and it's all my fault? I have to check on him. Forget this job, I have to get the man I love back.'

'He's gone. It's been almost two weeks and he's still gone. What if he's cheating on me? No, he promised. He said it was a mistake and it would never happen again. Even if he saw what he saw and misunderstood, he'd never do that to me again.'

'I'm not telling him it was a misunderstanding until he decides he wants to try again. I'm not begging or hoping for the best this time. He should know I would never do that and come crawling back and explain what he's been doing for a month. Please, don't be cheating on me.'

'Over seventeen hours. It's been over seventeen hours since that woman told us he married HER. I've just stared a my ceiling feeling... hollow. I should cry but I can't. Maybe I used all my tears that night I started bleeding. But those tears were... panic and then pain because my baby died. This, I don't even know what this is. I can't think straight and this time no one is here. Mom is in Cancun and Maria had to find another job after I couldn't pay her. And nobody has come to check on me even though everyone probably knows. I'm all alone with nothing. He'd rather have a stripper.'

'I won't break. If my baby dying didn't kill me this won't either. And Donna is probably waiting for me. We'll go out, punish men by showing them that they can want me but never have me and then me and my best friend will destroy that bitch together. Hyde will be sorry. That liar! That traitor! He never loved me and I'm glad I haven't been able to shed a tear over this for that dirty burnout! That son of a bitch! I am Jackie Burkhart and no man will break me!'

"Donna betrayed me. Everyone betrayed me. She wants to be friends with the stripper. Fine. Fez and Micheal want to drool over her nakedness. Fine. I may have finally cried yesterday but that's over. They can all have her and be happy with Hyde's stripper whore of a wife because yesterday I met someone who today wants to be my friend. That's right. I have one person in the world who wants me as something. I know I slept with him and told him things I should have never told a stranger, but he shared his crap too and he might be just as pathetic as me right now. And I'm not sorry. Even if for the first time in my life I was with a man without making love, I needed last night. I needed someone to at least want my body because dammit I have a hot body! I'm desirable! Peter may not love me and I don't love him, but last night he wanted me. Last night we erased the pain even if it was only for a little while and today we agreed to be friends. Today, I start over new as Peter Mercer's friend and Abbott's bartender. The old man thinks I may have potential. I'll show him that I have more than that. I'll show him I'm amazing! Today the pathetic ends and I get better. I will move forward and even try to help Peter. I'm not broken!"

More than a few times Hyde has paused, kicked the chair next to his, held his head while keeping in tears, practically pulled his hair out and generally felt like shit. But he kept going and will continue. He'll read everything and find a way to make sense of it all and help his doll move past all the crap he's put her through. He has to be strong and get them through this. So he finishes entries about Leah, Zilla and the people at Abbott's, everything she's learning at the bar and the little game Jackie and Peter started to make each other better people. Peter makes her pay when she unintentionally insults someone and explains where she went wrong. She makes him pay when he allows people to walk over him and promises that soon he'll be burning others like the best of them. Then comes her first appointment with Dr. Falco, right before her birthday. They talk mostly about why she came and discuss what she may want to accomplish. 'I just want to feel happy again. Like I'm worth something. I used to think I was worth everything.' The diary ends on a happy note. 'It's past midnight. I'm 19 and I'm tired from work, but excited. Mrs. Forman invited me to a quiet birthday dinner and I'm bringing Peter, Zilla, and Leah and Felix. It'll be fun. Happy birthday to me.'

* * *

February 1, 1980

"So, did you read it?"

"Yeah."

"All of it."

"All of it."

"So?"

"So I… Jackie, God. It's… man I can't even say how sorry I am. I feel like… I don't even know. I almost called you right away. In the middle of the night."

"What were you gonna say?"

He takes a breath. "That you deserve better. That you should have had a boyfriend that chased after you and showed you he loved you and was just being stupid saying he was enjoying life before it went to crap. A boyfriend that went to your set after your amazing show and told you that he wanted you back because without you the world is grey and dull and he needs you like the air. Jackie I wish I could go back in time and love you right and show up at your graduation dinner and tell you I always saw a future with you and give you the fucking ring that's sitting in my drawer." He ignores her 'YOU HAD A RING!" and continues. "Man, reading your diary made me wish I would have given it to you and saved you from all that pain even more than before. And I started feeling sorry for myself again and almost called to tell you to just try with Mercer because he gave you hope when you were feeling so low. I almost gave up again, but then I saw the pictures tucked in the sleeve."

"Oh, Steven," she says and he can hear her tearing up.

"We were happy once Jackie, like really happy. I haven't seen you that happy since then and I know my life without you has been shit. And the baby picture… he was so tiny and... I know it's gone, but it was ours and it was made with love." He hears her gasp 'yeah' between soft sobs and keeps talking, "Jackie, I want it back. I want happy days. I want smiles and jokes and kisses and pictures of babies we make with love. I want it all back." He takes a deep breath and tries to clear the knot in his throat.

"Me too."

"Good. Because you're the only one that I could ever have that with. The only one that can bring it back and this time I swear Jackie, I won't let anything take it away from me. I know my actions and words didn't show you, but you're the only woman I've ever loved."

"I love you too, so much." He feels like his lungs are full in a way they haven't been in months. It's like he can breathe properly again.

"Thank you, doll. I don't think you know what hearing that again means to me."

"I know puddin'. I know it means the world."

"It does. But, Jackie, I don't want to just start over."

"What!"

"Don't get me wrong, I want _**us**_. But I don't want to push the baby or anything else under the rug and pretend it didn't happen. I want to be there for you as we get past all the crap, both yours and mine. I was thinking… maybe you can call me when you're at therapist. Like… we can schedule something with her or Dr. Carter and talk it out."

"What if I can't talk?"

"Then I'll talk for you."

"But you hate talking."

"I do, but for us I'll try and if I can't maybe I'll read from the diary or something."

"Oh, puddin'... thank you"

"No doll, thank you. Thank you for this chance. I promise I won't give up, no matter how hard it gets and how much I think I don't deserve you and you might be better off without me. I'll work on getting over all that insecurity crap and help you go over everything that happened. We'll go over it together then we'll try us again but from a good place. We'll find a good place, 'nilla bunch."

"Okay. We can try that. Steven… I've missed you being there for me and finding ways to help me move past things. Like when you got me to stay with you instead of my parents' house or when you talked to Donna about me moving. You were... like my rock that kept me grounded. I missed us so much."

"Me too, doll. I've missed us so much too. I'm sorry I kept giving up and even now I almost did it again. I'll do my best to stick it out I swear."

"I'll remind you. I'll find more pictures or maybe a different diary. I'll remind you that we can be good at being happy and finding ways to get over bad things if we are together. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, doll, sounds good. Jackie, it'll work between us once we get through this. Just… keep reminding me and I'll keep doing my best to stick it out. Cherry pie 'nilla bunch, someday I'm gonna put that ring on your finger and give you babies from love and everything I'm capable of."

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

* * *

So what do think? I was worried about going over so much of the past between them and some OOC but I felt they needed to get kicked into dealing with all of it before moving forward and that they've gone through enough changes that maybe this isn't as OOC anymore. Give me some opinion :-)

Up next: So far away - part II, Don't stop me now and Epilogue 1. I hope I end up keeping the titles and the 3 chapters, but we'll see.

Please review, review!

Best,

LRAE


	17. So far away - part 2

First, sorry for taking so long to update and thanks a million for the reviews, favs/follows and PM's. I'm truly grateful to all of you who have continued to read this and give me feedback and encouragement. For those of you who want me move on and write Peter/Jackie, just give me 2 more chapters and then we're onto that ship and I'm pumped about writing a love story without the kind of angst/issues that we have to deal with here. Just stick around a little longer. Special thanks to: Sprout76 who was not only the 100th reviewer for this story but also let me use one of her ideas way back in Ch. 3 and who has put some great Zennie stories on this site - can't wait to see how you end keep yourself alive. And also to Mr. Green37 who's been super fun to PM And share ideas - the glueing is so inspired by you. ;)

**Ch 16 So far away - part II**

February, 14, 1980

"Grooves Records."

"Puddin'!"

"Hey doll."

"Doll?" Laurie questions. "Who is that?"

"No one." Pause. "Get bent."

"What?"

"Not you. Let me go to the office and call you back."

Jackie answers at the first ring. "Puddin'?"

"Yeah."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Laurie's just nosy as we hell and you're kinda early with our call. What's up doll?"

"Well you know… I got this really thoughtful present delivered just a few minutes ago."

"That so? From who?"

"My boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't know how he got his hands on a used Zeppelin T-shirt to wrap around my unicorn collection and the most beautiful promise ring, would you?"

"No idea. Sounds like sucker to me. But I suppose he did pull breaking and entering so he has some hope yet."

She laughs wholeheartedly. "I always did like a bad boy."

"Just like?"

She giggles. "Maybe I love him, how about that?"

"That's cool."

"I love you and my presents, even if two are technically mine already and one of them is a used T-shirt. Do I have to wear it?" she asks sassily.

He can't help the laugh that escapes his mouth. "I thought you wore it and missed it."

"Fine, I did."

They talk and tease each other some more and he thanks her for the present she sent. They discuss what the promise ring means, but try to keep it light. They had a rough few days after the long conference call with Dr. Johnson and Dr. Carter and though not everything is resolved, they made a lot of progress and are trying to enjoy some lighthearted calls and get to a new normal.

That night Jackie sleeps in his old Zeppelin t-shirt. Her and Peter had left all Hyde and Monica related things in Peter's old apartment before he moved to her house. In all honestly she hadn't dared to put the shirt on since Sam showed up. But now she could get everything back. She promised herself she would get every little good thing from their relationship back. For now she was happy to have this much with her, even if her Puddin' never revealed just how he had broken into her house and Peter's old apartment. The little criminal.

* * *

February 26, 1980.

They had an intense phone session with their therapists that morning. Dr. Carter and Dr. Johnson did a great job, but Hyde and Jackie know they won't be able to hash everything out until they saw each other in person. For now they keep their 5pm phone calls. This time they don't even try to keep things light.

"Why?"

"I… " _Don't say I don't know. _"I just kept waiting for you to realize that you could do better and leave."

"You've told me and the doctors that and how it's because of your mom. But you've never said why you thought I was like her, Steven. I know I made mistakes and the 'get off my boyfriend' thing hurt and so did my summer of choosing myself. But I was never cruel. I was immature and liked being the center of attention, but I told you I loved you so many times and I was always always faithful," she states fighting the quiver in her voice. "Michael even made us godparents and admitted we were good together. Why did you keep waiting for me to leave? Why... when all I ever talked about was... staying and... committing to each other?" she mumbles. "I'm not Edna…. I just… why?"

He takes a breath to cope with the sounds that he knows are accompanying tears. He wants to say the right thing so bad but now has to fight the knot in his own throat. "Please don't cry. I… it wasn't you, doll. It was all chicks."

"Even Donna?" she asks, as she regains her bearings.

He sighs. "That's different, she's a friend. And I know at some point I wanted more. But when I liked Donna it was just because she was one of the guys, but with girl parts."

"Great," she huffs as she clears the last of her sniffles. "I'm never gonna be that."

"And I don't want you to! Man, Donna's not what I need. If we had started dating four years ago we would have gone on a downward spiral so fast even Red wouldn't have had time to say dumbasses! Me and Donna are similar, but in ways that aren't good for a relationship. Man, when we hurt we become destructive jerks and together we would have been horrible. She needs someone like Forman and I need you. I only need you."

Jackie smiles slightly and says, "Fine. But you still haven't answered my question."

"I know, Jackie. It's just… growing up with Bud and Edna and then only her… I used to try you know. I tried being good enough for them to love me. I even got good grades when I was little. I remember I won a reading star once, but they never cared. They never loved me, never believed in me or even cared if I was fed or looked decent. And after he left, Edna… never gave a shit if I was okay or if one of the uncles she brought home took my shit or yelled or roughed me up… then she ditched me, just like he did. I got over it, I swore I would never try for anyone again."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Steven. I-"

"Not your fault. Look, you need to know that I always fought emotional shit and when we were kids and I went for it with Donna, it wasn't real. It was convenient and cool and made sense at the time. But with you… you inspired these thoughts and feelings and I had to fight the instinct to just give you what you wanted so hard. Somehow you didn't get affected by all my crap and had the power to drive me crazy. And it scared the shit out of me. Because I knew if I let it happen and tried and it didn't work and I wasn't good enough, it could break me."

"I was scared too! I know what it's like to try and be let down! Prettiest ballerina, best grades in middle school, youngest varsity cheerleader, none of it made a difference! My parents never spent time with me and then they left me too! But I didn't-"

"I know, doll. And I wasn't finished."

"Finish."

"Okay. I know we are the same in many ways. You may not have dealt with Bud and Edna, but Jack and Pam did a number on you. And then Kelso and I made it worse. And for that I will always be real sorry. But Jackie man, you have to understand I started to close myself off when I was so young, just a kid who could do nothing but disappoint his mother and slowly I gave up on the love thing… until the only thing left was a cynic. Then you show up and I felt this stirring. From the moment I saw you, something happened to me… and it pissed me off and I acted like the kid that pulls the braids of the girl he likes and I burned you and kept asking Kelso to break up with you so you would go away, so the thing that you stirred would go away with you and I turned to Donna and you know how that went. Then you pushed me to friendship but I still pretended you had no effect on me… when we went to junior prom and you kissed my cheek... all I wanted to do was kiss you senseless and never let go. But instead I told you not to do that and then pushed you to Kelso. And it fucking killed me every time he put his hands on you, but I ignored it and nailed Pam Macey and any other chick I could to forget. Jackie, I've had feelings for you since I was fifteen years old but I couldn't admit I wanted you until after our friends caught onto our summer thing and you admitted you wanted to stay with me. Even then, I still didn't want to focus on a future with an us because having all those hopes and feelings for someone… reminded me of when I tried with Edna and Bud. It made it… so hard to cope with what we had because I thought love meant going through that shit. I know I was wrong, but that's how I felt. I don't know how you put yourself out there the way you do. But I know, that makes you more special than any girl I've ever met and I hope all my shit makes sense and answers your question because… it's the truth and… yeah."

"Yes, puddin' it does."

"Good, just… I'm done being scared and running and nailing someone else to try to forget. I will never touch another woman because… this thing between us… goes deeper than the love I craved from Edna as a kid or how I much I care about my friends or the Formans or my real dad and sister. This is something I can't live without." They're quiet for a while. "Jackie, I'm ready to put myself back in that place like when I was little and willing to try. I'll try for you… if you let me."

"Puddin', I want to let you... so much. The thing is… now I understand wanting to close off because I got hurt bad and I'm scared, so scared. But I'll let you try one more time, one last time. Steven, if you betray my trust again, it's done forever. I'll ask Peter, Zilla, Russ and old man Abbott to kick your ass so bad you won't be able to even think for days and when you are able I'll get Red to put his foot up your ass and then I'll find a way to move on."

"Jackie..."

"No, don't Jackie me. This is the last time and unlike before we'll go all the way and talk everything through like we've been doing, that's what I need. Just keep trying like this and stick around because… I finally have hope again... hope that we can get to that place where we trust each other because I know we are good together puddin' pop. I want to be enough for you to get past your worries and fears and the need to run and forget me because you're enough for me. You're all my heart has wanted since our Kelso and Donna free summer... just don't leave me again, please."

"Never… never again 'nilla, I swear. I'm dumbass that didn't realize the truth in front of him for so long… You're it doll, you're all I've wanted since I laid eyes on you."

"Puddin' pop, I love you."

"Me too, cherry pie, me too."

She giggles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, but… after everything I did… can I ever make it up to you? What can I give you that you couldn't get with someone else that doesn't have a history of causing you pain?"

"You. Give me, you. And someday a home, not a mansion, just a good home like the Formans, for our family… with a little boy… that has your hair, your eyes, your nose."

* * *

March 5, 1980

"So how does it feel to leave Point Place?"

"It's only a few days at a time."

"Come on puddin', aren't you excited to make it big in music television?"

He laughs. "Whatever. Dad just really wants Angie and I to take lead on this. And Laurie has learned how to deal with the day to day of the store pretty fast and for some reason Leo actually does what she wants. I think it's the bitchiness. Makes him follow orders better than he does with me."

"Hey, I was a bitch and he never did half of what I asked!"

"Beats me, man. It's Leo."

She laughs. "True. So tell me again what you will be doing?"

"Dad has a team there already brainstorming collaboration ideas with the MTV people. He just wants Angie and I there to make sure all is running smoothly. We're meeting in L.A. but will travel where things take us. They have things moving in L.A., New York and are thinking about Chicago and maybe somewhere in Florida. I don't know, but dad thinks this music television thing will just keep getting bigger and bigger and he wants a cut and to make sure the doors are open for artists from all sorts of backgrounds."

"Steven, that's so exciting! But… does that mean you'll be too busy to call?"

"No. I told dad and Angie I don't care what's on schedule, I'm calling you 6pm eastern time no matter what."

"Ahh, my puddin' pop loves me."

* * *

March 11, 1980

"So, they named you treasurer?"

"Yes, can you believe it? Treasurer of the Fort Lee welcome and emergency funds for the next three months."

"That's cool."

"It is! We need to raise enough money to keep the welcome trips, like when Diana came to get us, and in case families face hardship. Like when the husbands get deployed and don't make it back home. The Army helps with the funeral and lots of stuff with insurance and relocation and what not, but we keep money aside to help families start over once they're home."

"That's… really good doll."

"Yeah. But it's tough knowing that... if there is another war Peter and Zilla could go, like Russ went to Vietnam. They told me they'll get deployed sooner or later to bases or covert missions or something."

"Even during peacetime?"

"There are still smaller conflicts around the world and the cold war. It's a bit scary. I don't love Peter that way, but… he's my best friend… right up there with Donna and Fezzie, and Zilla is a great guy too."

"I know doll. But they'll be prepared, that's why they train, right?"

"Yeah. Speaking of training, Peter's is hoping to make Lieutenant and take an assignment in Fort Lewis after he's done here. We'll go home in July and he'll be on his way to Tacoma within a couple of weeks. He said he's forgiven Russ and made peace with all the Monica drama, but he's not ready to be close to everything for long. But Zilla is trying to get stationed in Wisconsin or Illinois."

"Laurie would like that. I think half the town is surprised she's kept her panties tightly on and no boys have been in and out of the store or her place."

"Don't be a jerk. She's trying and Zilla is smitten. You should give her time off so she can come with Russ and Donna next week."

"Jackie, I'm still in L.A."

"But you'll be back by then."

"And head to Chicago. Remember? Spring break at Kelso's?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

March 16, 1980

"So how did it go?"

"It was awesome! I can't believe I'm taking a college class. Jackie Burkhart, Accounting 101 student. Who would have thought?"

"Doll, you can do anything and you're good at that stuff. My books sucked when I did them alone, at least compared to when you helped. Mason said so."

"Really? That's what old man Abbott said when I started helping him. I'm good at making things pretty and accounting books are nicely organized numbers. Anyway, I just did this to make sure I keep good track of the Army wives money. They've been really great. And Peter said maybe when we go back I should ask to help with the books at the bar again. The old man will take me back as a bartender in a jiffy, and I can ask to help with the books and schedules. Leah says they all miss me, even if the old man never admits it."

"Makes sense. I miss you... like crazy."

"Me too puddin' pop, so much."

"Maybe you can keep going to classes at the college in Kenosha. Get your degree and all and do my books too."

"You think I can get through college?"

"I think you can do anything."

* * *

March 30, 1980

"So how happy was Mrs. Forman that you went back early?"

Hyde lets out a small laugh and smirks. "She made everyone's favorites for breakfast the three days we were all in town. And Kelso brought Betsy, Leah and Felix this morning for his last day here."

She laughs. "Oh she must have been over the moon and Red must have loved the full house. Hope he didn't threaten poor Michael with a foot in the ass."

"Oh Red had a great time," he says with a snigger.

"What?"

"Felix didn't realize Eric's GI Joes are off limits and shared them with Betsy. Forman looked ready to pass out when he saw her chewing on one of his precious toys and Felix gave another one to Kelso because Betsy had already pulled the arm off. That's definitely his daughter. Red laughed his ass off."

Jackie giggles. "It's cool you guys went home."

"Not like Chicago was that different. Kelso tried to turn his place into the basement except we had to sleep on sleeping bags. Otherwise same old. Forman twitching, Kelso getting glued to his fridge and Fez eating crap from the floor and a couple of circles. So might as well be in the actual basement you know."

"Yeah."

"How was your last day with Donna and Russ?"

"Fine we took them to eat out by the beach before we headed to the airport."

They're quiet. "Doll, what's up?"

"I… you know I thought it would be hard to manage class and the wifes club and still have time to hang out with Donna. But… I told you Peter and Russ took over Maddy, so I had plenty of time."

"Yeah and?"

"And I just… I missed her, which is stupid since she was right here but while Russ was here, him and Peter bunked in the smaller bedroom and dragged Maddy's crib in there so we could have girl time and all. And I did have fun. Donna let me put proper makeup on her and we went out and I made her buy non-lumberjacky clothes and she's over the moon I'm taking a class at the Community College. She was great, but… I'm mad at Peter."

"What? Why?"

"I… he's trying to help me and he's told me that I'm going to have to let go of things and focus on my future and you and my friends but… I'm mad!"

"Did you want to stay with him?"

"What! No!"

"Sorry, stupid, just... what's wrong?"

"Maddy! I know she's not really mine but urhhh! I've been the one watching over her for months! Feeding her, holding her, changing her diapers, worrying and not sleeping when she gets a cold or an ear infection. Peter has been here and he loves her and helps as much as possible but he has training and work so in the end I've been the one responsible! I'm the one the sitter, the doctor and all her new baby friends and their moms know! I'm the one that put her in the dress that made her our Valentine's day princess and who bathes her so she smells like sunshine every day and knows how to deal with her hair that can now be put in tiny pigtails and… how am I gonna give her back? I want to give her back so she can have a father who changed for her because he loves her. I know she still adores him and being with him will be good for her as long as he lives up to what he says he wants to be for her, but… how am I supposed to go from having taking care of Maddy as my first priority every day to just… nothing? That's what it felt like when Russ was here… I had so much extra time and… nothing to do but hang out with Donna but if it happens again with no Donna here… I don't know."

* * *

April 2, 1980

"You still fighting?"

"No. He's my best friend and… we can actually talk and he gets why I'm upset and now… I get that it is what it is. It just… hurts."

"Doll…"

"It's okay." He can hear her taking a deep breath. "I'm the one who asked him to give his brother another chance. I want Maddy to be happy with her dad. And… I talked to Peter and Dr. Johnson some more and I think… some of this anger and anxiety and hurt is… the baby... our baby."

"Jackie?" he asks, hearing her hard gasps. "Breathe doll, just take deep breaths. Jackie?"

"Yeah," she breathes out.

"You… better?"

"I need you, puddin'."

"Come to New York. I'll be there next Tuesday and stay for two weeks. It's close enough and I'll pay for your ticket."

"Steven, I have school and Maddy. Peter is helping with a new unit; taking them on the field for five days including the weekend and Russ can't come from Wisconsin on a whim. We'd have to clear it with the social worker."

"Then bring Maddy with you. Do you have to clear you travelling with her?"

"No."

"Then do it, 'nilla. Come see me."

"Don't you have work?"

"I'll tell WB that Angie has to work alone the days you're here. Doll, you said it yourself, we have to talk and figure everything out. Let's do it."

"Okay. I'll talk to Peter."

"Good."

"Puddin'... thank you."

"Anything for you, doll."

* * *

April 10, 1980. LaGuardia Airport.

He paces by the arrivals door. The flight from Richmond should be here any minute and he's excited and terrified all at once. He can't wait to see her, but he knows they'll have some heavy issues to work through and a baby to watch after. That makes him nervous in a different way. The last time he held the little girl she was so… small, soft and it was just… something else... holding someone so vulnerable and dependent on you. Would it have felt that nerve racking to hold his own kid? Would he have just known and been connected like Russ seemed to be with his daughter?

And then there was no more time to think because they were there. Her hair was longer and she looked bolder... strong and comfortable with the baby secure on her hip and a diaper bag hanging off the opposite shoulder. But she was still his doll, mismatched eyes big and lively, glossy lips, and bouncy step in her tall brown boots and snug bluejeans. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face as he waved to get her attention.

"Hey, doll," he said as she stood in front of him.

"Puddin' Pop," she answered. Then she was in his arms, baby and all. "I missed you."

"Me too."

* * *

April 11, 1980. Central Park Zoo.

They walk leisurely. He holds their sodas and hot dogs as she pushes the stroller. Every so often she turns to him to take a bite from the hot dog in his hand. Then her eyes shine in exuberance. "Bears! Okay, those are strong and fierce and can be scary, kinda like Steven. But as cute as the teddies in your room! Like Steven."

Hyde snorts. Leave it to Jackie to compare him to a zoo grizzly and a teddy bear all while keeping the baby wrapped around her little finger. That seems to be a new natural thing for her. She's fed Maddy, set-up her playpen in the hotel room, read her books to get her to sleep, and generally been all over whatever she needs. And Maddy has smiled and waved her arms in joy as Jackie yaps and yaps about being in New York, the skyscrapers, the hotel, Steven, baby food, the Empire State, the Statue of Liberty and now the animals and clock and sculptures at the zoo, everything and anything.

"Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Sure. You want me as your teddy bear?"

She rolls her eyes at him then smirks. "You were caught up in staring at me because you looove me."

He scrunches his face in denial. "Whatever." She looks at him and pouts. "Fine! You're hot."

She giggles.

* * *

April 11, 1980. The Plaza Hotel.

Hyde watches her from the door while she sits on the bed, right next to the playpen. "As the Dwarfs dance with joy the Prince carries Snow White off to his castle where they lived happily ever after." Jackie gets closer to the playpen and kisses the top of the baby's head. She looks at Hyde and smirks at the softness on his face. _No one can resist Maddy. That's my girl. _She points to the small living room space. They exit the bedroom together and Jackie slowly closes the door behind them.

"She's perfect, isn't she?"

He shrugs. "She's kinda cute." Then he takes a breath and says, "You're a really good mom, doll."

She sighs and sits on the couch. "But, I'm not her mom."

"Yes you are. Maybe not permanently, but… I've seen shitty moms and..." He sits next to her and takes her hand. "Jackie, what you're doing for that baby… it's amazing."

She squeezes his hand. "I… I guess I keep thinking of what Pam would do… like hand her over to some nanny or cringe if she throws up or has buggers and stuff like that and I try to do the opposite." Hyde raises an eyebrow at her. "Not that I haven't cringed… the first time I changed her poopy diaper… Peter can still laugh for two minutes straight from remembering that disaster." She smiles slightly, but stops as she notices him stiffening. "Steven?"

"Yeah."

"He's my best friend."

"Doll… he's more… he's your husband." She rolls her eyes. "I know it's not real and I have to let you be friends. It's part of the deal with Mercer."

"Right because when my fake husband gives you an ultimatum you finally listen! But you obviously can't do that for me!" She says standing away from him.

"I did do that for you! I went to Chicago, didn't ?" He also stands.

"And assumed something I didn't do!"

"I know! Okay! I know! It's just... Kelso, Mercer… I know they are just friends to you, especially Mercer but..."

"But what!" She looks livid. "I dared to lose my virginity to Michael years ago! I dared to marry Peter to keep Maddy safe with us! Or is it that I dared to sleep with him? One time when I was drunk and heartbroken because the people I loved left me all alone! Is that it, Hyde?"

Her yelling and using his last name irritates the hell out of him and makes him want to argue, but he takes a deep breath. "Whatever."

"Don't you zen me, you hypocrite! You tell me the truth! Tell me how me having a past with two men who aren't you is not okay but it's totally "cool" for YOU to have a past with a bunch of girls! To go screw nurses! Date biker chicks! And bring a stripper wife into our lives! All out of stupid spite!" She looks like she's either going to kick his ass or cry and deep down he wants to stop this and apologize and make it better but…

"It's not the same! Those girls meant nothing! SHE meant nothing!"

"YOU married her! YOU stayed with her! And YOU rubbed it in my face! She meant something!" she yells. The words taste like bile and she can't stop the tears. She sits on the couch, looking to the floor, covering her face and worried they'll wake the baby.

"Fuck!" he paces at first. He looks to the door then shakes his head. He breathes, sits next to her and takes his glasses off.

"Doll."

"Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry… please." She still won't look at him as she cleans tears off her face. "I… Red is right, I'm dumbass."

"A jealous dumbass."

"Yeah. I'm jealous. I don't want to be. I know it always just gets me in trouble, but Dr. Carter says I have to feel it and face it. Jackie… I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have brought up this crap." He kneels in front of her. "Please let me explain and face it, doll."

She finally looks at his contrite eyes. "Explain."

"I know you have never betrayed me. I know I have no right to question anything and that I'm lucky you consider me as your boyfriend after all the crap I've put us through. But… I'm telling you the truth… those girls… Samantha… they're all gone, Jackie. They came and went and meant nothing and I couldn't care less if I ever see them again." He gets close to her so their foreheads touch. "Jackie, if Samantha showed her face and tried to get me back, I would tell her to take a hike and leave us the hell alone because she never compared to you. I didn't care about her and she didn't care about me. But Kelso and Mercer… they love you." She tries to move, but he has his hands on her waist and keeps them close. "Jackie… you're not the kind of girl that enters someone's life and can leave it like nothing happened. Kelso and Mercer may not be in love with you, but they love you. They care. And you care about them. And I don't know how to deal with that because… I don't get how they're not in love with you because I could never stop. A man not in love with you after having you… makes no sense."

"Steven… you're not competing with them. Do you get that?"

He nods. "I just… why me? Kelso is a moron, but he would've tried for you. And out of us, Mercer is the better man."

"It's not about better or worse. Peter has been an amazing friend. The best. But the two of us don't need each other. I love YOU." She takes his hand and puts it on her heart. "He can give me comfort and friendship and understanding, but this… I've never felt this for anyone else. Just you, Steven. Only you. Him and Micheal are a part of my life and I could never kick them out of it. But I am in love with you. Can you please, please try to live with that and move forward."

He nods. "I'll try. I swear I'm trying doll… I'm just... sometimes I lose it, but I'll try like I've never tried before." They stay holding each other for a while.

"That's all I want. Fight for us Steven. Just fight for us."

He nods. "I'm sorry."

"It's o-"

"No it's not. Jackie, I got jealous because he's seen you like this." She looks confused. "He's seen you with Maddy, changing diapers, feeding her and probably lots of stuff that I have no clue about. And… " He looks so sad and vulnerable. "It should have been us… if I hadn't fucked everything up... it would have been us. And I'm an ass because you've probably thought the same about HER. But the thing is… it's on ME. I should have gotten to see you turning into a mom. I should have been the one to laugh at you changing your first diaper. The one next to you at the Thanksgiving adult table with a baby in our arms."

She's crying now. "Puddin'..."

"It hurts that I fucked that up and anger is easier… so it pissed me off that he's been there. He got to sleep with you and give you hope when you needed it most. He got your friendship and your name next to his in a marriage certificate. And he got to see you all this time and I'm just getting a glimpse now and… it's nobody's fault but mine! And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I fucked us up and left you and our baby… I'm… I abandoned our baby like Edna and you lost it and I'm..." And for the first time Jackie sees a tear come from the eyes of Steven Hyde and…

"No. Don't." She mumbles and pulls him to her fiercely. "I… made… you've made mistakes… but… I should have told you." She sobs on his shoulder. "I should have… told you."

The rest of the night is a blur. He holds her as she tells him everything. From the minute she thought she might be pregnant to the night she woke up bleeding to the moment her tears dried and she tried to pretend it didn't happen. He tells her he was scared. That seeing Forman and Donna's wedding go up in flames rattled him. That getting a new dad and the store and all the sudden changes made him think he didn't know anything. How he was clinging to being single and young and trying to do teenage crap because everything else changed without him having any control and he was scared shitless to grow up. She confesses she was the opposite. Desperate to grow up and leave the uncertainty of living with her mom. How she was so scared Pam would leave before she was done with school and she wanted to be married so she could go with him. And it's awful and heart wrenching to put everything out there, but also… cathartic.

"I've never told anyone that much about… the baby. I… I told Peter some and the doctors some… but I've never been able to say everything. But you… it was yours too… you can know."

He kisses her forehead. "Thank you, doll. I… I'm-"

"Please, don't say you're sorry." She looks up at him. "I know you are. I'm too. I wish it hadn't been that way. But now… I want to move on. I… we'll remember, but I don't want to feel this guilt anymore. And I don't want you to feel it either. You know Russ asked me to make sure Maddy's pediatrician checks a lot of things because Monica and him still did some drugs when she was pregnant and after she was born and he feels like crap about it now that he's clean… but they still had her and so far… Madds is fine and… the doctors… they all say sometimes things just happen and… I swear puddin' once I knew I was pregnant, I didn't smoke or drink at all or anything like that… so I have to believe... it's not my fault or yours or anyone's and so do you. Please."

"Okay. Alright, doll."

They fall asleep on the couch. Holding onto each other for dear life yet feeling stronger and more hopeful than they've been in a long time. Tomorrow they'll head to the airport and say good bye but they're moving forward.

* * *

Hope you liked. Let me know what you think with a review review review.


	18. We've Only Just Begun

OMG I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. If you're still reading this know that I plan to spend the summer finishing this. One or two more chapters and the Zennie part of the story is done and the alternate end should begin.

**We've Only Just Begun**

April 12, 1980.

He wonders if he should have kissed her but decides that holding her as they slept on the couch and the hug they shared before she boarded the plane was enough. It would have been wrong to kiss her while she held Maddy and they still felt raw from the night before.

She wonders how she would have reacted if he tried more. She could see in his eyes he wanted more, but she's glad he didn't go for it. She wants their first kiss after the Chicago and stripper disasters to be happy, a kiss when everything is forgiven and well in the past; not the day after a big argument or while she's still legally married to someone else.

* * *

They continue to talk after their time in New York. He continues to open up. She is not as insecure and demanding. Every day they feel better about each other, though as with everything in life, some days are better than others.

April 30, 1980

"What's wrong, doll?"

"Nothing."

"Wanna try selling that again 'cause I ain't buying? "

"Just tired… today was a lot."

"And I expected you would fight with Peter or talk my ear off or something."

She sighs. "I don't want to fight with him again and it's the right thing. It's just sad for me to testify that we want Russ' petition approved when I want to keep Maddy and then… I'm busy when I wish I could spend more time with her before she goes."

"I thought you liked college and the treasurer job."

"I do! I love having people to talk to, places to be... things to do. But when the petition is approved Maddy will leave and she sleeps in my room and is here if Peter has to stay out at camp overnight. I don't know if class, the wives club and hanging out with him when he's free will be enough when she's gone."

"You wish you wouldn't have to give her up until you moved back?" he asked with hesitation. He can't help the twinge of pain that comes at the idea of her coming back still married and with custody of Maddy. He's not sure if he could keep his cool with Mercer if they moved back into the mansion together.

"No, puddin', I want to go back to Wisconsin a single woman. It's just hard. But I'll finish class. Russ will get Maddy back. Peter will get his new rank. And I'll go home to the college in Kenosha and you and see her then."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yes. I'm more than okay with that."

And that's how it happened. It took three more weeks for Peter to get ranked a specialist and assigned to training in Tacoma starting in September. Jackie finished her first quarter in college with an A in her accounting course and Hyde couldn't have been proder. A few weeks later Russ got notice that he'd regained custody of Maddy pending visits from a social worker to his home and monthly follow-ups with officials from social services for at least a year.

* * *

June 19, 1980 - Richmond International Airport

"Goddess!"

"Fezzy!" Jackie holds her dear friend tightly.

"How is married life? Are you so happy? You have to tell me everything!"

"How is life in Point Place? And with a boyfriend? Is he great to you? Because if he isn't, his shins are mine!"

"Hi Jackie," Russ greets with a smile.

"Hey boyfriend who better treat my friend like a king." They hug each other with Maddy in Russ' arms. As they separate the baby holds onto Jackie's hair and suddenly, "Mah mah."

"Oh my God!" Jackie says with a smile but tears in her eyes.

"First real word," Peter says with a smile and rubs Jackie's arm. "She loves you."

Russ looks at the girl in front of him. "You're her mama. Thank you."

* * *

June 20 - Virginia Beach, Virginia. It's a perfect day to tan, enjoy the ocean and celebrate Peter's birthday.

"So you're not really marr-" Jackie puts the hand she's not using to hold Maddy over Fez's mouth.

"Shut your pie hole! Someone from the base may be around."

"We're at the beach!"

"The one most popular for personnel to come with their families!"

"Fine!" Then he starts to whisper. "So you're telling me this whole marriage thing has been a sham to keep Maddy from going to the system?" Jackie nods. "And you're back together with Hyde?" She nods with a smile and he looks annoyed. "Ai! No one tells me anything! I need my God and some ice cream!"

"But Fez -"

"I said my God and ice cream!" He yells as he heads to where Russell and Peter are throwing a football. Jackie can't help but grin at her friend's antics and decides to sit and coo at Maddy. It's been a fun day at the beach and they'll go out to dinner later.

* * *

June 22, 1980 - Foreman basement.

Donna, Hyde and Eric are watching Gilligan's Island.

"There is the man that has to confess!" Fez accuses the moment he walks in.

Hyde looks at him and rolls his eyes. Jackie already told him that she had told Fez.

"What's up buddy?"

"Well, Eric, that is a good question. Why don't you explain it to us, Hyde?"

"Whatever."

"You serenading son of a bitch!"

Donna smiles and looks at Hyde. "Fez knows?"

"Someone doesn't know how to shut her pie hole."

"Fez knows what!" Eric asks annoyed.

"Oh, my clueless friend," he smiles, satisfied he did know before someone else. "I know that Hyde chased after Jackie. He went to Chicago and serenaded her and danced to the glorious sounds of ABBA in a hotel lobby before she went to Virginia."

Eric laughs. "Good one. I thought you said Hyde sang and danced to ABBA with the devil."

Donna stands and starts singing. "If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey, I'm still free. Take a chance on me!" Then she makes kissy noises.

"Get bent."

"Oh my God you did!" Eric yells.

"They are back together!" Fez adds. "And have kept it secret for months! Months! Except Donna knew!"

"You knew! But… she's… umm… MARRIED!"

"Pipe down Erica!"

"It's not a real marriage," Donna and Fez say at the same time.

"Oh so you think because you're back to red you get dibs on my Goddess." He says with his hands on his hips. "I'm the first person she told that wasn't there to see everything! And I'll have you know I still win the battle of the shopping and the gossip! I know when the divorce is getting filed and when she's coming back. And she'll come to my God's apartment first to see our baby! I win! Good day!"

"But Fez-"

"I said good day!" he yells and heads out of the basement.

* * *

August 22, 1980. Hyde's apartment.

He can't stop pacing. He looks at his watch and it's already almost seven. _What could possibly be taking this long?_ And then he hears the knock on his door and moves to quickly open it.

"Hi," she says with a smile.

"Hi," he answers. "Come in," he adds, moving out of the way.

"Were you waiting for me?"

He tries to look cool. "No."

"Really?"

"Really, but if I had been waiting your lateness would have been kinda cruel doll."

"Oh puddin'! You _were_ waiting for me!" she says, putting a hand to her heart.

"Whatever. Was the flight late?"

"No."

"Was there traffic?"

"Nope," she giggles.

"Did Mercer drive like a grandma or did you just take too long hanging with Maddy?"

She laughs. "Peter is a great driver and I only held my little girl for a little while. You know, you could ask me why I was late and kept my poor puddin' pop waiting," she teases. He gives her an annoyed look and she laughs some more. "We stopped at the lawyers office."

"Uh?"

"Surprise!" she says filled with excitement as she pulls a large envelope out of her big purse. "We signed the papers before we went to see Maddy." He is stunned. "Steven?"

"Uh?"

"We signed the papers. The lawyer has to file, but unless something goes weirdly wrong… it's done."

"You're single?"

"Technically divorced but -" She never finishes that sentence. His lips are on hers and she can't think about anything but him. His mouth seems desperate, his tongue demanding and then he parts from her and she's left breathless. She opens her eyes and sees an expression so un-Hyde like she beams. His eyes are filled with pure joy but he seems a bit worried.

"I know we agreed to take it slow-"

"Shut your pie hole," she orders and pulls him to her. They kiss and kiss and can't seem to stop. She stays the night and as much as they tried to keep things slow the night brought them the kind of pleasure they hadn't allowed themselves to feel in over a year.

* * *

September 15, 1980. Abbot's Karaoke Bar and Grill.

"So, how does a year later feel?" Jackie asks.

He smiles. "Still two jobs and making money from tunes and lyrics. No girlfriend, but I got my brother back and managed an eight month old fake marriage that didn't burn me. The crazy girl that was my fake bride is one of my best friends and her and my brother somehow tracked down and gave me back my Fender. And I'll be back on base in less than a week. Not bad. You?"

She is smiling. "I got my old friends back and made new ones that mean the world to me. Got to be a foster mom. Legally divorced before my twenties... not a point of pride, but I honestly don't care. I have a job and my old house bills get paid. School is going great and I got my puddin' pop back."

He snorts at that. "Puddin' pop."

"Shut up! He's been trying so hard and we love each other."

"He better be trying or I'll kick his ass."

"He knows. But he's trying for me not because he's scared of you."

"You really trust him."

"I do. He called me long distance every day. And he's opening up during our therapy and he's been…" She sighs with a dreamy smile. "Great."

"His phone bill must have been insane."

"I know! He spent money on me. He so loves me."

Peter laughs and brings up his beer. "To a much better day than last year"

"To a year of friendship."

They drink and just hang out. Then, "Sweetheart! Last I checked I ain't paying you to drink with the boy."

"Then it's a good thing I got done with my shift thirty minutes ago, old man."

He looks at her annoyed and then sighs. "That dilhole is on the schedule and missing work again, isn't he?" She nods.

"You need a hand?" Peter asks.

"Two since Jessica called in sick. What do you say to some overtime?" he asks, looking at Jackie.

"That's cool." She turns to Peter. "Bet I can get more tips."

"You're on."

* * *

September 23, 1980

Between classes, a three hour lunch shift at the bar and her birthday dinner at the Forman's it has been a long but wonderful day. Steven was driving her home but then she realized… "Steven, why are we by your apartment?" He shrugs and smirks. "Do you have a surprise for me?" He smirks some more. "You do! Is it a t-shirt?"

"We're a bit beyond that."

"Uuuhhhh, is it a glass unicorn?"

He laughs and shakes his head no as they park. "Come inside doll."

She practically jumps out of the car in excitement. "Are you going to cover my eyes?" she asks, bouncing a little.

He smiles, picks her up and carries her to the building on his shoulder. "Steven!"

Once they turn on the lights in the apartment and he sets her down she sees a scented candle, a pink cupcake and a small rectangular box on the center table.

"Steven?" she says nervously.

"It's not that. I know we're not ready."

She lets out a breath and then smiles. "Yet?"

He nods. "Not yet." He picks up the box. "Happy birthday doll."

She smiles and puts her hands on her chest, "For me!"

He laughs and opens it. Inside there is a unicorn keychain with a key. "Steven?"

"Look Jackie… I made a lot of mistakes..."

"Puddin' there's -"

"No let me finish. I made a lot of mistakes and you gave me a chance to make up for them and learn and… be better. And you shouldn't be living alone in that house and I… " He looks all flustered and she smiles. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "Now say whatever it is."

"Jackie, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Would you move in with me?"

"For my birthday? For a week?" she asks sassily, grabbing the key from him and putting her arms around his neck.

He rolls her eyes. She looks at him expectantly. "Forever."

"Forever? Promise?"

He nods. "Promise…. 'nilla, don't ever leave me."

"Never."

That night she sings in bed for him again and he promises to never let her go. A few months later he asks what he once went to Chicago to ask her for and she says yes.

* * *

I'm so thrilled to be writing again. Please review it means the world. Also, I promise I won't disappear again. I had some health problems and had to manage that with work, school, and life. Then the world sorta fell off its axis with everything that is happening. If you've lost someone to this virus I'm so sorry and my heart is with you. I've had family and friends get sick, share nightmare stories from working in healthcare, and military relatives serve in hot spots and constantly at risk. This story is helping me escape the hurt and anger I feel sometimes. I've been blessed that all my friends and family who got sick recovered and at the most needed oxygen, but I've had other friends who weren't so lucky and lost uncles, grandparents and friends and it seems like a lot of the world is forgetting that and trying to move on to make money. Anyway, I'm getting passed that by writing, working, making art, and rewatching old shows on Netflix. Just heard Hyde telling Erick to write "Things my father threatened to put in my ass. Chaper 1: His foot." Man this thing can make me laugh.


	19. Epilogue

**And we have finally reached the end! Thank you so much to the readers who have stuck to this from the beginning. The alternate Jackie and Peter end will begin soon. Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas you'd like me to include in the alternative storyline that's coming.**

**Epilogue: Father and Son**

April 27, 1981

"Hel- achoo… hello."

"Doll?"

"Hey Steven," she says weakly, failing to relay how happy she is to hear from him.

"You're still sick."

"I'm fine, puddin' pop."

"I'm coming home."

"Y- achoo… you can't."

"Jackie, I told you if you didn't get better I'd come home. And I know you're still studying for finals, working and didn't go to the doctor."

"No. Old man achoo... won't let me near the bar. Puddin', you just got there. WB and Angie… need you to stay in Florida for the music video achoo thing tomorrow."

"I'm on my way."

"Ste-"

"Doll, shut your pie hole," he orders. "I'm leaving the hotel right now," he adds and hangs up.

She sighs, hangs up the phone, and sneezes on her management in practice book again. She balls her fists in annoyance, she cannot be sick right now. It's her last quarter and she has finals to finish and a graduation to celebrate! She looks down and sees the ring on her finger then smiles until… "Achoo. Dammit!".

* * *

May 3, 1980

"Morning puddin'!" she says, skipping into the small living room/dining room area of the apartment.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm fine."

"Doctor said medication and bed rest for a week."

"It's been a week." He looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "It has! Six days, seven days, what's the difference? I took the last of the antibiotic today." She grabs a book from a nearby shelf.

"Oh no, you don't," he says. He stands up and puts her on her shoulder.

"Steven! You can't just keep in bed."

"Yes, I can."

"How?"

"Are you really better?"

"Yes!"

He smirks. "I have tons of ways. Hell, I'll keep you in bed for days."

* * *

June 22, 1981.

Hyde paces in their bedroom anxiously. She opens the door and sits on the toilet, looking green and with watery eyes. He walks in. "So?" She points to the counter. "What does this mean?" She hands him the box and he reads the word positive under the picture with a ring, just like the one showing on the test on the counter. "Oh."

"Uhuh."

"Jackie."

"Ummm…"

"Are you okay?"

She shrugs. He kneels in front of her and caresses her face until she speaks. "I know antibiotics can affect birth control. I just didn't think and now… I'm scared. It's an unplanned baby and last time…" A tear rolls down her cheek.

He cleans the tear with his thumb and kisses her lightly on the lips. "Last time I didn't know and acted like a moron. This time I'm here and we're engaged and living together. You'll have your accounting technician degree in a couple of weeks plus your jobs at the bar and Grooves are solid. And your father in law will probably give you great benefits." She lets out a small laugh. "Doll, I have the store and the music video gigs. We're okay. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, either of you," he says, touching her stomach with the hand that's not on her face. She smiles lightly as he continues. "We'll go to the doctor tomorrow and make sure you're both okay."

"Puddin'," she exhales and pulls him into a hug. "I love you."

"Me too."

* * *

July 18, 1981. In the Vista Cruiser on the way to church.

Eric is smiling as he drives. "I can't believe you're the first one to get married."

"He always said the time to marry a girl was when you knocked her up," Kelso adds.

Hyde turns and frogs him. "She's not some random girl."

"Arh!"

"Oh my gorgeous but dumb friend, my goddess baggged Hyde long before the baby."

Ross nods. "She got the biggest rock this side of the Mississipi months ago."

"It's been coming since she got him to worship ABBA and spend half his money on long-distance," Peter adds. They all laugh.

"Get bent!"

"As long as it's not from dancing to ABBA," Peter counters.

The boys cackle and Hyde glares. "Morons."

"Relax buddy, it's not like she'll say no," Eric says.

"If you call me buddy on your best man speech I'll pound you." Eric twitches.

Once they finally get to the church everything goes as expected. The planning was rushed with the wedding being moved three months before the original date. But with W.B.'s resources, the paperwork and changes in venues and times all worked perfectly. With a radiant smile and a few happy tears Jackie Burkhart became Jackie Beulah Hyde Barnett only days after Steven changed his name to Steven James Hyde Barnett.

Jackie thought that was the happiest day of her life but then Valentine's day 1982 came and they welcomed Joy Kathleen Hyde Barnett to the world. Joy was the perfect name for the beloved girl who brought a new light of pure happiness into her parents' eyes. Steven became softer. Jackie became calmer. Together they found the peace of trust and family and eased into life as the Barnetts of Point Place.

* * *

August 18, 1989. Room 375, Hyatt Hotel, Nashville, Tenessee.

The original gang, along with a few new members, sit in a circle without any smoke around them.

Angie is between Hyde and her husband Dean, her eyes watery despite the comfort she feels having two of the men she loves most next to her. "I miss him."

"Me too, sis."

"It's good that you brought him here. He'll be happy with his angel," Jackie says, remembering what Steven had told her about his dad.

Angie smiles lightly. "Yeah. He deserves to be happy. It feels like he brought us here just yesterday and told us about his mistakes to help us see how to live."

Hyde nods. "He saved me."

Jackie kisses his cheek, "He saved us." He holds her and puts his hand on her protruding stomach. The fourth Hyde Barnett and Jackie are his comfort for at this moment while Joy, John and Jimmy are out with the grandparents, aunt Laurie, uncle George and the troop of kids made up of Formans, Kelsos, Mercers and Adamses.

"He saved lot of us," Amira, Peter's wife says. "He was wonderful." Hyde and Angie nod.

Peter raises his beer. "To WB! Who helped more than one man get the woman he loves."

"Here here!" says everyone as they raise their beers.

They remember the story of Peter and his Amira. In 1983 he was deployed in Lebanon and got shot while protecting a young widow and her two little brothers in the middle of a riot, pulling them away from her dead parents and other siblings. She was allowed to see him in the hospital and from the moment he woke up they became inseparable. The arranged marriage to her dead husband had never entailed love; with Peter everything was different. But he got sent home while she and her brothers were moved to a refugee camp. W.B. paid for lawyers and helped speed the process of finding her, getting her and Peter married and moving them and the boys to the U.S. As a way to thank him, Peter and Russ wrote an album worth of songs and gave W.B. all the rights to sell them. He gave everything to Hyde who invested most of the money he made from the songs in a joint venture with Jackie and Leah for Abbott's.

"To WB for always rocking!" said Leah Kelso who had taken ownership of Abbott's and turned it into a place where bands battled for a chance to meet Grooves executives and record a music video.

"To your dad, for never judging," added Dean, kissing Angie's forehead. W.B. had always been supportive of their relationship. He told Dean he could see his eyes sparkle when his little girl came in the room and as long as he stayed true to her he couldn't care less about his background or money. He also told him to never listen to Angie's mother who detested that he was a simple contractor who had worked his way out the worst neighborhood in Milwaukee and met Angie during the remodel of the main office.

"I second that," said Russ, remembering how W.B. supported gay rights and helped him look for a lawyer when Monica's mother tried to take Maddy away because they had moved in with Fez.

"To WB!"

* * *

August 19, 1989.

Hyde feels like he's gonna fall flat on his face on the way to the small podium. Jackie decides to stand, takes his hand and walks the small way to the front of the church.

His voice doesn't want to work but somehow he manages to speak about his father. About how he wishes he would have had him in his life more than the eleven years he got and yet how thankful he is that they got to be a father and son for those eleven years. He tells them about the man who got him to fight for the woman he loved and clean up his act after his time in a Chicago jail. About the poor kid from Nashville who survived a war to become the music man who sold records of artists from all over the world and made sure all artists got a chance to make the coolest music videos. About the sweet grandpa that his daughter adored because he let her put ribbons in his fro and was the best guest at her fancy tea parties. The cool man who gave John Robert and Jimmy Reginald a drum set and guitar for Christmas and T-shirts signed by the original Zeppelin members. Not that Hyde let them wear them, they'll have to wait until they're thirty and understand the legacy behind their names.

Angie also shares her memories and adds that even if a car accident took him from them, he lives in his children's hearts and will live there always.

Later they bury him next to his Angela.

"Puddin' they'll be happy together," Jackie tells him. He nods and kisses her briefly.

* * *

November 28, 1989

His excessively large birthday dinner turned into a caravan of cars from the Formans to the hospital. Jackie was in labor for over five hours. It was exhausting, but she safely delivered William Jackson Hyde Barnett before midnight. Hyde turns to look at her in the bed and smiles.

"Your mom is amazing," he says to the bundle in his arms. The baby opens his bright blue eyes and begins to fuss. "Hey man, none of that. She's sleeping and I ain't so bad. Plus you better enjoy this 'cause once we get home you'll be lucky to get a second of quiet. Between your mother and sister, you'll be surrounded by yapping. Joy is more up to date in the town's gossip than the ladies at the market. Truth is between your mom and grandma Kitty she had no hope from the start. And your brothers won't stop the racket with the music instruments. Peter is supposed to be showing them how to play properly but who knows when they'll learn. If they're anything like me they're probably not listening to their teachers anyway and I'm wasting my money in private music school, but hell they're having fun."

"Don't say hell to the baby," he hears.

"Go back to sleep, doll," he orders. "We're having boy time."

"But I'm not tired."

"Jackie." She pouts at him. He moves closer to the bed. "That's not always gonna work."

"Really? It's worked you met me."

He scowls. "Whatever."

"Give me my baby," she says. He does and then she scoots, making room for him to join them in the bed. Hyde lays next to her. He kisses her cheek and they watch their new addition to the family as he snuggles against his mamma and falls asleep. "Thank you for coming thru for me," she says with a smile. "You made sure we had a home that's happy like the Formans and the most gorgeous little girl. Hello! She looks just like her mother. With the most badass twins in Wisconsin and now him. A little boy that has your hair, your eyes, your nose. My dream."

Hyde smiles. "The first one with the fro."

"He's perfect."

"He is. Happy birthday little W.B."

She kisses his cheek and says, "Happy birthday, daddy."

"You know I wouldn't be against another little Joy to drive us nuts with dresses and dolls." Jackie laughs. "But we'd need some baby-making practice. Maybe a trip for mommy and daddy to have some fun."

"Celibacy Steven Hyde Barnett. Six weeks of celibacy."

"You're killing me. And you're the one that's always going crazy for the six weeks to end."

She laughs. "Well I love my puddin' pop."

"I love you too, doll." He puts his arm under her head and lets her snuggle next to him. Tomorrow they'll go home and deal with the craziness that is the Barnett clan with their sassy girl, rowdy boys, and the new baby who will probably be unhappy with the noise and let them know. But tonight they can sleep and just enjoy their bundle of joy.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading! LREAwrites. **


	20. JP - Lean on me

**I'm so excited about this chapter! It almost feels like I'm starting a new story but not quite since I'm using a lot of the same ideas, which was intended when I decided to make two endings. I've been planning how each chapter I wrote for the J/H ending would be changed fora J/P ending. I'm also watching the show again on Netflix and how I love Jackie in this. She is honestly hilarious and her growth in the show is probably one of my favorite character development to watch (Hyde is second). Anyway here is a version of the lean on me chapter that triggers a change in the dynamic of Jackie and Peter to help them move from friends to more. Hope you like and plz review.**

**Lean on me**

Sunday, December 2, 1979. In Peter's apartment above Abbot's bar.

Hearing Steven telling her how much he loves her and how sorry he is; it's everything she's wanted to hear from the moment the stripper walked into their lives. But now she can't. She made a choice and is a legally married woman.

"Do you love him?" The question startles her because… in a way she does. But, she knows what Steven is asking and she can't bear to look at him and try to explain so she looks to the ground and nods.

"No, look at me. Look into my eyes and tell me if you love him like you love me. I know you still do because what we had can't be forgotten in a few months and if you didn't love me you wouldn't be this worked up."

She knows he's right, but she doesn't want that kind of love. The kind that shakes and brightens your world only to rare it apart. But then she feels his finger under her chin, making her raise her eyes to meet his blue ones. "Tell me doll," he whispers. She feels like crying because he looks so sincere, so real and honest, and then he's slowly getting closer, with an expression so tender and caring that she can't move or talk. She just stares at his beautiful eyes until she feels his lips on hers. It's the sweetest, most wonderful kiss, and she can feel his love and knows he means it and the feeling of his tongue entering her mouth shreds the last of her defenses to pieces. So she kisses him back and gives into the joy of his lips and his body as his arms envelop her and pull her close. It's heaven and love and it might mean he's ready for a real relationship. He's ready to trust her.

_Trust… Trust! Peter! _She pushes away and covers her mouth with her hand. _What have I done? _

"I can't do this. Peter and I… we care about each other."

"Care? Doll, that's not enough. I'm not perfect. I've been a piece of shit since the ultimatums and Chicago. I know that, but I also know I can give you what you need. Jackie, you need love. You crave it and fight for it and you deserve it... that fairytale once in a lifetime kind of love that you've always spoken about."

She shakes her head. _Why couldn't he say this before? Why didn't he understand that all the antics and demands and attitude were me begging for love? Why couldn't he talk to me about it back then? Peter did and understood that I was just so lonely and didn't judge me for sleeping with him or acting like a crazy demanding bitch half the time. Just listened and tried to help me be better. I can't betray him and embarrass him, not today, not like this. _ "Peter and I may have met when we were heartbroken, but in a short time we've built enough for me to never ever want him hurt. He trusts me and I trust him. That's a place you and I never truly got to. I don't think we ever could."

"Yes, we can. Give us one more chance... Doll, we deserve one more chance… me and you… you're the one, Jackie. You're the love of my life"

"It's not love!" She steps even further from him. "You feel lonely without Samantha and guilty because Michael told you."

"You're wrong. Samantha wanted to stay with me after her husband showed up, but I kicked her to the curve. I couldn't care less where she is or what she's doing. And if I just felt guilty I would have tried to say sorry and given up when Red, Donna, Peter and half this bar got in the way. I wouldn't have tried this hard. But I love you. You're my chick, the only one for me."

_And the nurse and the biker and the stripper were what? Figments of my imagination. _She shakes her head knowing that's not the case. They were real, the very real women he used to punish her for his inability to share his heart and to trust, for her demands and mistakes, for all the bad even when she didn't really cause the pain and he just deduced wrongly. When things get hard he always makes her the enemy and the prize to pay when that happens is just too high. This doesn't work.

"You know… in therapy, I've learned that you can't really love someone properly until you learn to love yourself… to understand your best and worst qualities and still value who you are and what you have to offer and openly share it with another person. You and I… we were never taught how to do any of that… how could we not question our worth or guard our hearts when the people that should have loved us most acted like we didn't matter at all. Steven… even if I was the one for you and you the one for me... sometimes for two messed up people... love isn't enough and it just doesn't work."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"You can't. Don't make the same mistakes as me. Don't commit to something you can't take back."

"It's too late," she says with a sigh.

"Please, Jackie."

Her head might explode. He doesn't understand that when she says too late she means legally too late. _I just have to say it._

"Peter and I applied for the marriage license the day after you all saw us have that argument in his Jeep and... the day the stripper's husband showed up…after I left the basement I... I asked him and the next morning we took Donna and Zilla with us, went to the justice of the peace, and signed the papers."

"What?" She walks to a small desk in a corner and her hands shake as she pulls out the envelope with their marriage certificate. She steels herself and nothing about her flinches as she hands the papers to Hyde. He doesn't bother to read them, just looks at her like his world is collapsing. "Why?"

"I knew you'd try to get to me and-"

"You're giving me what I deserve," he says sadly.

"I didn't do it to hurt you."

"But you are! Why else would you do this that day? Why, if not to hurt me!"

"To protect myself! Because with your wife gone-"

"She wasn't my wife!"

"But we thought she was! I knew you would try to rope me back in and I couldn't risk it. I have a chance to have a family and... if I give that up for you… I won't survive the next time you throw us away."

"I wouldn't -

"It doesn't matter anymore! The papers are signed and dated. Today is just a party, I am already married and Peter and I are getting custody of Maddy. She'll be our daughter and that's it. That's my family." _Yes. He's my best friend and I trust him like no one else, not even Donna. And Maddy has healed my heart in ways that I didn't know possible. They're my family now and I don't betray family. _

"You can annul it. It's only been a few days," he whispers.

_I won't make Peter look like a fool today or endanger Maddy's future. She will not end up in some orphanage or temporary home waiting to wait and see what happens. Peter and I are keeping her and we're moving to Virginia and getting a fresh start. This is the way, my choice, my way. I need to do this. _She shakes her head. "I understand if you don't stay. I'm sorry."

"No."

"Steven… if you meant what you said. If you have ever loved me or just cared about me in any way then let this go. Let me do what I need." She walks to get the memento box she'd stashed here a couple weeks ago.

_****** Flashback ******_

_They sit by the lake quietly. She turns to look at him. He has a beer in hand and the look in his eyes is a mix of sadness and rage. It doesn't really suit the caring easy going guy she's been friends with for the past few weeks. That bitch, if she ever meets her she'll kick her ass so bad that what she once did to Laurie will look like child's play._

"_You're thinking too loudly," Peter says bitterly. "Stop staring at me and remember the rules."_

"_I don't pity you!"_

"_Then what are you feeling about me? Because everything about you since I told you screams pity. Poor Peter, his ex walks back into his apartment and he listens to her and sleeps with her only to wake up to an 'I'm sorry, I can't do this,' note in the morning. She probably went home to screw my brother and laugh about having both us by the balls."_

"_Maybe she did." _

_He looks at her shocked. "What do you want me to say? I can't say sorry because we made the rules. I can't say I want to kick her ass because you say it's not worth it. Why did you ask me to meet you here and bring my Steven box anyway?"_

_He shrugs. "You told me breaking and throwing away all your Kelso crap helped you get over it." She nods. He stands and waves for her to follow him. They get to the jeep and he opens the back. There are three boxes in there. _

"_Monica stuff?" _

"_Everything I could find in my apartment."_

"_There's a lot."_

"_Seven years worth. Wanna break it?" he asks, pulling out a bat._

_She smiles and nods. "I have an idea." She gets him to start a fire and soon enough they are breaking trinkets, burning prom and birthday party pictures and recital programs, and drinking way too much beer. _

"_So, wanna do your Steven box?" She nods and they head to her car. He pulls the box out of her trunk and brings it by the fire. _

_They drink and she opens it and on the top is the T-shirt. She takes it and… "I can't." She pulls the T-shirt to her chest like a treasure._

"_Tiny, I'm -" _

"_Don't you... dare say sorry. I just can't let it go yet." _

"_Okay." He puts an arm around her and gives her a beer. They stay the night on sleeping bags. The next morning she shoves the Steven box in one of his closets. _

_****** End Flashback ******_

She pulls out the little troll she once gave him. "I gave you this, daydreaming you would turn into this big executive and we'd live in a mansion… that you'd get me a unicorn or at least horse with a fake horn and we'd ride into the sunset like a knight and his lady," she says and tries to smile. She wraps his hand around the toy, kisses his knuckles, then steps away. "I know it was silly, but keep it and remember how much I believed in you. I still believe you're so much more than you pretend to be. Steven I want you to be my friend. Let me go but be my friend and let me be yours."

"How? How can I ever-" he swallows the lump in his throat.

"Run the store, stop getting wasted, avoid jail cells. Find something that gives you purpose and learn to love yourself. Be the man I've always thought you're meant to be."

"What if I'm meant to be the man that loves you?"

She shakes her head in denial, this hurts so much. She didn't know he could still cause her so much pain, but it doesn't change things. She does her best to keep her zen as she goes to the door and calls Donna. "Please Steven." _You need to leave. Please go and don't make this harder than it is. _He puts the papers she gave him on the table. Donna and Kitty walk in.

"I know I didn't do it right, but I loved you... It scared the shit out of me and that made me fuck everything up, but I've always loved you... always will."

"You should leave," Jackie says with a choked voice. Her heart is breaking yet again, but she can't show him. She can't crumble, not yet.

She sees Mrs. Forman looking between them with sadness and then she takes his hand gently, like a mother does a hurt little boy. "Come on, honey."

The moment he leaves Jackie can't hold it anymore. She lets out a strangled sob. _Why? Why did he have to show up now? Why couldn't he love me before? Why? _She feels Donna arm around her. She can faintly hear her friend saying that it will be okay, but mostly she hears her own wails and it's like her ears are buzzing. Donna makes her sit and she notices the mirror on the center table. Somehow that brings back the reality of today. It's her wedding day! She's supposed to be perfect. "Oh God, my makeup. I… I just..." The tears keep rolling. "That's the hardest thing I've ever done."

"It's gonna be okay."

Jackie nods. "I wish… Michael had never told… this hurt him and I… I don't want him to go off the deep end... again… I just... I'm sorry."

"Sush… Mrs. Forman has him and Eric won't let him run off again. Don't worry, midget." They hold on for a little longer then Donna separates from her. "Well Mrs. Mercer, I'm no make-up expert, but I can help you clean up and then you can redo your face until it's perfect." Jackie nods and breathes deeply. "Let's fix you up and bring you to your new family, yeah?"

"Yeah." _Get it together Burkhard. You did it. For the first time in your life, you didn't forgive the boy who cheated. And the Formans and W.B. will take care of him. He's going to be okay. Now stand your ground and finish what you started. _

* * *

Abbott's bar stage area.

Peter Mercer has never been considered an indecisive guy. Quite the opposite. When his father taught him to play the guitar and told him he could be one of the best, he began to practice daily and kept it up even after dad died and he got to kick ass with the band. When he was five he met a girl who was so beautiful she couldn't be real and she sang like an angel so he decided to love her. He became her friend and then pursued her in middle school and was true to her all through high school and after. He was all in. When he decided he had to help his brother, he turned his life upside down and enlisted. It was only after two of the people he loved most betrayed him that he lost that ability to just go for it.

Now he second guesses everything and being dressed in a suit pretending to wait for his bride that he actually already married is all too strange. And seeing Mrs Forman lead Hyde downstairs, like he was a lost boy, and passing them with her begging him to leave it alone doesn't help. _Did he get to talk to tiny? Is she okay? Am I doing the right thing? What is the right thing anyway? Call this off, get an annulment and leave Maddy hanging and Jackie vulnerable to her ex? Would he pull a Monica and use her only to yank the rug from under her right after? Or is he for real and ready to pull his head out of his ass? Would Jackie want that or is she better off without him? _

Then Leah is there telling him to get ready. She's so damn excited! And his uncle is pulling him aside and asking how he's doing and all he can do is squeak out a simple "fine". It makes old Henry laugh as he walks away murmuring something about a bat shit crazy kid that might faint. Then she's there and damn if this tiny girl isn't a beautiful bride. Then it's all so fast.

"Do you, Peter Joseph Mercer, take Jackelyn, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Jackelyn B. Burkhart, take Peter to be your legal wedded husband?"

"I do."

Rings are exchanged and soon, "by the power vested in me by the state of Wisconsin I declare you husband and wife."

Then they kiss and it's short but sweet and damn confusing and she blushes. Then they're dancing and smiling for the camera. But he knows something is wrong. Jackie is there but not really. She may smile her pretty smile but he can tell whatever happened while Hyde was upstairs rattled her.

* * *

Wisconsin Dells Honeymoon Suite.

She distracted him with shallow talk all the way here. Weren't the flowers really beautiful? And Zilla and Donna outdid themselves in their speeches. Wasn't Maddy the most gorgeous little girl ever? And didn't her wedding dress fit amazing on her? How fitting was it for Zilla and Leah to have 'Dream On' play for their first dance followed by 'I will survive'? Did he mind disco dancing while sober? He indulged her, agreed with most of everything because it was a nice modest wedding and argued against the travesty of having to disco dance in front of his family and friends. But they both knew eventually they'd have to talk.

Now they are both in pajamas looking at the sun setting over the lake from their window. The mix of oranges, pinks and purples contrasts nicely against the snow. It's the perfect view for a newlywed couple, except newlyweds would be busy with other things that don't involve looking out the window.

"I'll take the couch," he says. She nods. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Tiny, I saw Hyde leaving. Wanna tell me what happened?"

She sits on the four-post bed pulling her knees into her body. "He didn't want me to marry you." She sighs. "He told me he loves me."

He looks at her and gives her more time, but eventually has to say it. "We could still annul this... if that's what you want. We rushed into this and maybe if we talk to the social worker."

She shakes her head no. "I meant what I said before and now… I love Maddy. We're not taking any chances."

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- _

_He walks into the Forman basement, comes close to the couch and looks straight at Jackie. He's had a horrible couple of weeks and is so tired and just plain pissed off. "We need to talk."_

_She bites her lip. "I know. I- Can we go outside?" She looks at him with her big eyes and he feels his anger slightly lessen. So, he nods and they exit using the side door._

_They get in the Jeep and he can't hold back anymore. "So I'm your fiancé? What the hell Jackie!"_

_"I'm -"_

_"You what! Were gonna inform me for our twentieth anniversary after raising my nice without my consent! What the hell! Why would you say that!"_

_"I don't know! Maybe it was seeing you all slumped and defeated over your brother and not caring that you have a niece out there. Maybe it was Leah asking me to check on a baby that's been abandoned like I was! Or seeing that the place she's at looks dull and sterile like a lonely hospital. I don't know! I just had to get to that baby and save her because… because I couldn't even manage to have mine born!" She is crying full force and now he feels like shit._

_"Jackie... I'm sorry."_

_"No I'm sorry I just… I know she's not mine and… oh God I lied to a nun to see a baby that I'm not even related to! I'm nuts! I'm the devil!"_

_"No, you just wanted to help and I'm an asshole," Peter sighs. "You're right that I forgot about the baby and then didn't really care and I'm sorry. It's a good thing you found her. I was just blindsided by the phone call from the social worker. And I think I'm starting to get paranoid about when next shoe is gonna drop." He hugs her and she talks against his shirt._

_"They kept saying I couldn't see her since I wasn't family. And one of the workers is really nice and might have suggested that an uncle's 'friend' had no rights whatsoever but a fiancé could perhaps work and I just went with it… I just…"_

_He rubs her back slowly. "But you did this also because of the baby you lost, didn't you?" She nods into his neck. "It wasn't your fault. Jackie, I'm not a doctor but I'm sure you didn't do anything on purpose to lose it. You know you didn't cause that right?"_

_"I know… I just… my baby would be about a month older than her and… maybe it's not my fault but I should have it and I don't. And little Madeleine, she didn't do anything wrong and should have parents but she doesn't... and then when I met her… she's so beautiful... and she let me hold her and feed her and put her little hands in my hair and… I think I fell in love. Oh God, I'm so stupid! I probably ruined your chances to help her with my lie." She manages to sob even harder. "I do make life crap."_

_"No you don't," he says. "Shush…. it's okay we'll find a way to help and get her out of there, okay?"_

_They separate and her hands move to her face to clean her own tears. "How? I made an even bigger mess of things? I should have just waited until you were done in the hospital and then dragged you there with me."_

_"Or I should have listened to you when you tried to talk to me instead of telling you that I only cared about if and when he would recover and you were free to deal with that bitch's baby any way you pleased. It doesn't matter anymore, we're here and we'll figure something, okay?"_

_"Okay… but how are we going to talk to them and get her out of there without my lie coming up?"_

_"We'll just go there tomorrow and I'll meet her and if we need to... wanna get married?" Her eyes go big._

_"What?"_

_"It wouldn't be real like… I won't demand anything… we just keep the story you told and get her out and then once the dust settles we'll get a divorce and see what's best for everyone then. The social worker told me they'd be forms to fill to make sure we'd be good to keep her but she saw no immediate problems. And I… well would they give a baby to a single guy who's leaving the state in a couple of months to serve in a Virginia base?"_

_"Ummm... probably not. We'd still have to live together if we're gonna take care of her and I'll probably have to go to Virginia with you, even if we're not really together."_

_"Right... yeah." He nods. "It's not so bad, right? We get along and have fun and it's not like either of us has this amazing prospects for love."_

_She giggles. "I suppose. Not my dream proposal but yes, I'll marry you."_

_"You think we should try and..."_

_She smiles. "Why not?"_

_He turns to her and kisses her briefly._

_"Okay, it's too soon for me. I feel like it was yesterday that I slept with Monica and… I can't do this."_

_"Sorry. If it helps, I'm not there either. I just… maybe with time?"_

_"Yeah. Maybe. Look we'll go tomorrow and I'll meet her and we'll decide if we still want to keep the lie after. Fair?"_

_"Fair. Thanks for listening to me and my crazy reasons."_

_"Hey we may not make each other's heart race yet but we're friends and it's my family you're saving. It's me that should say thanks."_

_"That's cool."_

_"I'll see you at the bar tonight and we'll figure tomorrow's trip?"_

_"Yeah."_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- End Flashback -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- _

"Alright then. Are you gonna be okay?"

She shrugs. "It's just… I keep wondering... Why couldn't he say it before? Why is it that every time he says it, it's tainted? First, after the nurse thing fell apart on him. Now after his drunken marriage blew up in his face. Why can't he say he loves me because he wants to?"

"I don't know. Makes it hard to believe it's true."

"But it is. He loves me. I could feel it."

"Then maybe we should tell him… see if-"

"No." She moves and sits next to him, then takes one of his hands and looks at him. "Peter, do you remember what I asked you when I came to you that day… after the husband showed up in the basement? What you promised me?"

"You asked me to marry you right away so that you wouldn't fall for it and get hurt again. And I promised I'd make sure that what happened to me with Monica wouldn't happen to you."

She nods. "Can you keep helping me?"

He smiles at her. "Yeah."

She kisses his cheek and moves to the bed. He turns off the light and gets comfortable on the couch.

"Wanna play twenty questions?"

He shakes his head with a laugh. "What are we thirteen?"

"Whatever. Now, who's your favorite Partridge family member?"

"Tiny, that show has been over for like five years."

"So? You still watched it."

"No I didn't!"

"Oh please! Who is your favorite? Mine is Keith."

"Of course it is," he says sarcastically.

"Don't be a jerk."

"Fine, Laurie. She was hot."

They spend about an hour on twenty questions and then go to sleep. He wakes up in the middle of the night and hears her soft sniffles.

"Jackie?" He gets up and walks toward the bed.

"I'm… fine."

He sits next to her and then she launches into his arms. "Hush… it's okay. I got ya. It's gonna be okay."

Once her tears dry he tries to put distance, but she holds on. "Stay."

"Okay." He lays next to her and she places her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Wanna play twenty questions?"

"Sure."

"I'm gonna regret this. What's your favorite accessory?"

"Oh that's a hard one!"

* * *

**Hope you liked! I have 8 chapters outlined for this and then done with the alternate end. Look forward to feedback. **

**LREAwrites**


	21. JP - Paint It Black

First thanks so much for all the reviews! That has been super motivating and I needed those. With everything happening in the world it's hard to be inspired but your reviews and the new favs/follows have so helped.** Rhi, mariadudalima, swthrt890, I'dRatherBeMeThanBeWithYou, Queenkat1399, judithneary, nannygirl and all guests**, happy to hear you've jumped into (or hoping you are still for) the Jackie/Peter ship! I'm so getting into this now that I'm writing their story and I will follow through to the end, promise. Also, if anyone has a good name to call them I would be into naming this ship. Jackie/Hyde are the Zennies, the princess and the burnout, puddin' pop and his doll, so many good names for a great couple that sadly didn't get a fair end in the show. But now I want a cool name for this other ship too, go team Peter! Anyway, thanks so much for the feedback and here goes the new chapter. Please continue to review, I may be slow, but I will continue this. :-)

**Paint it Black **

Peter and Jackie spend the next day by the pool swimming and joking. Later they eat and drink at a small bar. "I feel like dancing!" she exclaims, then stands, claps her hands in excitement, and heads to the jukebox. He smiles at her exuberance and watches her walk back.

"Come on!"

"You picked this song?" he asks, as Rock And Roll All Nite plays.

"No, but I wanna be dancing when my song starts."

"So you're ambushing me."

"Yes sir," she says and salutes.

He smiles and they dance until Dancing Queen comes on. "Jackie, no."

"Pretty please," she says with a pout.

He shakes his head but takes her hand and keeps on dancing as she gives him a goofy drunk grin. When the song is over, they stay by the jukebox and dance to the next one and the next one and then the next, taking breaks to drink and snack. After a couple of hours, they hear trumpets, followed by tunes of love. They dance slowly.

"Do you believe them?"

"The Beatles?"

"Yeah… 'it's easy, all you need is love'. But, they still cheated. George on Patty, John on Yoko and all the other rumors... am I dumb for thinking loyalty should be part of love?"

"You _are not_ dumb, Jackie."

"Old-fashioned?"

"Maybe, but that's not necessarily a bad thing... I think that if two people agree on an open relationship then all bets are off and it's all cool. But if that's not part of the deal then loyalty is expected with love. We also don't know the whole story for any of the Beatles, just what's on the tabloids."

"Yeah. And Yoko forgave John and they seem like they're happy." She lets out a sarcastic laugh. He looks at her inquisitively. "When I forgave Steven for the nurse I thought it would be like that. That I was his Yoko, like Eric accused me of, and once I forgave him we'd live happily ever after." She shakes her head. "Dumbass. I had my head in the clouds and stupid teen magazines. No wonder Steven didn't want me."

"But he did. Yesterday, he tried to stop a wedding and looked like a lost puppy because he wanted you so badly." She sighs and lays her head on his chest. "And he's the dumbass," Peter argues and squeezes her into him.

_Love is all you need. Love is all you need. Love is all you need._

They manage to make it to their room in fits of giggles and fall sleep after talking for what feels like hours, wearing the same clothes. Jakie wakes up in his arms after only a couple of hours and closes her eyes again. She'll think about this in the morning or maybe she won't, but for now it's nice.

* * *

They return to his apartment the next morning and ease into the routine of Peter on the couch and Jackie and Maddy in his room. They do that for another couple of nights until everything is ready in Burkhart mansion.

"Your parents' bed is ridiculous," he says.

She smiles and nods. "When I was little I used to love it. I would jump and throw myself all over. It was so big and even if mom and dad weren't home I thought I was protected from anything as long as I was in their room. Then one day, I fell off. I was jumping so high and somehow reached the end and flew right into that wall," she says pointing towards the end of the room. "The maid we had back then heard and put ice on my arm and head. I think that was when I started to realize I wasn't supposed to be alone so much and begun to hate this house." He looks at her, waiting for anything else she has to say but she remains quiet.

"Not anymore." She looks at him inquisitively and he takes her hands in his. "Jackie, you have Maddy. You have me. You're not alone." She stares, eyes filled with a mix of sadness, hope, and trust. "Now don't worry I'll deal with having the big bad bed." She laughs as they walk away and into her childhood bedroom. The baby is sleeping peacefully.

"Wanna chicken sandwich?" she asks, as they stand in the hallway.

"You made chicken sandwiches?"

"Leah made some and put them in a cooler for our move day."

"Big cousin sandwiches sound good," he says turning towards the stairs.

"Not yet," she states. He looks at her confused. "We just finished. You're smelly and I'm all glistening. We need a shower."

"Tempting me with a shower that goes completely against the platonic thing we agreed upon, nutty."

"I didn't mean-"

"I'll have to think about it for a minute. It sounds pretty hot." She sees him laughing.

"Pig!"

"Smelly and a pig, you hurtful woman."

She sticks her tongue out at him and walks into her new room, the largest guestroom. She shakes her head and gets ready for her shower. Later, they share a quiet sandwich and soda dinner and watch TV until Maddy wakes up and demands their full attention. The next few days are quiet and… domestic. They go to work and joke with Leah, Zilla and the old man. They have a visit from the social worker on Maddy's case and set wedding pictures everywhere, act the loving couple part and get a seal of approval on keeping the little one for a minimum of six months and maybe more pending review of the case. They go out on a special celebration dinner after that. They take care of Maddy, watch TV, and go their separate ways. He talks to his brother and the old man, trying to rebuild their bonds, and also hangs out with the band, like old times. She visits the basement and Mrs. Forman asks her to officially join the LOPPs and help her with the Christmas party. She is in a way thrilled and in another terrified. She tells him about her last Christmas and the LOPPs party disaster with the toys and being a SLOPP and he remembers everything she had to face after.

"It'll remind me of last year and him saying life with me is crap and the breakup and losing the baby. How do I keep my usual holiday cheer?" She looks at him with hopeful eyes, it's like she thinks he has all the answers when really, he doesn't.

"Tiny I… look, the holidays are not really my thing."

"But you're like nice! And nice people love Christmas!"

He smiles. "Do we?" She stares at him dumbfounded. "I guess I did when I was a kid."

"And?"

"And then my parents died." She looks like she wants to kick herself. "It's okay. It was a long time ago. More than a decade... but Christmas just brings back memories."

"Bad memories?"

"Sort of…" She looks at him expectantly. "Mom making pies and telling us to be good at Aunt Karen's... dad playing carols on his guitar to get her to sing… him and Russ bringing in what seemed like a giant tree but probably wasn't… Russ having a girl over for a movie, the last day of school and mom asking dad to remind Russ about what they discussed during the talk."

"That doesn't sound bad."

"It wasn't, not at all. But after they died everyone looked at us with pity and it pissed Russ off so much he barely managed to be congenial around Christmas. Uncle Henry really tried. He moved out of an apartment above the bar, got a house for us, and would even give Russ money to get a tree every year. Aunt Karen kept her yearly party and Leah started to get into cooking when she was fourteen and made pies that were as good as our mom's. Then Russ got drafted and Leah got pregnant at sixteen and the father was a rich pretty-boy asshole and just wanted his parents to throw money at the issue. My aunt was devastated which meant she turned into a royal bitch. Henry was worried sick and following the war like it was all that mattered. Everything went to shit. I helped out as much as I could, with work and trying to get Leah to smile again. I wrote to Russ all the time and always put on a happy face for Christmas especially for Felix. And I had Monica so in a way I was actually happy. We would spend time at uncle's house, the bar, her mom and step dad's house, my aunt's, babysitting Felix. Sneaking around to make out or have sex in between family dinners and dates. I'd play guitar like my dad and she would sing and then I started the band and writing music. She probably still has that angel voice that made me a sucker since childhood. I suppose Lucifer was an angel once upon a time too. But honestly, back then, it was so good to be with her." She's focused on his words and he appreciates the rapt attention.

"Last year I didn't make it home. I was in Georgia and could have probably managed a couple of days off if I bugged my commander. But I thought, why spend so much effort and money on travel during the busiest season of the year for only a couple of days when I could wait a bit, work on my rank, and save to have more time off and money for the next year?" He lets out a cynical laugh. "Little did I know. I called every day that I got phone privileges on base. But she was so mad and drunk half the time I got to talk to her. That's around the time Maddy was conceived."

"I'm -" He gives her a meaningful look and she remembers their deal. They never say sorry for each other. "You didn't deserve that."

"You've said so before. But I wonder what would have happened if I had just come home."

"Don't, what happened just happened. And I say you didn't deserve that because it's true."

"I guess. We did get Maddy out of all that mess. You know you didn't deserve what happened to you last Christmas either."

"You're right." She sighs. "I just want to have a good Christmas. It's Maddy's first so we should make it the best we can."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, let's do it. Your party will be the best. You can dress Madds like a princess. And I bet Leah would love to help with a party and I'll be there making sure you keep your holiday cheer and brag about how you can't be put in the SLOPPs table."

"Really?" He nods. "You think Leah would cater? That would be so fancy!"

"Yeah."

Everything seemed to click into place after that. She was excited and able to focus on the good. He smiled at her plans and promised to help frost cookies and even went to the mall with her to help her pick Maddy's many Holiday outfits, purple dress for the LOPPs party, red dress for Christmas and baby pink for New Year's. She might have picked some outfits with matching colors for herself and a tie and shirt for him to wear to match her and Maddy for Aunt Karen's dinner. Then it happened.

* * *

December 20, 1979. Abbot's Bar and Grill. 4 pm.

It's a regular day at work. He's been serving food and drinks with Jackie for a couple of hours and they split the tips. It's slow, but even on a slow day she's one of the best teammates and maybe someday more? He watches her refuse Mr. Johanson a scotch and give him a beer with a smile and a "you need to head home to your wife and kids with some sobriety so you can get ready for Christmas." She then proceeds to explain in detail just how drinking more wouldn't get his job back and only wastes his money and disappoints his kids. The older man relents after a couple of more beers and the meal Jackie makes him buy to sober up. Peter smiles. Leave it to Tiny to guilt a grown man into leaving a bar and still getting his patronage and a promise that he'd come back for lunchtime with his wife and kids.

"We need more of these mixes and booze for this weekend and Leah gave me this list of ingredients," his uncle says, handing him the two lists. Jackie peaks and sees it's the first of the big orders she put in last week.

"You need all of this for the weekend before Christmas?" Jackie asks.

Henry smirks, "All sorts of people need their eggnog for the Holidays."

"Will it get like Octoberfest?"

"Not that busy. But we have four parties scheduled in the event room this weekend. Good revenue. And get ready, New Year's will be even busier than Octoberfest. This place is finally back to normal. You placed that second order like I asked you?"

"Yes."

He turns to his nephew. "Go to the warehouse and get things ready?"

"Sure thing," he answers.

"Sweetheart, you got receipts for the boy's pickup?"

"They're up in the apartment. Left them by the desk yesterday when I worked on the binders while Maddy napped."

"Got it," Peter says and he takes his keys and makes the familiar trek to the back of the stage and upstairs. He enters his old apartment but never gets to the desk or the receipts. He stays still, stunned for a couple of seconds, as he watches his shirtless brother kissing Fez passionately while the other shirtless boy moans under him on the couch. He must have made a noise because they turn and look at him.

"Peter!"

"Ai no!"

"It's… look I know we shouldn't be doing this here. I -"

"You're gay?" His face goes from confused and lost to hurt. "But the women… Monica…" Russ looks at his brother with regret as Fez fixes his shirt and looks panicked. Peter's expression transforms from pained to an angry scowl. "Are you fucking gay!"

"Yes."

Then there is only rage. All the hurt of the past year, all the dedication to helping his brother, all the bullshit he's dealt with but more than anything…. Monica. He slept with his girl and didn't even really want her. _He ruined my life for nothing!_ He barely registers when his fist hits his brother square in the jaw. Fez's scream asking him to stop and the feeling of this boy trying to pull him off Russ barely register. It's almost like he's watching himself push Fez into the desk hard enough to break the damn thing. He couldn't control himself, something inside had snapped and the second Fez laid on the broken desk panting he got back to his backstabbing brother. He threw all of his weight behind his right fist and knocked him down onto the floor. Then he hit him with his left fist, then the right again, left, right, again and again and again. In the background he hears a commotion and then strong arms are pulling him off.

"Enough!" his uncle's voice rang in his head.

"Oh my god!" he hears a fearful Jackie say. Behind her Leah has a horrified look as she holds Maddy who is bawling. And suddenly the fog of rage clears and he realizes it's Zilla that pulled him off and is keeping him in check along with his uncle. Russ asks them to keep Maddy away when he's like this. Leah gives the baby to Jackie and begins to check on her cousin, who is on the floor with Fez holding his head and blood all over them.

_I did that… I could… I did that. _Peter tries to break from Zilla's hold. "Easy man."

"Let me go."

"It's for your own good."

"I won't hurt anyone. Let me be." Something must have made Zilla realize he meant it. He feels his best friend release him and then runs for the door.

The old man takes charge and tells Jackie, Leah, and Zilla to take care of the bar and Maddy while he and Fez take Russ to the hospital.

"What about Peter?" Jackie asks.

"I don't know." Henry sighs and looks like he just aged ten years. "This… has been a long time coming. The boy… I'll talk to him and… he'll be okay."

"He... won't," Russ whispers.

"I told you not to talk anymore, your lip… your whole face is a mess," Leah admonishes.

"You have to find Petey," he murmurs. "I fucked him up."

"Think this time it finally was the other way around," Zilla says, pointing at Russ' face. "I can find him."

"We need security, especially right now. Everyone downstairs is whispering and freaking out. Someone needs to watch Maddy, man the door and the bar area, and keep everyone in check. I can only do one or two of those at once," Leah argues.

"I'll find him while you guys keep things here going. He'd never hurt me or Maddy," Jackie adds.

"Alright sweetheart, go. Now come on," he orders, getting Russell to stand, lean on him, and walk downstairs.

"I'm sorry, uncle," she hears as she walks with the baby behind them.

"You always are."

* * *

She drives around the Marina for a while, but no sign of him. Then she heads to the house and he's not there. She sits in the living room for a few minutes with no idea of where to go next. Maddy fuzzes so Jackie gets busy giving her a bottle, which she doesn't want and then changing her diaper whichever was the right call. They go to her childhood bedroom and she puts the little one in her crib for a bit. She walks into her parents' old room and starts rummaging through Peter's things. She smiles as she looks at the wedding picture on the dresser in his room. They put it there the day before the inspection, but she didn't realize it stayed there. Then she sees the picture of him and Russ with their parents in the woods. She gets a bag together for Maddy, heats up the Lincoln again, and straps the sleepy baby in. It takes about forty minutes to get there but she sees the jeep and hears the Stones in the spot in the woods where they had burned his Monica crap.

He turns as he sees the headlights, then hangs his head down and stays seated on the hood. "Go home, Jackie."

"Turn off the angry music and get in the car." She stares at him with pleading eyes as she approaches him, keeping an eye on the baby in the car.

"This album is a classic. Paint it black was a huge hit."

"You say potato, I say angry music." She reaches him, takes the beer from his good hand and dumps it. "Your hands are cold." She takes his chin and makes him look up. His eyes look red and he seems miserable. "Your lips are purple. Sunshine, please it's the middle of winter in Wisconsin. We can get the jeep tomorrow." He gets off the hood, opens his car, turns it off, and locks it before following Jackie.

Maddy is awake now and looks up at him with sweet eyes. "I'm sorry," Jackie hears.

"She's okay."

"She shouldn't have seen that."

"She shouldn't have seen her dad overdose or cried for hours until someone called the cops or lived in an orphanage."

"Doesn't make today right."

"You're right. It doesn't."

They head home in silence. Normally Jackie would start pushing things, but… he's always been so open with her… this quiet might be something he needs. After a while, she can't take the stillness. "It's about her time to eat. You should climb in the back and feed her while I drive."

He does as told. She peeks on the rearview mirror as he gently gives the baby her bottle. When they stop he burps her, brings her inside, and starts to put her to sleep. Jackie stops him by touching his cheek. "You're still freezing." He shrugs and she looks into his eyes. "Let me put her to bed and go take a hot shower."

He sighs, gives her the baby and heads to the bathroom. Once Maddy is set in her crib, Jackie walks into his room. She opens his drawers, lays underwear, a pair of flannel pants, and a white T-shirt on the bed. She knocks on the bathroom door. "Sunshine, are you almost done?" No answer. "I left some clothes for you on the bed. Come down when you're ready. I'm ordering pizza."

He comes down after the doorbell rings. They eat and he doesn't utter a word. She fills the space between them with chatter.

"Leah and I agreed on the sandwiches and hors d'oeuvres for the LOPPS party. She's making some of Michael's favorites since he's coming for a week with Brooke and Betsy."

"I got Mrs. Forman to agree that we should put little twinkle lights around the stage."

"Aunt Karen told me we should be ready for Maddy to start teething in a couple of months. She said it's painful and babies cry a lot when it happens and we better not think we can bother her with those issues. I talked to Mrs. Forman and she said some rum on the gums helps and she'd love to assist."

"Zilla and Laurie are really something. Caught them going at it in the storage room two days ago. Have you talked to him about it?"

He never replies. Right when they're ready to be done with the pizza she says with a poker face. "I'm thinking of going to the LOPPs party topless. You think Pastor Dave would be cool with that?"

He almost spits the soda out of his mouth. "Tiny!" he admonishes, but can't help the small smirk on his face.

"No? Maybe à la Lady Godiva? But this body nude... it would cause a riot!" He can't help the laughter that comes out. Then she starts laughing too. "Could you imagine Pastor's Dave face?"

"I was thinking of Red's."

"Sunshine!"

"You started it." They giggle for a bit longer and then he looks at her. "Thanks, tiny."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't even know what to say."

"Whatever's on your mind."

"A big part of me feels so… ashamed. I could have killed Russell."

"Don't exaggerate."

"I'm not! Jackie, I'm a soldier in the U.S. Army. I've been trained to fight, shoot, survive, think, strategize and I may not be Zilla, but I am strong. I'm supposed to use those skills for good and to protect others and fight for my country. Not to beat the shit out of my own brother. Russ, or anyone for that matter, could report my behavior and I'd be out of the military. And I would one hundred percent deserve it. What does doing what I did say about me?"

She takes his bruised hand and looks at him. "It says that you're just a guy and you lost it. I can't imagine what it's like to find out your brother is gay the way you did."

"This has nothing to do with him being gay. Honest. If kissing Fez makes him happy that's fine, more power to him for finding love, but I don't think that's what this is. This is probably the new kick that will only get him to hurt even more people. But why now? Why did he sleep with so many women before? Did he even want any of them? Why..." He looks so upset.

"Why your girlfriend?" Jackie finishes for him. He nods and looks completely lost, sad, angry... devastated. "I wish I knew the answer to that."

"It's not for you to answer… it's him!" He stands up and starts pacing. "What more am I supposed to do for what's left of my family! You know... he helped me so much when mom and dad died. He was practically raising me until he got sent to 'Nam. I know I didn't really support him back then, but I was only eleven! I was confused and scared and for two years clung to the big brother that was six years older and seemed invincible. He used to love me and took care of me. And I tried to pay it forward when he came back! I did everything I thought was right! Paid the fines and rehab, worked like an ox first at the Marina, then at the bar, sometimes for free, to make up for all the money and booze he stole for years! I would talk to him and tell him I believed in him and that he'd get better. I defended his insane actions and sleeping around from people that called him a drunk loser and even from uncle Henry when he grew tired of his crap and refused to pay to get him out of jail. I gave up on my dreams and my music for him! And who do you think is using his military pay to pay for the bills from his overdose? Me! Who stayed in the hospital every possible second until he woke up, even when uncle Henry took breaks to rest? Me! I've been to court to testify for him and paid his bail and court fees more times than I care to count. I got married and took over fathering HIS daughter! I forgave him everything! Stealing and pawning my things, trashing my place, making me work more and more to help him. I've even been working with our therapist on forgiving him for Monica. But now? He had a baby from drunk fucking MY girlfriend but he's actually into men! What the hell! What was I supposed to do when I found that shit out?"

"Hit a breaking point, which you did. It happens to the best of us." He looks at her while shaking his head no. "Peter, I'm not saying what you did was good or right, but something had to give."

"I scared you and Maddy."

"Yes and no. I was scared to see you that angry and out of control. But I was not scared of you." She gets him to sit next to her on the couch. "I know you. You're my best friend and you have a good heart."

"Jackie."

"Don't. If you didn't have a good heart, you would have left Russ to fend for himself a long time ago. And I know a thing or two about losing it." He just looks at her. "I might not have hit Donna with fists but I almost destroyed her. You didn't see how she was. I supposed you can imagine since it got Eric to come back from Africa and those morons to come ask for my help. The point is... I get losing it and lashing out. But I'm a tiny girl and I couldn't use fists against a giant lumberjack, so instead, I used words that were like poison."

"Do you regret it? Because I really wish I wouldn't have beat Russ, even if a big part of me thinks he had it coming." She nods.

They continue talking and trying to make sense of their lives, especially his current feelings of mixed anger, guilt, and uncertainty. He asks her to call Leah and his uncle to check if Russ is okay. The old man makes her put his nephew on the phone and they talk for a while. Peter says he's sorry, asks Henry to list all of Russ' injuries in detail, and promises to take care of all the bills. His uncle tells him to take the next day off to frost cookies and work on Jackie's party and get himself together and that everything will somehow be okay. After, Jackie and Peter keep talking and agree that he should see Dr. Falco soon and maybe still work on forgiving his brother. They doze off on the couch and wake up hours later wrapped up on each other when they hear Maddy crying.

* * *

So what do you think? I hated having to write a violent chapter because I'm not into that at all, but sometimes it happens. I'm hoping Peter's guilt and mixed feelings helped with his character development and past as well as the complicated relationship with his brother. Also, I put this in the story because I think sometimes it's better to deal with anger than to keep things bottled up and maintain a passive-aggressive relationship. From experience, those always end up with a blow-up or distance in the end. Anyway, the next chapter is in the works.


	22. JP - So this is Christmas

Thanks so much for the reviews and new likes! So pumped and inspired and able to get another chapter out pretty fast. Don't know if the next one will be like that since I have lots of work to do, but enjoy this one and please continue to review.

**So this is Christmas**

Burkhart Mansion. Saturday, December 22.

Having yesterday off work had been nice. Peter helped her get presents wrapped, watch Maddy, finish decorating the tree and frost cookies while the baby slept. _He was really sweet with our baby. Foster baby... temporarily. _She clears those meandering thoughts and worries about the conversation she needs to have. She breathes and wonders if this is the right idea. He was a lot more himself by the end of the day and they were able to smile while watching reruns of Gilligan's island, eating Peter's grilled chicken and Jackie's salad. She doesn't want to ruin things when he's been through so much in the past couple of days. Maddy gurgles in the playpen they have in the living and Jackie smiles as she gets the last of the presents and cookies ready on the table. Better have everything ready so there'll be enough time to talk and go to the party. Will he even want to go with her after she brings this up? She stands and stomps her foot then hears the door. And there he is, with his sunshine hair and trusting eyes.

"Hey."

"Hi."

He sees all her work and smiles at her. "Let me shower and we can finish getting things ready. Did you finish the cookies at the Formans?" He asks as he kneels by the playpen and shakes Maddy's hand using just one finger. The baby gives him a big gummy smile.

"Yeah, we did." He smiles at her and heads towards the stairs. "Wait. I… we need to talk."

"Okay." Jackie fidgets with her hands. "What's wrong, you look nervous?"

"Russ came to see me."

"Typical. He promises our uncle and Leah not to come to this house or go near the bar while I'm there, but shows up anyway."

"He didn't." She can tell he's getting mad but trying to keep it in. "He came to the Formans."

"Great. Way to keep the worst of our family issues in the family."

"I don't think he meant to hurt you."

"He never does."

"He said-"

"He's sorry." She nods and is ready to explain, but he continues. "And the war really messed him up so he used the drugs because they were the only thing that made it stop, right?"

"Peter -"

"Did he tell you about the sounds of bullets, the smell of blood and death in the humid air, going to sleep in a hot tent not knowing if he'd wake up the next day. Or meeting a nice Vietnamese woman who took care of the wounded men in his camp. Then watching her run off into the jungle months later with hate in her eyes and get blown into nothing when she stepped on a mine. Then realizing she'd been forced to work for them after their doctor died in one of the many crossfires." She looks at him speechless and with watery eyes. They share an awkward silence as he stares at her sorrowful expression and feels like crap. "That was nasty of me. I shouldn't have unloaded that on you. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's good to know."

"No, it's not. Jackie, this stuff with Russ, it's not good to hear or focus on. Look, he came back from the war a couple of months after I started dating Monica. He looked okay but was always tired and… nothing like my rebellious strong brother who would take on the world for me. I wanted my brother back and fought like hell for that. I used to sit with him after he was high or freaking out. I listened and tried to understand and talk to him after his episodes, about what he said, about mom and dad, everything. The war stories... the details and the hunted look in his eyes when he says things… it messes with your head. That's why I used to defend him, support him, be there for him… and one of the big reasons I needed Dr. Falco after Mon was gone." She takes his hand and squeezes it gently. Then she just looks at him and caresses his hand with her thumb. "She was my good place. When things got hard, I would go see her and forget his stories, his pain, and everything else. I played music and laughed and didn't think about his issues and how much I missed him."

"But he was there."

"No. The war took the Russ I used to know. And then the new him took my good place from me."

"And he knows that." They sit on the couch. "Peter, he didn't tell me too much about the war. First, he listened to me and I got on his case. I made sure he knows how much he hurt you and how much I don't want to put Maddy at risk and have him hurt her again and how I am more than ready to kick his shins until next year if I need to. And I asked him if he realizes that what happened when you found him with Fez is his fault."

"Jackie."

"No. I know you blame yourself for going crazy. But like you said… he took your good place away… without good reason because it's not like he was in love with her. And he admitted that."

"That's great."

She looks at him confused.

"I'm being sarcastic."

"No, you're being kind of an asshole. Now listen. He admitted that it was his fault. That he could have gone to therapy like we have been doing or to the VA or admitted that he's gay at least to himself. He knows he screwed up and wants to fix things… for Maddy."

"No way."

"Peter, he's her father."

"Exactly. He should have protected her and look at what he's done."

"He knows that too. He admits he messed things up."

"Jackie, look at me. I'm a mess in part because of him. I am not going to let him do this to her."

"Neither am I."

"Then why are you asking me to forgive him?"

"I'm not. I just want you to listen to what I think about this." He looks unsure. "And trust me, please."

"Okay."

"I know your brother messed up. I know we shouldn't trust him, especially not with Maddy. But I also know what it's like to feel unwanted. You might be able to relate but you don't really know because your parents loved you. You lost them, but you know that they cared about you."

"Tiny, you're not alone anymore."

"I know. But I still have that feeling that no matter what I accomplish, how pretty I look or how hard I try, I'm never good enough. I don't want that for her." He looks confused. "Peter, what do you think Maddy will think if she grows up without her real parents? You can't hide that you're only her uncle. And I love her, but I'm not related to her and this marriage is not real. What's going to happen if you meet someone and want to start your own life?"

"Jackie -"

"Don't. I know we're doing our best and this works right now, but we have to think about the future."

"And what do you think the future is like?"

She lets out a cynical laugh. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but… I don't know. I know we'll go to Virginia and take Maddy with us and make the best of things, but beyond that, I don't have a clue. Do you?"

"Not really."

"And that's the problem. She needs a future that's stable and permanent. She needs a parent."

"Yes, but her parents are addicts who can't or won't take care of her."

"I know, but your brother wants to change that."

"Do you really believe him?"

"I believe that we need to let him try." He sighs. "I'm not just saying that. Look, when I started talking to Russel I was determined to protect you and Maddy and keep him as far away as possible. But then he told me about that feeling... the feeling you have about being an orphan and even if you have more family how you always feel like you're missing out on the real thing. Or even worse..." She feels like crying, but takes a deep breath.

He rubs her hand. "Like you're a lonely girl being taken care of by people who are not the ones that should care the most. I get it, Jackie."

She nods. "I don't want her to wonder if her parents cared. There's nothing we can do about your ex being gone, but your brother… If he messes everything up again at least we can someday explain that he cared enough to ask for a chance and try to make things right even with all his issues. We need to at least be able to say that he tried."

"What did he promise you?"

"He told me he's interviewing for a new job at the Johnson's factory and getting help from the VA and AA. He just wants to see her. We don't have to give him custody or anything like that anytime soon."

"Good." His acceptance of her thoughts about this situation makes her smile. "Stop it. Be glad you got what you wanted and don't gloat."

"I'm not gloating! Just happy that you listened to me and got my point."

He looks at her with sincerity in his eyes. "Jackie, I might be an idiot sometimes and I won't always agree with you or go with your ideas, but will always listen to you."

She smiles big. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you... What about Fez?"

"Okay so are you like still super mad about finding them or…" she says, looking like a high schooler ready to burst.

"It's not about that and you know it. Now gossip like a good cheerleader."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment. So our talk was really serious and I'm not kidding about telling him off, but when he talked about Fez… it was so romantic. He said it was love at first sight. But he would be willing to end it if he needed to for Maddy, which makes me think he's serious about changing." She goes off on that tangent for a bit and then they agree to get ready for the party and talk more about this another day.

* * *

Later that evening. LOPPs Christmas party.

He looks around and can't help a grin as he watches Jackie checking on decorations, placing name cards on tables, and practically bouncing about the party. He walks at her side, holding Maddy against his chest. He notices Hyde watching her and for some reason, it pisses him off. He thinks about walking towards where he and Eric are but then gets distracted by Jackie.

"Well Pam, this table is for LOPPs only. I believe your name is in that one."

"The SLOPPs table?"

Jackie gives her a fake smile. "Unless you have anything to announce, like an actual boyfriend?"

"I have-"

"Not someone else's boyfriend that you're sleeping with, but a real boyfriend."

The Pam girl looks pissed. "At least I didn't get dumped for a stripper."

"Neither did she. Her and Hyde were already broken up. I know, as her husband and all."

"You heard it," Jackie says with a smile of superiority.

"Umh!" she answers and walks to the SLOPPs table in a huff.

Jackie keeps the smile on her face. "That's always gonna be there, isn't it?"

"Probably, but don't let it get to you."

"Thanks… for this, being here."

"Well, I am your husband. Where else would a good husband be?"

"You're a good husband now?"

"I'm _the_ good husband."

She laughs slightly. "How did you know she would be mad seeing my husband get in her face and stand up for me?"

"Tiny, I used to defend Russell from people who looked down on him. Defending you, way easier."

"Lucky me." She smiles and then continues the rounds to make sure everything goes exactly as planned. The next things he knows Kitty is getting him to hand Maddy over and this Patty lady looks murderous despite her smile as Kitty shares how nice it is to have a wonderful growing family to help put the party together in no time. Jackie adds her two cents saying nothing would be this great without Mrs. Forman and of course the classiness she added herself.

"Pete."

"Hey Leelee."

"Fine, no cousin names." He smiles at her. "So… how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Little cousin."

"We're at a party. Drop it."

"Okay. But you have to talk to someone."

"I have."

"I'm not talking about your barely go over the basics talks with uncle Henry."

"Neither am I. Now knock it off."

"Jackie," she says with a smile. "You're talking to your wifey wifey."

"Shut up."

""You're blushing. Baby Mercer is so cute."

"Get bent or I'll start calling you cougar cousin."

"Now you're just being mean."

"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you to be careful."

"He's not Alex."

"Yeah, I doubt anyone is as big of an asshole as Alexander I'm too rich to care about you peasants Fitzgerald. But Jackie's exes are not exactly prizes for decent women."

"He's working on it and Felix adores him and I… You know he takes care of his daughter without his baby mama practically blackmailing him into seeing his own child for Christmas. Beggars can't be choosers."

"Fair. But you know Zilla and I will still have the 'if you hurt her we'll kill you' talk with him before he goes back to Chicago. And after the latest Russ disaster and seeing his face, your Mickey might get scared enough to run for the hills."

She smiles. "I love you too. But this is a man who has fallen off a water tower and put rockets on his clothes. I don't think you'll make him run. But if he does I'll recruit Jackie, hunt him down and make him pay myself. Trust me, us girls can come up with much better than a broken face."

"Nice."

"Time for presents!" they hear Mrs. Forman announce after giving him Maddy back. She and Jackie distribute presents giddily. Then Mrs. Forman gets one for Maddy and starts snapping away with a camera as he helps the baby open it and Jackie hovers and coos over them. They pose for what Mrs. Forman calls their family picture and they smile but he sees a certain sadness in Jackie's eyes.

"Mrs. Forman, could you watch Maddy for a little while?"

"Of course. Come here little one."

He hands her the baby and takes Jackie's hand. "Come with me." They leave the party area. Once they're away by the coat racks, he asks, "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"And…"

She takes a breath. "And holding a baby while seeing Steven at the party just reminded me. I've been able to avoid thinking about last year all night, but then..." She sighs.

"I won't say I get it but I'm sorry, tiny," Peter says, and pulls her in for a hug. "At least you're not a SLOPP."

She giggles as they separate and she puts her hands on his chest. "Yeah, no one wants that to happen again… thank you… I couldn't get past this without you and Maddy."

He smiles. "Yes, you could. You're strong and… life with you isn't crap. Loud, crazy and a bit obnoxious but not all out crap."

"Jerk!" she yells and whacks his shoulder.

"Come on!" Peter grabs his jacket from the nearby rack and puts it on her, keeping only his dark sweater. Then he hands her some gloves and pulls her outside. She looks at him strangely as he runs away from her, then she feels a snowball hit her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Reviving the good memories. You're the one that wanted to have the good of the holiday spirit, right? My dad would always start snowball fights. But mom was actually the one that kicked ass. So what do you say?" She feels another cold ball hit her arm.

"Ugh!" Then she's grabbing snow and trying to hit him with balls too. She gets him a couple of times but he is a fast one and she's in tall boots with hills and a wool dress. "This outfit is not for running in this!" Jackie wines. She gets hit with another snowball.

"Excuses! I don't even have a coat or gloves on."

"Your bruised hand likes the cold and you don't need a coat, polar bear!"

"I'm just a guy from Wisconsin. Take that." A snowball hits her in the back of the head.

They keep battling and annoying each other. She laughs and feels like a little girl playing games and enjoying the season. They go back inside when her leg warmers can't work against the cold temperature.

"Thank you for the distraction and making me laugh," she says as they walk through the hallway.

"It's no big deal. Anyone would do the same."

She takes his hand and looks at his eyes. "That's not true. You're one of the good ones." She kisses his cheek and they head back into the party.

* * *

Tuesday, December 25, 1 AM. On the way home after the Formans' annual Christmas Eve party.

Jackie sits in the passenger seat and looks out the window. She doesn't know what to think about what just happened.

"Penny for your thoughts." She turns to look at Peter. "You haven't said a word since we left the Formans. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just… I don't have anything to say."

He makes a noise kinda like a held back laugh. "Yeah right. You always have something to say, literally, about everything. It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Just say something is up and you don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Something is up and I don't want to…" She shakes her head. "And I don't have anyone else I could talk to about it. Donna is Steven's friend too, maybe more than mine, and no one else but her and Zilla know about us not being really married and…"

"And this something has to do with Hyde and you in the basement and I need to mind my own business."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Of course not," he says, shrugging his shoulders and sounding nonchalant.

"Okay… Ummm… Steven gave me a present."

"Christmas time and all, a present makes sense."

"It's just something I've wanted for a long time and… I didn't realize he knew. On the day of our wedding, I told him to learn to love himself and now he explained how he's trying and that he's felt things for me since we met and then… he let me go. He knows about Virginia and he let me go and it's just… I've tried so hard to convince myself he didn't really love me and then the wedding and then I told myself that he never puts me first anyway and now... this."

"I told you he loved you."

"I know you did. It's just hard to let it all sink in, again. We loved each other and were good for each other but my need to make sure I wasn't going to be alone and his fear of showing that he wanted me to stay destroyed that. Our parents destroyed us. And it's just so… sad."

"Yeah, it is. Umm… we're here."

"Right. We should put Maddy to bed and… get ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah, Aunt Karen wants us there at 10 AM sharp, and if we miss that you'll learn a new definition for bitch."

She snickers as they get out of the car. "But I am the bitch."

He smiles slightly as he gets a sleeping Maddy. "Maybe, but she's the bitch master." They walk quietly to the door. "Russ will be there."

"I thought you asked her to call him to come later."

"I did, but after our talk, I figure I might as well see him in a controlled environment and if there's anyone that's a controlling psycho it's my aunt."

They walk into the house.

"She's not that bad."

"With you. She likes that you have enough bite to call uncle an old man and you stepped up with Maddy. You also told her we had matching outfits for tomorrow and that you are making me wear a tie."

She snickers. "It's just matching accessories. And she likes you too."

"Guess in her eyes I haven't screwed up bad enough to get the full bitch effect thrown at me the way she does with Leah and Russ and at sometimes even Felix and our uncle. Though his comebacks can be pretty funny." They climb the stairs. She feels awkward, like something is different, but she can't quite put her finger on it. "I'll put Maddy down so you have time to put on all your lotions and potions."

"Hey, I'm no witch. I'm too pretty."

He laughs. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight Jackie."

"Goodnight Peter. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

And there is that. Next chapter hopefully within a month. Cross my fingers. Thanks so much for reading and if you see that review button, click it a write something, anything works. Thanks.


	23. JP - Do you want to know a secret?

Hello! So I'm totally inspired and this just came out super fast. Thanks for the reviews and new follows/favs. Super excited. Please let me know what you think. This chapter was inspired in part by the Beatles' song Do you want to know a secret? I heard it randomly and thought about Peter watching Jackie before going to pick a present and then this came out. Hope you like.

**Do You Want to Know a Secret?**

Tuesday, December 25, 1979. Racine, Wisconsin. Karen Anderson's Christmas Day gathering.

"Pass the potatoes?" Russ asks. Peter gives the potatoes to Jackie who passes them to Russ.

"So, how did the interview go?" Jackie asks.

"It's on the twenty-ninth," Russ says, now eating his Christmas lunch.

"Maybe your face will look better by then. Can't imagine anyone wanting to hire you looking like that," says Aunt Karen.

"If you can keep a job with your sour face, he'll probably be fine," Henry says.

"Cucumbers!" Jackie exclaims. "Sliced cold cucumbers on the eyes and a mud mask and you'll be all better faster. I'll give some to Fez for you."

"Fez? The fruitcake that -"

"Auntie, it's Christmas," Peter says.

"It's unnatural. The bible-"

"We know what you think," Russ says.

"Felix, why don't you tell uncle P about school?" Leah interrupts.

"Mrs. Taylor said I should sing for the talent show!"

"Nice! Do you have a song picked out?"

"No. I told mom I wanted to pick one with you. One of the ones we practiced for my music class. Could you help me pick after we open presents?"

"Sure thing dude."

They hear Maddy, who's been sleeping in the playpen they set in the living room, cry.

"I got it," Jackie says.

"No, let me," Peter argues quickly makes his way out of the dining room. They sit around and eat awkwardly for a bit.

"Hey Mrs. Anderson, have you ever lit bottle rockets?" Kelso asks. She turns to her daughter and looks at her disapprovingly.

"Maddy smiles when Peter plays the guitar," Jackie interrupts, looking at Felix. "Did he play guitar while you sang? Maybe you can sing to Maddy?"

Felix nods. "He taught me the classics. Some Hendrix, Beatles, Zeppelin songs. He rocks the strings and I sing, but sometimes he shows me how to play too." The boy keeps talking about songs and changes the mood at the table.

"I like ABBA, Donna Summers, and all Disco" Jackie states. Russ snorts. "What?"

"You're such a girly girl."

"Yes, I am. Thank you very much."

"I like ABBA too," Leah argues.

"Cheerleaders," Kelso adds.

Russ nods. "Cheerleader dancing queens."

"Oh please, those songs are classics too. Happy, joyful, you can dance to classics instead of your angry music," Jackie argues.

"Children, you know nothing," Henry says. "Elvis, Dianna Ross, now those are classic."

Dinner finishes on a relaxed fun note and everyone heads to the living to open presents. Peter is sitting on a chair with Maddy sleeping on his chest.

"She's asleep again?" Jackie asks.

"Changed her, did tummy time for like five seconds since she looked at me like I was the devil then fed her and she knocked right out. She was awake a lot yesterday."

"True."

Russ looks at the baby longingly.

"Time for presents," Aunt Karen whispers.

"Don't worry about talking quietly, she sleeps like a log," Russ says.

"She does," Jackie adds with a smile.

"Okay then. This one is for Felix!" Leah announces. They distribute presents and Felix gets the most and is beyond happy with the clothes, toys, an atari along with fireworks and an Evel Knievel from Kelso. Then Peter carefully puts the sleeping baby in the playpen and grabs the biggest present in the room.

"For me!" the kid yells.

"Yeap! Coolest dude in the house. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" he leaps into Peter's arms. "Thank you!" He tears the paper. Jackie smiles. All her beautiful wrapping is gone but the joy that came from the ripping is priceless. Felix looks confused at a plain box with no labels. He has trouble with the tape and Peter helps him. "Ahhh! It's a guitar! It's a blue guitar!"

"You gotta practice after I go on base. Acoustic is the best start."

"Thank you! Thank you!"

After Felix excitement and him trying out all his presents the adults begin to open theirs.

"Here," says Peter, handing Jackie a small box.

"Thank you." She grabs a present and hands it to him. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks. You first."

"It's beautiful," she whispers after opening the jewelry box. It was a thin silver bracelet with two charms, a cocktail glass and a baby rattle.

He whispers to her as they sit on the couch, away from the mayhem of Felix and his presents and the rest of the family. "These reminded me that we met the night Maddy was born and we got drunk as skunks. Sounds bad but that night changed everything." He takes the bracelet and puts it on her left wrist. "I have no clue what the future will bring. But I'm thankful you're in my life; helping at the bar, when my ex and brother screw me and their own daughter over, at the house with Maddy, when I go nuts and kick my brother's ass. You matter… so much. Thanks for everything, tiny."

Her eyes get teary and she pulls him close and hugs him tight. She feels a kiss on her forehead and breathes in. He smells like cologne, eggnog and something else that makes her feel… safe... calm… happy, something that's just boy. They separate, she feels his thumb caress her cheek and looks at him with a sweet smile. "It's perfect, sunshine."

"Good." He smiles. "My turn." He unwraps the small gift, opens a small box and finds an envelope. Once open he can see. "Aerosmith tickets!" Everyone turns to them and the shock and joy on Peter's face is priceless. "Holy shit! But it's for January, I don't know if-"

"I talked to Zilla about it and he checked in with your CO to make sure you have that weekend off. It's a two hour drive to Maryland but we'll totally make it."

"Awesome!"

"Aww, you guys are so sweet!" Leah says. "Picture!" She moves to take a picture of them on the couch. "Kiss her! It's Christmas and here!" Leah grabs some mistletoe from the doorway and throws it at them.

"What the hell!" Peter argues.

"Well, my daughter may be impetuous and have bad taste, but she's right. It is Christmas and mistletoe tradition," Karen says with a slight smile.

Jackie shrugs and then she feels his lips. It's a short and sweet kiss, but it gives her tingles and makes both of them blush. The present exchange continues. Kelso gives Leah a passionate kiss when she gives him a box of cookies and a gift certificate for the biggest fireworks store in Wisconsin. Jackie pulls a present from under the tree and hands it to Peter, "You should give this to him and talk."

He sighs. "Fine."

* * *

"You gotta minute?" Peter asks.

"Yeah," Russ says following him to the porch.

"Here," Peter says, handing him the gift.

"I left your present in the house."

"That's fine. I'll get it later." Russ opens the present and finds a baby shirt that says Daddy's girl and a wooden guitar pick. "Jackie bought the shirt and that's -"

"Dad's favorite guitar pick."

He nods. "I know you haven't touched a guitar since he died, but I thought he'd like you to have it as a reminder of your family. At least I did before… you know."

"Petey... I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are."

"I can't imagine how you feel."

"No you can't, so don't. Jackie talked to me about Maddy and you and fine. You can try. That's why we agreed to be here with you around. You can see her and try to prove yourself. Call Jackie to figure out visits before we leave and for Virginia."

"Thank you, brother. I-"

"Merry Christmas," Peter says and turns to the door.

"Please Peter, can you please listen?"

"What's the point? We've been here before. You do things without thinking or caring about how your actions affect others. The rest of us pick up the pieces. You say you're sorry and we feel sympathy and hope and the cycle starts over again."

"Not this time." Peter sighs. "This time is different. Petey, I almost died and my daughter would have been lost in the system is it wasn't for you and Jackie. I know that. If mom and dad were alive they-"

"Would have kicked your ass long ago and I would be free."

"Is that what you want? To be free of me?"

Peter shrugs. "I'm tired of this… cleaning up after you and giving my all to this family without... Dude, I'm twenty-two years old and I'm tired! I'm supposed to be partying and enjoying life! Not coping with your screw-ups and betrayal and this anger I carry now! Or becoming a parent overnight without a clue of what the hell I'm doing! I love Maddy, but it's not supposed to be this way. I'm not supposed to be carrying your burdens over and over, again and again. It's bullshit!."

"I know. I know this isn't right and it's my fault and I can't apologize enough. I should have protected you and supported you, not the other way around. I can tell you the many reasons that I became this way, but in the end I am the big brother. I'm sorry I wasn't better at it. But I promise that will change now."

"Honestly, I couldn't care less. Not anymore. Just do right by your daughter. She doesn't deserve to carry your burdens. She deserves better than me. I was already a teen when this started, but she's just a baby. I will protect her from having to deal with this kinda crap. Jackie convinced me you deserve a chance with her and I'm willing to give that to you. But Maddy comes first and I will keep her from you if you don't live up to being her father. For her sake, don't fuck up this time."

"I won't. You'll see Petey, this time it's different. I won't let you down anymore. For Maddy."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Do you think someday you can forgive me?"

"I don't know, but doing right by Maddy… it'd be a good first step."

* * *

Wednesday, December 26, 1979. Abbott's bar, late afternoon.

"Where is your better half?" Henry Abbott asks as he sees Peter approach the bar.

He rolls his eyes and answers, "home?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"I'm not. We told you that we don't have a sitter for Maddy today."

"Umm... I wonder if there's someone who is currently unemployed and should be the one taking care of her in the first place?"

Peter glares. "Didn't you say I should be careful since I took responsibility for that little girl? Like right when we got custody?"

"And I had all day to think about how maybe you're right and Russ should get yet another chance. Remember you saying that yesterday or were those just sweetheart's words coming out your mouth?" Peter stays glares. "If you're gonna forgive your brother then forgive him. If not then don't, but don't play games, not with that baby in the middle."

"I said he should get a chance with Maddy. I said nothing about me."

"Then have him watch the kid."

"Maybe, but not today. I'm already here and Jackie stayed home. Happy now?"

Henry shrugs. Peter gets behind the bar. "Not so fast. You're on supply pick-up. Think you handle it without breaking someone's face?"

"Hilarious."

"Take Zilla. This is the big one," he says with a smile.

"What's got you so happily riding my back?"

"If we have a good New Year's we could finally pay off the loan I got after the first Russell mess. Then we'll have two instead of three to go. Sweetheart got the accounting and taxes up to date so I can take a little break to start the eighties. You and Russ are no longer in my house or above my bar, and there's something very satisfying about seeing his sorry ass living with my witch of a cousin and you under sweetheart's thumb. The world is a better place and I enjoy messing with you."

"Which is your way of saying you're gonna miss us when we leave in a couple of weeks."

"I'll miss my efficient accounting clerk and two good bartenders but not her mouth or yours. Now take these and have George help you," he orders, giving him a few receipts.

He talks to his best friend and soon they get in the bar's pick-up truck and head to the liquor warehouse and restaurant supply store.

"So, how was Christmas?"

"Good. Went to the Forman's and Aunt Karens. How was Chicago?" Zilla raises his eyebrows and smiles at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Chicago was awesome. Mom and dad say hi and baby sister is sad you're married, apparently the crush on you continues."

"Oh wow. I'll try to stop at yours before we leave to the airport for Virginia." Zilla keeps smiling at him. "What, man?"

"You know I stopped by your Aunt's house to give Felix his present this morning."

"So?"

"So Leah was gushing about how awesome Christmas was despite her mom. And how cute you and Jackie are and a beautiful charm bracelet, concert tickets and the sweetest kiss. You know average things with the wifey."

He sighs. "It was Christmas. The jeweler said it was appropriate for my best friend."

He snorts out a laugh along with, "bullshit. I've been your best friend for years. Where is my silver?" Peter rolls his eyes and he laughs at him. "You're so into her."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Why else would you go to a jewelry store for her Christmas present."

"Because she's done so much for me and Maddy."

"Yeah and I wonder why? No one is that nice, especially not spitfire, insult you without even knowing I'm doing it, Jackie. She cool but she gotta thing for ya. For real, man."

"We're just friends."

"And you spend hours at the mall, frost cookies, search for perfect Christmas trees and buy jewelry for all your friends?" Silence. "If you think it's a secret you're wrong, man. I've seen the way you look at her. Even before Russ' OD and Maddy."

"That's crap. I was getting over Monica. I even slept with her. I'm still getting over her."

"You're over that bitch and deep down, like real deep, you know it. You slept with her for bullshit reasons, more habit than anything else. You're into Jackie, you just don't wanna be."

"I'm not. But it wouldn't matter anyway." Zilla raises an eyebrow. "She's in love with Hyde. He gave her some glass unicorn for Christmas and it really got to her. I caught her staring at it last night after we came back from Aunt Karen's. So there."

"You're jealous!" He teases. "Come on, man! Go for it with your tiny chick. That asshole left her for a stripper. No girl can forgive that, unicorn or not."

"Behind the sass and attitude Jackie is a good person, you know. I think she could forgive almost anything as long as the person asking for forgiveness means it and shows he loves her."

"That's crap and you shouldn't let her do that." They arrive at the warehouse and get out of the car.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"You're married, fool. Just make it real."

"It's all for Maddy. You know nothing else has happened." Zilla gives him a 'yeah right' look. "Not since the first night. Didn't know you were into snooping."

"I ain't nosing around your place. Not my fault you were ripping each others' clothes off at the bar before heading upstairs while I worked security. Ya lucky Leah and your uncle didn't see you."

They get to the door, turn in the receipts and the clerk brings them to an area with the boxes for the bar. They begin hauling things into the back of the pick-up truck. They're almost done with the boxes when Zilla starts the conversation again.

"You really haven't tapped that since that night?"

"Don't talk about her like that."

"You're such a prude."

"Get bent. Just because I haven't slept with many women doesn't mean I haven't done shit. Seven years with one girl, we probably tried things most people don't get to since they have to start over with new people."

Zilla sets down the last box in the truck and lifts his hands as if in surrender. "Sure you did. Jackie probably did with her exes too."

"Would you shut up!"

Zilla laughs. "If it makes you jealous then you should give her a shot."

"We made an agreement that we weren't ready. I kissed her and it was really nice, but it also felt wrong. I had just been with Monica. She deserves better."

"But now it's been over two months. You're raising a kid together and she hauls you to her ex's house, the mall, townie Christmas parties and shares a Christmas smooch. You're basically in a sexless marriage, so why not try?"

"Didn't I just tell you she loves Hyde?"

"Maybe, but she needs to move on and she likes you." Peter shakes his head. "You're so full of shit. You think Hyde is like Russ and Jackie is his chance to be better and if she loves him maybe you should just let things happen between them and get out of the way."

"He tried to stop the wedding and hasn't run off. Maybe he's not like Monica."

"Noble Petey at it, making things better for everyone but yourself because it's easier than fighting your own demons."

"Whatever man. I don't really like her."

"Bullshit. But, it's your life."

"Yeah, it is. Now, how much do you wanna bet the old man is gonna 'give Mary Louise a ride home' for New Year's and leave us hanging to close the place?"

George laughs. "That's not even a bet."

"Yeah. I should ask Jackie to insist on delivering muffins or some other crap on the first and catch him red handed"

They go on to joke about his uncle's not so secret lady and scheme on scaring Kelso into being the perfect boyfriend in a couple of days.

* * *

December 28, 1979. Driving to the bar after dropping Maddy off with his aunt.

Between Jackie and his uncle they convince him to let Maddy spend New Year's with Russ. They're discussing some details. "Fez will be there the whole time, making sure your brother doesn't drink."

"Okay."

"And they'll be at the Formans so Kitty can help with Maddy if anything happens."

"Yeah."

"And-"

"Jackie I already said yes."

"I know, but you look unhappy."

He shakes his head. "I'm not. Concerned maybe, but not unhappy. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Our newbie replacements at the bar still not getting things, paperwork for base housing, paperwork to take Maddy out of state, packing." _You._

"It's gonna be fine. The newbies are cool and I'll help with the paperwork and packing." She smiles at him. "I'm really good at organizing and I have no parties to plan for anymore. We should start a list of everything that we want to leave here or at the old apartment and then only worry about packing the rest. We'll be back at the end of summer anyway."

"Unless I get new orders."

"New orders?"

"Yeah. I can get assigned to another base or get another long leave or who knows. I can ask for a location or another leave like I did before. But the six-month leave I'm finishing is the longest stretch off base I've had in the past three years."

"Oh… I thought we'd be back."

"I can ask for an assignment in Wisconsin or Illinois. No guarantees though."

"Okay."

"You want to come back, don't you?"

"I guess I just assumed, but… I'm not sure. Maybe I'll like being on base."

He shrugs. "Most wives are cool with it from what I hear, but… I guess they love their husbands."

"And their husbands love them back."

"I'd hope so. You could come back."

"I-"

"We're here." He gets out of the car and she follows.

_What does he mean I could come back? Like without him… like we'll get a divorce… What about Maddy? And this thing with Steven… but Peter. He and I are not really… but… why is everything so confusing?_

* * *

3 AM Burkhart Mansion. Jackie gets done with her shower and goes to check on Maddy. She finds Peter in the room, watching over her crib.

"Hey."

"Hi. Just checking on the little one." Jackie nods. "Sometimes I wonder if she knows everything that's happened around her, but then she's so calm and easy, so content and smiley."

"She is. It's kind of amazing."

She watches Peter as he watches the baby. He's been nice all night as usual, but distant.

"About what you said earlier… you know about me coming back. I could, but… I could also stay with you." He stays quiet. "If you get new orders… I… I could go with you to another base after Fort Lee."

He nods then turns and looks at her. "Why?"

She takes one of his hands and gently squeezes it. "Because I care. Because you matter to me and you shouldn't be alone."

"I have Zilla. We've lucked out and gotten the same assignments as we requested. Even if that didn't happen I'm a grown man, you don't have to worry."

"If I don't then who does?" He shrugs. "You deserve to come first for someone."

He nods. "Someday I might."

"Maybe you already do."

He hugs her and kisses her forehead. Then he speaks softly. "Thank you, but... if Russ is for real and follows through he'll get Maddy back sooner or later. You'll be free and you won't owe anyone anything. You'll need to do what's best for you. Promise me you'll think about you and what you want. Okay?"

"Okay."

They separate and he smiles at her. "Good night, tiny."

"Good night, sunshine."

She doesn't know what to think or what this means. She looks to the crib again and wonders what the future can bring. She looks to the door and her heart beats faster. She's unsure of herself and walks out down to the living room. She grabs the unicorns out of the glass case and stares at them sitting on the center table.

_What am I doing? Peter is… my best friend… my lifeline but now… I feel things and when he kissed me... He's nice and has a good heart and knows what it's like to be cheated on and betrayed. He's… not like Steven. _

She picks up the blue unicorn. _Steven… I still love Steven, right? My warrior who's damaged and needs me but… who hurts me over and over. Maybe it could be different if I told him everything but do I want to? I'm so confused. _

She takes a deep breath. _Think of what's best for me. What do I want and what's best for me? _She opens her palm and looks at the glass unicorn on it and the bracelet on her wrist. Both are so beautiful.

* * *

And there you have it. Hope you liked it. But whether you did or didn't a review is always appreciated so look at the button below push it and voila tell me what you thought of this one. :-)


	24. JP - Fairytale

Hi! I'm so thrilled about this story! The inspiration is just flowing and I may be able to finish it quickly, cross my fingers. Also, I'm so very thankful for the reviews and new favs and follows, especial thanks to **I'dRatherBeMeThanBeWithYou **and **Rhi**.

**WARNING - This chapter contains some M rated portions, I tried to mark that well so readers can skip if you should/want to stick to T rated.** I'm debating whether or not to change the entire story to an M rating since two chapters have M content, but I'm leaving it T for now and just warning about the mature content in each of those two chapters. Any feedback on that is also welcome, review review.

**Fairytale**

January 1, 1980, 3:00 am

She's tired from working so late at the bar to ring the new decade. As much as Mrs. Forman and the gang wanted her and her new family to receive 1980 with them, New Year is one of the busiest nights of the year at Abbot's, and with this being the new decade everyone on staff had to work. But she knows her weariness isn't just from work. It's the past three days and how everything has been so confusing.

Peter seems to be giving her space. For what? She has no idea! But he's been focused on the move, the bar, and Maddy ever since he told her to think of herself. At least she was able to hang out with Fez and help him come out to the Formans so he could ask to bring his boyfriend to their party. Despite Fez's fears, it all went well. _Of course it did, Red and Kitty love us._ That meant that Maddy rang the New Year with her daddy and their Fez and Peter even agreed to let her spend the night with Russ at their aunt's house. Meanwhile, Jackie and Peter broke their record for liquor sales while training their replacements. They make a good team and it's the closest the two have been since that night. And it bothers her so much. He's supposed to be there, near her, at a close distance because... well just in case something happens. Their lives have been crazy. What if she needs a hug or to just talk or… what if he needs her? Sometimes…. watching him walk away after their routine time taking care of Maddy or working or cooking and chores, without calling her tiny or randomly touching her hand or hugging her… it makes her feel like she might cry.

Jackie sits in her living room, next to the open cabinet, looking at the beautiful glass pieces while fiddling with her new bracelet. She's been doing this every night after coming back from work. She hasn't really talked to Peter about it, not since he seemed annoyed in the car after she explained Steven gave her a present, the kind of present she'd wanted from him for so long. She looks at each glass piece, remembering every fairytale, every dream.

She hears his dragging feet before she sees him. If he wasn't such a dear, a dear she's missed so much these last few days, she'd be yelling about how she used to have nightmares about a killer coming in this house and dragging his muddy boots everywhere. Steven was quiet and stealthy as a thief even when he was tired. But this is Peter who shares his thoughts and emotions and shows his tiredness with no shame and she loves him enough to ban her silly little girl fears and just wait for him and his dragging legs. She shakes her head slightly. _Of course... I've been a dumbass!_

"Hey tiny." He sits next to her and quietly looks at the blue unicorn in her hand. She sets it next to the others on the center table. "You've looked at those every night since Christmas Eve."

"You noticed?"

He nods. "Military. Since training, I try to stay tuned to my environment. Any changes wake me and you're not a quiet person."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. His present really touched you, didn't it?" She nods. "What makes these so special?"

"My grandma gave me the Goldia King and his fairy queen before she died," she says, pointing to the yellow and light purple pieces. "She told me he was wise and noble and able to protect every creature in his forest kingdom. And his queen was the most magical and talented unicorn to ever exist. After she died, I wanted them in my room but mom said delicate things belong in cabinets so they ended up here. I used to come down whenever she and daddy were gone and hold them. One day daddy came and found me asleep with them on my chest. When he woke me up I was scared he would be mad. But he didn't say anything just put them away and helped me get to bed. Then on my tenth birthday, he gave me the flower princess, who is in charge of love and beauty and brings the rebirth of spring… he told me I was the prettiest girl in his kingdom and would always get anything I wanted. He spent my birthday with me and took me and mom to dinner. It was one of my favorite days, definitely one of the best memories of my childhood."

She touches the red unicorn. "Then on other birthdays he got me the sand prince and the silver dutch but he never spent the day with me again and neither did mother. And after those two he stopped getting my presents. That became one more part of his secretary's job. She's the one that called to say sorry your dad couldn't make it, but here are some pearl earrings or designer dresses, bags and shoes. Then one day I dragged Steven to the Kenosha mall and found the moon lady by accident in one of the knick-knack shops. And I have looked for the starlight warrior for what feels like forever."

"The King is wise, the queen is magical, the princess stands for love and beauty, what do the rest -"

"The prince is bright and fun and brings the joy of summer, the dutch is generous and kind and watches over the autumn harvests, making sure there's enough for all, the moon lady makes dreams come true and leaves the sky in winter to make sure the world can make it through the cold and the starlight warrior fights for them all. He's the bravest and strongest of all unicorns and protects the Kingdom through all darkness, loves his flower princess above all and makes stars glow brighter."

"You saw the princess and her warrior as you and Hyde, didn't you?"

She nods. "I used to tell Steven that the princess would be sad and grey until I found her warrior. I never told him grandma gave me the first two or that daddy gave me three after, only what each unicorn stood for and that I wanted them all. I always thought he tuned me out when I told him fairytales."

"Tiny, maybe -"

"Don't. I made a choice. I won't back down. I chose to do this for Maddy, for you, and for me."

"That's not-"

"I wasn't finished."

"Finish."

She takes a deep breath. "Like I said, I stand by my choice and I chose this for the three of us. But I've also thought about what you said, about me and what I want and what's best for me, and I… I don't want that fairytale anymore."

He looks at her inquisitively.

"I don't want to be a princess that needs to beg the man she chose as her warrior to protect her. That dream is lost...losing it broke my heart and hurt so badly, but I'm better. I really am better and I want to be more. I want to be the girl that serves drinks and no one dares mess with her because I'll burn them like the best of them. But also the girl who's paid you enough fives to learn how to not be so honest that it's hurtful, I may even be kind sometimes." They both smile. "I wanna be the girl who's been to a gun range and kicked ass after you showed me how to hit a bullseye. The one that learned to change diapers, warm bottles, and soothe a screaming baby in your apartment while you laughed your ass off at my attempts to not touch poopy butt." He laughs slightly. "I **am **that girl, the one that can make you laugh after you beat up your brother and have one of your worst days. The one you have snowball fights with and who you kiss at Christmas."

He looks surprised as he speaks softly. "Jackie… what are you saying?"

She takes his left hand and holds it in between hers as she looks at his eyes. "I'm saying that since Christmas… I've been looking at these unicorns and my charm bracelet every night, trying to make sense of how I grew up and who I am and what I've wanted for so long. And I realized, I don't want to be the princess anymore. I want to be the queen. A strong bitchy magical queen that can rule her own life and... I didn't see it before, but these few days when you put distance between us… it hurt and I missed you so much because... my heart already chose a king for me."

She brings his hand to her chest. "Do you feel that?" She leaves one of her hands on his and uses the other to unbutton her flannel nightshirt. His hand is now flat on her skin, feeling her racing heart. Somehow their bodies have gotten impossibly close.

"You're the king I want," she murmurs and then softly touches his lips with hers in a whisper of a kiss. He stays still, not believing what is happening and suddenly she looks unsure and her eyes get glassy. "I understand… if you don't want that, I mean-"

"Shush, I want you… don't talk anymore," he says, and then his lips touch hers again.

At first, it's soft and cautious, filled with affection and care. Then it gets more intense and his arms wrap around her. This kissing is different from any that has happened between them before. Their first kisses were in the mists of heartbreak and pain, filled with a desperate need to feel comforted and wanted. Then came the ones they disregarded because they weren't over their exes and it was too soon, because they were faking during a wedding, because of mistletoe, because, because… they should have seen this before.

But that doesn't matter at this moment, because these kisses are real and damn! Frenching her best friend, her husband, it's exhilarating and fantastic and filled with wild untapped passion. But also... terrifying because there's so much to lose if this doesn't work and yet… it's Peter, it's sunshine, and she trusts him and he would never hurt her on purpose or for revenge. So she kisses him harder and her fingers tangle in his hair. She's not even sure how but in a few moments her legs are straddling him and her nightshirt is gone. Then his lips trace a path of kisses from her chin to her collarbone to her sternum; his hands squeeze her ass, and she's lost in sensation and moaning loudly. It's been so long since she felt this cherished and cared for and hot and desired all at once. She pulls at his t-shirt and the warmth of his skin against hers after the garment comes off makes her feel like she's finally home. His lips and his tongue meeting hers is so right and her hands move to the elastic of his sweatpants, but then he talks.

"Wait, wait."

"What?"

"Bed. Big one. Hold onto me."

He grabs her butt as he stands while she holds onto his shoulders and kisses his neck right by the ear, making him groan. Somehow he makes it to the stairs, but the climb to the top floor seems to take forever. Eventually, he opens his door and they fall onto the big bed.

* * *

**The next portion is rated M, as in big lemon, skip if you want to stick to the T rating.**

* * *

He is everywhere and she loves the feeling of his hands on her nipples, her stomach, her back, her butt… And touching him, it's exhilarating… his wide back, his strong chest, his Adam's apple, his deliciously toned abs… it's not enough. She tries pulling at his sweatpants with her feet but they stay put and it's so frustrating. She huffs and he smiles.

"Hey," she whines.

He sits up on his knees and then works on taking off his sweats and underwear. "Better?"

"Yeah."

His hands go to the elastic of her pajama pants and he looks at her until she nods then pulls off her pants and underwear. They smile at each other sweetly as he comes close to kiss her again. Their nude bodies seem to calm on contact and they enjoy slowly exploring each other. Fingers trace skin cautiously, a rub here and squeeze there, with whimpers and gasps in the background as they find what feels good, what makes the other tremble. She strokes his shaft and gets him impossibly ready for everything they want to do, forcing him to take her hand away. He kisses it and says, "my turn." Then his fingers caress her between the legs and enter. She whimpers as he pumps in and out of her with two fingers and uses his thumb on her clit until she releases with delight. She pulls him to her and kisses him thoroughly as his cock pokes at the soft flesh that is now throbbing in anticipation of his intrusion.

His hands move to cradle her face and he looks at her mismatched eyes and caresses her cheeks with his thumbs. "This is going to change everything."

"Promise?"

"It's true."

He kisses her once more and penetrates in one quick motion. They moan at the sensation and he thrusts into her slowly and keeps kissing and kissing her. Her legs wrap around him and his hands move to her butt, pulling her closer, getting their pelvises to grind against each other even more. The sensations make them groan and pant. His warm skin rubs against hers deliciously and her nipples tingle with pleasure at the friction of their bodies as his tongue and cock invade her. She arches and exhales in joy, but then his hands move away and he pulls out. She lets out a strangled whine of protest as he sits on his legs but quickly pulls her up until she's sitting on his thighs. She lowers onto him until she has him deep in again. He pumps gently from below and holds her buttcheeks as she begins to sway and bounce in tandem with his movements. She increases the pace and finds the angle that gets him to hit the perfect spot over and over. His lips trail to her chest, taking turns licking on each of her nipples. Then he takes the entire areola of her left tit in his mouth and sucks.

"Ahh… ahh…" She can't hold it anymore and her body falls backward as a powerful orgasm overtakes her. Her head and shoulders hit the bed and pillows as she screams. Her ass is on his upper thighs and he pulls her legs to wrap around him then lifts himself onto his knees and begins to drive hard into her arched body, with his arms wrapping around her to hold her hips up to him. This angle drives her crazy and her legs quiver open. Her head, arms, and toes are the only parts of her on the bed, the rest of her body is in the air or getting pounded by his dick.

"Oh God! Oh my God!"

"That's it. Keep coming baby."

"Ohhhh! Ohhhhh!" She fists the sheets as she continues to scream.

He lets out a loud groan as they fall back onto the bed. His hard cock is still inside her and he moves her legs to his shoulders and starts thrusting hard, vaulting her body onto the pillows. She's yelling out her pleasure and he's losing control.

"So tiny, so good." Then he lets out loud gasps and groans, "Ummh! Ugh! Ohhh!", as he fills her pussy in steady spurts.

She manages to open her eyes and watch him through the end of his peak. He's flushed, trembling, vulnerable… so open to her it makes her heart skip a beat. He releases her legs and practically collapses on her, exhausted. Her arms and legs wrap around him, keeping him inside. Then she takes his face between her hands and brings him into yet another kiss.

This was so unlike the first time they did it. No thoughts of past lovers were in the way. She didn't explain how she's a good girl that never does this kind of thing. He didn't feel at all weird or guilty about being with a woman that's not Monica. It's everything that making love should be. And God, she loves kissing this man, holding this man, and making love with him. They pant between kisses and then he takes some of his weight off her.

"Was I crushing you?"

She shakes her head no with a sincere smile that radiates satisfaction. He grins happily and gives her a soft peck on the it ends she lets out a content "umm," while keeping her eyes closed. Then she feels his weight off and opens her eyes. He's laying on his side, watching her. She lets out a giggle and looks like the cat who ate the canary. "You're good at that."

"At what?" She raises an eyebrow at him. "Sex? You liked?"

"Sir yes sir." They laugh and kiss some more. After a bit, she stands. "Gotta clean up," she explains and heads to the bathroom.

He lays back and exhales. He looks up to the ceiling not quite believing what they just did and everything she said._ What now? _Then she's back and he takes a turn going to the bathroom and she waits. Similar thoughts invade her head. Should she say they need to talk? Do they need to talk or should she let things just happen? Can she? _I'm Jackie Burkhart, I don't let things just happen to me but…_ And then he's there, joining her under the covers and pulling her body into an embrace. His face is still rosy and his hair a bit damp from their activities. She smiles and moves a lock out of his face, but she can't hide her slight uneasiness.

"You're worrying." She nods. "What are you worried about?"

"Well… what are we now?"

"I hope I'm your boyfriend."

"My husband boyfriend?"

He laughs at that and nods. "I suppose, girlfriend wife."

She giggles. "Okay."

They fall asleep satisfied only to hear an alarm three hours later.

"Why is your alarm on my side?" Jackie whines sleepily as she moves to turn it off.

A sleepy smile graces his face as he releases her from his embrace. "Alarm to go make breakfast. Since when is that your side?"

She returns to his arms and their spooning position. "I need sleep not food and as of now this is my side," she states with finality.

He squeezes her close. "You're bossy."

"You're just figuring this out now?"

"Bet I can tame the bossiness down," he says kissing her shoulder and rubbing his morning erection against her butt.

"You can try."

His hand snakes down her body, lifts her top leg, and starts to caress her already slick folds. "I think you'll like what I have in mind."

She moans as he makes circles on her clit and she pushes her butt against his hard member. After a few minutes of foreplay, he's inside her and they sway pleasurably as his hands play, one with her clit and one with her tits. Her one hand holds onto the leg that is now perfectly raised up to allow their union and the other lays on the bed. She turns her head and kisses him, making this position sweet and intimate until their bodies crave more.

He turns them over so she's laying flat on the mattress between his legs and re-enters her from behind. His hands go to her lower back, right above those hot butt dimples, and she moans into the pillows as he moves in and then out of her at a steady pace. He slows and lowers his body to kiss her left shoulder lovingly before resuming his previous position. She arches up seeking more contact and he moves his body so he can kiss her mouth then her forehead as he fucks her. She arches more, placing her hands in front of her and extending her arms while her hips remain on the bed. He gets that she needs tenderness and shares kisses with each plunge into her, on her forehead, her hair, her nose, anyplace he can reach. She pushes up and gets on all fours, making him groan and drive harder into her, filling the room with moans and gasps of pleasure, the sound of skin meeting skin, his balls smacking onto her sweet cunt. She brings her own hand to her clit and between his dick and her fingers she's on the verge of heaven. She pushes back until he's sitting on his knees and takes control with him behind her. His hands fall behind him on the bed to hold him in place and she sets a fast pace, riding his cock with purpose.

"There! Right there!" she screams while working her clit and feeling his dick hit that magic place inside her.

He can't hold it anymore. "Urhhh! So good!"

She screams as her orgasm gets him to release. He hugs her, their bodies trembling in the aftermath and they fall forward. He kisses the back of her head, her neck and her back.

"You are something else," he whispers in her ear, his now soft cock slipping out of her. He flops to the side.

She turns and faces him. "Just you wait. I am an acrobat in the bedroom."

He smiles and kisses her, his fingers moving lovingly down her back and the side of her body. She responds joyously and they lay kissing each other languidly for a while. Every few seconds she feels a bit of come dripping out onto her leg but can't care less. She's focused on enjoying the beautiful aftermath with her lover. Eventually, they clean up and fall asleep again, sated, and comfortably snuggled in the big bed.

* * *

**End of M rating**

* * *

Forman kitchen. 12:00 PM.

The kitchen is packed. Red, Kitty, Hyde, Eric, Donna, Laurie, Kelso and Felix are eating pancakes at the table. Leah and Brooke chat by the counter as Brooke feeds Betsy. Fez and Russ come in through the glass door with baby Maddy in Russ' arms.

"Our other baby!" Kitty says excitedly and stands up. "I'm all done, sit," she orders, bringing Russel to the table and making him take her place. "Pancakes?"

"Sure, thank you, Mrs Forman."

"He has a baby so he gets to eat first, even if he's the new boyfriend. What about Fez's pancakes?"

"Oh dear, come sit. Michael, you're done, right?"

"Uh! You're moving me for Fez?"

"I'm done," Felix announces.

"Surprise, the seven-year-old is the mature one," Donna says. Laurie, Hyde and Eric laugh. Red smirks.

"I'm mature," Kelso says in his best grown-up voice. "Felix, clean up. I'll be done soon. Then we can play with Betsy and Evel Knievel."

"Awesome!" the kid says. He takes his plate to the sink, rinses it, and runs out of the kitchen to wash his hands.

"See, he gets it."

"Michael, Betsy is not old enough to play with Evel Knievel," Brooke says with a sigh.

"But-"

"How about you and Felix play and we'll hold Betsy back so she can watch?" Leah asks.

"Alright."

Brooke smiles and whispers, "You're like the mother of two children." Leah shrugs. "You're good together."

"I hope so. You're a good mom."

"Thanks."

Kitty sets plates for Russ and Fez and takes Maddy so they can eat. "I love a full house."

Red grunts in annoyance. "You all better enjoy freeloading while you can. Eric, when are you going to Madison already?"

"Feeling the love, daddy."

Everyone laughs, but they sober up quickly at Red's sour face. Zilla makes an appearance. Laurie happily gives him her spot and Kitty serves him pancakes with a big smile.

"Where's the loud one and her husband?" he asks, looking at George. "You boys can tell me about your plans for your service in Virginia instead of speaking like dumbasses."

Fez giggles like a little girl. "I don't think they're coming. They're _busy_ if you know what I mean."

Hyde looks like someone punched him in the gut.

"Eww," Eric lets out. "Don't don't make me think about nutty acts with the devil, gross."

"What?" Donna says. Everyone but George looks at her strangely.

"They're busy. Like doing it! You want me to spell it for you woman," Fez answers.

"I'm done," Red says, folding his newspaper and walking out while grumbling about dumbass kids.

Kelso laughs. "Married whoopee. Nice!"

"How would you know that?" Donna asks Fez.

Russ looks at her strangely but answers. "We stopped by their place after I picked up Fezzie this morning. I was gonna drop off Maddy but they weren't really ready to have a baby back."

"Wait! Peter wakes up early every day no matter what. He's always ready," Leah says. "And he let you take Maddy for the day _**again**_? Just like that?"

Russ snickers. "Oh no. We got there and after waiting ten minutes for them to come to the door, Peter opened in pajamas, with that look on his face. You know, the one he has when he's caught not being good old Petey. Then Jackie came down." He snorts. "I don't think I've ever seen her with anything but perfect hair and impeccable clothes but this morning she was kind of a mess."

"It's called sex hair. Yours gets like that too hon," Fez says. Eric and Kelso physically shiver. Hyde holds onto his fork with a vengeance and pretends he's not hearing anything.

Leah admonishes her boyfriend. "Don't be a homophobic ass."

"I'm not, I love my buddy Fez. Not like that kinda love. But you know."

"I love you too," Fez says. "But I already have a man."

"Thank God," Kelso says.

"Anyway, my goddess had that beautiful sex glow, so like a good friend, I asked her if they wanted to stay alone and if I could come back to watch later."

"Peter said no. That it's their responsibility to take Maddy back," Russ says. "But little Jackie has him wrapped around her little finger. She pouted and told him it's their one month wedding anniversary is tomorrow and flirted until he folded like a deck of cards and sent us away with extra diapers and formula and a threat for Fez not to show up."

"They're no fun. I was only kidding. Why watch them when I have a beautiful man," Fez says.

Leah laughs. "Baby cousin gave in for sexy time. I'm gonna give him so much crap."

Hyde leaves and Donna looks at him concerned. She turns and looks at George, who only shrugs.

* * *

Later. Everyone is hanging out in the basement. Donna pulls George to go to the backyard.

"Did you know about this?" she asks.

"No, but I told him to try and go for it with her."

"Why?"

"What's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing. I just didn't see it coming. Jackie didn't mention things were changing between them."

"Look girl, I don't know how your friendship with tiny chick works but it's kinda obvious. Them two spend almost all their time together. At work, at home, here, all the time. I've never seen Peter bounce back from screwing up so fast. But somehow she got him back to normal pretty quickly after he beat the shit out of Russ. She even got him to allow Russ to have the baby yesterday and today. I don't know her as well as you, but she's been real good to my bro so I think she cares about him."

Donna nods. "I'm just used to her being loud and annoying about her feelings, practically announcing to the world that she likes someone and she'll get them to love her. But she's been kinda mellow about her feelings and everything since... Sam. I thought that being her maid of honor and sharing her and Peter's secret meant she trusted me again, but maybe that wasn't enough." George shrugs.

* * *

Burkhart Mansion. Two hours later.

She wakes up, happily snuggled on top of him. Her head is on his chest. She looks up at him, adorable in his sleep. She lays there peacefully, just watching him be and feeling him breathe peacefully in the shared warmth of their bodies under the blanket.

"I don't think I'm that interesting," he says groggily, feeling her stare.

She traces his jaw. "You're really handsome."

He opens his eyes and smiles at her. "And you're beautiful."

"I know."

He laughs sleepily. "And not at all humble," says with a yawn.

She shrugs. "I've been told I'm beautiful or hot ever since I can remember. Then again..."

"What?" he asks, snuggling her closer.

"For a minute there, after I kissed you last night, I thought you didn't want me."

He moves his hands and cups her face. "How could I not want you? I just… I thought you still wanted Hyde." She seems confused. "You've been looking at those unicorns every night since he gave you the blue one… I figured he had found a way to redeem himself in your eyes. So I came down to talk to you to decide if I should tell him everything."

"You what?"

"I thought I would talk to you and figure out if deep down you were still in love with him and using Maddy and me as an excuse because you were scared. If that was it then I would go talk to him and tell him we married to keep Maddy and give him a chance to show me if he's changed and could become good enough to fight to get you back."

"But... don't you have feelings for me? Didn't you want me to be with you?"

"I did. I do. But I thought you wanted him and if he could prove to me that he's changed then..."

"Then what?"

"Then I would do whatever I could for you to be happy."

"Even if you weren't happy," He shrugs. "You'd still put me first." He looks shy but nods. She lounges at him, kissing him with desperation.

They spend all day in the house, enjoying each other. Sometimes they talk and take breaks to eat. Mostly they make love and sleep until it gets dark and they agree they have to go get Maddy.

* * *

Yey! The chapter to get them together is done. Honestly, I never thought I would be this excited to pair Jackie with someone who wasn't Hyde. Surprisingly is turning out to be very natural and fun for me as a fanfic author.

Love it? Hate it? No matter, please, click on that button below and leave a review. Those really do motivate. Thanks so much for reading.

~LREAwrites.


End file.
